Cold Love
by Racksha yami
Summary: -perderte de nuevo... verte morir de la misma forma siemrpe... esperar a que la historia se repita de nuevo... ¿que piensas que siento? ¿no ves que cada vez que pasa muero contigo? aun que sea de distinta forma...
1. Chapter 1

**Pues solo vengo de nuevo con mis ideas locas, creo que esta vez si morire X.X pero ya que... no podia aguantar las ganas de hacer uan historia asi... gomen!!! (se oculta en su rincon de mangos)**

**sigan leyendo XD.... ya tendran tiempo de mandarme reviews bomba.... XD**

**Capitulo 1: Mal inicio**

Ese viaje le tomo por sorpresa, solo a su tutor se le ocurriría eso, ¿en qué pensaba? Suspiro pesadamente y miro por la ventana, el paisaje blanco y brillante calmo un poco su molestia, además había una razón más por ser feliz de ir a Rusia, vería a su amado padre, después de casi 10 años.

Al bajar del avión, el clima de Moscú se hiso presente, salió del aeropuerto y tomo un taxi hacia el centro de la ciudad, el trabajo de Mana estaba cerca de un parque así que no habría problema, o eso pensó.

-bueno- viendo un croquis- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- viendo los extraños dibujos de Cross- ¡¿Cómo demonios espera que entienda esto?!- ññ#

Para su mala suerte un viento fuerte le arrebato el papelito de las manos.

-genial- dijo con fastidio- ¿Qué más me pasara?- suspiro.

Como por arte de magia, su mala suerte aumento pues al mirar en su bolsillo, descubrió que ya casi no le quedaba dinero, ese taxi le cobro demasiado.

-lo peor de todo- suspiro- ¡tengo hambre!- T.T

Las personas que pasaban cerca de donde estaba, le miraban extrañados por ese comportamiento, no teniendo más opción se fue a sentar a una banca descansaría un rato, ya se las arreglaría para encontrar a Mana o conseguir dinero.

-esto… está muy mal- sin ánimos- sabía que no debí confiar en Cross… - recordando el "disque croquis"- maestro idiota, ahora tengo que ver la forma de conseguir dinero…

- perdona- sonriendo.

- ¿sí?

- ¿dijiste que querías conseguir dinero?

- si- sonrió- lo necesito mucho.

- yo te puedo ayudar con eso…- su sonrisa se torció un poco.

- ¿de verdad?- sus ojos brillaron- gracias.

- ven conmigo entonces- tomándole la mano.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- a que ganes tu dinero- sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿eh?- esa sonrisa y respuesta no le agradaron- creo que….- tratando de zafarse de la mano del sujeto- mejor buscare un trabajo.

- tu iniciaste esto- lamio sus labios lascivamente- no te eches atrás.

- ¿Qué?- ladeo su cabeza.

- ya se- sujetándole más- ¿eres de esos idiotas que tratan de descubrirme?

- ¿de qué está hablando?

- eres una maldita mocosa- alzando su mano.

A punto de darle un golpe, un puño se hiso presente en el rostro del sujeto mandándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- con la mano sobre su mejilla.

- cállate imbécil- molesto.

- ¡esto no es problema tuyo!- levantándose.

- te dije que cerraras tu boca- enojado.

El joven de cabello negro-azulado, tomo el brazo del sujeto , de un movimiento gil, lo puso detrás de su espalda.

-¡suéltame! Ya te dije que este no es problema tuyo.

- no lo es del todo…- aun torciéndole el brazo.

- ¡olvídalo!

- veo que no eres tan idiota como pensé- soltándolo.

- de esto no te olvidas- retirándose.

Cuando el sujeto se alejo.

-g-gracias.

- mira no sé y no me importa que seas una Enkou* o una Uri**… vete a hacerlo a otro lado- tomando su mochila.

- ¿eh?- confundida.

Sin decir nada más el joven se fue. Mas tarde, caminaba por el parque buscando el trabajo de su padre.

Un olor hiso que sus ojos brillaran, cruzo la calle y se encontró con u puesto de Dangos.

-me sorprende que vendan Dangos en Rusia- *¬*

- ¿Inglaterra?- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- viendo a un joven pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda.

- perdón… ¿Qué si eres de Inglaterra?

- sí, ¿Cómo lo….

- es facial saberlo- rio- me llamo Lavi Bookman, mucho gusto- extendiendo su mano- ¿quieres unos Dangos?

- Allen Walker- respondiendo al saludo- ¿eh? La verdad- miro el suelo.

- no tienes dinero- afirmo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- o.o

- me paso lo mismo cuando llegue- rio divertido- te invitare unos.

- no es necesario.

- oye… no siempre ves a una linda chica de Inglaterra por las calles de Moscú.

(XD Si, Allen es una chica, asesíneme por eso, pero sigan leyendo… no creo que se arrepientan o eso espero XD)Después de un rato.

-te los pagare cuando tenga dinero- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- sonrió- no te preocupes- rio- con verte sonreír es suficiente.

- ¿Qué?- se sonrojo.

- ¡Lavi!- molesta- deja de hacer tus fases de galán y ponte a trabajar.

- ¡¡es mi hora de descanso Maya!!

- ¡aun así!

- esa aguafiestas- molesto.

- Lavi-san…

- solo dime Lavi- sonrió.

- ¿eh? Lavi…- recibió la aprobación del pelirrojo- ¿podrías decirme que significa Enkou y Uri?

-…………- solo la miro detenidamente.

Cuando le dijo que significaba…

-¡¡¡¡¡ ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!

- eso es… pero… ¿no lo sabías?

- no- negando energéticamente con la cabeza.

- eres demasiado inocente ¿sabes?- rio.

-……………- enrojeció por completo.

- ¿alguien te dijo eso?

- un sujeto pensó que era eso- molesta.

- entiendo…

- ¡conejo idiota es hora de que trabajes!

- ¿eh? Yu-chan- sonriendo- ya llegaste… pensé que no vendrías.

- ¿y a ti que te importa?

- huy… que genio… te conseguiré una novia- rio.

- ¿quieres morir?

- no, aprecio mucho mi vida.

- ¡¡¡¡TU!!!!

Los dos chicos la miraron.

-eres la chibi del parque…

- ¿chibi?- una venita se salto de su frente- me llamo Allen.

- no me interesa…

- ¿se conocen?- confundido.

- esta chibi estaba….- interrumpido.

- ¡yo no soy eso! ¡¡Ese sujeto lo malinterpreto!!

-………..- ¬¬

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- esa mirada es… "no te creo"- dio Lavi.

- pensé que eres descentre conejo.

- ¿Qué?- alzando una ceja.

- ¡¡¡que no soy eso!!!- molesta.

- cállate chibi.

- ¡que me llamo Allen!

- Lavi, Kanda vengan a trabajar.

- ya vamos…- con fastidio- Yu… es hora de trabajar.

- no me llames Yu- con aura asesina.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Allen- que linda eres- sonriendo- ¿quieres trabajar aquí?

- ¿yo?

- si…

- no creo que debas confiar en una chibi como ella.

- ¡¡que me llamo Allen!!

- rectifico… esta Moyashi.

- vamos Yu- abrazando a Allen- no creo que ella sea eso que dices… sabes que los sujetos de estos lugares son… extraños, por no decir otro cosa.

Para mala suerte de Kanda y buena de Lavi, Allen trabajaría ahí por un tiempo, además de que Maya no la dejaría ir tan fácil, pues desde que se puso el uniforme de la cafetería, llegaron muchos clientes.

Sin darse cuenta se hiso de noche.

-¿Dónde vives Allen-chan?- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- su cara palideció- ¡lo olvide!

- ¿Qué?- asustado.

- debía buscar a Mana- T.T- a esta hora ya debió irse a casa.

- ¿Mana es tu novio?

- no es mi padre… pero… no sé donde vive.

- ¿Mana Walker?- pregunto Maya.

- si…

- vaya no sabía que fueras su hija… me plática mucho sobre ti pero nunca pensé que fueses así de linda. Kanda te puede llevar.

- ¿¡yo por qué?!- molesto.

- tu vives cerca de donde esta Mana… además no puedes dejar ir sola a una dama como Allen-chan.

- no pienso hacerlo.

- Kanda- con ojos rojos y aura asesina.

- yo que tu lo hacia Yu- dijo Lavi sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no mandas al conejo?

- Lavi no vive cerca, así que eres el indicado.

- no es necesario…- sonrió- si sabe donde vive Mana, solo dígame por donde es.

- pero Allen-chan.

- estaré bien…

- ¿Cómo esta tarde?- pregunto sarcástico el japonés.

- si tanto te preocupa- sonrió pícaramente- llévala a casa Yu-chan.

- ¡no me preocupa esta Moyashi! y quita esa estúpida cara.

- ¡¡que me llamo Allen!! Bakanda.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- molesto.

- Bakanda- sonrió.

Sin saber como, Kanda caminaba delante de Allen; había algo raro, de alguna forma Kanda le hacía sentirse extraña, ¿lo conocía? Pero no era la única en sentirse así, el japonés sentía lo mismo pero… él sí sabía la razón, no le agrado recordar esos sucesos, no quería repetir la historia, no de nuevo.

…**Continuara…**

Enkou*: es salir con hombres mayores por dinero.

Uri**: prostitucion XD (eso decia)

lo chafie de un manga XD me parecio divertido XD (Kobato) ¿y bien? (se pone un casco y una armadura hecha de los sartenes de su casa) ¿bombas? ¿melones, mangos? ¡oh ya se! ¡¡tomotados bomaba!! X.X lo siento... pero tenia ganas de poner un fic asi... mis ganas pudieron mas que mi razon XD... ¿eso que? U¬¬ es que tambien lei una donde Allen es una sirvienta de Kanda, y fue divertido XD...

ya se, la locura maxima toco a mi puerta esta mañana... XD ademas... ¡no quiero ir a la escuela!! tal vez por eso lo hice jejeje... ¿y eso que tiene que ver? ni yo lo sepo... XD

bueno esperare sus comentarios... si es que lleguo a tener alguno X.X (aura depresiva a su alrededor) espero que tengo aunque sea un poquito de exito =)

nso vemos???? XD ¡de verdad no quiero morir.... aun! XD

sayoooooo!!!!(huye, y comienza a poner cosas en su maleta... por si las dudas)


	2. Chapter 2

**eh aqui el 2° capi!!! hasta ahora he sobrevivido XD, y eso que pense que nadie leeria mis locuras de 5° grado (grave en pocas palabras).... bueno nos leemos al terminar XD...**

**Capitulo 2: Amenaza**

La mañana llego con una suave nevada, las calles estaban tapizadas de blanco, además de una linda melodía.

-buenos días Allen- sonrió.

- hace tiempo que no te escuchaba tocar el piano Mana.

- hasta hoy lo hice de nuevo…- sin dejar de tocar.

- ¿Qué?

- no tenía a nadie con quien disfrutar de la música, así que… ¿para qué tocar si nadie te escuchara?

- es verdad… ayer no te dije que conseguí un trabajo.

- ¿tan pronto?- rio- pensé que venias de vacaciones.

- no… Cross me mando para seguir pagando sus deudas.

- veo que no ha cambiado en nada- rio- no te preocupes, me hare cargo de eso.

- mejor no lo hagas Mana… son demasiado grandes sus deudas.

- lo sé… también tengo experiencia en eso. Cuando éramos niños me hacia terminar su trabajo.

- ¿en serio? Vaya Cross… no tiene límites.

Después del desayuno, Mana le diría a Allen donde trabajaba pero…

-¿¡qué haces aquí?!- señalando al japonés.

- vivo a un lado… Moyashi- molesto.

- ¿eres vecino de… Mana?

- oh, hola Kanda- sonriendo- ¿se conocen?

- por desgracia- murmuro el japonés.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- molesta.

- nada, Moyashi.

- ¿Moyashi?- pregunto Mana- ya veo- rio- ¿tanto te agrado mi hija?

-…………- miro a Mana detenidamente.

- lo dudo…- respondió Allen.

- bueno… vayamos juntos.

- ¿A dónde?

- tienes que trabajar ¿no? Kanda trabaja en el mismo lugar que tu.

- lo había olvidado…- rio apenada.

En el camino, una atmosfera tensa se podía ver alrededor de los dos jóvenes, mientras Mana platicaba quien sabe cuantas cosas alegremente.

Durante la hora de descanso, Lavi enseñaba a Allen a cocinar pues de vez en cuando debían ayudar en la cocina.

-y después haces eso.

-………..- parpadeo varias veces.

- ¿no me entendiste?

-…….- negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Por qué?!- se fue a un rincón- nadie me entiende cuando les explico como cocinar, ¿Por qué? Lo explico tan mal… creo que me dedicare a otra cosa.

- ¿Lavi? Perdón… pero no soy buena cocinando aunque me expliquen.

- ¿de verdad?- con los ojos iluminados.

- si…- sonrió.

- no sabes explicar bien las cosas conejo.

Nuevamente Lavi estaba en su rincón dibujando circulitos y murmurando cosas extrañas.

-Lavi no tiene la culpa- le reclamo a Kanda- no soy buena con estas cosas.

- Moyashi.

- ¡me llamo Allen! Bakanda.

- Yu-chan, explícale tu- con aura deprimida- iré a ver que puedo hacer fuera de la cocina- retirándose como zombie recién levantado.

Minutos después, Allen intentaba hacer bien un postre pero…

-te volviste a equivocar Moyashi- con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡deja de llamarme Moyashi!- molesta- es culpa tuya que no me pueda concentrar, Bakanda.

- ¿mi culpa?

- si… solo me dices "está mal" o "te equivocaste" pero no me dices en que.

- no lo veo necesario…- suspiro pesadamente- es obvio que tomaste la sal en lugar del azúcar.

- ¿Qué?- viendo el salero- ¡lo vez!

- además…- acercándose un poco- esto está mal cortado.

- creo que nunca podre cocinar bien- rio.

- ¿piensa dárselo a Mana?

- si… su cumpleaños se acerca y… le gustan las cosas dulces así que… quería regalarle algo hecho por mí pero mejor le comprare algo.

- te ayudare…

- ¿Qué?- sorprendida.

- solo por Mana… Moyashi.

- ¡¡¡Allen!!!

- eres muy escandalosa Moyashi.

Más tarde, Kanda le explicaba a Allen como preparar algunos postres, a pesar de no gustarle los dulces sabia como hacerlos.

-Yu-chan- sonriendo- pensé que no soportabas los dulces.

- los odio.

- ¿Por qué sabes prepararlos?

- Tiedoll.

- entiendo- río- Allen ¿Cómo es que entendiste a Yu y a mí no?

- ¿eh?- mirando a Lavi que tenia cascaditas en los ojos- ni yo lo sé- rio.

En el trabajo de Mana, Allen lo esperaba fuera del consultorio, después de todo Mana era medico; después de un rato.

-Allen- sonrió- pensé que estarías en casa.

- quise esperarte.

- bueno… ¿vamos a algún lado?

- no… debes estar cansado, mejor vayamos a casa.

- ¿y eso?- señalando una bolsa que llevaba Allen.

- ¡no es nada!- rio nerviosa.

En casa, Mana leía un libro en la sala y Allen luchaba por no quedarse dormida en el sofá frente a Mana.

-Allen- cerrando su libro.

- ¿Qué?- dio un respingo.

- vete a tu habitación- rio- mañana debes levantarte temprano.

- está bien- tallando sus ojos.

- es cierto… Cross llamo.

- ¡¿Qué dijo?!- entro en pánico.

- no te preocupes no es nada malo- sonriendo- dijo que podías quedarte aquí.

- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja.

- que te quedaras a estudiar en Rusia… claro si te parece bien.

-……….- miro a Mana y parpadeo varias veces.

- es verdad lo que te dije- rio- podrás quedarte más….- interrumpido.

- ¡gracias Mana!- abrazándolo.

- Mana-san- entrando.

- hola Hiromy.

- veo que su hija ya llego- seria.

- sí, Allen ella es la ama de gobierno de la casa, Hiromy Rush.

- mucho gusto señorita Allen- hiso una pequeña reverencia.

- mucho gusto…- sonrió levemente.

- Mana- san, me temo que seguiré con mis planes.

- pero… no lo veo necesario Hiromy.

- pues yo si- acomodando sus gafas- tu hija necesita ser educada adecuadamente, después de todo eres de las personas más importantes en Rusia y varias empresas. Tu hija debe saber comportarse en las cenas y comidas a las que vayas en su compañía.

- entiendo… bueno lo dejare en tus manos.

Esa noticia no le agrado a Allen, ¿ser educada adecuadamente? Además… el rostro tan serio de Hiromy le daba miedo.

-mañana a primera hora comenzare con tus lecciones.

- tengo que trabajar- respondió Allen.

- olvídalo… ahora debes enfocarte en tu educación.

- solo déjalo un tiempo Allen- sonrió- no será mucho.

- pero Mana…- interrumpida.

- una señorita nunca contesta de esa forma- molesta.

- l-lo siento- mirando el suelo con enfado.

- bien… por el momento- suspiro- ve a dormir, nunca deberás dormir después de las 10:00 p.m. a menos de que sea por causa de la escuela.

- entiendo… iré mañana a decir que no trabajare más.

En la mañana.

-¡¿una tutora?!- sorprendido- será feo…

- gracias por tu apoyo Lavi- dijo sarcástica.

- lo siento- rio- pero yo también tengo un tutor… pero no le hago caso, solo por eso estoy castigado la mayoría de los días.

- dejen de parlotear- dijo Kanda molesto.

- ¡Yu-chan!- sonriendo- ¿tienes tutores?

- no- dijo secamente.

- que suerte… bueno cuidaras de Allen-chan ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué?

- tendrá una tutora desde hoy- con tono macabro.

- es lo mejor para ti Moyashi.

- ¿Qué?

- las cosas están empeorando, las clases sociales se están poniendo más exigentes con los hijos de ciertas personas, entre ellas las de alta y buena reputación como Mana- dijo Maya.

- entiendo- sonrió- lo hare por Mana.

- ¡ese es el espíritu Allen-chan!- con emoción.

Pasado un mes, Allen entro a la preparatoria "Art Snow" (arte de nieve XD) donde casualmente estaban Lavi y Kanda, un año delante de ella.

-¡Allen-chan!- abrazándola- me da gusto que estés en la misma escuela que yo.

- lo mismo digo Lavi- sonriendo.

- ¡Yu-chan!- sonrió más- mira… Allen-chan estará con nosotros.

- ¿y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"?- viéndolo feo.

- no me interesa donde estudie la Moyashi…

- que frio eres Yu.

- ¡deja de llamarme así!- molesto.

_El engaño del cisne negro, el destino de los enamoradas Romeo & Julieta, el libro de sangre, nunca desaparecerá; la dama de los ojos sin luz… cumplirá su cometido._

-¿es el libro que te dio Cross?

- aun no entiendo porque me lo dio a mí, lo cuidaba mucho como para… dejarlo así como así- mirando detenidamente el libro de terciopelo rojo.

- un buen motivo debió tener- sonriendo.

- seguramente dejarme su "chatarra"- dijo molesta.

- no creo- rió- es verdad, mañana saldré de viaje.

- ¿A dónde iras?

- Francia…

- ¡¿hasta Francia?!

- tengo un cliente… se mudo hace poco pero su enfermedad se complico, tengo que ir a verlo… no creo tardar más de tres días aun así te llamare.

- ¿y Hiromy?

- se quedara contigo… debes seguir con las lecciones pero le pedí que te diera los fines de semana libres, así no será tan pesado con la escuela.

En fin de semana, Allen fue a visitar la cafetería.

-¿Qué sucede?- al ver a todo afuera del local.

- de nuevo ese tipo.

Dentro se podía ver a Maya platicando con un joven, de cabello azul oscuro, que llegaba un poco arriba de sus hombros, parecía portar un elegante traje, pero debido a quedaba la espalad a los ventanales su rostro no se veía.

-¿Qué sucede con él?

- quiere cerrar la cafetería- menciono Lavi- Maya le debo dinero y…- suspiro- no piensa darle más tiempo, Yu y yo estábamos trabajando en varios lados para ayudarle pero… no fue suficiente.

- ¿en varios trabajos?

En ese momento salieron, Maya pidió a todos que entraran y siguieran con su trabajo, Allen entro junto con Lavi, pero…

-¿sigues aquí Bookman?

- ¿tienes problema con eso?- molesto.

- no en realidad me agradara ver tu cara cuando esta maldita cafetería sea cerrada…- sonrió altaneramente.

- eres un…- a punto de golpearlo.

- Lavi cálmate…- jalo el brazo del pelirrojo- no ganas nada con golpearlo.

- Allen…- mirándola.

- vamos con Maya-san- sonrió.

-está bien, agradece- Chocando su hombro con el del sujeto.

En la cocina.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto? Bueno, la razón que me dijiste es suficiente pero… ¿golpearlo?

- que bueno que Yu no está- rio- hubiese habido cabezas rodantes.

- ¿Qué?- un tic apareció en su ojo- ¿Kanda es capaz de eso?

- y mucho más… pero no te preocupes- sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, Lavi llamo a Allen diciéndole que era una emergencia, al llegar vio al mismo sujeto de antes discutiendo con Maya.

-¿Qué sucede Lavi?

- creo que vino a hacer un trato con Maya pero…

- ¿pero qué?

- quieres que algunas meseras trabajen para él por un tiempo- dijo Jerry.

- pero es… un tipo- molesto- mujeriego, pervertido….

- cálmate Lavi- pidió Jerry- cuenta hasta mil.

- no creo que sirva…

Después de unos minutos, Taken seleccionaba a las chicas que trabajarían para él. Lavi, Jerry, Kanda y Allen estaban a un lado de Maya.

-creo que serán suficientes- sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?- molesto-¡pero si son todas! ¿En qué demonios piensas?

- es mi última oferta.

De un momento a otro, la atención de todos se poso sobre Allen…

-¿Qué dijiste?

- que trabajare para ti, si dejas que ellas se queden.

Las miradas no se alejaban ni un momento de Allen, las chicas seleccionadas la miraban con ojos esperanzados y a la vez con miedo ¿Qué no conocía la fama de Taken? Ahora solo faltaba la respuesta del joven, que no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad ¿o sí?

**Continuara**

**_bueno pues les dejo el segundo capi XD.... ya saben que no puedo vivir sin musica, asi que habra mucha de ella XD como siempre!!! x.x me traumo sin música, ¿como sobrevivo la escuela? ni yo lo se....XD_**

**_Agradezco a: _**

**_anonimol, gracias por tu review, no te preocupes no creo dejarla XD o eso espero x.x aun debo terminar las demás.... U¬¬_**

**_karina-chan: pues la lei aqui mismo solo que es en inlges... jejejeje XD luego te doy el nombre porque no me acuerdo, solo que era algo de Maid... pero mi memoria de teflon es increible XD no se me pega nada!!! XD gracias de nuevo por leer mi nueva locura!!! yeah.... XD_**

**_Gracias por leer y dejar review.... XD ayudan a la causa "nueva locura" para mí XD._**

**_nos leemor despues!!! XD cuidense... sayooo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**ya volvimos mis locura y yo!!! con el tercer capi de Cold Love ¿que titulo tan extraño verdad? XD es que mi imgainacion ya no sirve jejejeje.... (se va a su rincon de mangos) sigan leyendo, y diviertanse un poco.....**

**Capitulo 3: ¡Semana De Vacaciones!**

_Sombras, la lluvia y ese olor a hierro se esparcían por todo el lugar, además del calor del fuego abrazador consumiendo cada pared de la mansión, los ojos platinados sin sentimiento alguno, frente suyo mirándole como si fuese el final de todo. Una ligera y cálida sonrisa se formo en sus labios, aun así sus ojos… seguían sin dar alguna señal de sentimientos._

_Los ojos sin luz hicieron su aparición, cumpliendo con ello… la profecía. Escrita dentro de las páginas de sangre del libro rojo._

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

Dentro de un lago negro, oculto por arboles blancos, la silueta de una mujer apareció frente las oscuras aguas.

-¿no han encontrado nada?- se escucho una voz dentro del agua.

- no…- seriamente- lo sentimos pero… por alguna razón dejo la casa donde vivía antes y ahora no sabemos a donde fue.

- busquen en todo lugar… no debe estar lejos de su destino… la profecía se cumplirá de nuevo como siempre.

- si…- mirando el lago.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

En la cafetería de Maya.

-¡¿irán a la playa?!

- solo los de segundo año…

- bueno… ya ni modo- suspiro tristemente- tendré que cerrar por esa semana.

- no lo digas como si fuese algo tan malo.

- ¡si lo es! Los clientes vendrán y serán decepcionados.

- lo siento- dijo Lavi- pero no he conocido el mar y esta es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo ¿no?

- es una buena razón…- llorando dramáticamente- pero…

- Allen tampoco ira.

- pero solo con ella no será suficiente, sería muy pesado, bueno… tomar un descanso de vez en cuando no es tan malo.

Varios días después, Lavi miraba a toda chica en traje de baño que había en la playa.

-Yu… vayamos a esa tienda de raspados tengo calor- jalando a Kanda.

- ¿por qué demonios vine?

- es simple… Mana y otras personas te convencieron- sonriendo.

- ¡¡¿Maya?!!- sorprendido.

- hola- sonriendo más- mi hermano tiene un negocio aquí y me pidió que le ayudara un poco, además… Allen vino conmigo.

- ¡¿Allen?!

- hola- sonriendo- pensé que no sería mala idea venir.

- solo viniste por conveniencia- dijo el japonés.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste Bakanda?!- ññ#

- ustedes dos me ayudaran- dijo una muy feliz Maya.

- ¿Qué? Pero si vinimos con el grupo.

- le pedí permiso a su asesor, así que no habrá problema.

- ¿lo planeaste todo?- nnU

- si… ¡bueno es hora de abrir el negocio!- con mucho ánimo.

- ¿Qué paso con nuestras horas libres?- T.T

- se las daré no se preocupen, siempre y cuando no tengamos muchos clientes.

- que mala suerte…- con aura depresiva.

Después de un rato, el puesto de raspados y comida de Maya estaba lleno de lindas chicas (según Lavi), gracias al pelirrojo y el japonés, los chicos iban por Allen ¿cómo no querer ser atendido por tales personas?

Más tarde, Lavi tenía un aura depresiva que comenzaba a invadir todo el local.

-Lavi puedes irte, descansemos un poco.

- ¡¡¡gracias, gracias!!!- feliz.

Kanda y Allen se lo tomaron con menos entusiasmo, pero no por eso con menos animo, al menos Allen.

-¿Por qué no te diviertes con ellos Kanda-kun?

- tsk…

- entiendo- rio- estaré con mi hermano, si necesitan algo Lavi tiene el teléfono.

- ¡Yu-chan!- alzando la pelota de playa- ¡¡ven y juega con nosotros!!

-……….- #¬¬

- ¡vamos Bakanda!- grito Allen- será un reto de mi parte…

- ¡¡¡Yu no puedes negarte a eso!!!

Fastidiado el japonés fue a donde estaban los dos chicos.

-¿y bien aceptas o tienes miedo?- dijo burlonamente Allen.

- ¿Miedo de una Moyashi?

- me llamo Allen- ññ#

- me da igual.

- ¿Qué dices Yu?

- ¿Qué ganare?

- buena pregunta… ¿Allen?

- pues…- nnU- no lo había pensado- río.

- harás lo que quiera por una semana- dijo el japonés.

- y si yo gano, tu harás lo que yo te diga- sonrió en forma de satisfacción- sin quejas o reclamos.

- hecho.

- ¿oigan y yo qué?

- tu serás el juez Lavi- dijo Allen.

- ¡bien!- emocionado- ¿Cuántas pruebas serán?

- este es uno- viendo la pelota.

- competencia de natación- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- si…- asintió Allen.

- y…- pensando- ¡ya se!- sonrió más- una competencia de surf.

- ¿sabes surfear Kanda?

- ¿tu no?- viéndola con inferioridad.

- yo…- en realidad no sabía- ¡ya veré como ganarte! Bakanda.

- eso quiero verlo… Moyashi.

- serán tres días, uno para cada competencia ¿les parece? Así será más divertido.

- bien- dijeron los dos.

En la noche, Allen y Lavi practicaban surf en la playa.

-¿Por qué demonios dijiste que sabias hacerlo?

- no pienso perder contra Bakanda.

- sabes que eres muy orgullosa ¿Allen? Ya te pareces a Yu.

- ¡no me compares con ese Bakanda!- molesta.

- p-perdón- nervioso pues Allen pareció demonio con un aura negra.

Después de un rato y de unas cuantas caídas de Allen.

-¿Qué te parece si seguimos mañana?

- me quedare un poco más.

- ¿segura? Allen… es solo una competencia sin sentido.

- para mí no lo es…- dijo seriamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- quiero demostrarle a Bakanda que…- viendo la arena.

- entiendo…- sonriendo- bueno no tardes mucho, o te resfriaras.

- no te preocupes- sonrió.

Por alguna razón Kanda decidió ir a la playa, aunque tenía que ver con los ronquidos del pelirrojo, coincidencia o no, término caminando por donde Allen practicaba sin éxito alguno.

Una ola tiro de Allen pero… no salía; minutos después.

-Moyashi… ¿Por qué me pasa a mi?- pregunto molesto, a pesar de estar solo con Allen (inconsciente)

No le quedaba otra opción, darle respiración artificial, solo así despertaría o eso pensó Kanda.

Allen sintió una presión sobre sus labios, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Kanda a escasos milímetros de su rostro, al momento de levantarse su frente y la del japonés chocaron.

-¡¿Qué haces Moyashi?!- sobando su frente.

- ¡¿yo?! ¡¿Qué hacías tú?!- ññ#

-……….- desvió la mirada.

- ¡Kanda eres un pervertido! Pensé que eras decente.

- te salve la vida… Chibi- Moyashi.

- ¡¡no me digas Chibi!!

- Moyashi…

- ¡ni Moyashi!

Minutos después, Allen le daba la espalda a Kanda que solo veía el mar.

-idiota- murmuro Allen.

- ¡¡te he dicho muchas veces que no fue un beso!!- sacado de quicio.

-………- cerró los ojos en forma de enfado.

- por eso odio a las mujeres- dijo con fastidio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kanda?

- no debes hacer esto sola- molesto.

- ¿eh?- sonrió nerviosa- Lavi estaba hace un momento aquí pero… dijo que estaba cansado así que… así que- jugando con sus dedos.

- ¡Moyashi idiota!

- ¡¡no me insultes!!- molesta.

- te enseñare a hacerlo bien.

- no te molestes… no quiero que después me digas algo. No lo hagas por compromiso o lastima.

- no lo hago por eso…- tomando la tabla- solo lo hago porque quiero.

- Kanda….- sorprendida- ¿te sientes bien?- tocando la frente del japonés- ¿no tienes fiebre? Seguramente comiste algo que te hiso daño., o el golpe que te di te afecto demasiado- O.O ¡!

- Moyashi- enojado.

- ¿de verdad no te sientes mal?- preocupada.

- ¡cierra el pico Moyashi!- una venita se salto de su frente.

- ya eres tu de nuevo- sonriendo- menos mal- suspiro aliviada.

Al día siguiente, Lavi sonreía ampliamente, Maya les dio el día libre pues su hermano y trabajadores les ayudarían.

-La primera competencia la gano Allen, y ahora Yu- dijo Lavi

- estoy perdida…- con aura depresiva.

- vamos Allen, practicaste todo la noche- sonriendo.

- aun así Kanda es mucho mejor que yo en esto… mira- señalando al japonés que tomaba fácilmente una ola.

- tienes razón- nnU- aun así tu puedes.

- mañana será mi funeral…

- no te preocupes Allen, ya veremos la forma de…- no termino la frase pues una hermosa chica de cabello lavanda y ojos violetas iba hacia ellos- que bonita chica modelo- con ojos de corazón.

- ¿Qué?- viendo a la joven, que realmente era hermosa.

- disculpa- viendo a Allen- ¿estás bien?

- ¿eh?- ladeo la cabeza- ¿yo?- se señalo a sí misma.

- sí, me pareció que estabas algo… deprimida.

- ¡no para nada!- sonriendo.

- entiendo, lo siento. Me llamo Risa Hateka.

- Allen Walker.

- conejo… es hora de irnos.

- ya voy Yu- sonriendo- cierto, ¿no quieres ir Allen?

- ¿a dónde?

- iremos a ver una competencia de surf en la playa oeste.

- claro.

- risa-san tu…- viendo que la joven estaba frente a Kanda.

-……..- ññU

- eres…- con sus manos entrelazadas- realmente apuesto.

-……….- Kanda solo alzo una ceja.

Lavi tenía la boca abierta, ¿Cómo era posible que lo ignorara así una chica? Allen sonrió al ver la escena, nunca pensó que alguna chica se atreviera a decirle algo así al japonés.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Tienes novia?- con ojos esperanzados.

-………- estaba serio pero comenzaba incomodarle que esa mujer se le acercara.

- ¡miren!- se escucharon voces ajenas a ellos cuatro.

- ¡¡es Risa Hateka!!

De la nada Kanda y Risa eran rodeados por muchas personas, dejando a Allen y Lavi fuera del círculo que se formo.

-vaya la súper modelo de Italia… nunca pensé verla aquí.

- y ese joven que esta con ella… ¿será su pareja?

- no importa es muy guapo.

- me siento como bicho raro- dijo Allen.

- no eres la única.

- ¿y si salvamos a Kanda?- propuso Allen.

- tienes razón, no quiero ve sangre en estas semi-vacaciones.

De algún modo lograron sacar a Kanda del círculo, en la playa oeste.

-fue difícil- limpiando su cara, pues unas fans locas de Kanda (las gano en ese momento) lo tiraron.

- vaya Kanda ya eres famoso- dijo burlonamente.

- cállate Moyashi- molesto.

Minutos después, un joven moreno se acerco a donde estaban Allen y los demás.

-vaya, vaya- sonriendo- miren lo que me encontré en la playa.

- ¿eh?- volteando- ¡maestro Tikky!- sorprendida.

- hola Shojo- sonriendo- me da gusto verte de nuevo.

- a mi también- sonriendo.

- oye Yu- acercándose a Kanda- ¿qué le pasa a ese tipo?

- ¿y a mí que me importa?

- ellos son mis amigos… Kanda y Lavi.

- mucho gusto chicos- sonrió- me da gusto que pudiste acoplarte al lugar.

- sí.

- ¿y ya dejaste ese vicio?

- no del todo- sonrió apenada.

- ¿Qué vicio Allen-chan?

- ¿eh? Bueno…- nerviosa- es que yo…

- se vestía de chico siempre- dijo Tikky como si nada.

- ¡es que… era molesto soportar a esos sujetos!

Lavi observo detenidamente a Tikky.

-el era mi maestro en la secundaria, Tikky Mikk.

- te tengo una noticia… daré clases en Rusia, la preparatoria "Art Snow".

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Lavi y Allen.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ahí estudiamos- dijo la peliblanca.

- vaya- rio- parece que el destino nos quiere juntos Allen.

- ¿eh?- se sonrojo.

- ¿Moyashi-chan te gusta el maestro?

- ¡¡claro que no!!- grito ganándose la atención de todos en la playa.

- bueno los dejo, tengo que preparar mis cosas para el viaje, solo me estaba tomando un descanso.

- claro… espero verlo pronto.

- lo mismo digo… me dio gusto conocerlos, nos vemos.

Después de que Tikky se fuera, los chicos regresaron al hotel donde se estaban quedando, pero para mala suerte de Kanda, Risa estaba ahí.

-Yu… creo que esa chica realmente está loca por ti- dijo riendo.

- ¿Qué le vera a Bakanda?

- Moyashi…- molesto.

- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad- sonriendo.

- definitivamente ustedes dos terminaran casados.

- ¡¡cállate!!- gritaron los dos.

- ¡¡Kanda-kun!!- corriendo hacia ellos.

Antes de lograr llegar a Kanda, unos reporteros le impidieron el paso a Risa.

- huye Yu ahora que puedes…

-………- ññ#

- ¿Qué no es buena idea?

- ¡¡¡Kanda-kun!!!- sonriendo- odio a esos periodistas.

- bueno Bakanda, acéptalo… asume tu responsabilidad como hombre.

- mejor no hables Moyashi…

- ¿ella es tu novia?- viendo a Allen.

- ¡por supuesto que no!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- verdad que son el uno para el otro- dijo Lavi.

- en realidad solo lo dije porque los observe en la playa y se la pasan discutiendo, así son las parejas ¿no?

- en ellos es normal.

- ya veo… entonces ¿Kanda-kun no tiene compromisos?

- parece que no- dijo el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada asesina de Kanda.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

- tengo cosas que hacer- dijo fríamente.

- ¿de verdad?- con carita de perro regañado- que lastima.

- vamos Yu… no seas así con ella.

- no me interesas.

Tanto Allen como Lavi se quedaron hechos de piedra por el comentario y actitud del japonés, por su parte Risa solo sonrió y se fue.

-¿Qué te pasa Bakanda?- molesta.

- está bien que seas sincero pero… eso fue demasiado.

- no me interesa lo que digan…

Más tarde, en la habitación de Lavi y Kanda, (Allen se queda con Maya en casa de su hermano).

-¡¡estoy aburrido!!- dijo tumbándose en la cama.

- nadie te dijo que vinieras- dijo Kanda.

- ¡no seas así conmigo Yu!- fingiendo tristeza- ¿no ves que hieres mis sentimientos? Eres un insensible y aun así yo te quiero mucho.

-…….- asesinándolo con la mirada.

- ¡es verdad Yu!- T.T

- mejor haz el ensayo que pidieron.

- ¿Cuál ensayo?- con una enorme signo de interrogación en su rostro.

-……..- #¬///¬- no vengas a molestarme cuando lo recuerdes.

- Lavi…- hablo Allen- tenias que hacer un ensayo sobre lo que hiciste en esta semana ¿no es así?

-……..- O.O

-……..- nnU

- seguramente n has hecho nada- ññ#

-…….- O.O seguía en shock.

- ¿Lavi?- pasando su mano por los ojos del pelirrojo.

- ¡¡¡YU AYUDAME!!!- grito desesperado.

- olvídalo.

- ¿tan importante es?- pregunto Allen a Kanda.

- el 80 % de la calificación.

- ah… ya veo- nnU

- ¡¡YU!!- colgado de los pies del japonés- ¡ayúdame por favor!- T.T

- ¡no!- sacudiendo sus pies, pero Lavi no lo soltaba.

- ¡por favor!

- ¡¡que no!!

- yo puedo ayudarte…- menciono Allen.

- ¡¡de verdad?!- frente a Allen con ojitos de borrego.

- si…- nnU

- olvídalo Moyashi.

- ¿Por qué Yu?- mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- esa maestra conoce a la perfección tu caligrafía, conejo.

-……..-en un rincón dibujando garabatos y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

- no creo que sea tan difícil hacer la misma letra que Lavi ¿o sí?

- aprender un idioma diferente en dos días es más fácil.

- ¿tan mala es?

- no es mala mi letra…- llorando aun- es solo que…- sacando una hoja de papel.

-………………- O.O ¡!

- solo Yu puede hacerla parecida… ¡pero no quiere ayudarme!

- es tu trabajo no el mío.

- ¿por qué no lo intentas Lavi?- sonriendo- no creo que sea tan difícil hacer un ensayo.

- son 1,500 palabras….- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo- sin contar el titulo, la matricula, el grupo y mi nombre.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa maestra? Ahora entiendo porque no quieres hacerlo.

- Yu…- haciendo pucheros- ¡¡¡por favor!!!

- no…

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste mientras pasaban los días?

- bueno eso fue porque….- rascando su mejilla distraídamente.

- estaba tan ocupado divirtiéndose con la chicas del hotel que no tuvo tiempo.

- ¡Yu no digas eso! Es… privado- dramatizo.

-……….- ¬¬

- ¿Por qué me ves así Allen?

- no tienes remedio… además- sonrió- será mejor que lo hagas de una vez.

Por más de 20 minutos, Allen intento que Lavi comenzara el ensayo pero, cualquiera cosa lo distraía, aunque fuera solo una mosca…

En la noche, Lavi cayó como piedra en su cama, aunque solo escribió cerca de 200 palabras, según él "le hacía falta ver a chicas linda en bikini".

-será mejor que me vaya…- levantándose.

- Yu…- murmuro- acompaña a Allen.

- ¿Qué no estabas dormido?- ññ#

-…….- roncando de nuevo.

- parece que no dormiré de nuevo- dijo pesadamente.

- ¿tu también estas en esa situación?

- ¿Cómo que yo también?

- pues… Maya y su hermano roncan y la casa no es muy grande que digamos.

- te acompañare parte del camino.

- ¿eh? Gracias- sonrió un poco.

El camino fue silencioso como ya era costumbre, claro cuando no peleaban, de nuevo la sensación, que tuvo el primer día en que conoció a Kanda apareció, a pesar de llevarse un poco mal (¿un poco?) le agradaba esa extraña sensación.

La competencia de surf fue cancelada pues Maya no les dejo descansar en todo el día.

**...Continuara…**

¿cada vez estoy mas loca? si lo se... T.T pero que mas da XD... tal vez pongo un TikkyXLavi!!!! aunque no sepa ni que onda con eso!!!! XD Lenalee pues... pues.... no se si la pondre... XD pues se quedaria solita y abandonada... ¿no? muajajajaja hay que ser cureles con ella muajajajaja XD.... bueno ya dejo eso...

espero que les gustara jejeje (reverencias a quienes leyeron) gracias a: **Reela (gracias que bueno que te gusto XD), karina-chan (gracia spor el apoyo!!! T.T) anonimol (espero que te sigua gustando XD) **

**bueno por el momento es todo o eso creo XD... nos vemos en el proximo capi!!!!**

**se cuidan!!!!XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**pues ahora si que me perdi XD... me meti a un juego de online XD.... por eso no escribi nada en todo el día, yo y mis vicios XD... espero que les guste, por lo menos ya tenia escrito este capi XD.... jajaja sigan leyendo!!! XD**

**Capitulo 4: ¡¡Me Declaro Tu Rival!!**

Los días pasaron lentos y pesados para Allen, tenía que ir a la mansión de Taken por dos semanas, las clases de Hiromy y sobre todo la escuela… desde su regreso de la playa, una chica del grupo de Kanda y Lavi, y líder del club del japonés no la dejaban de molestar con cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pasa Allen?

- de nuevo tendré que soportar a Bell. ¿Por qué me odia tanto?

- será porque… eres la única que se le acerca a Yu, más que las demás y te la pasas peleando con él.

- ¿solo por eso?

- así son las fanas de Yu desde la primaria, aunque eso lo digo por las maestras y madres de las alumnas.

-………..- nnU- ¿ha sido muy popular desde ese entonces?

- eso creo…- sonriendo- es cierto… hoy habrá un partido de baloncesto ¿Por qué nos vas?

- ¿jugara Kanda?

- sí, ¿por qué?

- seguramente Bell estará ahí y no quiero problemas.

- es verdad, aún así… eres amiga de Yu, aunque él no lo admita.

- creo que ese tipo de comentario me meterá en problemas y lo sabes.

- cierto- rio- de todos modos, tienes que ir y ver la paliza que le pondremos al equipo contrario.

- suenas muy animado.

- ¡pues claro! Ya sabrás porque lo digo.

En el salón de Lavi y Kanda.

-chico un nuevo alumno nos acompañara este año, bueno, lo que queda del año.

Por la puerta entro un joven de cabellos azules claros y ojos de la misma tonalidad, piel blanca.

-se llama Lysander, viene de Inglaterra espero que sean buenos con él.

Las únicas en contestar fueron las chicas, emocionadas por tener un alumno tan bien parecido.

-Yu te quitara a tus fanas- dijo Lavi riendo.

- por mí que se quede con ellas.

- supuse que dirías eso…

- ¡joven Bookman al pasillo!

- ¡¿Qué?!- levantándose- ¿Por qué yo?

- haga lo que le dije- molesto.

De mala gana, Lavi salió al pasillo, ese maestro tenía algo en su contra lo sabía.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?- murmuro molesto- sacarme así como así del salón.

- así que eres un chico rebelde- sonrió.

- ¿eh?- O.O- ¿T-Tikky?

- hola- sonriendo- me da gusto verte de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿lo olvidaste? Daré clases en este lugar durante un tiempo.

- es verdad- rio nervioso- lo olvide.

- por cierto… ¿sabes cuál es el salón de Allen?

- está en el segundo piso.

- ¿tendré que bajar las escaleras de nuevo?- dijo sin ánimos.

- hay un elevador.

- ¿un elevador?- o.o- ¿¡por qué nadie me dijo nada?!- molesto.

- esta al final del pasillo.

- gracias Lavi- sonriendo.

- d-de nada…- levemente sonrojado.

- espero llevarme bien contigo.

-………….- asintió.

- tal vez me toque ser tu asesor- rio.

-………- solo miraba el suelo, de alguna forma Tikky lo ponía nervioso.

- nos vemos después…

- si…

Cuando Tikky se fue, Lavi sintió un gran alivio pero a la vez algo de tristeza le hubiese gustado hablar un poco más con el nuevo maestro pero…

-¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?!

- ¡joven Bookman cállese!- desde adentro.

- l-lo siento.

En receso, Allen fue al salón de los chicos.

-¿Dónde está Lavi?- le pregunto a Kanda.

- no lo sé.

- ¿no se supone que es tu compañero de asiento?

- no me interesa Moyashi- molesto.

- Bakanda…- molesta.

- oye Kanda-kun- ganándose la atención de Kanda y Allen- esa no es la manera de hablarle a una chica.

- ella no es una chica es solo una Chibi-Moyashi.

- ¡¿Qué me dijiste?!- ññ#

- Chibi-Moyashi.

- Kanda-kun ¿Qué no tienes modales?- dijo Lysander.

- tu no te metas en esto.

- lo siento pero no hare caso de tu amenaza.

- no es tu problema- dijo mas fastidiado.

- Kanda tranquilízate.

- no me importa de donde seas… no te metas en mis asuntos.

- ¡¡ya llego por quien lloraban!!

- Lavi…

Gracias a Lavi Kanda se calmo un poco, y salvo la vida de Lysander.

-perdona a Yu- sonrió- pero… él siempre ha sido así.

- si no fuese así no sería Kanda- dijo Allen.

- ¿no te molesta que te llame así?

- desde luego que si… pero a la vez es divertido discutir con él- sonrió.

- es la primera vez que dices eso Allen-chan- viéndolo acusadoramente.

- ¡no me mires así! No quise decir que Bakanda me agrade.

- lo acabas de decir.

-……….- agacho la cabeza.

- ¿te llamas Allen?

- ¿eh?- viendo a Lysander- si.

- que lindo nombre- sonriendo.

- gracias… supongo.

Por el pasillo una chica de cabello verde u ojos violetas llamo a Allen.

-creo que Lenalee te llamo Allen.

- si… nos vemos, me dio gusto conocerte Lysander.

- lo mismo digo- sonrió.

Cuando Allen y Lenalee se fueron.

-¿Lavi-kun.

- por favor solo dime Lavi, Lavi-kun solo lo pueden usar las chicas.

- oh, entiendo, perdona. Lavi ¿Allen tiene novio?

- no que yo sepa. Un momento…- viendo feo a Lysander.

- es que es muy linda…- se sonrojo levemente.

- que ni se te ocurra- molesto.

- ¿Por qué no? Dices que no tiene novio.

- no me refiero a eso… Allen… tiene muchos fans y dudo que te dejen con vida si te le acercas demasiado.

- ¿de verdad?

- sí, empezando en el salón…

- eso quiero decir que tendré mucha competencia, ¡no me daré por vencido!

- estas muerte amigo…- dijo casi con lastima.

Tanto Allen, Kanda y Lavi tenía su club de fans, algo agresivos con respecto a sus "ídolos". En el gimnasio, varias chicas tenían pancartas y cintas en la frente apoyando a Kanda.

-cada día eres más famoso Yu- rio.

- solo son una molestia.

- mira- señalando la puerta principal- si vino la Moyashi-chan.

- ¿y qué me importa?

- vino a apoyarte Yu… ¡agradece!

- nadie le dijo que viniera.

-……..- ¬¬- Yu si no actúas pronto te la ganaran.

- ¿Qué?

- ese sujeto, niño bonito 2… Lysander.

- ¿me tiene que importar eso?

- Kanda Yu.

Los dos chicos voltearon y se encontraron con Lysander portando el uniforme del equipo contrario.

-¿Qué quieres?- de mala gana.

- me dijeron que eres el mejor alumno de la preparatoria, pero… me declaro tu rival desde hoy…- muy decidido.

-……….- viéndolo detenidamente- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

- ¡no me dejare ganar! Kanda Yu… mucho menos con Allen-chan.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la Moyashi en esto?

- no dejare que me ganes su cariño.

-………..- U¬¬

- creo que este sujeto está mal de la cabeza- dijo Lavi.

- por mi quédate con la Moyashi, no vengas a molestarme.

- aun así… ganare, ganare en todo lo que tu seas bueno, te dejare en el último lugar de estudios y demás cosas- imaginándose sus victorias.

- será mejor que lo dejes así Lysander- dijo Lavi.

- ¡no! Pienso derrotarle en todo- señalando a Kanda- pase lo que pase.

- achike*….

- ¿Qué?- ladeo la cabeza.

- Yu… no deberías decirle esas cosas.

- me importa poco…

- ¿Qué quiso decir?

- no querrá saberlo- rio- bueno el juego ya va a comenzar vamos.

- si… aun que me agrades Lavi… no perderé.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo.

Minutos después.

-no puedo creerlo…- viendo el marcador- ¿Cómo es posible?

- siempre es lo mismo, si Kanda o Lavi no estuvieran en ese equipo ganaríamos.

- así que ellos dos son los capitanes del equipo contrario.

En la banca del otro equipo, Allen estaba platicando con Lavi y Kanda.

-gracias por el agua Allen- sonriendo feliz.

- no fue nada… realmente son buenos.

- ¡gracias Moyashi-chan!- sus ojos brillaron- tu ánimos me da más ganas de ganarles a esos chicos.

-no te emociones conejo idiota.

- ¿a ti que mosca te pico Yu? En los partidos nunca estas de ese humor.

- cállate….

- seguramente estas molesto porque les han anotado unos cuantos tiros.

- ¡dije que te callaras!- enojado- ya tengo suficiente con los gritos de esas mujeres locas- las "porristas" se echaron a llorar dramáticamente.

- no seas así Bakanda- molesta- solo están animándolos.

- esto tampoco es de tu importancia.

- ya van a empezar- suspiro Lavi.

- solo porque eres de los mejores jugadores…

- ¡Kanda Yu!- señalándolo- no te permitiré que le hables así a Allen-chan.

- te dije que no te metas conmigo…

- Yu se esta enojando más…- murmuro Lavi.

- y yo te dije que no le hables así a Allen-chan.

- la bomba exploto- dijo Lavi.

- ¡¡no me importa la Moyashi!! Que te quede claro idiota… haz lo que te plazca pero déjame de una buena vez o te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

-……….- O.O entro en pánico.

- Yu cálmate, no queremos sangre en el partido ¿sí?

- ¡¡cállate!!

Después de eso el partido siguió, con pánico por parte de Lysander, aun así… el silbato del entrenador sonó marcando una falta del equipo del italiano.

-¿Yu estas bien?- preocupado.

- si…- tocando su hombro derecho.

- el partido se suspender hasta mañana- dijo el entrenador.

- ¡no se atreva!- dijo molesto Kanda.

- Kanda…- viéndolo- después de esa caída ¿crees que podrás seguir jugando?

- por supuesto.

- ¿en qué demonios piensas Carlos?- pregunto molesto Lysander.

- querías ganar ¿no?- sonrió- además… ese tipo me desagrada- viendo a Kanda- me lo debía de hace dos años.

- ¿Qué te lo debía?- confundido.

- por su culpa… me metí en serio problemas con el director de la secundaria.

- que rencoroso eres…

- no me interesa, tuvo su merecido- sonrió con sadismo.

Las chicas animadoras de Kanda, no dejaban de reclamar al tal Carlos por lo que había hecho (cuando Kanda iba a encestar el tipo lo empujo logrando que Kanda cayera en seco al piso, en pocas palabras… le hiso trampa XD); el partido siguió pero algo preocupaba a Allen.

-como esperábamos de Kanda-san- emocionada.

- si a pesar de las mañas de ese tipo- molesta.

- ganaron es lo mejor…

Las "porristas" se alejaron dejando casi vacío el gimnasio.

-lamento lo que paso Kanda- se disculpo Lysander.

- no quiero tus disculpas, idiota.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- molesto.

- odio a los tipos como tu- la mirada de Kanda tenía un extraño brillo rojo.

- entiendo- nervioso- aun así… te pido que me disculpes, soy el nuevo capitán y no sé como… controlar a los demás chicos, nos vemos.

En los vestidores.

-¡¡Allen!! ¿Qué haces aquí?- tapándose con una toalla.

- ¿eh?- viendo que los chicos estaban cambiándose- ¡¡lo siento!!- saliendo.

Cuando todos salieron, bueno, Lavi y Kanda seguían adentro.

-¿ya puedo pasar Lavi?- sonrojada aun.

- si…- sonriendo- vaya Moyashi-chan- rio- eso fue divertido, por un momento.

- ¡cállate!- apenada- no recordé que… debían cambiarse.

- no importa, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde está Kanda?

- en las duchas…

- ¿te dijo algo sobre su hombro?

- ¿eh?- guardando unas cosas en su locker- no, para nada ¿Por qué?

- por nada importante- sonriendo.

En las regaderas, el agua caía sobre todo el cuerpo de Kanda que apretaba con fuerza su hombro derecho, el cual estaba rojo y un poco hinchado, termino de ducharse y fue a los lockers.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- con una toalla en el cuello.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kanda-…………- O////O volteando a otro lado pues Kanda solo tenía puesto su pantalón del uniforme- s-solo estaba esperándote.

- ¿para qué?- tomando su camisa y poniéndosela.

- para llevarte con Mana…- sin verlo aun.

- no tengo porque ir con Mana- dijo secamente.

- tu hombro…- mirando el piso.

-………..- se sorprendió.

- esta lastimado ¿verdad?- mirándolo de nuevo.

- que tonterías dices Moyashi- cerrando su locker- mejor vete a casa.

- ¡Kanda!- levantándose de la banca- si no atiendes esa lesión… puede que… no puedas mover tu brazo.

- ¿crees qué me importa lo que digas? No sabes nada de esto Moyashi, ni siquiera tengo esa supuesta lesión que dices.

- no es momento para que te pongas así- molesta.

- ¡nadie te pidió que te preocuparas!

- ya lo sé…- sosteniéndole la mirada a Kanda.

Kanda logro ver preocupación sincera en los ojos platinados de Allen, ahora que lo pensaba, sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno, a menos que fuese profundo.

-por favor… vamos con Mana.

- olvídalo….- tomando sus cosas.

- Kanda…- suspiro- no le diré a Mana ni a Lavi.

-………...- saliendo de los vestidores.

Dos días después, mientras almorzaban en la cafetería, cuando Lavi contaba sus chistes de mala fama, el tenedor de Kanda lo interrumpió, pues este se soltó de la mano del japonés.

-¿qué sucede Yu?- pregunto Lavi.

-………..- vio a Allen- no pasa nada.

Allen iba a decir algo pero ahogo las palabras con un leve suspiro y siguió comiendo, Lavi miro a Kanda y luego a Allen, pero dejo sus conclusiones un lado pues tenía hambre…

Ningún grupo tuvo las dos últimas clases pues el director había citado a los jefes de grupo, para la celebración del "día del niño", ya que algunas madres de familia pedían hacer alguna cosa para sus hijos menores que tenían hermanos en el nivel superior, así que harían un tipo de festival.

Lavi era uno de ellos, ahora deseaba no ser jefe de grupo. Fuera de la oficina del director Allen esperaba al conejo.

-hola Allen-chan- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- saliendo de sus pensamientos- Lysander…

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- nada- sonriendo.

- te veo un poco preocupada… ¿paso algo? Seguramente Kanda te dijo algo malo.

- ¡no! No dijo nada…- mirando el suelo- ¿no se ha comportado extraño?

- ¿extraño?- confundido- ahora que lo dices casi no usa su brazo derecho… pensé que era diestro pero…- interrumpido.

- ¡¿Dónde está?!

- me pareció verlo en el gimnasio entrenando para el siguiente partido.

- ese idiota…- molesta- lo siento Lysander, nos vemos.

Lysander solo dijo adiós con la mano, no entendía nada de nada.

En el gimnasio, Kanda encestaba las pelotas pero un dolor en su hombro le impedía acertar la mayoría de las veces.

-demonios- apretando su hombro.

Tomo aire y cuando trata de ponerse de pie su vista se nublo, impidiéndole pararse.

-¡¡¡BAKANDA!!!- agitada por la carrera que dio.

- Moyashi….

-…….- recupero el aliento- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

-…………- sorprendido por la actitud de la peliblanca.

- si sigues así…- hincándose para quedar a la altura de Kanda.

- ya te dije que…- desviando la mirada- no iré a ver a Mana.

- no vayas con Mana si no quieres… pero necesitas ver a un medico… ¡no seas terco! A este paso no podrás volver a jugar baloncesto.

- no te interesa…

-………- mordió sus labios- ¡idiota!- dándole una cachetada.

-……….- tocando su mejilla.

- ni yo sé porque me preocupo tanto por ti…- mirando sus manos que apretaban la falda del uniforme- si eres un idiota sin cerebro…- pequeñas gotas transparentes cayeron sobres las manos blancas de Allen.

-…………..- por primera vez en su vida (que él recordaba XD) se sintió culpable del llanto de una persona.

Más tarde, en el consultorio de Mana.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes Kanda?- viendo las placas de los rayos X de Kanda.

-…………- miro el piso blanco.

- los ligamentos están desgarrados y los tendones hinchados…- suspiro- el dolor que sientes debe ser insoportable… ¿y aun así forzabas tu brazo?

-……….-no dijo nada.

- lo mejor será que reposes en casa por lo menos dos días sin mover el brazo.

- no puedo….- miro a Mana- tengo un….-su vista se nublo de nuevo.

- ¿Kanda?- viendo que el japonés palideció mucho- ¿Kanda qué ocurre?- Kanda termino por desmayarse- ¡Kanda!

- ¡¿Qué sucede Mana?!- entrando al consultorio.

- Allen prepara la cama…

- ¿eh? Si…

Abrió los ojos, la tenue luz de una lamparita de noche le ayudo a ver que aun estaba en el consultorio de Mana, se incorporo para ver mejor.

-¿Qué paso?- tocando su cabeza.

Miro a su derecha y vio a Allen dormida recargado en la orilla de la cama.

-ya despertaste- sonrió- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- mejor… supongo.

- si… tienes mejor cara.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

- creo que…- pensando- 4 horas ¿o más?- se pregunto a sí mismo.

- tengo que ir a trabajar…- bajando se la cama.

- ¡oh no!- deteniéndolo- no iras a trabajar o la escuela durante dos días como máximo, si es necesario te quedaras en cama durante una semana, solo así mejorara tu lesión…

-……….- miro el piso con molestia.

- entiendo como te sientes Kanda pero… tu salud es primordial- sonrió- bueno llevare a Allen a casa y regresare, será mejor que te quedes aquí, en la clínica, Allen- moviéndola un poco- despierta, vamos a casa.

- mmm…no…- murmuro- quiero más dangos.

- veo que tiene hambre- rio Mana- Allen.

- ¿eh?- tallando sus ojos.

- vamos a casa- sonriendo.

- ¡¿Cómo está Kanda?!- viendo al japonés de pie frente a ella.

- no te preocupes… está un poco mejor.

- olvídalo…

- Kanda… de verdad es más fácil que te cuidemos aquí.

- ya dije que no…

- Kanda ¿vives solo no? En este momento necesitas ayuda, no debes mover tu brazo para nada.

- ya me las arreglare solo…- su brazo estaba vendado.

- ¿Por qué serás tan terco?- suspiro- veré si alguna de las enfermeras puedo cuidarte.

- no- dijo secamente.

- Kanda- molesto.

- Mana…- llamo Allen- yo puedo cuidarlo.

- ¿eh?- sorprendido- ¿segura?

- si- sonriendo.

- me parece bien, ¿Kanda qué dices?

- no quiero que una Moyashi me cuide.

- hare de cuenta que nunca dijiste nada…- con un tic en su ceja.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar antes?

- ¡si tengo hambre!- sonriendo.

- ¿quieres ir Kanda?- sonrió.

-…….- desvió la mirada.

Los tres cenaron cerca de un lago, pero Allen y Kanda se la pasaron peleando la mayoría del camino, haciendo reír a Mana, de lo bien que se llevaban…

Mana se quedaría esa noche en casa de Kanda para poder cuidarlo, Allen lo haría en la tarde, pero antes de irse.

-¿olvidaste algo Mana?

- si- sonrió- Allen…- tomando su maletín.

- ¿dime?

- ¿te agrada mucho Kanda verdad?

- ¿eh?- sus mejillas se encendieron- ¡por supuesto que no!- mirando a otro lado- es un Bakanda descerebrado.

- entiendo- sonrió más- nos vemos en la mañana.

Mientras Mana cuidaba de Kanda, este podía estar tranquilo pues con Allen solo eran discusiones por cualquier cosa…

**…Continuara…**

Lysander es una miserable cucaracha XD... de eso no hay duda, mira que ponerse de "rival" con Kanda... es mas suicida que Lavi XD....

bueno, sin mas por el momento nos vemos luego.... XD


	5. Chapter 5

**pues ahora si que me perdi XD... me meti a un juego de online XD.... por eso no escribi nada en todo el día, yo y mis vicios XD... espero que les guste, por lo menos ya tenia escrito este capi XD.... jajaja sigan leyendo! XD**

**consejo para el capi de hoy n.n: escuchen la cancion _"Ashita Kuru Ni" _la verdad no se quien la canta pero saldra en este capi XD y en algunos otros asi que tenganla lista... **

**Capitulo 5: Palabras…**

_Mucho tiempo atrás un famoso escritor con un don raro e increíble, pero temido por muchas personas, juro vengarse de aquellos que pusieron fin a su vida, murió riendo de esos ingenuos humanos._

_-este no es el final de esas historias llenas de realidad… aun que no tenga mis manos seguiré creando historias que crearan miles de comentarios…- rio._

_- en ese caso tu castigo por crear esas cosas… será la muerte._

_- aunque muera… mis personajes seguirán viviendo…- se carcajeo- regresare cuando menos lo esperen- rio de nuevo._

Allen leía su libro en las ramas de un gran árbol en el patio de la escuela, desde que tenía que ir a trabajar con Taken y las aburridas y fastidiosas clases de Hiromy, el tiempo le parecía muy corto.

-¡Allen!- sonriendo- ¿Qué haces arriba? Puedes caer.

- hola Lavi...- cerrando el libro- no te preocupes- sonriendo.

-……- miro a ambos lados- espera subiré yo también.

- ten cuidado.

Cuando el pelirrojo llego a donde estaba Allen.

-¿leyendo de nuevo el libro de Cross?

- si… no he tenido mucho tiempo libre.

- pero supongo que cuando cuidaste de Yu… ¿estuviste muy ocupada?- viéndola pícaramente- ¿verdad?

- ¡Bakanda me dio muchos problemas!- molesta.

- creo que no entendiste lo que quise decir- murmuro Lavi.

- ¿dijiste algo?

- no, nada- riendo.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

-¡siguen sin encontrar nada! Ese idiota… debió esconder el libro bien…- molesta.

- señora…

- no te atrevas a hablar…- viendo con desdén a su sirviente- ese libro, es indispensable para esta misión…

- lo sabemos señora, pero… a pesar de buscar por todos lados no podemos sentir su presencia.

- eso solo significa que está en manos de su dueño…

- hay dos sirvientes en Rusia, en estos momentos deben estar buscando al dueño.

- eso espero… márchate.

- le informare de lo demás señora Alice.

La mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos violetas, sereno su rostro níveo.

-si esta con su dueño legitimo, esto se complicara aun más, no podre hacer nada…- suspiro- no me queda más que esperar un poco, en caso de no tener resultados iré al mundo humano.

- es una tontería de tu parte Ai, ¿ir al mundo humano?- rio- no seas tonta…

- quiero arreglar las cosas.

- el final siempre será el mismo por más que interfieras, siempre será oscuridad en su corazón… ni él puede salvarle, como los has visto durante siglos.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

-¿Qué harás este fin de semana Allen?

- ¿eh? Pues tengo que ir a casa de Taken, ayudar a Mana con algunas cosas en su consultorio, tomar las clases de Hiromy…

- ya entendí, estas muy ocupada.

- pero esta semana es la última en casa de ese tipo… así que… el próximo fin saldremos- sonriendo- ¿te parece bien?

- sí, aunque la espera no será nada linda.

- ya se… Yu trabaja en la noche cerca del parque principal, ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

- me parece bien… le pediré permiso a Mana, así no iré a las clases de Hiromy.

En la tarde, Lavi y Kanda (obligado por Lavi XD) "miraban" como trabajaba Allen en casa de Taken, aunque solo el pelirrojo veía por la ventana.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? sabemos que ese Taken es un… un tipo rarito…

-…….- suspiro pesadamente.

- ¡mira Yu!- golpeándolo por error- Allen se ve bien de sirvienta inglesa.

- no me interesa…- estrangulando a Lavi.

- mira, mira, mira ¿se bien verdad?- azul por la falta de aire.

Las sirvientas de Taken eran puras chicas de no más de 18 años, todas joviales y lindas sonrisas.

-que suerte de tipo- con ojos de corazón y casi babeando al verlas.

- ¿y quién es el ecchi?

- ¡no soy ningún ecchi!

- das a entender lo contrario…- ¬¬

- bueno, es que imposible no ver a esas lindas sirvientas.

- me largo- levantándose.

- ¡no me dejes! Pero es que…- viendo de nuevo por la ventana- le pediré trabajo.

- muévete conejo o te quedaras.

- ¡ya voy!- llorando.

Antes de que se alejaran de la mansión.

-¿Lavi, Kanda?

- creo que ya nos cargo el payaso, Yu- dijo riendo.

- ¿nos? Me suena a manada.

- oye tu también estabas ahí.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- sonriendo.

- eh, solo pasábamos por aquí- rio nervioso- no sabía que trabajabas por aquí Allen… por cierto te ves linda de sirvienta.

- ¿eh?- viendo el uniforme- gracias.

- es solo una Moyashi con vestido.

- Yu… no arruines las cosas- pensó Lavi.

- tan amable como siempre- dijo sarcásticamente.

- no necesito ser amable con una Moyashi- viéndolo.

- Yu… será mejor irnos, recuerda que debes ir a trabajar en 1 hora.

- no olvides lo que dijiste Lavi.

- no te preocupes- llevándose a Kanda.

En la noche,(7 así es un poco mejor para los menores ¿no? XD) Lavi se encontró con Allen cerca del parque, por ser el día del niño había muchos puestos de comida y juegos, los arboles con luces de colores, payasos (me dan pánico XD especialmente con nariz roja XD) regalando globos.

-¿Dónde estará Yu? Me dijo que estaría en un puesto de comido oriental.

- hay muchos de esos puestos ¿sabes?

- si… pero el trabajo de Yu tiene algo que ver con un patito.

-………- nnU

- oh ¿era un gato?- alzando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿no es ese de ahí?- señalando un puesto con luces azules.

- supongo… vayamos a ver.

Cuando llegaron al puesto.

-¡Yu-chan!- feliz- por fin te encontramos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí conejo?- molesto.

- visitando- sonriendo- Allen vino conmigo.

- genial… el conejo idiota y la chibi-Moyashi- dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¡me llamo Allen! Bakanda descerebrado.

- chibi…

- ¡basta ustedes dos! Asustaran a los clientes- dijo Lavi.

- él comenzó- señalando a Kanda.

- bueno, lo mejor será hacerle un favor a Yu- sonriendo- ¡vamos a cenar!

Las personas presentes solo miraban al pelirrojo con ojos de "ese chico es raro" Allen y Kanda suspiraron pesadamente, ese era Lavi.

Mientras cenaban, música de todo tipo comenzó a sonar, los niños miraban los juegos que hacían los payasos, las figuras con globos, los trucos, etc.

-te ves feliz Allen- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- dejando de ver a los payasos- ¿sí?

- ¿o te dan miedo?- dijo Kanda.

- ¡no me dan miedo! Es solo que… nunca había visto un festival sin tener que participar en él.

- en ese caso…- sonriendo- Yu- poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kanda- llévala a dar una vuelta, yo te cubriré un rato.

- ¿Por qué yo? Puedes ir tu.

- conoces mejor este tipo de festivales…

- olvídalo- molesto.

- no se preocupen, puedo hacerlo sola.

- te perderás.

- ¡¿Qué?- molesta y con mirada asesina.

- entonces ve con ella Kanda-kun, no te preocupes si Lavi decide tomar tu lugar un rato- dijo el dueño del puesto.

- has estado trabajando mucho Yu, te hace falta un descanso ¿no crees?

- eso no te importa conejo.

- vamos, te daré permiso, aun así te pagare, no te preocupes.

- lo ves… vayan, yo me hago cargo, además- acercándose a los dos- así veré a lindas chicas con sus hermanitos.

- supuse algo así- dijo Allen sonriendo.

- tsk…

Cuando se alejaron un poco, Lavi tomo aire y…

-¡QUE SE DIVIERTAN EN SU CITA!- y huyo.

- asesinare a ese idiota…

- yo te ayudo…

Las personas los miraron con ¿dulzura? Lo que les hiso apresurar el paso y sonrojar levemente, seguramente estaban pesando… en eso XD.

En los puestos Allen se emocionaba mucho, haciendo que el japonés no le perdiera de vista, era una nueva cara que le mostraba, por primera vez no discutieron, al principio.

-creo que ya nos perdimos Kanda…

- te dije que no tomares ese camino, Moyashi.

- ¡tu eres quien conoce!

- sí, pero alguien- viéndola- quería Dangos.

- ¡no te metas con los Dangos!

- ¿adoras los Dangos verdad?

- ¡más que a mi vida!- con ojos iluminados.

De la nada, Allen desapareció, Kanda suspiro con fastidio ¿Dónde se había metido esa Moyashi? no muy lejos logro escuchar el llanto de un bebé, genial, un dolor de cabeza más.

En donde estaba el bebé, una señora de edad avanzada trataba de hacerle reír con una sonaja pero no daba resultado.

-¿sucede algo malo?

- ¿eh? Lamento si te está causando problemas su llanto pero- viendo a su nieta- lo único que la calma es el canto de su madre.

- entiendo…

- Moyashi- molesto.

- Kanda… perdón- sonrió.

- seguramente interrumpí su cita, lo siento mucho.

- ¡no es no una cita!- levemente sonrojada.

- ¿es tu hermano?

- tampoco…

- solo somos amigos- dijo el japonés, sorprendiendo a Allen.

- oh entiendo…- sonrió.

La pequeña seguía llorando provocándole un gran dolor de cabeza a Kanda, Allen se acerco más a la carriola.

-¿Cómo hare para que se duerma? Mi hija está ocupada trabajando, no puedo llamarla- preocupada.

-Moyashi, vamos.

- espera… señora… ¿podría intentarlo yo?

- ¿Qué?- viendo a Allen.

- cantare… pero no puedo asegurar nada- sonrió apenada.

- si no es mucha molestia- sonrió tiernamente.

- para nada…

Kanda se recargo en el árbol cercano a ellas.

**Haru ni saku hana**

_(Los botones florecen en primavera)_

**Natsu hirogaru sora yo**

_(El verano que se desarrolla en el cielo)_

**Kokoro no naka ni kicamarete kirameku**

_(Brillan y están grabados en mi corazón)_

**Asa ni furu ame**

_(La lluvia cae en la mañana)_

**Madou tozasu hi ni mo**

_(Aun cuando cierro las ventanas)_

**Mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue**

_(Desbordante en mi pecho, la luz atraviesa las nubes)_

**Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru**

_(Alegría, tristeza tengo muy cerca todo mientras camino)_

**Watashi no teto kimi no tewo**

_(Tu mano y mi mano)_

**Tsuyoku tsunagu mono**

_(Son unidas con ellas)_

La señora y Kanda miraban detenidamente a Allen, mientras que la bebé comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Además de que las personas que pasaban por ese lugar se detenían para escuchar la canción.

**Akiwa mizube ni**

_(El otoño esta a la orilla del mar)_

**Fuyu kuzue ni hisomu**

_(El invierno se esconde en la copa de un árbol)_

**Sekai no oku no kagirinai yasashisa**

_(Hay una bondad sin límites en el mundo)_

**Yoru ga kuru tabi hinori osasageyou**

_(Cada vez que llega la noche, ofrezcamos una oración)_

**Ashita kuru hi wo shizuka ni mukaeyou**

_(Saludemos en silencio al día que venga mañana)_

Kanda no podía apartar su mirada de Allen, ese sentimiento que quería y deseaba olvidar, regreso aun más fuerte que antes…

**Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yokiko heyo**

_(Una voz desde lejos muy lejos me guía)_

**Hohoemu youni utau youni**

_(Como se sonriera como se se cantara)_

**Hibiku Kaze no hotto**

_(El sonido del viento haciendo eco)_

**Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru**

_(Alegría, tristeza tengo muy cerca todo mientras camino)_

**Watashi no teto kimi no tewo**

_(Tu mano y mi mano)_

**Tsuyoku tsunagu mono**

_(Son unidas con ellas)_

La nieta de la señora se quedo completamente dormida.

-cantas muy bien- sonriendo- gracias.

- gracias… - un tono rosa pinto sus mejillas- no fue nada.

Las personas presentes aplaudieron, haciendo que Allen enrojeciera por completo, después de eso caminaban hacia el puesto donde Lavi los esperaba.

-no cantas tan mal Moyashi, por lo menos sabes hacer algo bien.

- mmm….- deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué te….- se quedo estático al ver a Allen.

- lo siento…- limpiando sus ojos.

-………..- suspiro y le dio un pañuelo.

- gracias- sonrió un poco.

- vamos, el conejo…- interrumpido.

Allen recargo su frente en el pecho de Kanda, el japonés dudo por un momento pero al final abrazo levemente a la Moyashi, que sonrió.

Más tarde, ambos estaban arriba de un árbol, Allen comiendo Dangos sonriendo feliz, Kanda solo suspiro pesadamente.

-perdón- sonriendo.

- tsk…

- gracias por…lo que hiciste.

- che, cállate Moyashi- cerrando los ojos.

- no eres tan malo después de todo- rio.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Moyashi?- molesto.

- nada en especial.

- chibi…

- ¡no me llames así!- molesta.

- Moyashi… no te muevas… esta rama no…- muy tarde ambos cayeron- te lo dije, ¿Por qué nunca escuchas lo que te digo Moyashi?- muy molesto.

- mira quien lo dice Bakanda.

- pesas mucho Moyashi…- mirando a otro lado.

- ¿Qué?- dándose cuenta de que estaba encima de Kanda- ¡Bakanda!

En otro lado…

-ya se tardaron esos dos…- suspiro- y las chicas lindas ya se fueron.

- hola Lavi- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- parándose- ¡¿maestro Tikky?

- veo que siempre nos encontramos- rio.

- supongo…

- ¿no está Allen?

- fue a dar una vuelta con Yu- nervioso.

- entiendo… así que te dejaron solo- sonrió.

- ¡no! Es que tome el lugar de Yu… por eso…

- que buen chico eres…- viéndolo detenidamente.

- ¿q-quiere algo?- mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

- en realidad buscaba a Allen… pero… la veré en la escuela. Por lo menos pude verte a ti. Nos vemos – retirándose.

- ¿verme a mí?- confundido.

Allen y Kanda regresaron al puesto pero, Lavi ya se había ido pues su abuelo lo llamo, diciéndole que regresara a casa a hacer sus deberes, o al menos eso les dijo el dueño.

-¿Kanda-kun ya se van?

- sí.

- ¿Por qué no se quedan a ver los fuegos artificiales?

-……..- viendo al dueño con ojos asesinos.

- vamos Bakanda- tomando la mano de Kanda.

- ¡oye! ¿Qué haces Moyashi?

- quiero ver los fuegos- sonriendo inocentemente- nunca los he visto.

Allen miraba las luces en el cielo con los ojos iluminados, realmente era la primera vez que los veía.

-las cosas serán lo mismo, Kanda.

Esa voz áspera y seca, conocía esa voz a la perfección y no le agradaba, sabía que aunque mirara de donde provenía la voz no vería nada, por los menos en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, Lavi miraba detenidamente la mesa de la cafetería, Kanda tenía un gesto de molestia y Allen igual que Lavi, el maestro Tikky almorzando con ellos como era costumbre desde hacía unos días, las miradas de todos los presentes se clavaban en ellos.

Mientras tanto en la puerta principal, un lujoso automóvil se colocaba en la orilla, un hombre de traje beige, bajo del auto y abrió una de las puertas traseras.

Por un hermoso milagro, las clases se suspendieron temprano, para mala suerte de Kanda.

-Yu debes ir con nosotros- sonriendo- debes divertirte por lo menos un poco.

- no te metas en mi vida, conejo- molesto.

- no lo intentes Lavi, sabemos que Bakanda es un amargado.

- ¿Qué dijiste Moyashi?

- me llamo Allen.

- Yu- jalando el suéter de Kanda.

- deja de molestar conejo.

- es una emergencia Yu- insistía en jalar la manga.

- ¡que me dejes en paz!

- ¡YU!- Kanda se congelo al oír esa voz.

Una joven de cabellera larga y pelirroja, piel nívea y grandes ojos aqua marina se lanzo al cuello de Kanda.

-¡tenía ganas de verte Yu!

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- tu no me hables… conejo.

- mi nombre es Lavi…

- suéltame.

- perdón Yu- sonriendo- dos años sin verte me hicieron entristecer mucho.

- como si le importaras- murmuro Lavi.

- conejo cierra la boca.

- ¡que me llamo Lavi! Vaya… ahora sé que sientes Allen.

- ¿Allen? ¿Quién es?

- ella- poniéndola frente a la joven.

- oh, otra insignificante persona como tu.

- ¿Qué?- molesto.

- por favor…- dirigiéndose a Allen- no te le acerques a mi Yu.

- ¿perdóname?- menciona Lavi- ¿Tu Yu?

- sí.

- olvídalo Yu no es tuyo…

- ¿no? Pues claro que mío.

- pruébalo mocosa.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- molesta.

- MOCOSA maleducada, berrinchuda.

- me estas ofendiendo.

- pues claro… chica "cerebro de nuez".

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste conejo complejo de suicida?

- ¡yo no soy un suicida!

A unos pasos de los dos.

-¿siempre son así?

- todos los días.

- vaya que eres famoso entre las chicas, pero…

- no digas nada Moyashi- molesto.

- ¿todas están locas?

- mira quien lo dice, "la reina de las chibi-Moyashi locas"

- ¡me llamo Allen! Bakanda.

- ¡oye tu!-abrazando de nuevo a Kanda- no le grites a mi Yu.

- mocosa estas discutiendo conmigo, deja a Allen en paz.

- ¡nadie se mete con mi Yu!

- ¡que no es tu Yu!- molesto.

- ¡que si!- sin apartarse de Kanda- y te lo demostrare.

- ¿así como?

- creo que te arrepentirás de haber preguntado Lavi.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Allen?

La "cerebro de nuez" (XD) acerco su rostro al de Kanda, pero antes de que pudiera unir sus labios con los del japonés, muchos alumnos la apartaron de su lado.

-será mejor huir- dijo Lavi.

- lo mismo pienso- siguió Allen.

- tsk…- comenzando a caminar.

En el camino.

-Yu…

- ¿Qué quieres conejo?- molesto.

- ¿estás molesto por que esa mocosa no te beso?

-……….- no dijo nada.

- a todo esto… ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?

- Sakura Shice, su padre es un empresario sumamente importante del país, su madre una famosa modista, ella va por el mal camino de la moda.

- ya veo…- sonriendo por el tono tétrico de Lavi.

- ¿eh? No me cambies de tema Allen-chan. ¡Yu!- poniéndose frente a Kanda- no me digas que… ¿sí?

- por supuesto que no conejo… preferiría besar a la Moyashi.

- ¿¡eh? ¿Por qué me metes a mí en tus problemas?

- cállate Moyashi.

- ¡me llamo Allen!

-…….- O.O

- ¿Qué te sucede Lavi?

- ¡hazlo!

- ¿eh?- sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?- molesto.

- besa a la Moyashi y prueba que lo que dices es verdad- poniendo a Allen frente a Kanda- ¡Vamos Yu!

-………- mirada asesina de parte de ambos.

- entiendo, fue un sarcasmo.

- mejor cállate conejo.

Solo dos días más y Allen podría regresar a la cafetería de Maya, a pesar de las peticiones de Taken; Lavi ideo un plan para que esos dos se llevaran mejor, aun que significase perder su valiosa vida, sería divertido ver como rompía en llanto la "cerebro de nuez".

Algo que Lavi invento en ese momento fue "las cosas se dicen por alguna razón" ¿o no?...

**…continuara…**

¿tomates, sandias, melones? XD parece mercado... cof, cof... perdon por el retraso tan moustrozo, no es normal en mi tardar tanto pero... mi cabeza esta seca x.x, ademas he tenido varis problemillas por ahi n.n ademas de mi vicio, el juego online XD.... pero ya regresare... espero que les guste y no sea una de esas historias chafas que escribo XD...

GRACIAS POR LEE MIS LOCURAS!

nos vemos, se cuidan...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Un Secreto Para Dos…**

El tiempo de lluvias llego antes de lo normal, un huracán se poso sobre Rusia, Moscú, el cual duraría por lo menos unas dos semanas (en realidad ni se cuanto puedan durar XD) por fin Allen regreso a la cafetería de Maya, y las deudas casi eran pagadas por completo, solo faltaba convencer al padre de Taken de no cerrar el negocio.

La cafetería seguía cerrada pues era sábado, muy temprano…

-¿Moyashi?- cerrando la puerta.

- ¿eh?- alarmada- hola Kanda- sonriendo nerviosa- llegaste muy temprano ¿no?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- n-nada- más nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ocultas Moyashi?

- ¡me llamo Allen!

- no cambies el tema…

- tu comenzaste… Bakanda.

Un ladrido salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso?

- me dio hipo- rio.

- sonó como un perro…- acercándose a la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡no!- poniéndose entre la puerta y Kanda- es tu imaginación.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- apartándola.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, un lindo cachorro amarillo con café, se lanzo contra Kanda, tirándolo y lamiendo su cara.

-¡¿un perro?

- lo siento…- quitándole al perrito- lo encontré abandonado esta mañana.

- ¿y?

- no podía dejarlo solo, en medio de la lluvia.

- ahora entiendo esto…- señalando su ropa llena de lodo.

- ups- sonrió- por favor no le digas a Maya.

- no me importa lo que hagas con ese perro… tendrás que lavar mi ropa Moyashi.

- lo hare, te lo prometo pero…- viendo al cachorro- no le digas nada, ni siquiera a Lavi.

- no tengo porque decir algo…- molesto- mucho menos a ese conejo, no soy mujer… para andar con el chisme por media colonia.

- ¡gracias Kanda!- sonriendo, el perrito ladro y saco la lengua, perecía feliz.

Minutos después, el perrito no dejaba de morder el pantalón de Kanda.

-Moyashi, asesinare a tu estúpido perro.

- ¡no te atrevas!- quitando al perrito- seguramente tiene hambre.

- ¿y que soy comida para perro?

- tal vez…

-…..- mirada asesina por parte de Kanda.

- lo siento, iré a buscar comida, ¿puedes cuidarlo?

- olvídalo.

- por favor…

- no.

De alguna forma Allen logro que Kanda fuera con ella a una tienda, compro comida para cachorros y regresaron a la cafetería.

-tu perro apesta… dale un baño Moyashi.

- ayúdame…- molesta.

- es TU perro no mío.

- entonces no me digas nada, Bakanda.

- solo hazlo- saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo te bañare?- viendo al mini perro.

- date prisa Moyashi, el conejo no tardara en llegar.

- ¡no me presiones! Por lo menos Maya no vendrá hoy…

- date prisa…

- ¡deja me en paz!- enojada.

- ¡buenos días Yu-chan!- se escucho fuera de la cocina.

- deja de llamarme así conejo…

- tan temprano y de mal humor ¿Yu?- sonriendo- ¿y Allen?

- yo que se…

- pensé que ya había llegado…

- seguramente sigue dormida.

- la llamare…

- yo lo hare… arregla las mesas.

- entiendo… a la orden jefe- sonriendo.

- ¡hazlo de una buena vez!

- ¡ya voy!- asustado.

Kanda entro a la cocina y vio a Allen abrazando al perrito.

-regresa a casa…

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kanda confundida.

- muévete, antes de que eche a tu perro de aquí.

- gracias Kanda- sonrió- no tardare mucho.

- che…- saliendo de la cocina.

Allen regreso a casa, cuidando de que nadie viera al perrito, lo baño y lo dejo en su cuarto, nadie entraba en él, cuando ella no estaba.

En el trabajo.

-¿Cómo esta?

- ¿eh? Viendo al japonés- muy bien se quedo dormido después de que lo bañe- sonriendo- gracias.

- tsk….- mirando a otro lado.

- oigan- viéndolo detenidamente- ¿Qué traen entre manos?

- nada Lavi- sonriendo- iré a atender las mesas.

- Yu…- viéndolo acusadoramente.

- cállate conejo… ve a trabajar.

- solo porque seas hoy el jefe… no quiere decir que…- interrumpido.

- ¡trabaja ahora!- molesto.

- ya voy…- corriendo a atender clientes.

Más tarde, unas visitas indeseables llegaron a la cafetería.

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?- viendo a Sakura y Lysander.

- ¡Yu!- abrazando al japonés.

- Allen-chan- sonriendo- te vez muy bien con ese traje de mesera.

- eh, gracias- sonrió.

- genial las dos lapas mayores…- dijo Lavi.

- hola chicos- sonriendo.

- ¡Tikky!- sorprendido.

- no sabía que trabajaban aquí…

Lavi atendía a Tikky nervioso, algo en ese profesor lo hacía ponerse así, Allen seguía con los demás clientes, mientras Lysander no apartaba su vista de ella, el que peor lo pasaba era Kanda, que con Sakura pegada a su cuello, debía atender a los clientes que lo llenaban de miradas extrañas.

Por fin llego la hora de cerrar, Tikky y Lysander se fueron primero, pues Sakura quería tener una cita con Kanda en ese momento.

-no puede "cerebro de nuez"

- no eres su jefe.

- mañana lo seré…

- pero no hoy…

- ¡ya te dije que no!

- Kanda…

- ¿Qué?

- necesito hablar contigo…

-…..- viendo a la Moyashi.

Lavi y Sakura se quedaron callados para escuchar que decía Allen.

-no seas chismoso conejo.

- ¿yo?- molesto- ¿Qué me dices de ti?

- es solo información que recopilo.

- ni que fueras computadora.

- ¡no me sigas insultando!

- será mejor que me lo digas después Moyashi.

- pero… está bien- desanimada.

- tsk… vamos- tomando la mano de Allen.

- ¿eh?

- ¿¡Yu a donde van?- grito Lavi.

- cierra cuando te vayas conejo- saliendo junto con Allen.

- ¡Yu espérame! No te vayas con esa chica.

- "cerebro de nuez" no te atrevas a ir- deteniéndola.

- ¡no Yu!- llorando dramáticamente.

Kanda seguía caminando pero sin soltar la mano de Allen, la lluvia había parado desde la tarde, pero el cielo seguía nublado.

-Kanda…- mirando el suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres Moyashi?

- ¿puedes soltarme? Puedo caminar sola.

- ¿eh?- soltándola.

- sobre lo que tenía que decirte es… sobre Timcanpy.

- ¿Quién?

- el perrito.

- ya le pusiste nombre- dijo con fastidio- será más difícil que te deshagas de él.

- ¡no pienso hacer eso! No puedo abandonarlo.

- ¿Cómo piensa cuidarlo? Por la mañana estudias, en la tarde hasta la noche trabajas. Además… a Mana no le gustan los animales.

- es cierto pero… Mana es muy flexible.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- podrías…- jugando con sus dedos- ¿cuidarlo por dos o tres días?

-…..- U¬¬- ¿estás bromeando?

- no, de verdad…. En lo que convenzo a Mana.

- olvídalo.

- por favor Kanda, Tim no te dará problemas.

- no- secamente.

- hare lo que quieras por una semana, si lo cuidas.

- ¿tanto quieres que se quede?- sin mirar a Allen.

- si…por favor Kanda.

- está bien, solo… dos días.

- ¡muchas gracias!- sonriendo ampliamente.

- tsk….- mirando a otro lado, ligeramente sonrojado.

Timcanpy se quedaría en casa de Kanda, pues el japonés tenía tres días libres en sus trabajos, incluida la cafetería de Maya.

Al día siguiente, Allen fue a casa de Kanda pues la cafetería abría tarde los domingos.

-¿Kanda?- entrando pues no abría- ¿Timcanpy?

En el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, vio a Kanda debajo de un montón de ropa y a Tim acurrucado en el pecho del japonés.

-¿esa es tu forma de dormir?- rio.

- cállate Moyashi… tu estúpido perro es un suicida.

- ¿suicida? Oye le dejaras complejo.

Allen ayudo a Kanda con los desastres que había hecho el cachorro, cuando terminaron.

-es lo único que puedo ofrecerte- dejando una taza con té frente a Allen.

- ¿eh? Gracias- sonrió.

- ¿ya le dijiste?

- no… no he podido, Mana se quedo en la clínica, hay varios pacientes graves.

- ¿Cómo piensa decírselo?

- no tengo la menor idea- suspiro.

Kanda le platico a Allen las cosas que había hecho Tim, primero: se había subido, de alguna misteriosa forma, a la cama del japonés, para un cachorro como él, esa altura significaba una sola cosa, "visita al veterinario", afortunadamente Kanda estaba arreglando unas notas sentado cerca de la cama, así que Tim cayó sobre él, segundo: por la mañana Tim salió al patio de la casa y se metió en un agujero de la cerca que separaba la casa de Kanda y la de un vecino, "rarito", que tenía un perro enorme, con facilidad Tim cabía en su garganta, para suerte o no de Kanda, logro salvar el cachorro pero su camisa se arruino, tercero: Kanda pensaba lavar su ropa, pero Tim "complejo de súper-perro" salto de las escaleras y cayó sobre el japonés, tirándolo con todo y ropa.

-¿así que por eso estabas en el suelo?- rio.

- ¿de qué te ríes?- molesto- tu perro solo da problemas.

- lo siento, nunca pensé que te daría tantos problemas- dijo entre risas.

- che….

- no te preocupes- acariciando a Tim- le diré a Mana… hoy.

¿y si dice que no?

-…- su mirada entristeció- buscare un lugar donde dejarlo, le buscare una casa donde lo cuiden bien.

- eso es imposible… las personas están ocupadas la mayoría del tiempo, se sentiría solo.

- no todos son así…

- la mayoría sí.

- es cierto pero… no puedo dejarlo solo.

- si… llegara a pasar…- llamo la atención de Allen- me hare cargo de él.

- ¿en serio?- sus ojos se iluminaron.

- me ayudaras con algunas cosas… Moyashi- viendo a otro lado.

- ¡sí!- animadamente.

En la noche Allen le comento sobre Tim a Mana, al principio se opuso pero… al final accedió a tener al can en casa.

Una semana después, las clases se suspendieron pues las lluvias no habían parado en días y algunos salones tenían goteras (escuela chafa XD); alguien tocaba desesperadamente la puerta, bajo medio dormido y al abrir, alguien lo abrazo haciéndolo caer.

-¿Qué te pasa Moyashi?- incorporándose un poco.

- Tim…- con los ojos llorosos- ¡Timcanpy no está!

-….- miro a Allen, que estaba mojada de pies a cabeza.

Kanda le prestó ropa a la Moyashi, obviamente le quedaba grande pero Allen no quería ir a su casa.

-¿dices que salió de casa?- sentado frente a Allen.

-….- asintió mirando el suelo.

- ¿llamaste a Mana?

-…..- negó con la cabeza.

- ¿al conejo idiota?- Lavi ya sabía sobre Timcanpy.

- tampoco…

- ¿Por qué? Ellos podrían ayudarte a buscar.

- no quiero molestarlos… además… Tim está más acostumbrado a ti Kanda, pensé que vendría a tu casa pero veo que no- entristeció más.

Kanda suspiro pesadamente, debía admitirlo la mirada de Allen cuando se ponía así, era, (incluso para él) demasiado, era como pedir a gritos ayuda (XD yo y mis ocurrencias).

- te ayudare a buscarlo.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kanda.

- no puede estar muy lejos, además- levantándose- una Moyashi como tu no podrá encontrarlo con su pésimo sentido de orientación.

- Bakanda…- un poco más animada- me llamo Allen, y no me molestes con mi sentido de la orientación, solo es un poco malo.

- ¿poco?- viéndola- ¿perderte en tu escuela es poco?

-….- enrojeció por coraje y vergüenza.

- lo ves…- sonrió triunfante.

- ¡no te burles de mi! Bakanda idiota- sacándole la lengua.

Buscaron por varios sitios, donde lo había encontrado Allen, en donde sería normal encontrar perros (callejones XD) y nada…

-no está por ningún lado…- suspirado.

- se supone que eres la optimista Moyashi…- dijo con molestia.

- no siempre lo soy Bakanda- sonrió un poco.

De la nada vieron a Timcanpy corriendo frente a ellos con un pescado en el hocico, una señora con un rodillo en las manos siguiéndolo frenéticamente, se miraron y persiguieron al cachorro; al encontrarlo, vieron que defendía un lindo gatito negro, recién nacido pues aun no abría los ojos, de una rata gigante, a comparación de ellos dos (de Tim y el minino), el pescado a un lado del cachorro lleno de lodo, al ahuyentar a la rata.

-Tim…- abrazando al pequeño can, y de pasada ensuciando su ropa.

- ¿Qué haremos con él?- señalando el gatito que maullaba.

- no se ve cerca su mamá….- viendo a todos lados.

- posiblemente un perro grande se….- interrumpido.

- no es necesario que lo digas.

- será mejor regresar…- echándole su chamarra a Allen, en la cabeza.

- si…- sonriendo.

En casa de Kanda…

-te pagare la sombrilla- dijo Allen.

- cállate ya Moyashi…- secando su cabello (de él eh XD)

- lo siento…- rio- al ver a Tim solté la sombrilla.

- dime una cosa…

- ¿Qué?- mirando al japonés.

- ¿Por qué demonios trajiste a ese gato a mi casa?- molesto.

- Mana no me permitirá tenerlo…

- no pienso hacerme cargo de él…

- pero Kanda….

- olvídalo… no tengo tiempo.

- le preguntare a Mana sobre alguien, no te preocupes.

En la noche cuando Mana llego, Allen no pudo mentirle a su padre y dijo todo lo que paso, por alguna razón Kanda estaba con ellos.

-entiendo…- suspiro- mis pacientes no pueden tener mascotas, la mayoría tiene alergias delicadas y otros… simplemente odian a los animales.

- le diré a Lavi.

- su abuelo echara al gato junto con el conejo a la calle- dijo Kanda.

- el maestro Tikky odio a los gatos… no se lo puedo pedir.

- Allen…- llamo Mana.

- ¿sí?

- me temo que… no debes preocuparte por encontrarle hogar.

- ¿Por qué?- ya sabía lo que Mana diría pero… no podía aceptarlo.

- es muy pequeño… sin una alimentación adecuada, el calor que necesita… no sobrevivirá dos días, además está muy frio…- interrumpido.

- ¡hare lo necesario para ayudarle!

- Allen…

- si es necesario… pediré permiso en la escuela y a Maya para cuidarlo ahí.

- está bien- suspiro- lo cuidare en lo que encuentras con quien dejarlo, hare lo que pueda para que siga con vida- sonrió.

- ¡gracias Mana!- abrazando a su padre.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Lysander se topo con Allen y los demás.

-¿un gatito?

- sí, ¿conoces a alguien que pueda cuidarlo?

- yo lo hare- sonriendo.

- ¿de verdad?

- claro, Allen-chan- sus ojos brillaron- haría lo que fuera por ti.

- este tipo se está pasando ¿no crees Yu?- murmuro Lavi.

- a mí que me interesa- dijo molesto.

- oye- mirando al japonés- estas más molesto de lo normal.

- ¿de qué hablas conejo idiota?- #ñ.ñ

- Kanda- mirándolo- en este desafío te gane yo- sonriendo.

- ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- cuidare del minino.

- no puedes cuidarte a ti mismo- lanzo mordaz Lavi - ¿Cómo piensas cuidar al gato?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- molesto- además esta competencia es con Kanda no contigo Lavi.

- ¿cuándo acepte esa estúpida competencia?

- sé lo que sientes por Allen-chan.

-…..- silencio por parte de Lavi.

-….- ahora por parte de Kanda.

- ¿de qué hablas Lysander?- pregunto inocente Allen.

- Allen-chan tu….- interrumpido.

- amigo Lysander- sonriendo- mejor vamos a clases.

- pero Lavi…- siendo jalado por el pelirrojo.

Cuando los dos se alejaron.

-Lysander es… un poco raro.

- mas que tu, lo dudo Moyashi.

- ¡nadie te pregunto eso!- molesta.

- lo cuidare- dijo con fastidio.

- ¿Qué?- mirando al japonés.

- que cuidare del estúpido gato- molesto y cruzado de brazos.

- ¿en serio? Pensé que no tenías tiempo. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

- no tengo porque darte explicaciones, Moyashi, pasare por él esta tarde.

- gracias Kanda- sonriendo.

-…- mirando a otro lado.

- vamos a clases- sin quitar su sonrisa alegre- ¡oye Bakanda espérame!

Kanda se había adelantado unos pasos.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

-la oscuridad se acerca cada vez mas- sonriendo- esa lagrimas rojas rodaran de nuevo…

- nuestros ayudantes están cerca del libro… esa esencia es inconfundible.

- me parece perfecto…

Frente a ellos una insignia gravada en el suelo de piedra gris, dos círculos, una más grande que el otro y tres cuadrados aprisionando una estrella de seis picos.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

**…Continuara…**

**como nadie me deja reviw, ni un miseralbe comentario ToT me retirare XD, (como si importara -.-) me deprimire, pero si al menos dejan un review solo uno, seguire con esta historia... XD lo dudo, ya esta demasiado chafa T0T..**

**bueno nos vemos... eso creo ¬¬**

**sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Una Sorpresa…**

Era la mañana de domingo más aburrida que podía tener Lavi, suspiraba y miraba la puerta de la cafetería de Maya… Allen llegaría tarde pues Mana pidió su ayuda en el consultorio, Kanda solo trabajaba unos cuantos domingos.

Varias veces se vio tentado a llamar (molestar), a Kanda, pero… los clientes llegaban y se lo impedían, para su suerte, Tikky llego.

-hola shonen- sonriendo.

- si busca a Allen no está… bueno, no tardara en llegar.

- no, en realidad buscada a Kanda Yu.

- ¿a Yu?

- sí, tengo una asunto que tratar con él- dijo serio.

- pues…- interrumpido.

- Kanda no viene a trabajar hoy.

- ustedes es la jefa ¿verdad? Mucho gusto.

- ¿para qué quieres a Kanda?- dijo ignorando la cortesía del moreno.

- es personal.

- pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

- entiendo- sonrió- nos vemos shonen.

En el consultorio de Mana, Allen atendía a una pequeña niña que se había lastimado una rodilla y su mamá (histérica XD) platicaba con Mana sobre una posible infección y amputación, a lo que Mana trataba de tranquilizarla diciéndole que solo era una rasguño y no pasaría a mayores.

Cuando la niña y su madre histérica, se fueron.

-Allen se te hará tarde.

- tienes razón- alarmada- nos vemos.

- ve con cuidado- sonriendo.

Afuera del consultorio, se encontró con Sakura.

-¿Walker que haces aquí?- sorprendida.

- ¿Sakura?

- Allen- saliendo- olvidaste tu mochila- sonrió.

- eh… gracias Mana- rio apenada.

- ¡¿conoces a Mana-san?

- si… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo conozcas? Mana-san es… el mejor medico del mundo.

- ¿Qué me quisiste decir?- #¬¬

- Sakura… ¿no te lo había dicho?

- ¿Qué?

- que tenía una hija- sonriendo.

- sí pero… un momento… no me querrás decir que…

- si- poniendo su mano en el hombro de Allen- Allen es mi hija.

- ¿¡que!

- no puedo creer que no te fijaras en el apellido- sonriendo.

- bueno, puede haber muchas personas con el mismo apellido y nombre.

- bueno Allen será mejor que te vayas… se te hará más tarde.

- ¡es verdad! Nos vemos Mana.

Sakura miro a Mana detenidamente, tenía un brillo de cariño en la mirada mientras veía como se iba Allen, entonces era verdad que la Moyashi era hija de Mana.

En el trabajo, Lavi lloraba de alegría pues por fin tenia a alguien con quien platicar que no fuese Maya y sus desilusiones amorosas (XD pobrecita).

-Allen-chan- pegado a las piernas de Allen (como Komui con Lenalee)- ¡por fin llegaste! Maya me está torturando con sus desilusiones amorosas…

- ¡oye no son torturas para ti! Pero para mí sí- llorando dramáticamente- Ese novio que tuve cuando tenía 15años, fue el mejor pero me engaño con mi mejor amiga…- viendo al horizonte con aura negra.

- creo que será mejor ponernos a trabajar, ¿no crees Lavi?

En la noche, Lavi acompaño a Allen a casa pues tenía que molestar, perdón, visitar a Kanda al menos una vez al día; Allen abrió la puerta de su casa esperando que Timcanpy le recibiera como siempre, brincado para que lo cargara, pero eso no paso, además la casa estaba en completo silencio, cosa que no le agrado, normalmente Mana salía temprano los domingos, un olor a tabaco inundo su nariz, Mana no fumaba ¿o sí?

-¿Mana?

- vaya hasta que llegas- dejando salir el humo de su boca.

Allen asomo su cabeza por la entrada que daba a la sala y vio a Mana sentado en su sofá de siempre, Tim echado a su lado pero había alguien más ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí conejo?- molesto.

- vine a visitarte Yu- sonriendo- eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

- no vengas de nuevo.

Cuando Kanda iba a cerrar la puerta, un grito por parte de Allen hiso que ambos corrieran a la casa de la peliblanca.

-¡¿Qué sucede Allen?

-…- viendo a Allen en el suelo con cara de pánico.

- hola chicos- sonriendo- pasen.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Lavi.

- estos son tus amiguetes- afirmo.

Kanda y Lavi observaron a un sujeto de cabello rojo largo, con una máscara cubriendo una parte de su rostro, un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, vestía un traje elegante de color negro, además su sola presencia dejaba claro que era un sujeto de cuidado (en muchos sentidos XD).

-¡¿q-que haces aquí?- señalándolo desde el suelo.

- ¿así me recibes?- molesto- después de haberte cuidado tanto tiempo.

- ¡tu no me cuidaste! Mentiroso- U¬¬

- ¿Yu entiendes algo?

-….- alzando una ceja.

- veo que no- rio.

- es un amigo mío, Cross Mariam- dijo Mana ayudando a Allen.

- ¿ese sujeto es tu tío?- viendo detenidamente a Cross.

- ¿algún problema mocoso?- dijo con autoridad.

- son mis amigos, nos les hables así- molesta.

- vaya, vaya…- sonriendo- rebelde como siempre ¿no?- rio- Mana, Mana, Mana- negó con la cabeza- nos has educado bien a tu hija estos meses.

- no le veo el motivo…

- pensé que le tenias una tutora.

- la tenia pero… una pariente suyo tuvo un accidente y está con él.

- vaya trabajadores más incompetentes consigues.

-no le hables así a Mana- comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ve por unas bebidas- le ordeno a Allen.

- ¡¿Qué?- un aura negra comenzaba a salir atrás de ella.

- Allen- sonriendo.

- Mana…- suspiro- está bien, solo porque Mana también quiere una.

- maleducada.

Un jarrón se estrello contra la pared de la sala, pues desafortunadamente, para Allen, pues Cross logro esquivarlo.

En el camino hacia la tienda.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?- muy molesta- ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir? ¿Por qué me pasa a mí esto?

- Allen me da miedo, es la primera vez que la veo tan molesta.

- tsk… ¿Por qué tenía que venir?- siendo arrastrado por Lavi- ¡desátame conejo idiota!- estaba amarrado con una cuerda jalada por Lavi.

- no. Si lo hago me golpearas hasta que muera ¿verdad?

- eso es más que evidente.

- entonces no- sonriendo.

Kanda y Lavi, esperaron a Allen fuera de la tienda.

-Yu… cuida de Allen ¿bien?

- ¿Qué?- aun amarrado.

- me tengo que ir a casa- rio- mi abuelo me matara.

- que suerte- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡oye!- haciendo un puchero.

- lo siento- sonriendo- había un poco de gente.

- Allen-chan, me tengo que ir… pero Yu te acompañara- entregándole la cuerda con la que jalaba al japonés.

- entiendo.

- no lo sueltes hasta que yo esté muy lejos ¿sí?

- no te preocupes- sonriendo.

- ¡nos vemos!- corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban.

- Moyashi desátame.

-…- viéndolo detenidamente- así te ves mejor- sonriendo.

-…..- U¬¬

Después de desatar a Kanda.

-Lavi debería ser marino, hace nudos bastante buenos.

- lo matare cuando lo vea- molesto.

Kanda comenzó a caminar pero Allen se quedo viendo hacia la nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

- ¿podemos quedarnos un poco más? Mana quería hablar con Cross, por eso me pidieron que viniera a comprar esto- mostrando la bolsa- no porque otra cosa.

- Moyashi…

- seguramente- viendo el piso- me tendré que ir con él.

- dudo que Mana deje que lo haga.

- posiblemente- sonrió un poco.

De alguna forma terminaron sentados en unas bancas cercanas a la tienda.

-¿quieres uno?- sonriendo.

-….- tomando una bebida.

- Kanda…- viéndolo- ¿Dónde está tu familia? He notado que no hablas nada sobre ella.

- no te interesa Moyashi.

- supuse que dirías algo así- sonrió.

- che, entonces ¿para qué preguntas?

- me hacía falta pelar contigo.

-…- alzo una ceja y miro a Allen.

- sonara extraño… pero me agrada pelear contigo, algunas veces- rio.

- eres extraña Moyashi.

- me gustaría que algún día me hables acerca de tu familia, cuando me tengas confianza- sonriendo.

-….- miro a otro lado y bebió un poco de la lata que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Allen, Kanda?

- Lenalee- sonrió.

- no pensé encontrarlos aquí- sonriendo.

- lo mismo digo.

- no me digan que- viendo a Allen y luego a Kanda- ¿e-están en una cita?

- ¿eh?- Allen se levanto de su lugar con las mejillas un poco rosas- ¡p-por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo podría salir con Bakanda?

- ya veo... Aun así se ven bien juntos- rio.

- ¡Lenalee-chan!

De la nada, un bulto blanco se poso en las piernas de la china.

-¡me abandonas!- lloriqueando.

- hermano- un poco molesta.

- ¡¿Por qué? Lenalee-chan, abandonas a tu querido hermano con personas extrañas dentro de esa tienda.

- nos vemos después, hasta luego Kanda.

Los lloriqueos del chino se escuchaban a pesar de que ya se habían alejado.

-se nota que adora a Lenalee.

-….…..- U¬¬- tu amiga está loca.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- tsk….- volteando a otro lado.

- ¿por lo que dijo?- sonrió- no te preocupes, siempre es así.

- deberíamos regresar ya.

- puedes irte si quieres- sentándose de nuevo.

-….- miro de reojo a Allen- ¿Qué relación tienes con ese sujeto?

- ¿con Cross?

-….- solo asintió.

- es mi tío… al menos eso se supone.

- ¿supones?

- no es pariente de Mana ni de mi mamá, pero se ha hecho cargo de mi durante mucho tiempo- sonrió.

Unas imágenes llegaron a la mente de Kanda, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

_-Yu- sonriendo._

_- tu eres….- viendo una silueta frente a él._

_- no te preocupes Yu… pronto comenzara._

_- espera… que- unas enredaderas le impidieron seguir a la silueta._

- Kanda… ¿Kanda que sucede?

-…..- miro a Allen con la respiración agitada.

- regresemos… estas muy pálido.

- deja de preocuparte por mi Moyashi…- levantándose.

- Bakanda…

- vamos…

En el camino, Allen ayudaba a Kanda, a caminar, pues en varias ocasiones el japonés casi perdió el equilibrio, sin razón aparente.

-sería bueno que Mana te revisara.

- cállate Moyashi.

- que mal agradecido eres Bakanda.

- nunca te daré las gracias, como lo quieres.

- ya lo sé… no tienes que recordármelo.

- ¿entonces?

- me gusta ayudar a las personas, deberías saberlo- sonriendo.

- las personas pueden ser muy malagradecidas…

- ¿Cómo tu?- dijo burlonamente.

- tsk….

- mira nada más- sonriendo- nunca pensé que fueras así Allen.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- molesta.

- guarda silencio ¿sí? Dame mi bebida, estoy esperando desde hace horas.

- no dramatices tanto Cross- aventándole la bolsa.

- que mal educada, debiste seguir en ese instituto.

- dudo que me quisieran por más tiempo- sonrió desafiante.

-…..- sonrió y entro a la casa.

Después de eso, Allen entro a su casa, encontrando que Mana había salido de emergencia al consultorio.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con Mana?

- no tengo porque hacerlo- acostado en el sofá.

- aunque seas el invitado de Mana… debes comportarte.

- Mana me dijo "siéntete como en tu casa" así que lo hare.

- te tomas muy enserio los comentarios ¿verdad?

- claro…- encendiendo su cigarrillo.

- a todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- de vacaciones- sonrió.

- ¿solo por eso?

- pensaste que venía por ti ¿no?- dejo salir el humo de su boca- pues te equivocas, le prometí a Mana dejarte estudiar la preparatoria sin interrumpir.

- lo que digas… no te aproveches de Mana.

- ¿de qué modo?- sonrió pícaramente.

-…- O.O- cállate, no digas ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Qué? Yo no dije nada, tu fuiste la mal pensada- rio a carcajadas- no has cambiado, solo creciste un poco- rio más.

- Cross…- con voz de ultratumba.

- ¿Qué lo negaras? Has crecido unos centímetros más, y ya no estás tan plana.

De no ser porque Mana llego en ese momento, Allen hubiese ido unas horas a la delegación por golpear casi a muerte a su tío.

Por su parte Kanda, no podía conciliar el sueño, los pocos recuerdos que tenia acerca de una relación con "esa persona" le tenían sumamente nervioso, ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Mana o Allen, ese sentimiento de ¿nostalgia? Lo invadía.

_Las luces amarillas pálidas, iluminaban una gran mansión en lo alto de una colina, la nieve se dejaba ver, fechas navideñas seguramente; la limusina de una reconocida familia llego a la entrada._

_-por fin llegamos, después de dos horas de vuelo y una de camino hacia acá._

_- hay cariño- rio delicadamente- no fue tan aburrido._

_- para mí no, pero a nuestro hijo sí._

_- ¿es verdad eso Yu?_

_-….- viendo por la ventanilla._

_- ¿Yu? Hijo- acomodándole la corbata- este es un evento muy importante para tu padre y la empresa, en pocas palabras para la familia Kanda._

_- ya lo sé- dijo con fastidio- me las has repetido durante esta última semana._

_- Yu no le contestes así a tu madre._

_- lo siento- dijo molesto para volver a su ventanilla._

_En la entrada hacia la mansión, un hombre de traje rojo con amarillo ayudo a la mujer a bajar y los dirigió, amablemente, hasta la sala de invitados, repleta por grandes e importantes empresarios de distintos países._

_-esto será aburrido- bufo Kanda._

_- ¿Qué dijiste Yu?- pregunto su padre con tono molesto._

_- nada._

_- miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí- en tono cantarín._

_- Conde…- sonrió._

_- me da gusto verlos- rio- me alegra que pudieran venir._

_- no haya nada que se interponga para ver a un buen amigo._

_- claro, claro- sonriendo- vaya… tu hijo ha crecido mucho, la última vez que lo vi tenía tan solo 2 años._

_- como pasa el tiempo- dijo la madre de Kanda, observando a su hijo._

_- ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? ¿15, 16?_

_- 16, si han pasado 14 años… desde esa vez._

_- Kanda-kun- sonriendo- ¿Por qué no pasas con mis hijos? Les agradara verte._

_- claro- dijo en tono neutro._

_En un gran salón, aparte de la sala principal, los hijos e hijas de los empresarios presentes, charlaban, tonterías, según el más joven de los Kanda._

_-mira es el hijo de los Kanda._

_- es mas apuesto de lo que nos dijeron- emocionada._

_- si… buenas noches Kanda-kun- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?_

_-….- solo les dedico una mirada de desprecio y salió del salón._

_- que mal educado._

_- pero aun así me encanta._

_- ni que lo digas- las dos chicas de ser posible, comerían al japonés con la mirada._

_En el amplio jardín, por no decir enorme, había tranquilidad, justo lo que necesitaba, ya tenía bastante con el discurso de su padre "ser un buen empresario lo es todo" y su madre con "no quiero morir sin que me des nietos" todo el viaje, un gran fastidio, era normal que los ignorara, a pesar de ser sus progenitores, algunas veces deseaba que fueran mudos._

_La nieve caía peo no sentía frio, aspiro profundamente, el aire fresco comprado con el aire contaminado de la ciudad, era la gloria en persona (XD vaya comparación n.n lo siento soy fanática de ese tipo de lugares U¬¬) un aroma dulce y conocido, lo hiso buscar con la mirada de donde provenía ese olor, ¿Cómo podía estar esa flor en un lugar así? Pero no encontró la flor sino a una persona…_

El despertador sonó, sacándolo de ese sueño, además su celular sonaba como loco, mataría al conejo por despertarlo tan temprano.

-¿Qué quieres?- molesto.

- huy perdón…- rio- solo quería saber… si estabas despierto, pero veo que no.

- morirás conejo… así que me no vayas a la escuela por un mes, o de ser posible nunca más- colgando.

Más tarde.

- buenos días Kanda- sonriendo.

- buenos días Mana- sin muchas ganas.

- ¿comenzaste mal este día?

- no, matare a cierto conejo. Eso lo arregla todo.

- ya veo- rio.

- lo siento Mana… Cross no me dejaba salir. Me molesta de nuevo con… cosas que no le importan a él.

- ¿Por qué?- viendo la cara de molestia y vergüenza de Allen- oh, entiendo.

- es un…. Hay ¿Por qué debe quedarse con nosotros? Tiene suficiente dinero para pagar un hotel.

- no te preocupes, no aguantara mucho… y sabes porque lo digo ¿no?

- claro que si… gracias a sus "fiestas nocturnas" no podía dormir bien.

- "chibi plana" no llegues tarde, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¡me llamo Allen!- muy enojada.

En ese momento Allen noto la presencia de Kanda.

-¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

- antes de que llegaras.

-…..- O/O- ¿escuchaste todo?

-…-. Asintió.

- ¿todo, todo, todo?

-…- asintió de nuevo.

- matare a Cross- con la cara aun roja.

- sube al auto Kanda, te llevare- sonriendo.

El camino fue muy, muy incomodo para Allen, ahora Kanda tenía algo mas con que molestarla, gracias a Cross y su boca.

En receso, Lenalee almorzaba con los tres chicos, Tikky no había asistido ese día, así que el profesor no lo acompañaría, al menos no en ese almuerzo.

-es cierto Allen… quería pedirte un favor.

- ¿eh?- viendo a la china- ¿Qué es?

- ¿podrías venir a mi casa?

- ¿hoy?

- cuando puedas- sonriendo- es importante, por favor.

- de acuerdo…

- bueno, me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos vemos- sonriendo.

En clases, Allen no podía concentrarse, cada que quería poner atención las palabras de Cross sonaban en su cabeza, y seguido podía ver a Kanda diciéndole "chibi plana", genial su vida no podía ser peor.

En el trabajo, Kanda no dijo nada cosa que desesperaba un poco más a la peliblanca; cuando iba camino a casa.

-Moyashi- molesto.

- ¿Qué?

- llevas todo el día… viéndome de esa forma- U¬¬

- ¿eh? ¿De verdad?

- es molesto…

- lo siento es solo que… esperaba…

- ¿Qué?

- nada- sonriendo.

- tiene que ver con lo que dijo Cross esta mañana ¿verdad?

-…- Uo.o

- mira… Moyashi… el apodo que te puso me importa un bledo… yo siempre te llamare Moyashi… así que…- interrumpido.

- gracias Kanda- sonriendo.

-…- Un.ñ- eres más extraña de lo que pensé.

En casa de Mana, Cross dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

-y pensar que me di prisa en llegar- suspiro con fastidio- mejor para mí.

- ya era hora.

- ¿no estabas dormido?- ñ.ñ

- prepara lo de siempre.

- lamento decirte que Mana, no tiene bebidas alcohólicas como tu.

- ve y compra una.

- no me lo venderán.

- dile a tu novio que lo haga.

- ¿Cuál novio?- ñ.n- ¡Kanda no es mi… novio!- sonrojada.

- pero es algo que quieres ¿no?- rio.

- por supuesto que no- molesta.

- lo que digas- ¬¬

- no me mires así…

- vamos, ve y pídele a tu no… amigo que te ayude con ese favor, no creo que te pida nada a cambio ¿o sí?- viéndola pícaramente.

- ¡quita esa mirada!

- ve, vamos… mi cabeza comienza a dolerme.

Minutos después…

-¿Qué?

- por favor…- jugando con sus manos.

- olvídalo.

- Kanda… por favor… no sabes lo insoportable que se pone si no bebe por lo menos un vaso de licor.

- che… es tu problema no mío.

- Bakanda, ayúdame.

- che… pasa.

- ¿eh? ¿Para qué?

- tu solo entra- molesto.

En la cocina del japonés, había gran variedad de vinos y licores.

-¿Por qué tienes estas cosas?- 0.0

- el conejo idiota y sus ideas…

- entiendo… ¿pero está bien si toma alguna?

- llévate la que quieras, da igual.

- ¿Kanda… bebes?

- eso no te interesa.

- eso quiere decir que si… oye a tu edad eso hace daño.

- nadie dijo que lo hiciera. Solo toma la estúpida botella y vete.

- huy que genio, deberías conseguirte una novia.

- prefiero morir.

- amargado.

- chibi.

- Baka.

- Moyashi.

- Bakanda.

Al día siguiente, Cross amaneció fresco como una lechuga a pesar de lo ebrio que se había puesto la noche anterior. En la escuela Lenalee pidió a Allen que fuese ese día a su casa, pues Komui no estaría, así no les molestaría por un buen rato.

En casa de la china.

-bueno te pedí vinieras para que me ayudes con unas cosas Allen- sonriendo.

- ¿Qué cosas? Eres buena en todas las materias.

- no es sobre la escuela- rio- es sobre un festival por parte de la empresa de mi hermano.

- ¿un festival?

- sí, pero como mi hermano es de china, será como los de haya… por lo tanto- sonrió mientras se dirigía a su armario- deberás usar un kimono.

- ¿Qué?- sorprendida- eso será un problema.

- ¿Por qué?

- la verdad… nunca he usado uno- rio apenada.

- no te preocupes, te ayudare con eso- sonrió.

En el trabajo.

-¿Dónde está Allen-chan?- recargado en la caja registradora.

- me pidió permiso para ir con Lenalee- menciono Maya.

- ¿Cuánto va a tardar? Estoy aburrido. Sin ella no es tan fácil molestar a Yu.

- ten paciencia Lavi- leyendo una revista (para mujeres solteras XD)

- Maya… deberías leer un libro- dijo Lavi.

- me gustan estas cosas…- rio- no me digas que hacer si quieres conservar tu empleo Lavi- sonriendo pero con aura negra detrás de ella.

- entiendo, me quedo callado- rio nervioso.

Minutos después Allen llego con una bolsa en sus manos.

-¡Allen-chan! Por fin llegaste, ayúdame a molestar a Yu.

- ¿Qué?

- Allen-chan ¿Qué traes ahí?

- es solo un… nada importante- sonriendo.

- es algo que los chicos no pueden saber ¿verdad?

- eh, no para nada es solo que… no quiero que…- mirando el suelo.

- ven conmigo- llevándosela a la cocina.

Lavi solo se quedo mirando la puerta de la cocina confundido, Kanda no le prestó mucha atención a lo que pasaba; en la escuela se hablaba del festival de la corporación Lee, sería el próximo fin de semana, como era de esperarse Lavi era el más ilusionado con la idea.

-pareces muy feliz Lavi.

- claro que si Allen-chan- sonriendo.

- solo porque veras chicas lindas con kimono ¿o no?

- exacto, cerebro de nuez. Claro sus excepciones abra- viéndola fijamente.

- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con esa mirada?

- nada…

- para tu buena suerte iré con Yu-kun- con cara soñadora.

- sigue en tu nube… Yu nunca iría contigo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- es muy fácil saberlo, cerebro de nuez. Yu ira con Allen y conmigo.

- de nuevo tu- viendo a Allen.

- ¿yo?- ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes tu que no tenga yo? Para que Yu te soporte.

- Allen no tiene cerebro de nuez como tu… eso y muchas cosas más, que con gusto te diré.

- eres un conejo muy entrometido, esto es entre Walker y yo.

Después de una discusión entre Lavi y Sakura, Kanda llego.

-Yu-kun- feliz- ¿verdad que iras conmigo al festival de Lee?

- ¿verdad que iras conmigo y Allen?

- no iré.

Tanto Lavi como Sakura se quedaron hechos de piedra ante tal respuesta, Allen ya se los esperaba y suspiro por lo bajo. De camino al trabajo.

-por favor Yu, ve con nosotros.

- olvídalo.

- por favor, hazlo por Allen.

- ¿Por qué por mi?

- tu apóyame- le murmuro a Allen.

- tengo cosas que hacer…

- ¿Qué cosas?- n.n- dime.

- ya cállate conejo, si quieres seguir conservando tu boca.

-…..- O.O- Yu últimamente estas más agresivo de lo normal ¿no te parece?

- supongo que sí- sonrió.

El fin de semana llego, Mana, Allen y la pesadilla de Allen, Cross se dirigían al punto de encuentro con los demás; Lavi, Lenalee, Maya y un obligado Kanda ya estaban en el parque, donde se había improvisado el festival.

-me pregunto porque Allen invito a Cross, si no lo soporta.

- seguramente Mana lo invito- dijo Maya.

- tienes razón- sonrió- pobre Allen.

En otro lado, Mana, Cross y Allen caminaban hacia el parque.

-¿Por qué debemos caminar? Pudiste traernos en el coche.

- es buen para la salud- rio.

- odio tu fanatismo por la salud- ¬¬- además… ¿Por qué tuve que venir?

- quieres ver lindas chicas con kimono y beber hasta perder la conciencia.

- cierto... gracias chibi.

- me llamo Allen- Uñ.ñ- ya te pareces a Kanda.

- no me compares con ese chico, soy mucho mejor que él en muchas cosas.

- claro- sarcásticamente- ¿será dormir y beber?

- repítelo chibi…

- lo hare cuantas veces sea necesario.

- basta ustedes dos…- sonriendo- se nos hará más tarde.

- tu tienes la culpa de esto Mana- jalándole una mejilla.

- ¿Por qué?- sonriendo a pesar de la tortura que Cross le impartía a su mejilla.

- por no traernos en el auto- molesto.

- así es más divertido – rio.

- es cierto- viendo detenidamente a Allen- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

- me lo presto una amiga.

- para ser tu quien lo lleva… no se ve tan mal- n.n

- lo dijiste para molestar ¿verdad?- enojada.

- por ejemplo si me comparo contigo, a mi me queda mejor una yukata- rio.

- eres un….- interrumpida por los gritos de Lavi.

- ¡Allen-chan! Estamos por acá- sonriendo y moviendo su mano en el viento.

- deja de gritar estúpido conejo- dijo Kanda molesto.

- ¿Por qué?- con carita triste.

- Lavi….- sonrojada- la gente nos mira por tus gritos.

- ¿eh?- viendo a las personas que los miraban- lo siento- u.u

- vaya Allen-chan- sonriendo- se te ve muy bien.

- ¿esta bromeando?- dijo Cross haciendo enfadar aun más a Allen.

Después de eso, siguieron con su camino, cabía destacar que Kanda y Mana eran los únicos con ropa normal, de su grupo. En los juegos, Cross y Lavi se perdieron (los vicios, los vicios XD), Maya por su parte consiguió una cita en ese festival, tal vez las cosas estaban mejorando, Lenalee se encontró con su hermano, lo que significaba que no podría estar con Allen y los demás, al menos por un rato.

-me agrada este ambiente- dijo Mana sonriendo.

-tienes razón.

- ¿Qué opinas Kanda?- viendo al japonés.

- tsk…..- volteando a otro lado con molestia.

- comprendo- rio- iré por algo de beber ¿quieren algo?

- gracias Mana- sonriendo.

- ¿tu Kanda?

- che… de igual.

- bien, los veo en la reja del templo improvisado.

- sí.

Cuando se dirigían al templo.

-¡Yu-kun!- colgándose del cuello de Kanda.

- ¡Allen-chan!- sonriendo y tomando las manos de Allen- nunca pensé encontrarte aquí… con este- viendo feo a Kanda.

- Sakura- molesto- suéltame.

- me da gusto verte- sonriendo- pero… Lysander ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

- ¿dime?- *u*

- suelta mis manos.

- lo siento- sonriendo apenado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí con ella Yu-kun?- molesta.

- no vine solo con la Moyashi- logrando que Sakura se alejara de él.

- pues no veo a nadie más.

- todos se quedaron en distintos lugares- sonriendo.

- y tu de aprovechada te quedaste a solas con mi Yu-kun- molesta.

- oye tu… no le hables así a Allen-chan.

- tu no te metas cara de papa.

- ¡no me digas cara de papa! Cerebro de nuez.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- ofendida.

- si tu ofendes a Allen-chan yo hare lo mismo por ella.

- basta chicos- trato de calmarlos.

- no te metas…- molesta.

Allen suspiro y miro a Kanda, que parecía más fastidiado que ella.

-creo que será mejor irnos.

- che…- comenzando a caminar.

- espera- tomando a Allen del brazo- no dejare que te vayas sola con mi Yu-kun.

- lo siento Sakura pero debemos encontrarnos con Mana.

- ¿Mana vino?- sorprendida- aun así… no dejare que vayas con Yu, mucho menos vestida así.

- oye…- hablo Lysander.

Una mejilla de Sakura quedo roja después de la bofetada por parte de Allen.

- puedes hablar mal de mi si quieres, no me interesa, pero esto lo hiso una amiga… no dejare que la insultes de ese modo.

-….- tocando su mejilla.

- Moyashi…- jalando a Allen.

- ¿Qué haces Bakanda? Suéltame.

Lysander y Sakura se quedaron ahí, parados viendo como Kanda y Allen se perdían entre la gente.

-exageraste.

- lo sé…- sonrió- pero… no me gusta que hablen mas de las personas que me agradan. Tal vez por eso no me llevo bien con Cross.

- sientes demasiado cariño por las personas Moyashi, eso puede llegar a lastimarte más de lo que crees.

- ¿te ha pasado?- miro el suelo.

- no importa.

- ya veo...- sonrió levemente- aun… aun no me tienes confianza para… decirme algo ¿cierto?

- cállate Moyashi- molesto.

Los dos llegaron al templo improvisado, subieron y se quedaron junto a uno de los pilares de madera, Mana no debía tardar, aunque minutos atrás le había mandado un mensaje a Allen, diciéndole que Cross se había metido en una pelea, así que tardarían un poco en llegar.

El cielo se lleno de fuegos artificiales, llamando por completo la atención de la peliblanca, Kanda le daba la espalda a las personas, es decir que miraba la estructura del templo, al contrario de Allen, quien estaba sentada en el barandal.

-a mí me gusta- murmuro el japonés, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Allen lo escuchara.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kanda.

Sus miradas se encontraron, por alguna razón Allen se puso nerviosa, de nuevo ese sentimiento de cuando conoció al japonés, ninguno podía apartar la mirada del otro, al contrario de crear una atmosfera tensa se podía sentir una tranquila y agradable.

De un momento a otro, Kanda se acerco a Allen y toco suavemente una de sus mejillas, Allen solo podía ver esos ojos oscuros delante de ella, sus respiraciones chocaban, Kanda dudo por un segundo lo que iba a hacer pero debía comprobarlo, comprobar eso que lo tanto le molestaba, desde que conoció a Allen su vida cambio en todo sentido, por fin, unió sus labios con los de Allen, quien al principio se sorprendió por el acto del japonés, pero después se dejo llevar por ese extraño y desconocido sentimiento que la invadió.

**continuara**

lo se! T.T cada vez más chafa x.x pero... mi cabeza no da para más ideas -.- realemente ahora si estoy en... 0% de insipiracion! 0.0 pero de locura es mucha XD..

ojala les haya gustado n.n (lo dudo) bueno... nos vemos! cuidense! sayo! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**_jojojojo XD ya volvi, con otro capi de Cold Love jejejejeje en vez de ponerme a actualizar las demas historias (se esconde detras de una fortaleza de hierro) =( pero pues estos capis ya los tenia escritos XD solo los reviso y les cambio cosas jajajaja XD por eso las locuras cambian jejeje... u.u lo siento... la falta de inspiracion sigue tocando a mi puerta, perdon, azotea (cabeza XD) bueno les dejo leer..._**

**_que se diviertan, como a mi me divirtio escribir estas locuras XD_**

**Capitulo 8: Parte Del Recuerdo.**

_Las luces amarillas pálidas, iluminaban una gran mansión en lo alto de una colina, la nieve se dejaba ver, fechas navideñas seguramente; la limusina de una reconocida familia llego a la entrada._

_-por fin llegamos, después de dos horas de vuelo y una de camino hacia acá._

_- hay cariño- rio delicadamente- no fue tan aburrido._

_- para mí no, pero a nuestro hijo sí._

_- ¿es verdad eso Yu?_

_-….- viendo por la ventanilla._

_- ¿Yu? Hijo- acomodándole la corbata- este es un evento muy importante para tu padre y la empresa, en pocas palabras para la familia Kanda._

_- ya lo sé- dijo con fastidio- me las has repetido durante esta última semana._

_- Yu no le contestes así a tu madre._

_- lo siento- dijo molesto para volver a su ventanilla._

_En la entrada hacia la mansión, un hombre de traje rojo con amarillo ayudo a la mujer a bajar y los dirigió, amablemente, hasta la sala de invitados, repleta por grandes e importantes empresarios de distintos países._

_-esto será aburrido- bufo Kanda._

_- ¿Qué dijiste Yu?- pregunto su padre con tono molesto._

_- nada._

_- miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí- en tono cantarín._

_- Conde…- sonrió._

_- me da gusto verlos- rio- me alegra que pudieran venir._

_- no haya nada que se interponga para ver a un buen amigo._

_- claro, claro- sonriendo- vaya… tu hijo ha crecido mucho, la última vez que lo vi tenía tan solo 2 años._

_- como pasa el tiempo- dijo la madre de Kanda, observando a su hijo._

_- ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? ¿15, 16?_

_- 17, si han pasado 15 años… desde esa vez._

_- Kanda-kun- sonriendo- ¿Por qué no pasas con mis hijos? Les agradara verte._

_- claro- dijo en tono neutro._

_En un gran salón, aparte de la sala principal, los hijos e hijas de los empresarios presentes, charlaban, tonterías, según el más joven de los Kanda._

_-mira es el hijo de los Kanda._

_- es mas apuesto de lo que nos dijeron- emocionada._

_- si… buenas noches Kanda-kun- sonriendo._

_- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?_

_-….- solo les dedico una mirada de desprecio y salió del salón._

_- que mal educado._

_- pero aun así me encanta._

_- ni que lo digas- las dos chicas de ser posible, comerían al japonés con la mirada._

_En el amplio jardín, por no decir enorme, había tranquilidad, justo lo que necesitaba, ya tenía bastante con el discurso de su padre "ser un buen empresario lo es todo" y su madre con "no quiero morir sin que me des nietos" todo el viaje, un gran fastidio, era normal que los ignorara, a pesar de ser sus progenitores, algunas veces deseaba que fueran mudos._

_La nieve caía peo no sentía frio, aspiro profundamente, el aire fresco comprado con el aire contaminado de la ciudad, era la gloria en persona (XD vaya comparación n.n lo siento soy fanática de ese tipo de lugares U¬¬) un aroma dulce y conocido, lo hiso buscar con la mirada de donde provenía ese olor, ¿Cómo podía estar esa flor en un lugar así? Pero no encontró la flor sino a una persona._

_Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, pero la mirada de esa persona no demostraba ninguna emoción, incluso su rostro era serio y un tanto frío._

_-Yu-kun ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?_

_Kanda miro a su madre y después de unos segundos volvió la mirada a donde estaba esa persona, pero ya no había nadie._

_-entremos, está haciendo más frio- jalando a su hijo._

_Adentro del salón principal, Kanda buscaba a esa persona pero no logro encontrarla, era la única que había llamado su atención por completo._

_La familia Kanda y el Conde, entraron a una sala, apartados de los demás invitados, pues eran los únicos que harían un trato con la empresa "Noah" dirigida, claro está, por el Conde Del Milenio, nombre bastante raro pero para un buen empresario como él, era normal, en ese tiempo no se podía confiar en casi nadie._

**_*aviso: el Conde esta en forma humana, es decir no tiene sus orejas de conejo._**

_-espero que el trato sea de su agrado- sonriendo._

_- no se preocupe Conde._

_- señor…- en la puerta- ya la encontramos._

_- déjala pasar- dijo un poco serio._

_- con su permiso, me retiro- cerrando la puerta._

_Kanda se sorprendió al ver a la misma chica del jardín._

_- escapando de tus deberes ¿otra vez?_

_-….….- miro el suelo._

_- es mi hija menor… es un poco digamos…- pensó por un momento- rebelde, se podría decir- rio - ellos serán nuestros invitados por unos días._

_- mucho gusto, soy Allen Walker._

El techo de la habitación era lo único que podía ver, el dolor de cabeza que lo invadía era insoportable, además, lo que había hecho...

El timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, con desgana se levanto y abrió la puerta encontrándose con quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?- molesto.

- me llamo Allen, Bakanda. La jefa de grupo me pidió que te entregara esto- dándole unas hojas.

Kanda tomo las hojas y los miro, suspiro con fastidio, los deberes…

-Lavi…- murmuro Allen.

- ¿Qué?

- Lavi estaba preocupado por ti…- mirando a otro lado- van tres días que no vas a la escuela y la cafetería solo fuiste hace dos días… Mana está preocupado.

- che… ¿es lo único que querías?

- todavía que me molesto en venir- enojada- ¿no dormiste bien verdad Bakanda?

- eso no te importa, Moyashi.

- ¡me llamo Allen!- #¬¬- ¿es tan difícil que lo recuerdes?

- cállate chibi Moyashi.

- ¡Allen!- #ñ.ñ- Bakanda- sacándole la lengua.

- tan temprano y discutiendo como recién casados.

- ¡¿Cross?- sorprendida- ¿Cuándo saliste?

- hace un minuto- bostezando- Mana sigue con dolor de cabeza… deberías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo Chibi.

- ¡QUÉ ME LLAMO ALLEN! ¿Por qué no pueden recordarlo?

- vamos date prisa… la jaqueca de tu padre está peor que hace cinco minutos.

- ¡tu tienes la culpa!- molesta.

- ¿Por qué? Yo solo le di el gran placer de conocer la bebida- sonrió.

- lo pusiste ebrio- U¬¬

- no es culpa mía que no sepa beber.

- Mana no es un vicioso como tu.

- lo que digas- ignorando plenamente a la peliblanca- entra, o solo que desees quedarte sin padre.

- eso fue tu culpa- mirándolo con molestia.

- próximamente le enseñare el placer de la mujeres- sonriendo- chico- viendo a Kanda- ¿no lo deseas también?

- ¡Cross!- muy molesta.

- ¿celosa?- se carcajeo- no te preocupe solo serian unas noches.

- ¡cierra la boca!- aventándole un lata fría.

- vaya sigues con esa fuerza… deberías mejorar tu cuerpo no tu fuerza.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

Un órgano melancólico podía escucharse, las delgadas y níveas manos que lo tocaban parecían deseosas de terminar la melodía.

-las cosas mejorar madre- arrodillado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- por fin sabemos quien es el portador del libro.

Las notas dejaron de sonar.

-el fin de su sufrimiento terminara pronto madre.

- eso espero- sonrió frívolamente.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

**_Capitulo extra: INVESTIGACION LAVI….XD_**

Después de la visita de Allen, Kanda seguía faltando a la escuela, aunque Lavi lo estuvo llamando por largos ratos, esperando a que sonara el tono de "buzón de voz" sabía que el japonés se molestaría y contestaría tarde o temprano, pero… nunca paso.

Cuando llego a la cafetería, Allen estaba ahí platicando con Maya, pero Kanda ni sus luces.

-¿Allen donde está Yu?

- ¿eh? No lo sé…

- no ha contestado su teléfono, fui a su casa y no estaba… o no me abrió… pero bueno- rio- ¿has sabido algo de él?

- no.

- dijo que llegaría un poco tarde- menciono Maya.

- ¿te llamo?- O.O

- no, Mana me llamo preguntando por Kanda pero como no había venido me preocupe así que lo llame y eso me dijo- n.n

- ¿Por qué no me contesto a mí?- T.T

- mira ahí viene- sonriendo.

En cuanto Kanda abrió la puerta Lavi se lanzo sobre él pero el japonés se hiso a un lado, dejándolo caer al piso.

-¿Por qué Yu?- T.T

- no te atrevas a abrazarme conejo- dijo molesto.

- ¡¿Por qué no me contestas cuando llamo por teléfono?

- siempre lo contesto- ¬¬

- es verdad… pero esta vez no lo hiciste.

- lo olvide.

- ¿Qué?- o.o?

- olvide el estúpido celular- #ñ.ñ

- ya veo…- sonrió- ¿y dónde estabas? Fui en la tarde a tu casa y no t encontré.

- no eres mi madre.

- pero si tu amigo- con ojitos de borrego.

- no tienes que saber a donde voy.

- pero si con quien y cuando- sonriendo.

-…- U¬¬

- ¿verdad Moyashi-chan?- viendo a Allen.

- no lo sé…- entrando a la cocina.

- ¿eh?- ladeo la cabeza- Allen esta rara.

- tsk…

- tienes razón…- dijo Maya.

Después de una tortura para Lavi, abrieron la cafetería; Kanda y Allen atendían a los clientes, pero la peliblanca no le dirigía ni una sola mirada al japonés, aunque siempre se ponían discutir a pesar de los clientes presentes.

-esto es raro…- recargado en la caja registradora.

- ¿por qué lo dices?- limpiando una copa.

- esos dos… no han peleado en este rato.

- no están de humor- seguía con la copa.

- lo dudo, aunque fuese el fin del mundo, discutirían.

- en eso tienes razón- ahora miraba detenidamente la copa.

- ¿Qué tanto haces con esa copa?- U¬¬

- la limpio ¿Qué no ves?

- llevas casi toda la mañana con ella, la romperás de tanto limpiarla.

- no creo- sonrió- es de cristal puro- mostrándole la copa como si de un comercial se tratara- los grabados son únicos, viene de Venecia, hecha por las mejores manos forjadoras de cristal.

- puedes conseguir una donde sea- U¬¬

- como esta no- n.n

- lo que digas- suspiro.

Llego el momento de la comida de Lavi, así que Kanda se quedo en la caja, Maya ayudaba a Allen con los clientes.

-Allen… le puedes decir a Kanda que cambie el letrero de afuera, por favor.

- yo lo hare- sonriendo.

- pero es muy pesado.

- no te preocupes, Cross me ponía a hacer cosas peores- rio.

- pero Allen…

- no tardo- saliendo.

- Lavi tiene razón, está un poco rara hoy.

En la cocina, Lavi jugaba con su comida.

-deja de jugar con la comida conejo.

- Yu…

- ¿Qué quieres?- dejando unas cajas en la alacena.

- ¿Qué paso entre tu y Allen?

- tsk…

- ¿paso algo en el festival? Cuando llegamos, ya te habías marchado.

-tenía cosas que hacer.

- ¡y dejaste a Allen sola!- ¬¬

- puede cuidarse sola.

- de eso estoy seguro pero…- suspiro- ¿Qué le hiciste Yu?

- che…

- dime, dime, dime, dime…

- Lavi, dice Maya que ya termino tu hora de comer- sonriendo.

- gracias Allen- sonrió- oye Allen-chan.

- ¿dime?

- ¿Yu te hiso o dijo algo?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?- sonrió.

- es que ambos están muy raros hoy, no han discutido por nada.

- no te preocupes Lavi- sonriendo.

- no puede ser- se levanto de su asiento- ¡¿están saliendo juntos y no me dijeron nada?- se dejo caer al suelo, y comenzó una musiquita triste de violín- ¿Qué clase de amigos son?

- estas dramatizando demasiado conejo- U¬¬

- Lavi…- Un.n- no es eso, además… ¿Cómo podría salir con un Bakanda como él?

- Allen- chan- T.T- bueno si tú lo dices, debe ser verdad- n.n

Cuando Lavi salió, Kanda miro a Allen pero ella desvió la mirada y salió de la cocina.

-si lo dijo Allen es verdad- dijo Maya.

- pero no me convenció del todo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? Kanda se molestara mucho.

- es un riesgo que debo tomar.

- te ayudare un poco con eso- sonriendo.

Minutos después.

-puedo ir yo sola, no te preocupes- n.n

- no, Kanda ira contigo.

- si Allen-chan, ¿Qué tal si alguien quiere secuestrarte?- dramatizo Lavi.

- lo dudo.

- mi hora de comer ya paso, así que no puedo ir. Además, Yu es capaz de asesinar a los clientes lentos en decidir que comer.

- manda al conejo.

- que no… acompañaras a Allen ¿de acuerdo?- ¬¬

- tsk…

Cuando los dos se fueron, Lavi se disfrazo de un hombre mayor, de abrigo y porte de licenciado.

-estas exagerando ¿no?

- no, este el trabajo para un buen detective.

- así pareces licenciado.

- ¿Qué? Espera iré a cambiarlo.

Segundos después Lavi regreso con un traje de Sherlock Holmes.

-tu y tus disfraces.

- jeje, siempre he querido ser un detective- rio.

Así el pelirrojo, perdón, el detective Lavi-kun se dedico a seguir a Allen y Kanda, pues maya los había mandado por unos ingredientes que necesitaba, a pesar de que la despensa acababa de llegar.

-bitácora del conejo, los dos sospechosos… a no, los dos amigos están entrando a la tienda- siguiéndolos con la mirada- deberé seguirlos más de cerca, pues así no escucho ni a de lo que dicen.

- ¿Qué haces shonen?

- ¡Tikky!- sorprendido.

- ¿a qué estás jugando?- Uñ.n

- no estoy jugando… pero es una misión ultra secreta.

- ya veo- sonriendo- ¿puedo ayudarte?

- es trabajo de uno, lo siento.

- está bien, saludos a Allen y Kanda de mi parte.

- claro…- U¬¬- ¿ya lo sabías?

- no es común ver a alguien disfrazado de detective.

- que gente tan común- molesto.

- tus sospechosos se alejan.

- ¡¿Qué?- viendo que Kanda y Allen se alejaban poco a poco.

Sin más, Lavi siguió con su camino, al final pudo acercarse más a los "sospechosos".

-Maya no especifico que tipo de pintura quería.

- toma la que sea.

- no seré a quien regañe por tomar cualquier pintura.

- que importa, solo date prisa.

- que mal genio, ya consíguete una novia- ¬¬

- tsk…

- ¿Qué le ofrecemos a la linda pareja?- sonriendo.

- ¿eh? No, no somos…- interrumpida.

- ¡sé lo que necesitan!- buscando quien sabe que- ¡aquí esta!

El señor le dio una cajita roja a Allen.

-esto hará que su relación sea más duradera- frotando sus manos.

- por eso le digo que no somos pareja- Un.n

- ¿de verdad? Entonces el joven no se ha decidido- viendo a Kanda.

El sonido de los dedos tronando se dejo oír, a lo que Allen regreso la cajita y tomo la mano de Kanda, para alejarse del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- muy molesto.

- no puedes matar a las personas, solo pro esos comentarios- ¬¬

- ¿Quién dijo que lo mataría?

- conociéndote lo harías.

- che…- era verdad.

- bueno, busquemos lo que falta- viendo la lista- debemos buscar de nuevo la tienda de pintura vegetal, ya que alguien es capaz de matar a las personas por tonterías.

- ¿entonces no te importa?

- ¿Qué?- viendo algunas cosas- ¿Qué me emparejen con un Bakanda?- sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba- no realmente, además…- pagando- sé que eso nunca pasaría- sonriéndole a Kanda.

- veo que las cosas son normales… pero… sigo sin escuchar nada- T.T

- ya casi terminamos- sonrió de nuevo- solo nos falta… la esencia de vainilla y el papel especial para origami… ¿me pregunto que estará pensando hacer Maya?

- alguna locura, junto con el conejo.

- tienes razón- rio.

Lavi logro escuchar una de las típicas discusiones de Allen y Kanda, por lo que dio por terminado su trabajo y regreso a la cafetería.

Aunque si se hubiese quedado un poco más, hubiese visto una escena poco común entre esos dos; Allen iba algo distraída por lo que pensaba cruzar la calle sin cuidado alguno, afortunadamente Kanda logro atraerla a él, quedando abrazados.

-¿en qué piensas Moyashi?- molesto.

- lo siento- rio- estoy en otro mundo.

- eres demasiado descuidada- sonó ¿preocupado?

- Kanda…- se sonrojo al darse cuenta de cómo la tenía el japonés.

- ten más cuidado- alejándola de él.

- si…- mirando el suelo- es cierto…- saco algo de su bolsillo (recordatorio, Allen siempre usa pantalón XD menos en el uniforme)- toma- sonriendo.

-…- viendo lo que Allen le daba.

- los compre cuando termino el festival- n.n- pero como no te había visto… pero si no lo quieres no importa, ya veré que hago con él.

- tsk…- quitándole el adorno en forma de flor de loto de las manos.

En la cafetería todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque Lavi no servía para detective.

...**continuara...**

_agradecemos a: _

_****__Reela-chan: __hola, hola,hola! n.n gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras XD cada vez más locas! T.T "para Yami la locura no tiene limites" XD mi lema ajajajajaja u.u no mueras! sino quien leera mi locuras? T0T... bueno cuidate XD seguire poniendo de esas escenas muajajajajajaja, pero algo salteadas, no me gusta mucho el romance jejejeje u.u (¿que amargada verdad?)_

_**kotoko-noda: **hola! n.n que bueno que te guste jojojojo... pero por favor, onegai, pliss, cartas bomba no! x.x o no podre escribir las contis, jajaja cuando acabe el fic tal vez y si, O.O tal vez muchas/os me quieran asesinar por el final que tengo planeado pero tratare de cambiarlo muajajajajajajaja._

_Alice Minatsuki: hola, gracias n.n por tu review T.T, siempre que me llegan reiviews me emociono mucho, terminare en el hospital por eso XD jajajaja cuando pregunten de que murio, responderan "la emocion de leer reiviews" XD jajajajaja yo y mi imginacion llena de locuras, que aveces no puedo describir en mis historias jajajajaja U.U bueno..._

_**Yullen-neko: **n.n holas! (la del mar no eh XD) ¿por que les gustan las historias de amor? U¬¬ mi no entender bien XD jejejeje pero gracias por tu comentario n.n, ayudaste a la causa "inspiracion para miss locuras" XD jejejejeje_

_**makuya-love: **hola, O.O tambien a ti? u.u ¿por que? me pondre mi banda para la cabeza que dice "ganbatte" para hacer la historia mas romantica... cof, cof... esa palabra x.x no me gusta XD jajajaja... muchas decepciones? XD no... solo 1 o 2 jajajajajaja T.T..._

**bueno, bueno u.u ya esta decidido n.n la historia se hara... (casi se ahoga) romantica x.x... -.- jojojo sera dificil T.T aun asi les pido que no esperen mucho de mi loca cabeza, solo le caben locuras, diversion, locuras, locuras pero romance es mi punto debil T0T jajajajaja... me gusta un poco leerlo pero escribirlo de plano debo estar medio ebria para escribir algo bueno XD o pedir consejos a quienes son buenos en ese campo jejejeje U.U que mala cabeza tengo jojojo...**

**escuchare canciones de amor T.T tal vez me inspire un poco XD jajajaj bueno les dejo descansar de mis locuras, locas! XD**

**suerte a toda/os! n.n nos vemos luego... sayo! n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**_jojojojo XD ya volvi, con otro capi de Cold Love jejejejeje en vez de ponerme a actualizar las demas historias (se esconde detras de una fortaleza de hierro) =( pero pues estos capis ya los tenia escritos XD solo los reviso y les cambio cosas jajajaja XD por eso las locuras cambian jejeje... u.u lo siento... la falta de inspiracion sigue tocando a mi puerta, perdon, azotea (cabeza XD) bueno les dejo leer..._**

**_que se diviertan, como a mi me divirtio escribir estas locuras XD_**

**Capitulo 9: Viaje…**

La mañana dio los buenos días a las personas con un día nublado, se acercaba la época de lluvias y nieve, para disgusto de Lavi.

-¿estás bien Lavi?

- ¡no! ¡Tengo mucho frio!- temblando.

- ahora entiendo porque estas tan abrigado- sonrió.

- ¡no te burles Allen-chan!- estornudando.

- ¿si no te gusta el frio por que viniste a vivir aquí?

- Yu-chan- T.T- no seas así conmigo, fue mi abuelo no yo… él decidió que viviríamos aquí- estornudando de nuevo.

- te hubieses quedado en casa Lavi.

- no te preocupes Allen-chan- estornudando- estaré bien- sonriendo.

- lo único que quieres es ver a las alumnas de primero en clase de natación- menciono el japonés.

- ¡no es verdad! Del todo- sonrió.

- con que eso era- ¬¬

- no me mires así Allen-chan- T.T

- aunque espero que no den esa clase, hace frio como para nadar.

- la piscina de la escuela tiene techo así que no hay problema- sonriendo.

-….- ¬¬

- lo siento- o.o

Más tarde, las alumnas de primer año platicaban en la orilla de la piscina.

-esto es genial- con ojos de corazón- hace mucho que no veía lindas chicas en traje de baño.

- echii.

- no Yu…- con tono triunfador- no confundas investigación con perversión.

-….….- U¬¬

- no veo a Allen-chan- buscándola.

- tsk…- recargándose en el barandal, dándole la espalda a la piscina.

- ¡es Lavi-kun!- desde abajo.

- ¡y Kanda-kun!

- che….- molesto.

Lavi sonriendo saludo a las chicas que emocionadas corrieron a donde estaban las dos, después de muchos intentos (uno en el caso de Lavi XD) los dos fueron a la banca que estaba cerca de la piscina.

Las chicas platicaban animadamente con el pelirrojo, mientras Kanda maldecía a esas niñatas y claro, al conejo por haberlo metido en ese sitio, no era que le molestaran las mujeres, es solo que… eran demasiado escandalosas cuando los veían.

-son muy populares… ¿no lo crees?- sonriendo.

Lenalee miro a Allen que seguía nadando.

-y eso que no quería entrar a esta clase- rio.

Las alumnas hacían preguntas un poco atrevidas al pelirrojo que gustoso las respondía, en cambio el japonés solo les dedicaba una mirada de odio, aunque no funcionaba.

Después de un rato, Lavi y Kanda se acercaron a la china.

-hola Lenalee- sonriendo.

- hola Lavi- sonrió.

Frente a ellos una alumna nadaba muy bien.

-¡Allen!- grito la china.

- ¿eh?- dejando de nadar- hola Lavi, Bakanda- acercándose a la orilla.

- pensé que te ahogarías, pero veo que sabes nadar.

- ¡no te burles de mi Bakanda!- molesta.

- ¿Qué sucede?- sonrió.

- pensé que no entrarías a la clase Allen.

- Lenalee me convenció, no pensé que fuese tan divertido.

Cuando Allen salió de la piscina.

-toma Allen- dándole una toalla.

- gracias Lenalee- sonriendo.

- ¡strike!- *-*

- ¿Lavi?- viendo al pelirrojo en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

- conejo pervertido- ¬¬

- la verdad es que Allen-chan es una chica muy linda.

- sí.

Eran los comentarios que se escuchaban de las demás alumnas, haciendo que Allen se apenara.

-tienen razón Allen- sonriendo.

- no me gusta…- viendo el agua.

- por eso te vistes como chico- aseguro el japonés.

- sí. No me gusta llamar la atención de las personas.

- pero si eres muy kawaii Allen-chan- con tapones en la nariz.

- el golpe te afecto la cabeza… conejo. La chibi-Moyashi no es anda de eso.

- ¡Kanda!- dijo molesta Lenalee.

- Bakanda…- molesta.

Un aura negra salió de Allen, pero al dar un paso resbalo llevándose consigo a Kanda, cayendo ambos a la piscina.

-esto se pondrá feo- dijo Lavi.

- si- sonrío.

En la piscina.

-Moyashi- molesto.

- te lo merecías- sacándole la lengua.

- chibi- Moyashi.

- ¡no me llames así!- #¬¬

En el descanso, Lavi desapareció cosa que preocupo a los demás.

-¿Dónde estará Lavi?- pregunto Lenalee.

- se fue a casa- dijo Kanda.

- ¿Por qué?

- desde la mañana no se sentía bien- dijo Allen.

En casa de Lavi.

-de verdad no tenias porque acompañarme tan lejos- ¬¬

- no te preocupes shonen- sonriendo- eres uno de mis alumnos así que debo cuidarte.

- eres raro.

- gracias- rio.

- no fue un halago.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

-no hemos tenido resultados…- molesta.

-lo siento señora pero…

- ¡no me vengas con excusas! ¿No pueden conseguir ni una miserable gota de su sangre? ¡Qué incompetentes son!- enojada.

- el único problema… es ese tipo… realmente es una molestia.

- me hare cargo de él, pero… si no consiguen traerle a este lugar, regresaran a ser lo que un día fueron.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

-me pregunto si Lavi está mejor.

- a ese conejo nada lo mata- ¬¬- por eso lo odio.

- fue un sarcasmo ¿verdad?- rio.

- no- secamente.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero?- U¬¬

- tu eres la que no entiende, Moyashi.

- ¡es Allen!- molesta.

- tsk.

Al día siguiente, en la cafetería de Maya.

-vaya ustedes se la pasan de vacaciones en esa escuela, hace poco no tuvieron clases por quien sabe que reunión y ahora el director se fue a un supuesto curso con algunos maestros- suspiro.

- si ese director es un flojo- rio Lavi- pero es mejor- estirándose.

- ¿A dónde irán?

- desgraciadamente debo ir a la escuela por dos días, para nivelarme en las materias- dijo Lavi con aura depresiva a su alrededor- mi abuelo me matara si no paso este año- rio.

- es verdad… Kanda-kun se fue desde ayer ¿no?

- si, dijo que iría a trabajar en una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Moscú.

- vaya, vaya, vaya- sonriendo- ¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- tengo entendido que viene de familia con buena reputación, no entiendo porque trabaja tanto.

- Yu… es diferente de esas personas, dudo mucho que quiera que su apellido lo mantengan el resto de su vida.

- tienes razón.

- ¿y tu Allen-chan a donde iras?

- no lo sé… supongo que no podre salir- molesta- Cross sigue en la casa y dudo que me deja ir a algún lado, además quiero ayudar un poco a Mana.

- ya veo- sonrió.

- Allen…- viéndola detenidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Lavi?

- hasta ahora lo note… ¿Por qué no llamas padre a Mana?

-…..- bajo la mirada.

- no preguntes esas cosas Lavi- dándole un golpe en la cabeza- la confianza que se tienen debe ser muy buena para llamarse por sus nombres- n.n.

- entiendo, pero no tenias porque golpearme- U¬¬

En casa de Allen.

-¡¿queeee?

- vamos será bueno para ti salir- con su cigarrillo la boca.

- ¡deja de fumar!

- oye déjame vivir… no soy un chibi como tu.

- me llamo Allen- #¬¬

- bueno iré a divertirme… regreso mañana. Que no se te olvide chibi, Mana sabe la dirección- saliendo de la casa.

Después de cenar…

-¿Por qué tengo que ir? Cross solo vino a divertirse…

- ese lugar es único Allen- sonriendo- vale la pena ir.

- pero solo quiere que compre cosas para él…

- cuando vivían en Inglaterra él venía por esas cosas.

- por lo menos pudo a verme dicho, cuando venia…

- una vez te lo dijo y respondiste dejándolo noqueado con... creo que fue…

- una de sus botellas.

- cuando me lo conto no podía aguantar la risa- rio- eres la primera que logra golpearlo.

- ¿seguro que es un lugar al que vale la pena ir, aunque sea solo por dos días?

- claro, la única vez que lo acompañe… no quería regresar.

- ¿Por qué no vas conmigo Mana?

- con gusto iría pero…- suspiro- tengo a un paciente un poco delicado.

- entiendo… traeré algo- sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, Allen se encontró con Lavi en la estación del tren (a la antigüita XD solo porque los autobuses no llegaban hasta ese lugar n.n).

-¿Lavi?

- hola Allen ¿iras fuera de la ciudad?

- sí, un encargo de Cross.

- ¿puedo ir contigo?- con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

- no hay problema pero…

- ¡LAVI BOOKMAN!

- oh no- nervioso- ¡el panda me encontró! Lo siento Allen, no podre ir- corriendo.

Después de unas horas de viaje, Allen llego a una pequeña ciudad, por no decir pueblo, pues era más chica que una ciudad pero más grande que un pueblo.

-veamos…- viendo el disque mapa de Cross-…..- Uu.u- debo dejar de aceptar sus mapas…- suspiro- preguntare en esa tienda.

La tienda resulto ser una heladería.

-¿disculpe?- sonrió- podría decirme donde…- interrumpida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-…..- 0.0- ¿¡Kanda?- sorprendida.

Minutos después.

-no haz respondido a mi pregunta Moyashi.

- vine por encargo de Cross ¿Aquí es donde trabajas?

- no te interesa.

- antipático- sacándole la lengua.

- Kanda… ya puedes irte, tomare tu lugar.

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules se acerco a ellos.

-vaya- sonrió- ¿es tu novia? es muy linda, te lo tenias muy bien guardado Kanda- rio- me llamo Alex mucho gusto.

- no es mi novia, ni nada parecido- molesto.

- oh entiendo… eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad- feliz.

- olvídalo.

- ¿Por qué? Si no es tu….- sonriendo pícaramente- no quieres tener rivales ¿verdad?- rio- no te preocupes.

- no lo dije por eso.

- ¿no?- ladea la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

- che….

Un aura negra y unos ojos rojos aparecieron detrás de Alex.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

- solo bromeaba- rio nervioso.

- ¡Alex! Te quedaras sin cena hoy- muy molesta.

- no… cariño espera solo bromeaba.

- ¿está casado?- o.o

- solo comprometidos, pero ella se lo toma muy en serio. Mucho gusto, Allen- sonrió- soy Mihara. Maya me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Kanda puedes retirarte, debes estar cansado.

- no importa.

- tienes desde ayer trabajando, mejor ve y descansa.

Mientras caminaban por las calles, Allen miraba todos los locales con sorpresa, cuando llegaron a una estación de autobús.

-es cierto… debo buscar una lugar donde quedarme… además debo encontrar la tienda del amigo de Cross…

- te perderás.

- ¡claro que no!

- ya lo veremos.

- cállate- #¬¬

Allen comenzó a caminar hacia ningún lugar en especial, pero… cinco minutos después.

-te lo dije.

- ¿todavía estas aquí?- U¬¬

- no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-…..- suspiro y se sentó a un lado de Kanda.

- ¿no tienes donde quedarte cierto?

-….- T.T- Cross es cruel conmigo.

Un autobús se paro frente a ellos.

-¿Qué esperas Moyashi?

- ¿eh? Ya voy.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, una hermosa posada, estilo japonesa, era lo que les esperaba.

-…- O.O- ¿en verdad te quedas aquí?

- tsk… camina.

En la recepción Kanda hablo con una joven que al mirar a Allen sonrió con mucha cortesía, en la habitación del japonés.

-no hay mas habitaciones así que… deberás quedarte aquí.

- por mí no hay problema- viendo la habitación.

- che….

- para ser un lugar pequeño es muy lindo- sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió.

-¿A dónde vas?

- iré a…. no tengo porque decirte- molesto.

- Bakanda- #¬¬

Más tarde, la brisa nocturna despertó a Allen, que sin querer se quedo dormida.

-¿Kanda?- tallándose los ojos.

- te sentara bien tomar un baño.

- ¿eh?- parpadeando varias veces- si.

En los baños, varias chicas platicaban sobre un acontecimiento especial del lugar, llamando la atención de Allen.

-¿luciérnagas?

- sí, escuche a unas chicas hablando de eso… ¿es verdad?

- sí- viendo por la ventana.

- ¿Dónde puede verlo?- frente a Kanda con ojos emocionados.

-…..- Uñ.ñ

Cerca de una laguna, rodeada por arboles.

-¿Por qué estas tan emocionada Moyashi? son solo estúpidas luciérnagas.

- nunca he visto nada parecido a lo que esas chicas mencionaron- sonriendo- así que... supongo que es por eso.

-…..- suspiro pesadamente.

- tampoco conozco la nieve- sonriendo más- hay muchas cosas que no conozco… gracias a Cross- de un momento a otro cambio de ánimo.

-…- U¬¬

- por su culpa… no pude ver a Mana durante mucho tiempo y deje de ver las cosas de este mundo, sonara extraño pero es verdad.

- ¿el colegio donde estabas?

- sí, solo podía salir una vez cada tres meses- sonrió un poco- pero no podía ir a ningún lado.

- Mana…

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Por qué te dejo a cargo de Cross?

-…- bajo la mirada- tu ya debes saberlo ¿no?

-…...- la miro de reojo.

- sabes que Mana no es mi padre biológico, a pesar de que lo quiero mucho… no puedo decirle papá- apretó sus puños- me gustaría poder decírselo algún día pero… me es difícil.

- yo dudo que no sean de la misma sangre.

- ¿Qué?- viendo a Kanda con sorpresa.

- son igual de descuidados, torpes y alegres… por no mencionar más cosas.

- Kanda….

- no lo tomes a mal, Moyashi es verdad… ustedes dos son iguales.

- gracias- sonriendo.

-…..- U¬¬

- Cross me lo dijo pero… también creo que Mana es….- algo impidió que terminara la frase.

Las luces fueron apagadas, las personas que estaban caminando por ahí se quedaron observando a las miles de luciérnagas volando por encima del agua.

Kanda observo detenidamente a Allen, no era la primera vez que la veía emocionarse tanto pero… cada vez que lo hacia una sensación diferente llegaba a él, realmente Allen era un apersona diferente a las que conocía.

De regreso en la posada.

-ahora entiendo porque Mana me dijo que era buena idea venir- sonriendo.

-…..- abriendo la ventana.

- ¿Qué sucede?

-…- ignoro por completo a Allen.

- Bakanda te estoy hablando- molesta.

Al parecer el japonés estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, por alguna razón Allen recordó la noche del festival de los Lee, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido, no entendía a Kanda, desde esa noche las cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado, pero solo por unos días, pues ahora era igual que siempre, pelas por nada en especial.

Más tarde, lo único que se escuchaba era el tic tac del reloj antiguo de la habitación.

-¿no puedes dormir?

- ¿eh?- sorprendida- veo que tu tampoco.

- es muy temprano.

- son más de las 12:30 ¿eso es temprano?- U-.-

- trabajo hasta tarde.

- Kanda… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ya la estás haciendo.

- quiero decir varias- #n.ñ

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué trabajas en varios lugares?

- para pasar el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?

- no importa.

- ¿y tu familia?

- ¿sigues con eso?- molesto.

- perdón- entristeció un poco.

- mis padres murieron cuando tenía 5 años.

El silencio se apodero de nuevo de la habitación dejando de nuevo el molesto sonido de ese reloj.

-mañana debes ir a varios lugares ¿no?

- si…

- será mejor que duermas.

- si- sonriendo, aunque sabía que Kanda no la podía ver debido a la oscuridad.

En la mañana, Allen salió para buscar los lugares donde compraría las cosas para Cross, pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí Moyashi?

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kanda- ¿esta no es la calle Naranjo?

- estas al otro lado- dijo Alex.

-….- se quedo en estado de shock pero sonriendo.

- tu sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno ¿verdad?- sonrió.

-….- negó con la cabeza T.T

- Kanda ¿Por qué no la acompañas?- viendo al japonés.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- es amiga tuya ¿no?

- no lo es.

- que malo eres- molesto- niegas a tu amiga- abrazando a Allen.

-…..…..- mirándolo de forma asesina.

- si yo lo hago… me reemplazaras 5 veces.

- olvídalo.

- entonces ve tu.

- no.

- ¿Por qué?

- cállate.

- Kanda… vamos acompaña a tu amiga Allen.

Minutos después, Allen y Kanda caminaban por las calles de la pequeña ciudad.

-puedes regresar si quieres- mirando de reojo al japonés.

- tsk…

- lo siento…- bajando la mirada.

- solo date prisa y compra lo que necesitas.

- gracias- sonrió.

- che…- mirando a otro lado.

Sin darse cuenta la noche llego y con ella, una llamada de Cross.

-¡¿queeee?- molesta.

- como lo oíste chibi- rio.

- ¡solo me hiciste venir hasta este lugar en vano!

- ya te dije que estoy en Inglaterra, iré después por las cosas.

- eres un idiota- muy enojada.

- ¡oye! Respeta a tus mayores.

- no tengo porque respetarte a ti.

Los trabajadores de la posada solo miraban a Allen con miedo, pues la peliblanca despedía un aura negra y tenía cara de demonio enojado (su cara de póker XD). En la habitación.

-Kanda- viendo al japonés- ¿te irás mañana?

- sí.

- ¿puedo irme contigo?- sonriendo inocentemente.

Allen no recibió respuesta pero lo tomo como un "haz lo que quieras" lo mismo que un si, por parte de Kanda.

**continuara**

**gracia spor leer mis locuras, XD...**

**kotoko-noda no! T.T si muero no podre seguir con las demás historias que tengo XD... U¬¬ me iria peor jejejejeje (Se va a su disque fortaleza) aun asi las esperare, dejare mi legado (nada XD) a... a... ¿no tengo? O.O jojojo cierto... soy la unica loca que escribe fic T.T de las personas que conozco, por eso me ven como "que bicho raro eres" n.n pero ya es costumbre qu eme lo digan n.n jejejej ¿que vida llevo verdad? XD pero es mejor ser raro y original que normal y aburrido XD jejejejejeje ¿o no? Uo.o ya esta bien... u.u mi locura no tiene limites x.x**

**ojala y no me encuentren los del psiquiatra U¬¬ no aun no llego a tanto jajajajaja eso digo yo verdad XD**

**nos vemos dentro de unos días? U¬¬ eso depende de ustedes n.n jojojo que chantajeadora sali XD**

**cuidense bye bye! Daspidaña! n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**_jojojojo XD ya volvi, con otro capi de Cold Love jejejejeje en vez de ponerme a actualizar las demas historias (se esconde detras de una fortaleza de hierro) =( pero pues estos capis ya los tenia escritos XD solo los reviso y les cambio cosas jajajaja XD por eso las locuras cambian jejeje... u.u lo siento... la falta de inspiracion sigue tocando a mi puerta, perdon, azotea (cabeza XD) bueno les dejo leer..._**

**_que se diviertan, como a mi me divirtio escribir estas locuras XD aunque este capu no tenga mucho sentido Uo.o ojala y sea de su agrado..._**

**Capitulo 10: Problema y Solución**

La mañana por fin llego y con ella un peso sobre su cuerpo, abrió con pereza los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados y una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡buenos días Allen!- grito alegremente.

- ¿¡Road?- la sorpresa fue mucha, provocando que callera de la cama.

- ¿Allen?- entrando al cuarto de su hija.

- estoy bien Mana- rio.

- baja, el desayuno está listo- sonrió.

- sí, enseguida bajo.

Cuando Mana se fue, Allen miro a la joven que estaba sonriendo sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- vaya, vaya ¿no puedes recibirme mejor?- U¬¬

- lo siento… pero me sorprendiste mucho.

- Tikky me dijo que estabas bien pero… quería saberlo por mi cuenta, así que escape- rio- además, me necesitabas ¿o no?

- se molestaran contigo de nuevo.

- no te preocupes, solo estaré unos días. Quiero saber como vives.

- es lo mismo que cuando estaba en Inglaterra.

- no lo creo, Mana no es como Cross ¿o sí?

- ¡para nada!

- lo ves- sonriendo- es diferente. ¿Qué me dices de la escuela?

- me agrada- sonriendo.

- ¿y las personas?

- también, he conocido a muchos tipos de personas.

- quiero conocerlas.

-…- viendo detenidamente a Road.

- está bien… me presentare con ellos personalmente.

- pero para eso necesitas venir, en este momento solo yo puedo verte.

- lo sé…- suspiro- por eso vine así- rio divertida- podre hacer travesuras.

- Road… ni lo pienses- molesta.

- ¿Por qué?- haciendo un puchero de molestia.

- no quiero problemas.

- ¿y cuál es el problema que tenias?

-…..- entristeció.

Después del desayuno, Mana se fue a su trabajo.

-¿y bien?

- lo siento Road, tengo que ir a trabajar.

- está bien, me quedare aquí- suspiro con fastidio.

- gracias- sonrió- nos vemos mas tarde.

Road observo por la ventana y logro ver a Kanda, pero ninguno de los dos saludo al otro, al contrario, Road noto tristeza en Allen al ver al japonés.

-esto será interesante- sonrió macabramente.

En la cafetería.

-¡Allen qué bueno que llegaste!

- buenos días Lavi- sonriendo.

- ¡Yu-chan!- feliz.

La expresión de Allen cambio a una triste.

-déjame en paz conejo.

- veo que siguen igual- suspiro.

El trabajo fue tranquilo, en relación a las pelas de Allen y Kanda, pues Lavi seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-¿paso algo entre esos dos?- pregunto Maya.

- pues…- vio a los dos- algo así.

- ¿Qué paso? No es normal que duren peleados tanto tiempo, si no mal recuerdo ya pasaron dos días.

- si...- miro el piso- no fue tan grave pero Allen…- vio a la peliblanca.

_Dos días atrás, Lavi llego a la casa de Kanda, simplemente para visitarlo (lo mismo que molestar XD) pero el japonés no estaba en casa así que fue con Allen._

_-¿Cómo quieres que sepa donde esta?_

_- eres su vecina._

_- no lo cuido…_

_- entiendo… ¿puedo esperarlo aquí?_

_- si…_

_Más tarde, Lavi y Allen estaban en la sala del japonés. En la masa del centro había una figura de cristal en forma de dragón, muy bien cuidada para solo ser una pieza de decoración._

_-¿Por qué tenía que venir también yo?_

_- vamos Allen- sonriendo- hay que pasar tiempo con Yu._

_- no necesito tu caridad conejo- molesto._

_- Yu- T.T- ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Por cierto… ¿Por qué cuidas tanto esa figura?- señalando al dragón._

_- fue un regalo de mi padre._

_- oh- O.O- ¿puedo tocarla?_

_- no- molesto._

_- ¿Por qué?- dramatizo._

_- tengo que irme… Mana no tarda en llegar y no hay comida hecha- rio._

_- ¡no Allen-chan no te vayas!- agarrando un pie de Allen._

_- espera Lavi me…_

_De un momento a otro Allen estaba en el suelo, además de un ruido de cristal rompiéndose, hubo un largo silencio hasta que…_

_-Yu fue un accidente._

_-…..- solo miro la pieza que se había roto._

_- yo lo arreglo- tomando un pedazo del cristal._

_- déjalo así- su tono fue un poco extraño._

_- lo hare bien, no te preocupes- se corto con un trozo de la figura._

_ - te dije que lo dejaras así- más molesto._

_-…..- viendo a Kanda._

_- será mejor que se vayan._

-por lo que dices… fue culpa tuya no de Allen- ¬¬

- en parte…- rio nervioso.

- solo empeoraste las cosas entre ellos.

- ¡ya lo sé! No me hagas sentir peor, pero… cuando trate de arreglarlo, hice que pelearan más.

- no quiero saber…- ¬¬

- lo siento…- u.u

- debemos hacer algo…- viendo a los dos chicos.

- pienso lo mismo, pero ambos son muy tercos… Kanda dice que no importa pero Allen se siente culpable por haber roto la figura.

- pero si tu tuviste la culpa- ¬¬

- ya se los dije pero… ninguno me escucha- T0T

- con que eso paso…- murmuro Road- Allen me lo hubieses dicho, tengo la solución perfecta- sonriendo, salió con rumbo a casa de Mana.

En la tarde, cuando la cafetería cerro, Lavi se fue con Allen pues quería hablar con ella, mientras Kanda se fue a otro lado.

-olvídalo Lavi… no quiero empeorar las cosas.

- pero Allen- viéndola detenidamente- Yu es tu amigo y lo aprecias ¿no?

-….- asintió pero sin ver al pelirrojo.

- entonces… ya les dije muchas veces que fue culpa mía no tuya Allen, con quien debería estar enojado es conmigo.

- fui yo quien tiro la figura…

- Allen- molesto.

Después de unas horas, Lavi y Allen, esperaban a Kanda afuera de su casa.

-¡Yu! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- molesto.

- tsk…

Dentro de la casa, el pelirrojo fue con Kanda a la cocina para preparar algo para comer, mientras Allen se quedo en la sala, donde vio los trozos de cristal en un pañuelo, seguramente el japonés había tratado de armar nuevamente la figura.

-Allen… tengo la solución perfecta para ti.

- ¿Road?

- tome esto de la habitación de Skinn- rio- seguro que te servirá.

- ¿de Skinn?- viendo con desconfianza lo que Road le daba.

- Allen-chan- sonriendo- Yu hiso té verde- n.n

- tu me obligaste- #¬¬

- es lo mismo- n.n- ¿Qué es eso Allen?- viendo lo que Allen tenía en las manos.

- ¿eh? Nada importante- dejándolo a un lado.

Pero la curiosidad de cierta personita pelirroja pudo más que nada y solo significaba problemas.

-Allen, dile a tu amiguito que con eso no se juega- menciono Road- es un pegamento que pega TODO.

- ¿eh? Lavi ten cuidado con ese…

Por alguna razón Lavi tropezó apretando el tubo de pegamento, que además estaba medio abierto, el resultado fue que Kanda y Allen terminaron llenos de ese pegamento transparente.

-¡lo siento!- con las manos en alto, como si de un criminal se tratase.

- conejo…- con aura negra.

- te lo dije Lavi…

- estas más muerto conejo idiota.

- ¡nooooooo! Yu tenme piedad- detrás del sillón.

- que piedad ni que nada… este es tu ultimo día.

- ¡Allen!

- Kanda espera, Lavi no lo quiso hacer, fu un…- tropezó con la mochila de Lavi.

Allen se salvo de un buen golpe gracias a que logro abrazar al japonés por la espalda, pero…

-¿Qué sucede?- viendo a su asesino y a su salvadora, que no se movían.

- no te acerques Lavi- dijo Allen.

- ¿Por qué?

- idiota- le grito a Lavi.

- ¿ahora qué?- u.u

- estamos pegados- rio nerviosa.

- ¿eh?- 0.0?

- te dije que pegaba de TODO, incluyendo a seres humanos que no se llevan bien o están peleados- sonriendo (Road)

- pues supongo que…- viendo el tubo de pegamento- es una MUY buena marca… para que pegue a las personas así- XD riendo.

- ¡no te rías idiota! Es culpa tuya- #¬¬

- ¿Cómo se quita Allen?

- ¿eh?- viendo a Lavi- no lo sé.

-…..- silencio por parte de Kanda.

- eso es un problema- Un.n

- ¡piensa en algo conejo idiota!

- pero no me grites- con ojitos llorosos.

- ¡hazlo ya!- muy, muy molesto.

- ¡está bien!- asustado- veamos- leyendo las letras pequeñas del tubo- "no se use en humanos a menos que sea muy necesario"- Un.n- ¿Qué tipo de advertencia es esa?

- lo siento…- hablo Allen- una amiga me lo trajo pero…- mirando el suelo.

- ¿pero que Allen?

- no es un lugar muy normal de donde viene ella- rio nerviosa.

- ¿Qué?- 0.0- ¡¿es un extraterrestre?

De la nada un cojín cayó sobre la cara de Lavi.

-¿Qué fue eso?- asustado.

- a mi no me mires…- molesto.

- ¿entonces que fue eso?

- fui yo.

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

Detrás de Allen y Kanda apareció Road.

-¿de dónde salió?- 0.0

- ella es Road… es mi prima- n.n

- ¿Road? ¿Prima? Allen pensé que no tenías parientes.

- no es que lo quisiera ocultar pero…

- no podía decir nada acerca de nosotros- dijo Road- pues vivimos de distinta forma a los demás.

- ¿y eso qué?

- no entiendes- suspiro pesadamente- parecemos humanos pero a la vez no lo somos… ¿no te basta con que haya aparecido de la nada?

- es verdad- Uo.o

- hay más como yo… en este momento deben estar buscándome como locos.

- Road… dinos como se quita este pegamento.

- la verdad- viéndolos detenidamente- no tengo la menor idea.

- ¡Road!- molesta.

- preguntare… nos vemos- desapareció.

Unos minutos de silencio por parte de todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

- lo siento… es una parte de mi familia que no conocen- rio.

- ¿Qué más nos ocultas Allen-chan?- ¬¬- ¿eres un extraterrestre que vienen a dominar la raza humana?

- ¡claro que no!

- deja de ver películas conejo- U¬¬

- jejejeje.

- Lavi… ¿no dice nada más?

- espera….- leyendo de nuevo- "en caso de ser usado en personas, la única forma de terminar con el efecto es… el entendimiento"

-….- 0.0¡!

- ¿estás bromeando?- #¬¬

- eso dice aquí…- mostrando el tubo de pegamento.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Lavi salió pero se encontró con una sorpresa, el maestro Tikky y Timcanpy con él.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

- vine, porque pensé que Allen estaría aquí- n.n

- si esta pero…- viendo hacia donde estaba la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡no! No puedes entrar.

Tim salto sobre Lavi, haciendo que el resto del pegamento cayera sobre él y el canino, además…

-Eso te mereces.

- ¡que malo eres Yu!- T0T

Lavi quedo pegado a Tikky, pues cuando Tim salto el pelirrojo iba a caer pero el mayor lo detuvo, atrayéndolo hacia él quedando en una posición no muy linda y cómoda para Lavi.

-si tienen paciencia, buscare alguna forma de ayudarles- dijo Tikky.

- ¿podrías llamar a Skinn?

- ¿Road y sus travesuras?

- sí.

Un maullido se escucho, Tim se emociono y corrió contra el gatito, pero solo logro pegarse el minino.

-iré a lavarme la mano que tengo libre, así llamare a Skinn.

- no es justo- T0T

Así Tikky y Lavi fueron a la cocina, que quedaba más cerca y no había puertas, así que no tendrían problemas con quedarse pegados a una.

-shonen… es a la izquierda.

-….- ñ.ñ- no me regañes.

- lo siento, pero en este momento soy tus ojos, debes confiar en mí.

- olvídalo- U¬¬

- shonen harás que nos…- ambos cayeron al piso- resbalemos.

- ¡auxilio no puedo respirar!- x.x

- espera, tratare de levantarme…

- date prisa…- casi asfixiándose.

En la sala, Kanda estaba sentado en un cojín y Allen en otro, pero en completo silencio.

-lo siento.

-….- la miro de reojo.

- le pedí a Road, algo que me ayudara pero… complique más las cosas.

Tikky y Lavi regresaron.

-llamare a Skinn, le pediré ayuda.

- apresúrate- dijo Kanda molesto.

Después de un rato, Tikky y Lavi estaban dormidos, después de todo Skinn tardaría unas horas en hacer una solución, Tim y Mugen igual, aunque con ellos no había problema pues de vez en cuando dormían así. Kanda también había sido vencido por el sueño, pero Allen trataba de pegar la figura del dragón.

-no puedo…- suspiro- es difícil.

- Moyashi.

- perdona ¿te desperté?

- ¿Qué haces?

- no es nada- rio- sigue durmiendo.

Al tratar de tomar un trozo del dragón, Allen se corto.

-deja eso…- tomando la mano de Allen.

- pero…

- ¿desde cuándo estas haciéndolo?- viendo todas las heridas de la mano de Allen, hechas por el cristal.

- una hora.

- déjalo así…

- pero es muy importante para ti ¿no?

- que importa- poniéndole banditas a los dedos de Allen (el botiquín salió de la nada XD)

- ¿Cómo que "que importa"? te lo regalo tu padre y él…- mirando el suelo.

- puedo conseguir uno igual después.

- paso lo mismo con Mana.

- ¿eh?

- cuando tenía 5 años, rompí un retrato que Mana quería mucho… no me regaño pero… se que debió hacerlo.

- Moyashi.

- perdón…

- está bien… debí decirte desde un principio… que no me gustaba esa figura.

- Kanda…

- no es culpa tuya…

- gracias- sonriendo.

El teléfono sonó, al momento de pararse…

-el pegamento…

- dejo de funcionar- sonrió.

Tim y mugen se despegaron, (ellos nunca tuvieron problemas con eso XD), solo faltaban Tikky y Lavi, pero dormían profundamente; Skinn llamo y les dijo la forma de despegarlos y así lo hicieron.

-¡¿Por qué a mí?

- no te quejes shonen, que yo también estoy en esto.

La solución era deshacer el pegamento con agua fría…

**continuara**

**_¿sin sentido verdad? u.u lo se... pero pues que puedo hacer? T.T, solo lo hice para enredarles la historia muajajajajajajajajjajaja XD si, la familia Noah tendra que ver con las cosas que pasaran mas adelante, en cuanto a los malos... pues creo que se perdieron por ahi XD pues ya no han salido sus dialogos extraños O.O!¡_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS! que siguen subiendo y subiendo de nivel XD proximamente actualizacion de "Otra historia de Vampiros" ya estoy en los ultimos detalles del capi T.T que dolor de cabeza x.x... pero bueno..._**

**_NOS VEMOS! en el proximo capi! sayo! _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_jojojojo XD ya volvi, con otro capi de Cold Love jejejejeje en vez de ponerme a actualizar las demas historias (se esconde detras de una fortaleza de hierro) =( pero pues estos capis ya los tenia escritos XD solo los reviso y les cambio cosas jajajaja XD por eso las locuras cambian jejeje... u.u lo siento... la falta de inspiracion sigue tocando a mi puerta, perdon, azotea (cabeza XD) bueno les dejo leer..._**

**_que se diviertan, como a mi me divirtio escribir estas locuras XD Uo.o ojala y sea de su agrado..._**

**Capitulo 11: Llamado Frío**

En la cafetería de Maya.

-¿sabes Maya? En este momento podría estar viendo a las lindas turistas que vienen, además… no creo que vengan clientes a esta hora de la mañana.

- ten paciencia…

- ni que fuera pescador- #¬¬

- Kanda-kun y Allen no se quejan- U¬¬

- pero yo soy yo, ellos son ellos- Uu.u

- olvídalo, no dejare que te vayas, son vacaciones por lo tanto habrá más clientes.

- deja de quejarte conejo- molesto.

- ¡noooo!- dramatizando- ¡quiero libertad!

De la cocina salió un ruido, Lavi y Maya corrieron a ver que pasaba.

-¿estás bien Allen?

- ¿eh? Si… lo siento- rio- yo lo recogeré.

- no es normal en ti estar tan distraída.

- lo lamento…- recogiendo los pedazos de plato roto.

- ¿dormiste bien?

- claro- n.n

- las alarmas de los autos sonaron y la Moyashi no despertó- dijo Kanda.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?- o/o

- Mana.

No lo hiso con mala intención pero fue verdad lo que su padre había dicho.

-bueno- rio- es momento de trabajar.

- Maya solo piensas en dinero ¿verdad?

- no solo en eso- sonriendo con fondo de flores- sueño con poder casar….

- ya lo sabemos- la interrumpió Lavi.

En la noche.

-¡que cansado estoy!- recargado en una mesa.

- opino lo mismo- dijo Allen- ahora vienen más clientes.

- es normal, son vacaciones… lo bueno fue que vi lindas turistas- muy feliz.

- hasta mañana Kanda- se despidió Maya.

- ¿eh?- viendo al japonés- ¡oye espérame!

- che….- saliendo.

- ¡Bakanda!- tomando sus cosas- nos vemos.

En el camino.

-¿Por qué tengo que esperarte?

- no me gusta ir sola a casa- sonriendo.

- dile al conejo que te acompañe.

- Lavi vive lejos, no puedo hacerlo caminar mucho.

- oportunista.

- mal amigo.

Y así comenzó su típica pelea, hasta que se encontraron con Mana.

-Mana…. Saliste temprano- sonrió.

- si… mañana debo salir de la ciudad, a primera hora, debo estar en el aeropuerto a las 5:00.

- ¿tan temprano?

- solo serán dos días…

- me gustaría ir contigo para ayudarte pero…- miro el suelo.

- no te preocupes- sonrió- ocúpate de las cosas de la escuela.

- está bien- desanimada.

A la mañana siguiente, Lavi y Allen se encontraron en la escuela.

-Yu ¿no vino contigo?

- tenía que venir más temprano. Además se molesto porque siempre venia con él.

- no creo que sea eso- rio.

- ¿entonces qué?

- no es nada- poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Allen.

- por cierto ¿has visto a Tikky?

- parece que fue a la sala de maestros.

- gracias… nos vemos mas tarde.

- ten cuidado, has estado muy despistada estos últimos días.

- no te preocupes.

En el camino hacia la sala de maestros, Allen se recargo en la pared con la respiración agitada.

-de nuevo esta sensación- tocando su cabeza.

- ¿Shojo?

- hola- tratando de sonreír.

- ¿estás bien?- sonó preocupado.

- solo… no, no es nada.

- Road me mando lo que pediste…- sacando una bolsa de regalo.

- ¿un regalo? Yo no le pedí eso.

- esto es por parte de los gemelos, no te aseguro que sea un regalo común y seguro… especialmente viniendo de ellos.

- ¿una broma?

- no lo sé… los vi muy animados, me dijeron que te serviría en una emergencia o algo así…

- gracias… les mandare algo después.

- bueno, tengo que irme…- bostezando.

- te acompaño, tengo que buscar a Lavi.

- de acuerdo- sonriendo.

Por los pasillos, Tikky encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿sigues fumando?- ¬¬

- oye… ya es indispensable para mi…- rio- sin esto no puedo vivir.

- ya te pareces a Cross y sus vicios.

- ¿de verdad?- rio más.

De la nada Allen tomo el brazo de Tikky con fuerza.

-¿Qué te sucede?

- lo siento… solo me….- hincándose en el piso.

- te pusiste muy pálida shojo…- tocando la frente de Allen- no tienes fiebre…

- no es eso… estoy bien- sonrió.

- ¡¿Qué estás bien? Te llevare a la enfermería.

- no… de verdad, ya me siento mejor.

- pero…- suspiro- te llevare a casa.

- no te preocupes por eso- levantándose.

- sé que cuando pones así no hay quien te gane, pero… seré el primero, vamos.

- ¡Allen-chan!- feliz.

Lavi se quedo estático al ver a Allen muy cerca de Tikky.

-hola shonen- sonriendo.

-…..- U¬¬

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- Uo.o

- ¿Qué haces con Allen-chan?

- ah, esto- rio- la llevare a casa.

- iré con ustedes.

- ¿estás celoso shonen? También te llevare a ti.

- no lo digo por eso- ¬¬

Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Allen.

-bueno, me retiro… tengo cosas que hacer- n.n- ¿shonen te llevo?

- no gracias- U¬¬

- está bien- rio- nos vemos.

Cuando Tikky se fue.

-no tenias que venir hasta aquí.

- no te preocupes, mi misión es cuidarte Allen-chan- sonriendo alegremente.

- ¿cuidarme?- ladeo la cabeza.

- sí, de ese pedófilo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Tikky?- rio.

- no es para reírse Allen-chan…- hablo seriamente- que tal si… ¿el lobo con piel de oveja sale y te come?

- Tikky no haría nada- n.n- es otro de mis parientes, como Road.

- ¡¿Qué?- sorprendido- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- se vería raro… que tenga conexión con un maestro de la escuela ¿no? Por eso no dije nada.

- pero soy tu amigo- T.T

- lo siento Lavi.

- la próxima vez que venga un pariente tuyo… dímelo.

- está bien- sonriendo.

En casa de Tikky, el teléfono sonaba.

-¿Qué pasa Jasdero?

- ¿se lo diste?

- si- suspiro cansinamente- oye… quiero descansar… habla después- colgando.

- ¡Tikky espera no me….- la llamada fue cortada.

Cuando Tikky disponía a dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños, el teléfono sonó nuevamente.

-¿ahora qué?

- Tikky-pon ¿estás de mal humor?- rio.

- ¿C-conde?

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

- no ha pasado nada… al menos no ahora.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Allen…

De regreso con Allen y Lavi.

-¿y si vamos con Yu?

- no creo que este en casa… le dijo a Mana que saldría pero no recuerdo cuando.

- no importa… vamos- sonriendo.

Para suerte de Lavi, Kanda estaba en casa, preparándose para salir.

En el cuarto del japonés.

-¡Yu!- emocionado- ¿saldrás de la ciudad?

- no te interesa.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- que te importa- #¬¬

- ¿podemos ir contigo?- muy emocionado.

- ya te dije que no.

- ¿saldrás?- sonriendo.

- ¿Moyashi?

- perdón por pasar así… -rio apenada.

- no importa, el conejo siempre lo hace.

- es verdad- rio.

- veo que iras a un lugar donde hace mucho frio.

- sí.

- por favor Yu… déjanos ir contigo.

- solo me darán problemas.

- ¡por favor Yu-chan! Si no, no te dejare llevarte esta maleta- abrazándola.

- conejo…

- supongo que es por trabajo ¿no?

-…- suspiro pesadamente- Mihara me dio esto- mostrando unos boletos.

- ¡son 4! Lo ves Yu, podemos ir contigo.

- no son para quedarse, debo entregarlos.

- ¿Por qué no nos quieres llevar?- T.T

- solo serias una molestia conejo.

- ¿Moyashi-chan quieres ir verdad? En ese lugar hay bosques y la nieve se junta a montones- emocionado.

- ¿en serio?- sonrió.

- si, además en la cabaña que nos quedamos con Yu, la dueña hace comidas realmente ricas- comenzaba a imaginar todo lo que decía.

- ¿ya has ido Lavi?

- sí, dos veces… le ayudaba a Yu con el trabajo que tenia ahí pero… los jefes se fueron a Polonia, hace dos años.

- pero… seria molestia para Kanda- n.n

- hagan lo que quieran- molesto.

- eso fue un sí- feliz- Moyashi-chan ve y arregla tus cosas… por cierto ¿a qué hora te irás Yu?

- en dos horas.

- es muy temprano ¿no crees? Bueno iré por mis cosas también.

- le avisare a Mana- sonriendo- gracias Kanda.

- che….- mirando a otro lado.

Cuando Allen se fue, Lavi quito su enorme sonrisa y se puso serio.

-¿Qué sucede?- arreglando su maleta.

- Allen me preocupa, por eso quiero llevarla con la anciana, ¿aun tiene esos baños especiales verdad?

- eso parece.

- quiero que le ayude a Allen-chan- preocupado- lo de la cafetería y los demás días, ya me están preocupando… además esta mañana, paso algo similar.

- es la preocupación por Mana…

- lo supuse, ¿tu también lo notaste?

- no es normal ver a si a la Moyashi.

- lo sabía, también te preocupa Allen- sonriendo.

- no.

En la estación de autobuses.

-¿en autobús?

- sí, los vuelos no llegan hasta donde vamos, a menos que quieras saltar en paracaídas- rio.

- no gracias- Un.n

- los lagos que llegan hasta haya, están congelados así que la única forma de llegar es en autobús, aunque tardaremos un día y medio.

- ¿tan lejos está?

- no tanto, pero depende de los pasajeros, si hay solo jóvenes y mayores de edad, no toman un descanso, en uno de los hoteles que están de paso, pero si hay ancianos, mujeres embazadas y niños pequeños, se detienen por eso es más largo- sonriendo.

- vaya, sabes mucho de estos viajes- sonrió.

- Yu me lo dijo- rio apenado.

- ¿con quién hablara Kanda?- viendo al japonés en los teléfono públicos.

- esta asegurando algo- sonrió.

- ¿Qué?

- es una sorpresa- rio.

30 minutos después.

-¡que emocionado estoy! Hace dos años que no viajo así.

- cállate conejo.

Lavi iba sentado con Allen, Kanda iba solo pues el pasajero que iria sentado a su lado, no llego.

-que suerte tienes Yu.

- che… es mejor.

- lo supuse- sonriendo- ¿Allen quieres dormir un poco?

- no estoy bien.

- bueno…- bostezo- Yu pásate con Allen un rato ¿no? Quiero dormir.

- duérmete ahí.

- pero no quiero molestar Allen-chan.

- olvídalo.

- no te preocupes Lavi.

- está bien… gracias Allen.

Más tarde, Lavi dormía tranquilamente en el lugar de Kanda, de alguna forma logro que el japonés se pasara con Allen; la noche llego, Lavi iba platicando con una pasajera delante de él, Kanda miraba por la ventana y Allen…

-si tienes sueño, puedes dormir Moyashi- sin verla.

- ¿eh? No, está bien- sonrió.

- puedes pasarte con el conejo.

- no es eso… además esta platicado.

- tsk…

Cerca de las 10:00 de la noche.

-¿Qué quieres?

- Allen-chan- sonriendo- es tan kawaii cuando duerme.

- che…

Allen dormía plácidamente recargada en el hombro del japonés.

-supongo que no falta mucho para llegar al hotel.

- menos de 30 minutos.

- bueno, llevaras a Allen-chan ¿verdad?

- no.

- que malo eres con ella Yu.

- cállate.

Al llegar al hotel, Allen despertó, arruinando el plan de Lavi, adentro las personas pasaban a la recepción para pedir la habitación que más se acoplara a ellos y sus familiares.

-menos mal que había una de tres camas- sonriendo.

- si- sonrió.

Algo llamo la atención de Allen, una ancianita y su familia, pedían una habitación para tres personas pero ya no había disponibles.

-lo siento señora…

- ¿Qué haremos?- preocupada.

- puede tomar la de nosotros- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Allen.

- ¿Moyashi-chan que haces?- murmuro Lavi.

- ¿no hay problema?

- claro que no.

- muchas gracias.

- haz el cambio- le dijo a Kanda a la joven recepcionista.

- ¿eh? Si.

Después de hacer al cambio.

-lo siento mucho Lavi.

- no te preocupes Allen- sonrió- ellos eran más.

La habitación era más grande lo que esperaban, pero el único inconveniente era que solo había dos camas.

-¿Qué cama quieres Allen-chan?

- la que sea está bien, no te preocupes.

- bueno, Yu creo que dormiros cerca de la ventana.

- ¿Quién dijo que dormiría contigo? Prefiero dormir en el piso.

- no te hare nada Yu-chan- T.T- no soy de esos.

- no lo digo por eso.

- ¿pensabas hacerme algo verdad?- puso cara de pánico- Yu… pensé que eras normal…- dramatizo.

- deja de decir estupideces- muy enojado.

- ¿entonces por qué?

- no me dejaras dormir.

Lavi recordó que cuando se quedaban juntos, Kanda amanecía en el piso y no por voluntad propia.

-¡iré a tomar un baño!- corriendo al baño.

- a Lavi le gusta viajar ¿verdad?- sonriendo.

- demasiado.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, al abrir Allen se encontró con la ancianita de antes.

-lamento si los moleste- sonrió.

- no se preocupe.

- toma, es para agradecerte también a tus amigos, por dejarnos la habitación.

- no hay problema- sonriendo.

- aun así, acéptalo- dándole unos pedazos de postre- lo hiso mi hija.

- muchas gracias.

Cuando se fue.

-¿Qué quería?

- dejo esto- mostrándole el postre- se ve delicioso.

- te agradan demasiado los dulces- aseguro Kanda.

- por lo menos no soy una amargada como otros- viéndolo- ¿no quieres?

-…..- acostado en la cama- no.

- ¿seguro? Bueno, entonces comeré tu pedazo- feliz.

Cuando Allen estuvo a punto de comer un pedazo del pastel, Kanda se lo quito.

-¡oye!- viéndolo feo- ¿no que no te agradan los dulces?

- solo estaba viendo si no estaba envenenado. Eres demasiado confiada Moyashi.

- dudo que lo estuviera- U¬¬

- ¡qué bien se siente!- estirándose- tomen un baño.

- tu primero Kanda.

- hazlo tu…- acostándose de nuevo.

- de acuerdo.

- ¿y ese pastel?

- la señora de la recepción dijo que era en forma de agradecimiento por cambiarle de habitación.

- ¡qué bien!- emocionado- como se que Yu no comerá, tomare su pedazo.

- deja eso conejo.

- ¿lo comerás?- sorprendido.

- solo déjalo ahí.

Después de cenar, los tres se fueron a dormir; pasada la media noche, la brisa fría llego hasta la cama de Allen, logrando despertarla, por su parte Lavi dormia como conejito en pleno invierno, en el balcón de la habitación vio a Kanda.

-pensé que no lo comerías- sonriendo.

- deberías estar dormida Moyashi.

- lo mismo digo para ti- ¬¬

Kanda le entrego el pedazo de pastel.

-¿no lo comerás todo?

- después de un rato, se vuelve demasiado dulce.

Por la mañana casi todos los pasajeros siguieron con su camino, algunos se quedaron en ese lugar pues su destino era esa diminuta ciudad.

-vaya, casi se vació el autobús- sonriendo- aun así ustedes dos se sentaron igual que ayer.

- tu te adueñaste de mi lugar conejo- #¬¬

- podrías quitarme…

- harías un escándalo.

- me cocones bien Yu- rio triunfadoramente.

A medio día, ya casi llegaban a su destino.

-fue más rápido de lo normal ¿no crees Yu?

- no hay tanta nieve.

Bajaron en la penúltima parada del autobús, mas adelante solo había montañas donde trabajaban muchos hombres, sus esposas solo iban de vez en cuando a visitarlos, pues era peligroso.

-Una linda cabaña, cerca de las colinas- dijo Lavi emocionado- la anciana no ha cambiado sus gustos- rio.

- ¿anciana?

- sí, la abuelita- sonriendo- me odia por decirle así.

- solo la Moyashi no te odia conejo.

- ¡Yu!- haciendo un puchero.

- siguen igual que siempre- rio.

- ¡anciana!- corriendo emocionado.

- no me digas así- molesta.

- lo siento- se detuvo antes de llegar a la mujer mayor.

- Kanda y Lavi- sonrió- cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

- abuelita…- llorando de emoción- tenía ganas de verte.

-sigues con ese afán de decirme "abuelita"- suspiro- ¿pero que le puedo hacer?

- ¡sí!- feliz- ya acepto que es mi abuelita.

- conejo infantil.

- ¡abuelita! Yu sigue siendo igual de malo conmigo, incluso más.

- lo sabía, no han cambiado nada.

La mujer poso su mirada violeta en Allen.

-¿eres amiga de los chicos?

- ¿eh? Sí, me llamo Allen…- interrumpida.

- es la Chibi-Moyashi.

- ¡que me llamo Allen!- molesta.

- ya veo- rio.

Ante esto Allen se apeno, pero Bakanda siempre la hacía molestar; dentro de la cabaña, el olor a pino se hiso notar, los muebles rústicos, retratos por todos lados, pinturas de paisajes, casas imponentes, una chimenea en el centro de la sala de estar, que tenía dos escalones hacia abajo (es decir, en desnivel XD), una elegante alfombra roja adornaba la mayor parte de los cuartos, menos la cocina y el pasillo principal. Figuras de todo tipo en una repisa transparente.

-abuelita… no has cambiado tu casa para nada- sonriendo.

- ¿para qué he de cambiarla? Me gusta como esta, algunos detalles he cambiado, fíjate bien.

- lo encontrare, buscare lo que cambiaste- emocionado.

- Lavi parece un niño…- rio- Kanda, Allen no se queden ahí pasen y siéntanse como en su casa- sonriendo cálidamente- traeré algo para que entren en calor, hace bastante frio afuera…- entrando a la cocina.

Lavi buscaba como loco algún detalle que hubiese cambiado en el lugar pero no lograba encontrarlo, hasta que se dio por vencido y de dejo caer en un sofá.

-no lo encuentro- triste- pero seguiré buscando… mañana- rio.

- ¿Por qué estas tan tensa Moyashi?- con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

- n-no estoy tensa Bakanda- mirándolo feo.

- Allen relájate- sonriendo- la abuelita es una buena persona.

Cuando la abuelita regreso (XD se escucha chistoso jajaja).

-que mala educación tengo- se regaño a sí misma- Allen, no me he presentado bien contigo…

- no se preocupe- nerviosa.

- me llamo Yaiza* mucho gusto Allen- sonriendo- pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran.

- ¡gracias abuelita!- muy feliz.

Después de comer, en el caso de Lavi de reventar (comió mucho XD pobrecito pero todos sabemos que la comida de las abuelitas sabe muy bien n.n ¿o no?)

- Allen acompáñame por favor.

- sí.

- Kanda, Lavi pueden subir, las habitaciones están listas…

- gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- bueno Allen, ven conmigo.

Yaiza y Allen salieron de la casa, hasta que llegaron a un invernadero.

-¿cuida de todas estas flores?- asombrada por la enorme cantidad.

- puedes llamarme de tu- sonrió- no te preocupes por los modales Allen.

- lo siento.

- escoge una que te guste- buscando por su parte unas flores y plantas.

- ¿eh?

- con confianza, es un favor que me pidieron esos dos- sonrió.

- ¿Kanda y Lavi?

- sí, me dijeron que… últimamente estabas muy distraída y un poco triste, que normalmente eres muy alegre y enérgica, se preocuparon por ti así que… me pidieron que te ayudara un poco, especialmente Kanda- sonrió.

- ya veo- sonrió recodando lo que Lavi le había dicho de la "sorpresa".

Yaiza tomo unas hojas de menta, hierba buena (XD he aquí el recetario para una buena aromaterapia XD, esas 2 sirven para dar energía n.n), por su parte Allen tomo una hojas de limón (sirven para bajar el estrés, n.n es bueno XD aunque en si es el limón jejeje).

Más tarde.

-abuelita… yo también quiero un baño como el que le preparaste a Allen-chan.

- pero a ti te veo con buen ánimo y energía Lavi.

- está bien- volviendo a su lugar de antes, el sillón.

- ¿Qué me dices tu Kanda?- viendo al japonés.

- no gracias…

- con esto supongo que… ya no estarán tan preocupados por Allen.

- si- feliz- ¿verdad Yu?

- tsk…- molesto.

Mientras Allen tomaba el baño, de alguna forma lo que Yaiza le había dicho le había subido el ánimo, "estaban preocupados por ti, especialmente Kanda" ni siquiera sabía porque, pero el saber que el japonés se preocupaba por ella le hiso sentirse mejor.

-bueno…- levantándose- creo que ya es momento que Allen salga iré a ver los resultados- sonrió.

- diría que voy… pero no puedo- rio.

- ni se te ocurra Lavi.

- ¿Cómo crees?- nervioso por la mirada de Yaiza.

En el cuarto de Allen, Yaiza toco la puerta…

-pasa…

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- entrando.

- muy bien gracias Yaiza-san- sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

- veo que te sentó muy bien…

- sí.

- pero… ¿fue el baño o lo que te dije?- abriendo el armario.

- ¿Qué?

- la energía de las personas, algunas veces depende de cuanto se preocupen los que le rodean, en tu caso los más cercanos a ti son Kanda y Lavi ¿me equivoco?

- no, fueron con los primeros que hable, al llegar a Rusia.

- ya veo… bueno… ¿Por qué no te pones esto?- dándole ropa.

- pero yo no…- viendo la ropa.

- pues es un problema, aquí es una regla, algo tonta pero así lo dijeron.

Allen suspiro y miro de nuevo la ropa que Yaiza le mostraba. Minutos después.

-bueno chicos- tomando un abrigo- hay una celebración en el lago… supongo que querrán ir ¿no Lavi?

- ¡sí! Yo voy- alegremente.

- yo paso- dijo Kanda con su normal molestia.

- vamos Yu, no podemos dejar ir solas a Yaiza y a la Moyashi-chan.

- ¿iras tu no? Tienen posibilidades de salir bien.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Yu?- ¬¬

- iremos los cuatro- sonriendo- ¿verdad Allen?

Lavi y Kanda, miraron detenidamente a Allen, pero el japonés con más disimulo que el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué me ves así Lavi?

- ¡strike!- corriendo hacia Allen- siempre te había visto con el uniforme pero esto diferente- sonriendo.

Yaiza le había prestado un lindo vestido corto, azul celeste de manga larga, ya que en ese lugar las mujeres no podían usar pantalón sin importar el frio que hiciera, pues las telas eran lo suficientemente cálidas para ellas.

-Allen-chan- abrazándola- me gustas más que ayer.

- ¿Qué?- sorprendida por el comentario de Lavi.

- vaya, por momentos pensaba que eres un chico con apariencia de mujer- dijo burlonamente Kanda.

- ¿Qué dijiste Bakanda?- muy molesta.

Gracias a Yaiza, Allen no cometió asesinato contra el japonés; de alguna forma u otra llevarían a Kanda con ellos a la celebración y así lo hicieron. En cuanto llegaron a la plaza cerca del lago, muchas chicas fueron con los dos jóvenes, alejándolos un poco de Allen y Yaiza.

-Allen…- sentándose en un silla desocupada.

Antes de que Allen tomara asiento, un joven de apuesto la invito a bailar, la peliblanca intento negarse pero, el joven le dijo que no se resignaría a tener un "no" por repuesta, así que no tuvo más opción, Lavi bailaba animadamente con una linda joven al igual que Kanda, bueno, no como Lavi está claro (XD), la mirada del japonés no se despegaba de Allen y aquel apuesto joven (esos celos Kanda XD), mas tarde, sirvieron la cena pero…

-¿Yaiza-san donde está Bakanda?

- no lo sé…- sonrió- supongo que fue a caminar con la chica que bailaba.

- ya veo…- mirando a las personas que seguían bailando.

- ¿preocupada?

- ¡eh?- se sonrojo un poco- ¡p-por supuesto que no! Al menos no por él.

- ¿por la chica?- alzo una ceja- ¿Por qué?

- seguramente Kanda… dirá algo incensario.

- entiendo- rio- no te preocupes, la chica con quien bailaba, es amiga de Kanda.

- ¡¿amiga?- sorprendida.

- sí, hasta Kanda tiene amigas- rio.

- nunca pensé que pudiera hacer amigos, aparte de Lavi.

- ¿y tu?- viéndola detenidamente- ¿Qué eres de Kanda?

-….- la sorpresa no la dejo hablar pero después de unos segundos- yo...- miro el suelo- no lo sé- rio- realmente, nos la pasamos discutiendo por todo tipo de tonterías, supongo que solo… soy con quien pasa el tiempo peleando.

- ¿es lo que piensas?

-….…- su silencio lo dijo todo.

- no saques conclusiones Allen, aun no es tiempo- sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?- ladeo la cabeza.

- deja que pase un poco más de tiempo… veras que te sorprenderás bastante.

- ¿de qué hablas Yaiza-san?

- pronto lo sabrás- rio.

En otro lado, en un árbol a la orilla del lago.

-¿Cómo has estado Yu?

- no me llames así- recargándose en el tronco.

- perdón, la costumbre de oír a Lavi… se me quedo- rio.

- tsk

- ¿ya encontraste lo que buscabas?

- no.

- ¿y qué me dices de esa chica?

- la Moyashi solo es…- se quedo mirando el lago.

- ¿solo es qué?

- no… no importa.

- note que no les quitabas la vista de encima, cuando mi hermano bailaba con ella.

- estás viendo cosas- molesto.

- lo que digas- lo dijo con sarcasmo- no te preocupes, le diré a mi hermanito que no se meta en tu camino.

- ya te dije que no es eso…- una venita se salto de su frente.

- me casare en dos meses.

- que bueno- su tono fue neutro casi con desgana.

- pensé que estarías un poco feliz, pero veo que no has cambiado en ese sentido.

-…- cerró los ojos.

- espero que vayas… y lleves a esa chica.

- ¿para qué?

- aunque intentes ocultarlo… esa chica significa mucho para ti Kanda…

- te equivocas… no significa nada.

- "nunca digas de esta agua no beberé"- sonriendo.

- che, sigues con esos estupidos refranes- afirmo con fastidio.

- recuérdalo Kanda… no menosprecies lo que pasa.

-….- los mechones de cabello taparon su rostro.

- nos vemos después, tengo entendido que se quedaran unos días- sonriendo- espero que… me vayan a visitar.

-…..- no respondió ni hiso nada.

La joven se retiro y en el camino se encontró con Allen.

-¿busca a Kanda?- sonrió.

- ¿eh? Yo no…- interrumpida.

- está en aquel árbol, deberías hacerle un poco de compañía.

Sin decir más la chica se fue, dejando a una Allen confundida.

Kanda dejo de hacer fuerza en sus piernas resbalando por el tronco, hasta que toco suelo, dejo salir un suspiro largo y un poco desanimado, todo era perfecto, tranquilidad, ni un solo ruido, aparte de los insectos y el viento entre las hojas del árbol.

Pero un quejido interrumpió esa perfecta tranquilidad, al mirar se encontró con Allen en el suelo con cara de dolor.

-me dolió… debo tener más cuidado al bajar este tipo de lugares.

- Moyashi.

- ¡K-Kanda!- sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- eso debería preguntarlo yo.

- pensaba pasar un rato aquí… pero veo que ya está ocupado.

- solo viniste a interrumpir mi tranquilidad ¿cierto?

- si te molesto solo dímelo bien…

-….- la miro por unos segundos más y después volvió la mirada al lago.

- ¡no me ignores!- molesta-¿p-puedo quedarme un poco más?- sin dejar de ver el lago.

- no soy dueño de tu tiempo Moyashi.

La peliblanca se sentó a un lado del japonés. Minutos después Kanda se levanto y se acerco a la orilla de lago.

-Moyashi.

- ¿eh?- mirando al japonés, Kanda no dijo nada, pero Allen se acerco.

En la orilla, varias luciérnagas volaban alegremente.

-hay que regresar- sonó como una orden.

- no eres mi jefe Bakanda.

- che… si lo fuera ya te hubiese despedido.

- en primer lugar no trabajaría para ti- sacándole la lengua.

- ¡Allen, Yu! Es hora de irnos- grito Lavi.

En el camino Kanda y Allen siguieron pelando.

-¿siempre se llevan así de bien?- sonrió un poco.

- de ser posible estarían así las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana…aunque si lo hacen- rio.

Yaiza observo detenidamente a Allen, pero su rostro se puso sereno. Cuando todos dormían, Yaiza recibió una llamada.

-¿Qué sucede Tamaki?

- será mejor que cuides de esos chicos.

- no te preocupes.

- esa joven… es la que más peligro corre, debiste darte cuenta ¿no?

- claro… a primera vista se nota.

En la mañana, Lavi fue el último en levantarse.

-ya despertaste Lavi- sonrió- veo que anoche te divertiste mucho.

- si- sonriendo- ¿Dónde están Yu y Allen?

- Kanda esta atrás ayudándome con unas cosas y Allen fue a comprar algo.

- ya veo, iré con Yu.

En otro lado, Allen salió de la tienda cercana a la casa de Yaiza, a medio camino sintió como si alguien la observara, pero al mirar hacia donde había un gran árbol no había nadie.

-¿estaré imaginando cosas?

Sin ponerle más atención siguió con su camino pero…

-onee-san- detrás del árbol.

En la comida.

-chicos, habrá una reunión esta noche en la casa de la vecina Arusu, pero habrá tormenta cerca de las 9:00 p.m. hasta mañana por la mañana, les pido que se queden aquí.

-¿y tu Yaiza?- pregunto Lavi.

- tenemos planeado quedarnos en su casa, de ser posible regresare antes de las 9:00. Por favor no salgan, por nada.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo.

- bueno me voy… Kanda- mirando al japonés- cuida de estos dos niños.

- no soy niñero- dijo con notoria molestia y enfado.

- Allen…- ahora veía a Allen- no escuches nada- murmuro Yaiza.

- ¿Qué?- ladeo la cabeza.

- te encargo a Lavi. Y que estos dos no se maten entre sí. La última vez que hubo tormenta y los deje solos, Kanda casi asesino a Lavi.

- el se lo busco.

- no recuerdo eso…- o.o?

- yo me encargo- sonriendo.

Yaiza salió de la casa, por idea de Lavi cerraron las ventanas y puertas con llave, Allen se quedo en la sala cerca de la chimenea pues comenzaba a hacer mas frio de lo normal, Lavi se quedo profundamente dormido en el cuarto de Kanda, pues fue a "hacerle compañía" en pocas palabras, molestarlo.

Más tarde, Allen siguió a Lavi al mundo de los sueños, pero en la sala, de pronto sintió una cálida y suave textura.

-te resfriaras.

- gracias.

- solo estoy evitando un regaño, Moyashi- miro a otro lado.

- aun así, te lo agradezco- sonriendo.

En la parte de arriba Lavi grito, Kanda subió pero no por preocupación de Lavi, sino porque seguramente había roto algo, aunque al llegar a su habitación lo único que encontró fue que el pelirrojo se había caído de la cama.

-conejo.

- lo siento Yu- rio- pero soñé que perseguía a un conejo blanco.

-…- lo miro como diciendo "estás loco".

En la sala, Allen escucho la voz de una pequeña llamándola, al asomarse por la ventana vio a un niña muy parecida a ella solo que sus ojos eran de color lavanda, mirando detenidamente la casa de Yaiza. Una sombra apareció detrás de la niña y esta desapareció.

Más tarde, Yaiza había regresado, Lavi se fue a dormir después del regaño por parte del japonés, Allen subió a su habitación pero… no podía dejar de pensar en ese pequeña niña, pidiéndole ayuda, poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo, Kanda también se fue a dormir un rato, después de que Yaiza le dijera algo sumamente importante.

La tormenta de nieve comenzó, afuera no podía verse nada, solo el color blanco, ese velo que la tormenta dejaba.

Todo era oscuro, debajo de sus pies una alfombra de blanca nieve, en las orillas hielo en pedazos, que reflejaban muchos sucesos, pero ninguno entendible, solo el sonido de una voz pidiendo ayuda…

Allen despertó con la respiración muy agitada y con un extraño sentimiento, se acerco a su venta y vio de nuevo a la pequeña, que lloraba, pero ¿cómo podía verla si había una tormenta de nieve afuera? Se cambio de ropa lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa.

Yaiza tuvo un mal presentimiento y se levanto, reviso los cuartos, Lavi dormía como roca, es decir, ni llamándolo pudo despertarlo, Kanda despertó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

- Allen no está- preocupada- ya busque en toda la casa pero no la encuentro.

- ¿Qué?- levantándose.

- despertare a Lavi.

- lo hare yo.

De algún modo Kanda pudo despertar a Lavi, aunque seguía medio dormido después de eso.

-¡¿Cómo que Allen-chan no está?- despertando por completo.

- no entiendo como pudo salir- dijo Yaiza preocupada.

- lo sabes mejor que nadie Yaiza, dilo de una vez.

- ¿pero qué dices Yu?

- Lavi, ¿recuerdas la historia que les contaba cuando eran pequeños?

- claro… ¿Por qué? Allen no tiene que ver con esa leyenda ¿o sí?

- los ancianos de este lugar pueden ver las auras de las personas, la de Allen especialmente es muy pura, brilla demasiado…

- ¿¡quieres decir que ese sujeto de la leyenda se llevo a Allen!

- no, fue Kana…

- ¿pero por qué a Allen?

- a Kana… le gustan las personas como Allen.

En otro lado, la pequeña niña corría llamando a Allen, quien le seguía con trabajo pues la nieve comenzaba a caer más fuerte.

-ya estamos cerca- sonriendo.

- espera… Kana.

- corre Allen-chan.

De regreso en la casa de Yaiza, Lavi daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Lavi tranquilízate, no ganas nada con hacer un agujero.

- lo siento- sentándose- pero… ¿Por qué se llevo a Allen?

- Kana quiere amor para ella… ese espíritu lo único que quiere es compañía, hasta ahora nadie había sido de su gusto.

- pero si solo quiere compañía quieres decir que…- su cara se lleno de miedo- ¿quiere llevarse a Allen?

- eso creo.

Cerca de un enorme roble, Kana se detuvo al igual que Allen.

-es ahí adelante Allen-chan, mi perrito se cayó en ese lugar.

- entiendo…- acercándose un poco- ¿Por qué a mi Kana?

- ¿Qué?- viendo a Allen.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste a mi? Hay muchas personas aquí.

- ¿lo sabías?- triste.

- sí, la primera vez que te vi- sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué?- miro el suelo cubierto de nieve- ¿Por qué me hiciste caso?

- quiero ayudarte- sonriendo.

- Allen… lo siento- comenzando a llorar.

- no llores Kana, te ayudare hasta que encuentres lo que perdiste, si es tu perrito lo encontrare, no te preocupes.

- gracias Allen pero… solo quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kana con sorpresa.

- quédate conmigo Allen-chan- con los ojos llorosos.

- Kana…- sus ojos perdieron todo signo de vida.

Cuando Allen iba a tomar la mano de Kana, una sombra se lo impidió pero al mismo tiempo hiso que resbalara del risco donde estaban…

-¡Kanda! ¿a done vas?

- iré a buscarla.

- Yu no puedes salir así.

- no me quedare sin hacer nada.

- Yu…- apretó sus puños- iré contigo en ese caso.

- no.

- ¡ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí!- molesta.

- pero Yaiza, Allen está en peligro.

- ya lo sé…

- Yaiza… por favor déjanos ir a buscarla, por lo menos cerca de aquí.

- no puedo, si salen es fácil que se pierdan, Allen estaba siendo guiada por Kana, ella no tuvo problemas.

- Allen-chan…- suspiro y se sentó en el sofá.

- avisare a los demás vecinos. Espero que pueda hacer al menos una llamada. No se muevan de aquí- yendo hacia la cocina, donde tenía el teléfono.

- ¿Qué hacemos Yu?

-…..- mirando por la ventana.

- ¿me oíste Yu?

- ¿quieres callarte conejo?- molesto.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yu?

De la nada, una voz llego a los oídos de Kanda y no era la del conejo.

-¡¿A dónde vas Yu? Yaiza dijo que no…- Kanda había salido.

-¿Qué sucede Lavi?

- Yu… se fue…

Kanda llego en pocos minutos hasta donde estaba el enorme roble, la nieve bajo un poco, pero solamente en ese lugar.

-está abajo…- llorando- es mi culpa.

- Moyashi…

El risco no era muy alto pero tampoco muy bajo, pero casi cuando llegaba al final, una roca se desborono, dejándolo caer, a pesar del dolor que tenía en uno de sus pies llego a donde estaba Allen.

-Moyashi- levantándola con cuidado- despierta.

- lo siento… es mi culpa que ella este así.

- ¿Qué? tu eres Kana.

- si… solo quería jugar con Allen-chan pero él siempre los aleja de mi.

- ¿el?

- el árbol, desde que fallecí el estuvo haciéndome compañía, pero no era lo mismo que jugar con seres humanos, ella es la primera que no me tiene miedo. No cualquier persona puede verme, tú no podrías verme si yo no lo quisiera, pero ella… aunque yo no quiera puede verme.

- por eso la llamaste- se quito la bufanda y el abrigo que traía y se los puso a Allen.

- lo siento- miro el suelo.

- Moyashi, despierta…

- Kanda…

- Moyashi… no te duermas.

Kana le mostro un camino, no muy seguro pero más que subir por el risco si.

-Kanda…- adormilada.

- guardo silencio Moyashi.

Kanda resbalo, la nieve no había dejado de caer pero su fuerza iba cediendo.

-Kanda, ya puedo caminar no te preocupes.

- ¿estás segura?

- sí, no te preocupes- sonrió.

Siguieron subiendo, Allen tomo la mano de Kanda, el japonés se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la cima Allen suspiro y se sentó en la nieve.

-¿Allen-chan estas bien?

- sí, gracias Kana.

El cuerpo de Allen seguía un poco entumecido.

-aun sigues muy fría Moyashi- tocando sus mejillas.

- estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frío- rio levemente.

- hay algo que puedes hacer para regresarle su calor normal.

- ¿Qué?

- come de esto- enseñándole un fruta roja- es del roble.

- no te preocupes Kana… con esa fruta… puedes seguir saliendo del tronco.

- ¿Qué dijiste Moyashi?

- Kana vive dentro del roble, pero no la deja salir a menos que coma de esa fruta.

- por favor, acéptalo Allen, si no lo haces… perderás mas calor corporal y… por favor Kanda.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- te concia desde que eras pequeño, pero… nunca podía hablarte- sonrió apenada- ya que Yaiza siempre te cuidaba de mi.

- Kana… ¿estás segura?- pregunto Allen.

- sí, no te preocupes si le pido otra al roble me la dará- sonriendo- después de todo es como mi padre.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto Kanda.

- es simple- acercándose al oído de Kanda- eso es todo.

- no pienso hacer eso…- molesto.

- es la única forma. Yo soy un espíritu por eso no serviría de nada.

- pero lo que me pides es…

- es solo un beso.

- ¿un beso?- pegunto Allen.

- sí, solo otra persona puede darte la calidez de esa fruta por medio de un beso- sonriendo.

- no te preocupes Kanda, estoy bien. Vayamos con Yaiza y Lavi.

- pero Allen-chan- triste- tu cuerpo pierde cada vez más calor, además la casa de Yaiza aún está lejos.

- ¿Por qué ella sola no puede?

- la fruta… solo funciona una vez que está en contacto con la calidez de una persona, cuando se come su calidez sale, pero si la persona que la come esta en el estado de Allen no pasaría nada.

De la nada Allen comenzó a toser, además de que su piel tomaba nuevamente un tono más pálido del que tenía ya.

- Kanda, por favor- mirando a Allen.

- no se preocupen- trato de sonreír.

- tu misma tienes la culpa por salir de ese modo Moyashi.

- no me regañes Bakanda- tosiendo.

- Allen-chan.

Kanda mordió la fruta y se acerco al rostro de Allen.

-Kanda…

La peliblanca cerró los ojos y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa cuando sintió los labios del japonés sobre los de ella, una gran calidez comenzó a crecer en el cuerpo de Allen.

-después de eso, dormirá unas horas- sonriendo.

- Moyashi…- mirándola detenidamente.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar voces y se veía unas luces amarillas, seguramente había ido a buscarlos.

Allen abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de madera de la casa de Yaiza.

-¿Cómo te sientes Allen-chan?

- Lavi… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- sentándose.

- Yu te trajo, los encontramos cerca de un gran árbol… creo que era un roble.

- ya veo…- mirando las cobijas.

- ¿sucede algo malo?

- no, no es nada- sonriendo.

- iré por algo… ¿Qué quieres de comer?

- lo que sea está bien.

- de acuerdo- saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando Lavi se fue, Kana apareció frente a Allen.

-Kana…

- sabes…- sonrió- nunca había visto un beso real.

-….- miro las cobijas de nuevo, pero con un ligero color rosa en su cara.

- ¿dime que sientes por Kanda?

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kana- ¿Cómo que "que siento" por Kanda?

- si… se nota que se preocupa mucho por ti… y tu… lo llamaste cuando estabas en el risco ¿no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Qué llame a Kanda?- O.O?

- no, no lo recuerdas- rio- lo llamaste, por eso fue a quien llame.

- dudo que ese Bakanda se preocupe por alguien más que no sea el mismo.

- puede ser verdad- rio de nuevo- bueno, nos vemos… espero que vengas de nuevo Allen-chan, quiero jugar contigo de nuevo, pero la próxima vez le diré a mi "padre" que no te moleste.

- de acuerdo.

Lavi le llevo comida a Allen, Yaiza leí un libro junto a la chimenea y Kanda, dormía en su habitación.

- ¿Qué es este sentimiento?- viendo sus manos- no lo había sentido antes… pero es agradable- pensaba Allen, hasta que Lavi entro al cuarto.

-Allen nos asústate mucho.

- lo siento Lavi.

- pero me sorprendí de que Yu saliera a buscarte… menciono algo de Kana… o algo así.

- tal vez… ella me ayudo con eso… pidió ayuda en mi lugar.

- por cierto… Yu dijo que habías caído pero no tienes ni un solo rasguño.

- tienes razón- viendo sus manos y brazos- por cierto… ¿Cómo está Kanda?

- ¿eh? No te preocupes- sonriendo- esta aun durmiendo, parece que el frio de anoche le afecto un poco.

- ¿Qué?- preocupada.

- me refiero a que se congelo su "yo" que me quiere asesinar por cada cosa que digo- rio.

- menos mal… pensé que se había enfermado por culpa mía.

- no lo creo- sonriendo- Yu es de las personas que se enferman una sola vez al año.

- ya veo…

Pasados dos días más, los chicos regresaron a Rusia, pues Lavi y Allen tenían que reanudar sus cursos, por reprobar algunas materias, mientras esperaban el autobús Lavi fue a comprar quien sabe cuantas cosas.

-Kanda…

- ¿Qué?

- solo quería… decirte… gracias…- jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué?

- por… ayudarme esa noche- sonriendo.

- che…- mirando a otro lado.

Allen le llevo varias plantas medicinales a Mana, por parte de Yaiza, sus pacientes agradecerían mucho ese tipo de terapia.

(* Rayo de luz)

**continuara**

**hola! n.n ¿estuvo largo? XD lo siento asi me llego la idea... de hecho era mas larga pero bueno T.T ojala y les haya gustado mi locura por escrito XD**

**gracias de verdad gracias por seguir con esta locura que proximamente tendra Lucky! O.O¡! pero como no se de esa pareja (mucho) solo puse unas cosas XD... **

**me despido sin decir nada mas pues ya son las 3:01 a.m! O.O**

**sayo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_jojojojo XD ya volvi, con otro capi de Cold Love jejejejeje en vez de ponerme a actualizar las demas historias (se esconde detras de una fortaleza de hierro) =( pero pues estos capis ya los tenia escritos XD solo los reviso y les cambio cosas jajajaja XD por eso las locuras cambian jejeje... u.u lo siento... la falta de inspiracion sigue tocando a mi puerta, perdon, azotea (cabeza XD) bueno les dejo leer..._**

**_que se diviertan, como a mi me divirtio escribir estas locuras XD Uo.o ojala y sea de su agrado..._**

**Capitulo 12: Parque De Diversiones….**

En los pasillos de la escuela, Lavi suspiraba pesadamente, por fin había terminado los exámenes extra, Kanda solo había hecho uno así que se fue antes que Lavi y Allen.

-¿hola Lavi- sonriendo- ¿Cómo te fue?

- supongo que bien- rio.

- ¿vamos a algún lado? Maya dijo que no abriría la cafetería hoy.

- de acuerdo… pero tengo que esperar el resultado de estos exámenes.

- no te preocupes, yo también.

En el salón de Allen, Lenalee y otras compañeras veían un folleto de un parque de diversiones.

-¡Allen ven!- grito Lenalee.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- mira, es un nuevo parque de diversiones, lo inauguraron esta semana.

- tenemos que ir- emocionada.

- si… escuche que hay una torre de reloj donde salen dos estatuas, si las ves con el chico que te gusta, tu relación tendrá muchas oportunidades de crecer y hacerse más fuerte- con ojos de corazón.

- ¡que romántico!- dijeron las otras dos.

- ¿con la persona que te gusta?- pensó Allen, miro el folleto y vio las estatuas- ¿eh?…- recordó a Kanda- ¡¿Por qué tengo que pensar en ese idiota?- grito molesta, ganándose miradas curiosas de sus compañeras.

- ¿Allen hay alguien que te guste?- pregunto Lenalee.

- ¡para nada!- aun seguía molesta por recordar al japonés en ese momento.

Cuando Lavi salió, Allen le mostro el folleto y le dijo que fueran.

-seguramente Maya ira a ver esas estatuas.

- tienes razón- rio.

- pero…- viendo unas letras en rojo- no puedo Allen, tengo que trabajar a esta hora, por esta semana- suspiro.

- que lastima…

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Mana?

- sí, se lo diré- sonriendo.

En el consultorio de Mana.

-¿un nuevo parque de diversiones?

- sí, ¿Qué te parece?

- me parece divertido- sonriendo- hare un espacio en mi agenda, después de todo hace tiempo que no salgo contigo Allen.

- ¡gracias Mana!- abrazando a su padre.

Dos días después, Mana tuvo su día libre, Allen preparo el almuerzo pero lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con Lysander y Sakura en el parque, como era de esperarse Lysander se les pego como chicle al zapato, Sakura solo iba con ellos por Mana, debía admitirlo, admiraba mucho al padre de Allen.

En el camino Allen choco con una botarga de un lindo conejo blanco con globos en las patas.

-lo siento mucho.

El conejo solo movió la cabeza y le dio un globo, minutos después un gato negro le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Allen.

-¡oye tu!- grito Lysander molesto- ¿Qué le haces a Allen-chan?

El gato no se detuvo hasta que…

-hola chicos- sonriendo- pensé que estarían aquí.

- ¿los conoces Mana?- sobando su cabeza, era verdad no dolían los golpes pues era como peluche, aunque si la despeino un poco.

- ¡hola Mana!- quitándose la cabeza (jaja se escucho raro XD).

- ¡¿Lavi?- sorprendida.

- hola Allen- sonriendo.

-entonces- viendo al gato- tú eres…

- eres lenta Moyashi- quitándose la cabeza también (XD)

- ¡Yu-kun!- con ojos de corazón- ¡nunca espere verte aquí!

- oigan tengo calor- echándose aire con la pata de su traje- aquí adentro hace demasiado calor.

- ¿pueden tomarse un tiempo libre?- pregunto Mana.

- si…

- ¿Por qué no lo aprovechan y vienen con nosotros?

- ¡qué buena idea Mana! Vamos Yu- jalando al japonés.

Minutos después, Lavi y Kanda regresaron a donde estaban los demás, pero para suerte de Kanda Sakura aun no se iba y se le pego peor que chicle derretido.

-¿A dónde quieren ir?

- a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo Sakura.

- a la torre del reloj- pidió Lysander.

- ¡a comer helado!- dijeron Lavi y Allen.

- ya veo que todos quieren ir a distintos lugares- sonrió.

- iré con Yu-kun a la rueda de la fortuna.

- ¡no Yu ira con nosotros a comer helado!

- ¡a Yu-kun no le gustan los helados!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- porque si, además los helados son solo para niños.

- a mí también me gustan- dijo Mana sonriendo.

- ¿eh? Bueno Mana es la excepción.

- ¿Qué les parece si sorteamos los lugares?

- ¡que buna idea Mana!- dijeron Lavi y Sakura, para después verse feo.

Lysander misteriosamente desapareció entre la gente, en pocas palabras la multitud se lo llevo muy lejos, Allen y Kanda miraban como Sakura y Lavi discutían, mientras Mana trataba de calmarlos.

Allen miro a Kanda, y recordó lo que Lenalee había dicho de la torre del reloj.

-¿Qué sucede?

- ¿eh? Nada- mirando a otro lado ligeramente sonrojada.

Mana sonrió al ver esa reacción.

-bueno hagamos el sorteo… comencemos por ti Allen, supongo que eres la menor de todos.

- ¿en qué mes naciste Allen?- pregunto Lavi.

- diciembre…

- ¡Allen-chan ya se acerca tu cumpleaños!- abrazándola.

- sí.

- está bien, solo porque Mana lo dijo y porque eres menor.

- toma un papelito…

- de acuerdo- tomando uno.

Después fue Sakura y luego Lavi, Kanda no dijo lugar al que quisiera ir y Mana se conformaba con que estuvieran todos, a si que solo hicieron validos 3 papelitos.

Lo primero seria, el papelito de Lavi, irían a comer helados, después el de Allen que fue la montaña Rusa y el de Sakura, la rueda de la fortuna, por idea de Mana irían a la torre del reloj antes de irse.

Kanda fue el único que no comió helado pues, hacia un poco de frio además de no agradarle mucho el dulce.

-¡me da miedo ese juego!- dijo Sakura pegándose a Kanda.

- no arruines la diversión "cerebro de nuez"- dijo Lavi molesto.

- lo siento.

- pero si te dan miedo las alturas, no podrás subir a la rueda de la fortuna ¿o sí?- Dijo Allen, sin saber que estaba delatando la gran mentira de Sakura.

- lastima- se rio Lavi- tendrás que subir.

Mana subió con Sakura por si entraba en pánico, sabría que hacer, Lavi subió con una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y cuerpo escultural, por lo tanto…

-¿Por qué tengo que subir contigo Bakanda?- molesta.

- lo mismo quiero saber yo- igual que Allen.

Cerca de los controles de la montaña rusa.

-¿así que es ella no?- sonrió de lado.

- así es… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ya lo veras…

- fue una suerte ¿no lo crees?

- claro que si… pero por este momento dejémosle tranquila.

Las dos personas desaparecieron. Al fin había llegado la oportunidad de Sakura, para estar a solas con Kanda pero…

-¿Cómo que un piedra, papel y tijeras para decir con quien subiremos?

- como Mana no subirá… tenemos que hacerlo así- dijo Lavi.

- ¿no te sientes bien Mana?- pregunto Allen preocupada.

- no te preocupes- rio- es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de juegos.

- lo siento Mana.

- no fue culpa tuya Allen- acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

- pero Mana…

- ve y sube con los demás, antes de que Sakura y Lavi se maten entre sí.

- ¿estás seguro? Puedo quedarme contigo.

- no, tu diviértete, ese era el plan ¿no es así?

De la anda llego Lysander.

-bueno como Lysander llego pueden subir ustedes…

- ¿y tu qué Lavi?

- me quedare con Mana… lo cuidare bien Allen-chan, no te preocupes.

- gracias Lavi- sonrió.

Para mala suerte de Sakura le toco subir con Lysander y a Kanda con Allen, todo fue planeado por Lavi y nadie se hubiese imaginado que también Mana contribuyo a eso. Kanda no pudo negarse a subir pues, Lavi se lo impidió.

-las cosas salieron como planeamos Mana- sonriendo.

- menos mal- suspiro- aunque era verdad que no estoy acostumbrado a esos juegos- rio.

- ¿no te sientes bien? Vamos a la enfermería.

- no te preocupes, solo necesito un poco de paz con los pies en la tierra.

-¿Por qué me toco contigo?- enojada.

- lo mismo digo, yo quería ir con Allen-chan y confesarle mi amor por ella.

- yo pensaba hacer lo mismo con Yu-kun…

En otro lado…

-¡qué bonita se ve la ciudad desde aquí!- emocionada.

- tsk…- mirando por la ventana con aburrimiento.

- es más grande de lo que pensé ¿verdad?- sonriendo alegremente.

Kanda la miraba detenidamente, haciendo que Allen se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Por qué me ves así? No es culpa mía que sea la primera vez que veo la ciudad de este modo.

- no dije nada Moyashi- ¬¬

- ¡que es Allen!- molesta.

De la nada la luz del parque se fue, provocando un leve desequilibrio en la rueda.

-¿Qué paso?

- ¿estás bien Moyashi?

- ¿eh? Si- tocando su cabeza- es… ¿sangre?- viendo sus dedos.

- espera- limpiando con un pañuelo la sangre que tenía Allen en su frente.

- gracias…- sonrojada, el japonés estaba muy cerca de ella.

- para lastimar una cabeza tan dura como la tuya, ese vidrio debe ser blindado.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?- su cara de póker salió.

Minutos después, Allen seguía enojada con Kanda por lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido? No es normal que la luz se vaya en este tipo de lugares.

- tienes razón… pero…- nuevamente la caseta donde estaban se movió, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, seguramente por eso los cables de luz se movieron y provocaron un corto circuito.

-¡esa mocosa esta abrazando a mi Yu!- muy, muy enojada.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- asomándose también- ¡no puede ser! Ese sujeto se estaba aprovechando de este cortocircuito para abrazar a Allen-chan.

- ¡ella es la aprovechada!

- ¡es Kanda!

Y así se pusieron a discutir. En la caseta de Kanda y Allen, la peliblanca había terminado en los brazos del japonés.

-los brazos de Kanda…- sonrojándose- son más cálidos que los de Mana- pensó Allen.

- ¿Cuánto durara esto?

- ¿eh?- reaccionando y alejándose de Kanda- deben estar arreglando los cables.

El tiempo seguía pasando pero no había cambio alguno, Lavi y Mana comenzaban a preocuparse por lo que fueron a ver que sucedía con la luz, Lysander y Sakura se quedaron dormidos, el cansancio de pelear los había agotado, además habían ido a la escuela a hacer nuevamente el examen extra, Allen y Kanda estaban en total silencio, ni siquiera podían iniciar una discusión como siempre, ¿la razón? Allen estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo sucedido minutos atrás.

-Moyashi…

- ¿dime?- mirando el piso de la caseta.

Allen sintió un peso en su cabeza, el abrigo de Kanda.

-¿Por qué?- tomando en sus manos la prenda.

- estas temblando- mirando por la ventana.

Era verdad, el frio comenzaba a sentirse más, para su surte ese día Allen había decidió cambiar un poco su aspecto, usando una de las faldas que Yaiza le había regalado, aunque eran cálidas, no les quitaba el hecho de ser falda, también llevaba su cabello suelto, con una boina roja que Mana le había comprado ese mismo día; siempre lo llevaba en una coleta o debajo de algún sombrero o gorro.

-no sabía que tuvieras el cabello largo- dijo Kanda.

- es que…- sonrió- siempre lo llevo amarrado- Lo tenía un poco más abajo del hombro.

- se ve mejor así…- sin mirarla.

-….- se sorprendió por ese comentario, ¿o era un cumplido?

- Moyashi quiero...- viéndola fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- poniéndose más nerviosa por esa mirada.

- ¿Por qué siempre escondes tu brazo izquierdo?

- bueno…- Uo.o se regaño mentalmente por pensar otra cosa- lo que pasa es…- levantando las mangas del abrigo y de su camisa- cuando era pequeña tuve un accidente… no lo recuerdo bien pero eso me dijo Cross, por eso siempre uso manga larga y guantes…

El brazo de Allen tenía un color muy oscuro con una marca en la mano, nadie lo notaba pero siempre llevaba manga larga, el traje de baño de la escuela, tenía una manga oscura y la otra tranparente, perfectas para el frio pero también para el agua.

-eso no es todo…- llevando sus dedos hacia su ojo izquierdo- mi ojo tiene una cicatriz… pero Mana se encarga de ocultarla.

- Moyashi…

- pero estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me rechace cuando lo saben- sonriendo- aun así…- apretando su falda con las manos- sigo sintiendo esa sensación de tristeza y soledad…- pequeñas gotas tranparentes cayeron en sus manos- solo Mana y Cross han sido agradables conmigo en ese sentido.

- el conejo haría lo mismo.

- ¿Qué?- viendo a Kanda.

- nunca te haría a un lado por algo como eso Moyashi… ni él… yo tampoco lo haría- dejo de mirarla al decir lo último.

- Kanda…- sonrió de nuevo- gracias- limpiando sus ojos.

- es solo que…- se sonrojo ligeramente- no me agrada ver a las personas llorar-mentira lo que dijo fue sin pensar, pero lo de ver llorar a las personas fue cierto.

A la mente de Kanda vino la imagen de una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro, con las manos en su rostro, mientras lagrimas gruesas y tranparentes caían por sus blancas manos.

Después de eso la luz regreso y por fin pudieron bajar de la rueda, Lysander y Sakura se despidieron de todos, pues tenían demasiado sueño para seguir, los demás siguieron con su recorrido pues solo faltaba la torre del reloj, a pesar de haber ido temprano el día se les fue volando, pues ya casi eran las 10:00 p.m.

-¿después de esto quieren ir a otro lado?- pregunto Mana.

- gracias Mana, pero mañana debemos trabajar- dijo Lavi.

- entiendo… yo también- rio- lo había olvidado.

- me alegra que Mana sonría de vez en cuando.

- claro, suponiendo que tiene a una Moyashi en su casa, siempre debe reírse con las tonterías que haces.

- ¡Bakanda!- pisando el pie de Kanda a propósito.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Moyashi?- molesto.

- te lo merecías- sacándole la lengua.

- Moyashi…- con aura negra detrás de él.

- ¡Allen-chan, Yu! Dejen de pelear, ya casi sonaran las campanas del reloj.

- ¡tu no te metas!- dijeron molestos los dos.

- Mana… me dan miedo esos dos.

- a mi me parece divertido verlos pelear.

- eres raro Mana- U¬¬

- ¿en serio?- rio.

Las campanas interrumpieron la pelea de Allen y Kanda, que pusieron su total atención a las dos bellas estatuas que salían de la torre más alta, las figuras de una joven doncella, de cabellos largos, sonrisa cálida (a pesar de ser una roca XD), sus manos juntas, dando la impresión de estar orando o pidiendo algo sumamente especial y la otra un joven príncipe con su espada desenvainada, porte elegante y rostro decidido.

La gente presente, incluidos a Mana y los demás, sintieron una gran calidez y paz al ver las estatuas, Allen miro por un momento a Kanda, de nuevo esa sensación que tuvo cuando estuvieron con Yaiza se apodero de ella, una de sus manos llego hasta su pecho, por alguna razón su corazón latía rápido, cada vez que miraba a Kanda… pero su inocencia no le dejaba ver lo que realmente estaba pasando con esos sentimientos.

**continuara**

hola! de nuevo -.-U si lo se... mis ideas cada vez son más... aburridas? locas? XD ok... ya ni modo...

**INMENSAS GRACIAS A: Alice Minatsuki, Kotoko-noda, makuya-love, T.T gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura XD... U¬¬**

creo que este fic quedara muy largo U-0- espero que me aguanten XD si no pues... las cartas bomba son bienvenidas... pero no de a monton por favor (abre un paraguas) o quedare como queso sucizo, y la sideas correran XD jajajajajajaja esta bien no fue gracioso "u.u

bueno, nos vemos luego, digo nos leemos despues XD... ojala les guste n.n... sayoooooo!


	13. Chapter 13

**_yo de nuevo con mi inspiracion nocturna T.T... dentro de poco parecere Panda XD..._**

**_que se diviertan, como a mi me divirtio escribir estas locuras XD Uo.o ojala y sea de su agrado..._**

**Capitulo 13: Una Visita A Inglaterra.**

En la cafetería atiborrada de clientes, Lavi miraba con alegría a las lindas turistas, Kanda las atendía con mala cara pero ellas insistían en que el japonés les atendiera no importando si las mandaba muy lejos con malas palabras, también pedían al pelirrojo pero Maya no lo dejaba pues tenía que atender la caja registradora, Allen también era muy solicitada por los caballeros, más de uno pidió su dirección y teléfono pero la dueña los ponía en su lugar, además de que unos ojos esmeralda y otros oscuros les dedicaban miradas de "sigue viéndola así y morirás".

La cafetería cerró más temprano de lo normal.

-vaya hoy terminaron con todo lo que teníamos- dijo Lavi sonriendo.

- ¡adora las vacaciones!- dijo Maya muy feliz.

- a pesar de que está lloviendo, muchas personas vinieron.

- agradezco los días de lluvia.

- se supone que el tiempo de nieve ya llego, pero… en vez de nieve, solo ha caído lluvia- dijo Lavi viendo por el ventanal.

- tienes razón… pero ¿Qué importa? Si así tenemos más clientes no importa que llueva todos los días.

- vaya Maya… el dinero mueve tu mundo ¿verdad?

- ¡claro que sí!- riendo.

En una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal principal, Allen miraba la calle llena de gente corriendo para resguardarse de la lluvia.

-¿Qué pasara con Mana?- prensaba mientras miraba las gotas de agua.

_Dos días atrás, Mana seguía trabajando a pesar de ser domingo, ya era de noche, y Allen seguía esperándolo, así cenarían juntos, el teléfono sonó._

_-¿diga?_

_- ¿casa de Mana Walker?_

_- sí._

_- debes ser Allen-chan._

_- sí, soy yo._

_- soy Matilde, ¿me recuerdas? Estudie con Mana hace unos meses, las practicas._

_- sí, cuanto tiempo - sonrió._

_- bueno, ¿no está Mana?_

_- no._

_- de acuerdo, ¿podrías decirle que los estudios están listos?_

_- ¿estudios?_

_- sí, bueno tengo que irme… nos vemos Allen-chan._

_- hasta luego._

_La preocupación llego a Allen desde ese día, últimamente Mana se había sentido mal, y con esa noticia de que se había hecho estudios las cosas se complicaron. Si le preguntaba, negaría todo, o le pediría que no se preocupara, que solo era un pequeño mal que sentía, pero no le diría la verdad…_

-Allen-chan- sonriendo- Allen, Allen, Allen ¿Allen?

-…- seguía pensando en Mana y ese pequeño secreto.

- ¿Allen-chan sigues ahí?- pasando su manos frente a los ojos de Allen.

- ¿Qué?- viendo a Lavi frente ella- lo siento Lavi- sonriendo- estoy en otro mundo, ¿Qué sucede?

- ya me di cuenta- rio- sabes Allen-chan… Yu se acaba de ir- señalando al japonés que pasaba frente a ellos pero por la parte de afuera.

- ¡¿eh?- levantándose- ¡Bakanda!- corriendo hacia la puerta- nos vemos mañana.

Allen corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a Kanda, pero…

-¿Qué sucede Maya?

- Allen olvido su mochila- mostrándole la mochila.

- que problema…- sonrió.

Con Kanda…

-¡Bakanda espérame!

- tsk…- molesto se detuvo.

- que malo eres conmigo, te pedí que me…- dejo de hablar ganándose la atención de Kanda.

-….- U¬¬

Allen estaba en el suelo con cara de dolor.

-¿en qué piensas?

- ¡es culpa tuya por no esperarme!- #¬¬

- yo nunca te dije que lo haría, Moyashi.

- Bakanda- sacándole la lengua.

- ¿piensas quedarte ahí?- Allen seguía en el suelo.

- sí, el suelo mojado y frio está muy cómodo- respondió sarcásticamente.

- che…- ayudándole a parar.

- no quería lavar ropa hoy- T.T

- floja.

- oye lavo todos los días y con esta lluvia no puedo secar bien la ropa.

- es culpa tuya por ser una Moyashi torpe.

- ¡ya te dije que fue culpa tuya por no esperarme! y me llamo Allen...

Allen siguió el camino sin usar su paraguas, de que serviría si ya se había mojado; en casa.

-¿Eh?- buscando algo en sus bolsillos- ¿¡eh?- poniendo cara de pánico.

- ¿Qué sucede Moyashi?

- olvide mi mochila y mis llaves- rio apenada.

-….- U¬¬

- no me mires así… Salí corriendo y no…-estornudando- creo que iré por…- estornudando de nuevo.

- Mana no tardara en llegar ¿cierto?

- sí, sale de trabajar cerca de las 9:00 p.m.- estornudando nuevamente.

- entra, a menos que quieras quedarte esperando a Mana ahí- dijo indiferente.

- Bakanda- sonrió y siguió al japonés.

-puedes tomar un baño, te prestare algo de ropa, aunque… te quedara grande.

- no importa, gracias- sonriendo.

Allen se ducho y se cambio de ropa, Kanda le mostro como usar la secadora así no tendría problemas con la ropa, mientras él se duchaba pues gracias a Mugen y sus juegos fuera de la casa, (en el jardín), lleno de lodo al japonés.

Más tarde, Mana llamo a Allen y le dijo que tardaría un poco más en llegar pues tenía una operación que realizar, tomaría su tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?- sentado con un libro en sus manos.

- Mana tardara un poco más en regresar. Llamare a Maya… para ver si sigue en la cafetería, así iré por mis llaves.

- ¿piensas ir sola a esta hora?

- si…

-….- U¬¬- que confiada eres.

- te repito que fuiste tu el que me hiso salir corriendo- #¬¬

- ¿esa es la cicatriz que dices cierto?

- ¿eh?- tocando su ojo izquierdo- lo había olvidado.

Unas imágenes llegaron a la mente de Kanda, provocándole un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

_Un lugar de roca, muchos cristales que cambiaban de color con la poca luz que entraba en el lugar, alguien estaba en sus brazos, pero su pulso era muy débil, frente a ellos, una hermosa mujer de cabellos vino, ojos azules sin rastro de vida y una piel sumamente nívea, su cuerpo era cubierto por un largo y elegante vestido rojo, en su mano derecha una especie de diamante blanco con destellos azules._

_-eso les enseñara que a mí nadie me desafía…- sonrió de lado._

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Es tu hija!- molesto._

_- ¡eso no te importa a ti!- muy enojada- ella decidió quedarse a tu lado, lo que significa que debe morir junto contigo._

_Una gran luz ilumino todo el lugar…_

-¿Kanda estás bien?- preocupada.

-….….- tardo un poco en reaccionar- estoy bien.

- estas muy pálido Kanda… ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

- ya te dije que si Moyashi- contesto más molesto de lo normal.

- Kanda…- preocupada.

Allen dejo de insistir, sabía que si el japonés se enojaba más, terminarían pelando, como cuando se rompió la figura de cristal, no quería dejar de hablarle a Kanda, así que fue a ver si su ropa ya estaba seca, en el cuarto del japonés, vio en el escritorio la pieza que le había regalado, pero esta tenía un lazo, dudo por un momento en que Kanda lo trajera siempre con él, pero recordó que le había visto una lazo negro en el cuello una vez en la escuela, sonrió alegremente y se cambio de ropa.

Dos días después, en la cafetería todo era tranquilidad, solo por el hecho de que Kanda y Allen no estaban peleando.

-¡esto es aburrido sin Allen-chan!- haciendo pucheros.

- pasara dos semanas en Inglaterra ¿no?- leyendo sus revistas de bodas.

- ¡sí! Cross le pidió que fuera… seguramente la puso a trabajar.

- ¿Por qué no van?

- ¿tu nos pagaras el viaje?- U¬¬

- claro- sonriendo.

- ¡qué buena eres Maya!- algo en su cabecita de conejo hiso "clic"- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

- que listo eres Lavi- rio con una mano tapando su boca y cara de maniaca.

- me das miedo Maya- Uo.o

Tres días más tarde, Lavi, Mana y Kanda (obligado) esperaban que su vuelo a Inglaterra saliera, pero minutos antes, el celular del mayor sonó, un paciente se había puesto grave (que oportuno -.-U) y pospuso el viaje hasta que atendiera a ese paciente, Lavi y Kanda siguieron con los planes.

Por fin habían llegado a su destino, el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, el viaje fue sumamente largo para Kanda que tuvo que soportar solo, al conejo y sus locas ideas de hacer travesuras en el avión, como molestar a las aeromozas, dibujando garabatos en los rostros de personas dormidas y cosas por el estilo.

En la entrada, Lavi diviso a Allen y corrió jalando a Kanda junto las maletas, ¿Cómo pudo con todo? Es un misterio que solo Lavi sabe.

-¡Allen-chan!- abrazándola como si no la hubiese visto en años.

- Lavi…- sonrió- tranquilízate.

- ¡pero no te vi en mucho tiempo!- llorando dramáticamente.

- solo fue una semana…- Un.n

- ¡es mucho!- con ojitos de borrego.

- ¿y Mana?- buscando a su padre.

- tuvo una emergencia- dijo el japonés.

- ya veo- desanimada.

- dijo que vendría en cuanto pudiera, no te preocupes Allen-chan- sonriendo.

- eso espero Lavi- mirando el piso.

- bueno… ¿a dónde iremos?

- primero vayamos a mi casa… digo, la casa de Cross, para que descansen un poco.

- ¡estamos bien!- dijo con mucha energía.

- habla por ti conejo idiota- molesto.

- ¿Qué sucede Kanda?

- tu amiguito ronco todo el maldito viaje, y no paraba de parlotear estupideces.

- ¡que malo eres Yu!- T.T- yo solo quería que te divirtieras en el viaje.

- si te hubieses mantenido callado… sería lo mejor que podría haberme pasado.

- vaya…- sorprendida.

- ¿qué pasa Moyashi?

- hablaste más de lo normal Kanda- sonriendo- eso quiere decir que realmente estas molesto.

- Moyashi…- un aura negra comenzó a salir detrás del japonés.

- aunque fue poco tiempo, los extrañe- sonriendo, algo diferente hubo en esa sonrisa, pues Lavi y Kanda sintieron sus mejillas tibias.

Sin decir nada mas tomaron un taxi y se fueron a la casa de Cross, al llegar Lavi lo primero que vio fue a las lindas vecinas que tenia Allen.

-¡que lindas!- saludando a una joven que respondió el saludo.

- está casada Lavi.

- ¿eh? No importa mucho ¿o sí?- riendo.

- su esposo es militar, dudo que quieras meterte con alguien así.

- está bien… buscare a otra víctima digo vecina. Este conejito es de suerte- fondo de estrellitas- quiero a un linda chica, no importa si es amistad o algo más.

- llegamos.

- ¿en serio?- viendo la casa, perdón mansión de Cross- ¡¿aquí vive ese sujeto?

- si… ¿no les dije?

- creo que olvidaste ese insignificante detalle Allen-chan- ¬¬

- lo siento…- abriendo la puerta- pónganse cómodos.

- gracias- entrando como Juana por su casa.

- regreso en seguida.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- tengo que comprar algunas cosas- sonriendo- no tardo.

- vamos contigo.

- ¿vamos? Me suena a manada conejo.

- tu también vas Yu.

En la tienda, una linda joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules, vio a Allen y se emociono.

-Allen-chan- sonriendo- no sabía que estabas de regreso.

- ¿Reira?

- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Los cuatro salieron de la tienda y caminaban de regreso a casa.

-¿no te parece linda esa chica Yu?

-…- una venita salta de su frente.

- tomare eso como un sí- sonriendo.

Reira era compañera de Allen, en el colegio donde estaba desde primaria, por alguna razón la joven coincidía mucho con las ideas locas de Lavi, ganándose más la atención del pelirrojo, en casa, Cross había dejado una nota diciendo que iría a "divertirse" y llegaría hasta el día siguiente.

-es siempre lo mismo- suspiro.

- vaya tu tío si se sabe divertir Allen, le diré que me enseñe.

- ¡ni se te ocurra Lavi!- molesta- no quiero tener que soportar a otro Cross.

- entiendo- asustado por la reacción de Allen.

Después de cenar, los tres estaban en la sala viendo una película, en la cual Lavi se quedo dormido.

-déjalo ahí- dijo Kanda.

- no seas malo Kanda, se resfriará si le dejo dormir aquí.

- es un conejo inmortal- dijo con mucha molestia.

- lo creo si lo dices tu- sonrió- pero… no me gustaría verlo enfermo, además ¿quién tendría que cuidarlo cuando regresen a Rusia?

- ¡idiota despierta!- en el oído de Lavi.

- ¡¿Qué, donde, cuando?- alterado por el grito de Kanda.

- Lavi puedes subir a dormir, aquí te enfermaras.

- si- bostezando- si quieren estar solos, solo tenían que decirme "déjame a solas con mi media naranja"- riendo.

Las miradas asesinas de Allen y Kanda le hicieron ponerse serio y huir a su habitación, mas tarde.

-pensé que llegarías mañana.

- no… ahora vete necesito ese sofá.

- ve a tu habitación- molesta.

- no, quiero ese sofá, así que vete- abrazando a una mujer.

Sin más opción Kanda y Allen subieron, desde el pasillo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Lavi.

-¿tienes sueño?

- no.

- ¿quieres ver una película?- sonriendo- bueno, mi cuarto es el único con televisión, aparte del de Cross, puedes dormir ahí si quieres, yo me iré a otra habitación.

- no.

- ¿Qué no puedes decir otra cosa?- #n.ñ

- solo… veré la película y me iré.

- de acuerdo.

La película término y Kanda se fue a su habitación, aunque salió en un mal momento, pues Cross y su "invitada"… (O.O no apto para menores XD) camino lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró, ¿Cómo podía Allen vivir así? Ahora que lo pensaba, la Moyashi había dicho algo de las "fiestas" de ese sujeto, ahora entendía a lo que se refería.

Allen no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama, esa mujer era de las más escandalosas que Cross había llevado, lo peor del asunto era que si Lavi y Kanda lo escuchaban, lo que era seguro, no podrían dormir en muchos días, cosa que le había pasado a ella, los primeros meses que estuvo en esa casa, fue un gran traume pero pronto se acostumbro, escuchaba música toda la noche o ponía el televisor a todo volumen.

-¡ya se!- se levanto y salió de su cuarto.

Paso por donde estaba Lavi, pero solo se escuchan sus ronquidos, por el no habría problema, solo tenía que asegurarse de que Cross no la viera, tomo las llaves, y regreso al segundo piso.

-¿Qué haces Moyashi?

- Kanda- sorprendida- pensé que dormías.

- ¿es broma cierto?- con cara de "es imposible dormir con "esos" ruidos".

- lo siento- sonrió apenada- en mi habitación casi no se escucha, puedo cambiar si quieres.

- no importa.

- estoy más acostumbrada que tu… así que…- interrumpida.

- ya te dije que está bien- dijo molesto.

- de acuerdo, realmente me da vergüenza que tengan que oír esas cosas- muy molesta- me las pagara mañana.

Allen noto que Kanda tenía ropa normal y no para dormir.

-¿pensabas salir?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- mirando a otro lado.

- ¿eh?- no comprendía la pregunta de Kanda.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo…- se sonrojo ligeramente- estará así?

- ah…- comprendiendo- no lo sé decir- rio- pero lo mejor sería que no salieras… Cross es impredecible, puede que haga que esa mujer se vaya, a dejarla aquí hasta mañana- sonriendo.

- llámame cuando termine- acercándose a la ventana.

- ¡¿piensas salir por ahí? Kanda espera- jalando la manga su abrigo.

- ¿Qué? Quieres que salga por la puerta principal ¿o qué?

- bueno… sé que es molesto pero… no puedes salir por aquí, estamos en un segundo piso Kanda.

- no me interesa…- abriendo la ventana que tenía un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle.

Kanda puso un pie sobre el barandal pero…

- ¡que no!- jalándolo.

- ¿Qué haces Moyashi? harás que me caiga.

- no salgas por aquí Kanda…

- ya te dije que no me pasara nada- molesto- ahora suéltame.

Kanda seguía haciendo fuerza para que Allen lo soltara pero era en vano, la peliblanca tomo con fuerza su brazo.

-por favor Kanda…

- suéltame de una vez Moyashi- #ñ.ñ

- ¡no lo hare!- jalándolo más- y mi nombres es Allen, Bakanda.

- Moyashi suéltame…

- ¡no quiero que te lastimes!

Esas palabras hicieron que Kanda dejara de forcejear pero Allen no lo noto por lo que siguió jalando del japonés, terminando en el piso.

Allen abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Kanda, los brazos del japonés estaban a los lados de la cabeza de Allen, mientras que una de sus rodillas estaba entre ambas piernas de ella, cuando reacciono, apretó sus puños y su cara se lleno de molestia y vergüenza.

-¿escuchaste algo?- pregunto Cross.

- no…

- debe ser mi imaginación- dijo para seguir con su "fiesta".

En el balcón, Allen le daba la espalda a Kanda, con la cara roja.

-¡fue culpa tuya Moyashi!- sobando su mejilla que había recibido una muy fuerte bofetada de Allen.

- ¿¡quien fue el idiota que quería salir por aquí?- sin verlo.

- eso no era asunto tuyo Moyashi.

- ya te dije que…- dejando de apretar sus puños- No quiero que te pase algo Bakanda.

- eso no debe importarte.

- ¡claro que me importa!- viéndolo a los ojos fijamente.

-…..- se sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

- eres mi amigo…- mirado el suelo- por eso… por eso yo…

- debe haber otra forma de salir ¿no?

Allen lo miro confundida, ¿Qué no la estaba escuchando? Se molesto un poco pero también comprendía a Kanda, después de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que podía salir por tu habitación Moyashi?

- ¡no me diste tiempo!- molesta.

El silencio los rodeo.

-¿A dónde iras?

- a cualquier lado.

- Kanda…

- nos vemos mas tarde.

Allen vio como Kanda se alejaba, miro las llaves que tenía en sus manos y fue tras Kanda.

-¡espera Bakanda!

- Moyashi.

- ya que estas en Inglaterra, puedo mostrarte varios lugares- sonriendo.

- seguramente me perderás….- viéndola con desconfianza.

- ¡oye! Nací aquí, es imposible que me pierda.

- no te creo. Además… ¿piensas ir así por la calle?

- ¿Qué?- viendo que traía solo su pijama, salió detrás del japonés sin ponerle atención a lo que llevaba de ropa, además de tampoco llevar zapatos- es culpa tuya…- muy sonrojada.

- yo no te dije que vinieras Moyashi- ¬¬

- pues… pues… pues…- estornudo y se abrazo a sí misma para darse calor.

El pijama de Allen era delgada, pues dentro de la casa, hacia un poco de calor pero afuera hacia frio, después de todo ya estaban en invierno, la peliblanca sintió un ligero peso sobre sus hombros, Kanda miraba a otro lado pero le había puesto el abrigo que traía, Allen sonrió y se lo puso, aunque le quedaba un poco grande y largo.

En la misma colonia donde vivía Cross, había una plaza, llena de arboles, en una banca cerca de la fuente central.

-¿podemos regresar ya?- pregunto Allen jugando con sus pies.

- no.

- ¿Por qué?

- regresa tu Moyashi- con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

- está bien- haciendo un lindo puchero- esperare un poco más.

A pesar de estar en silencio, no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos, Allen estaba aprendiendo que Kanda era de pocas palabras pero no por lo mismo frio como todos decían, además el silencio era otra forma de hablar.

Paso 1 hora, Allen jugaba con su teléfono celular, mientras Kanda la miraba de reojo, seguía preguntándose ¿Por qué Allen no trataba de alejarlo como las demás personas? claro Lavi Maya y Mana eran otra excepción.

Allen dejo de jugar pues su batería se acabo, suspiro y se puso a jugar con una lata que estaba cerca de sus pies los cuales ya no sentían nada debido al frio, todo su cuerpo menos esa parte, estaña calientitas, gracias al abrigo de Kanda.

-deja de hacer eso, Moyashi.

- por lo menos deja divertirme- viéndolo feo.

- te lastimaras.

- no soy tonta…- sacándole la lengua.

Allen siguió con la lata hasta que esta salió volando lejos de la banca, dejando sin juegos a la menor, suspiro y subió los pies a la bacana abrazando sus rodillas, como el abrigo le quedaba largo sus pies entraron un poco en calor.

A Kanda le pareció extraño que Allen no hiciera nada, seguramente se había quedado dormida.

-Moyashi.

- ¿Qué pasa?- sin dejar de abrazar sus rodillas.

Kanda sonrió con malicia y pellizco uno de los pies helados de Allen, quien respondió con un quejido de entre dolor y risa.

- ¡¿qué demonios haces Bakanda?

-¿están congelados cierto?- U¬¬

- eso no te interesa.

Las puntas de los dedos estaban rojas, al igual que la nariz de Allen, causándole un poco de gracia al pelinegro.

-¿qué te causa tanta gracia?- ¬¬

- te pareces… a ese famoso reno de la nariz roja.

- ¡¿Qué?- tocando su nariz que estaba helada- ¡cállate! Deja de molestarme baka- sonrojada.

- será mejor regresar, antes de que te enfermes "Rudolf".

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?- #¬¬

La pelea se vio interrumpida por pequeños copos de nieve.

-ya empezó a nevar, ahora entiendo porque hace tanto frio.

- ¿puedes caminar?

- claro que si- U¬¬- no necesito de tu ayuda.

- como quieras, Moyashi.

- ¡es Allen!

- está bien chibi-Rudolf o mejor dicho chibi-Moyashi-Rudolf.

- ¿no tienes nada mejor que pensar verdad?

- sigue cambiando chibi- Moyashi.

- ¡que me llamo Allen! Bakan….- resbalo con un charco congelado.

- Moyashi- viéndola en el suelo.

- ¡no me digas nada!- enojada.

-…..- U¬¬

- vamos- levantándose y siguiendo como si nada.

- últimamente te la has pasado en el suelo Moyashi.

- ¡es mi problema! Me gusta saludar al suelo- dijo sarcástica lo último.

Allen se detuvo de golpe, miro a Kanda con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-¿Qué sucede?- Uo.o

- olvide mi teléfono en la banca- Un/n

-…- U-.-

Cuando llegaron, milagrosamente el celular seguía en la banca, anquen esta ya tenía mucha nieve, de la nada la nieve fue acompañada por gotas de lluvia, los dos se refugiaron debajo de un letrero publicista, cuando la lluvia les dejo salir llegaron a un local, afortunadamente la cortina estaba abierta y el agua no llegaba a ellos. Allen suspiro y se sentó, abrazando de nuevo sus rodillas, su cabeza goteaba un poco, a comparación del japonés, que tenia parte de su ropa mojada, lo miro de reojo y después miro como caían las gotas de lluvia.

-¿no tienes frio?

- estoy bien…- respondió secamente.

- te enfermaras, te regreso tu abrigo- desabrochando los botones de este.

- no.

- pero Kanda…- interrumpida.

- tu salud… es más delicada que la mía Moyashi.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? El que sea mujer no quiere decir que mis defensas sean más…- estornudando.

- lo ves.

- de acuerdo- volviendo a abrochar el abrigo.

Kanda siguió el ejemplo de Allen y se sentó a su lado, a la distancia correcta para que sus brazos no se rosaran, no porque le desagradara Allen, sino porque podría mojarla, aunque solo era una excusa de la mente del japonés.

-Lavi debe seguir dormido- sonrió.

- seguramente.

- me gustaría poder dormir como él- rio.

- pero despertar sería un gran problema.

- tienes razón…

La lluvia continuo más fuerte, el frio… se dio a sentir más, podían ver su aliento cuando hablaban.

-¿no tienes frio? Kanda.

- no.

- pero estas temblando- preocupada.

- no importa…

- terco.

Kanda no respondió, pero sintió una calidez en su mano derecha, al ver que pasaba, la mano de Allen estaba sobre la suya, las mejillas de Allen tomaron un discreto tono rosa, miro a Kanda y sonrió.

-sé que me odiaras pero… prefiero eso a que te congeles por mi culpa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con…- no pudo terminar pues Allen lo había abrazado.

- no es mucho, pero entraras un poco en calor- tenia suerte de que lo abrazaba por el cuello, pues de lo contrario Kanda vería que estaba roja.

El corazón de Allen, latía con rapidez, a pesar de eso la peliblanca no soltó a Kanda, lo único que quería era poder ayudarle en ese momento, por su parte Kanda tenía las mejillas encendidas, no como Allen pero se había puesto nervioso, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Así duraron un tiempo.

-ya está bien Moyashi- trato de no sonar nervioso.

- ¿eh?- alejándose de él- está bien- sonriendo.

De nuevo su amigo el silencio, estuvo haciéndoles compañía, los ojos de Allen se cerraban, pero no quería quedarse dormida… aunque su esfuerzo fue en vano, al final el sueño la venció.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando la lluvia dejo de caer, la nieve seguía decorando la calle y las casas.

-Moyashi, ya podemos…- viendo que se había quedado dormida. (**Petición:** escúchese música tierna, piano o arpa, desde aquí XD para el ambiente)

Kanda contemplo el rostro de Allen, su piel nívea y sus mejillas y labios rosas, una sonrisa dibujada en estos, al japonés se abofeteo mentalmente, no podía caer tan bajo, ¿desde cuándo se fijaba tanto en las personas? y más en Allen.

Como pudo la subió a su espalda y salió del local, la nieve le hiso compañía, además podía sentir el cálido y suave respirar de Allen sobre su cuello, a la mitad del camino, vio al conejo.

-¡Yu! ¡Allen!

- conejo.

- ¿Dónde estaban? Cross me despertó… y me dijo que no estaban.

- no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué le paso a Allen-chan?- preocupado.

- solo está dormida.

- ¿eh? Ya veo- suspiro aliviado- así que- viéndolo pícaramente- ¿tuvieron una cita?

- cállate idiota- logro darle un punta pie.

- ¡me dolió Yu!- T.T

- vamos.

- espérame…- sonriendo- Allen-chan se ve tan linda cuando duerme ¿verdad Yu?

- tsk

- huy que frio…- ¬¬- seguramente piensas que sí.

- ya cállate y camina- no lo dijo con molestia, pero tampoco con alegría.

Lavi sonrió, esos dos ya se estaban acercando un poco más, quizá solo quizá, su relación llegaría a lo contrario de "te odio pero eres mi amigo".

... **continuara..**

hola! n.n me alegra que les este gustando muajajajajajajajajajaja pero... no soy buena con eso del "romance" ya lo habran notado T.T

yo misma me emocione con la escena donde Allen abraza a Kanda . y eso no es normal en mi jajajajajjajaja u.u

gracias por seguir leyedo...

¿¡por que? (musica trsite y dramatica de fondo) si ya cumpli T.T- (sale un cortina de humo) cof, cof, cof... ese mensaje bomba T.T fue curel... buaaaaa... pero gracias por seguir leyendo **kotoko-noda n.n**

**makuya-love: **gracias n.n que bueno que te guste, jojojojo creo que Allen tardara un poco en aceptar sus sentimientos, ya se dio cuenta pero... es mas dificil aceptar que te gusta una persona y peor aun... estar enamorada de alguien ¿o no? Uo.o

**Alice Minatsuki: **que bien (corre por todo su cuarto) siiii! esa es la actutid! XD yo me emociono tambien jejejej pero es bueno... eso creo Uo.o... gracias por seguir mi locura cada vez mas larga... XD

pues nos vemos despues n.n un gran abrazo para quienes me leen T.T (llora de felicidad) se cuidan y esperen pronto el proximo capi n.n... entre ams reviews mas pronto subire otro capi XD que... malo soy muajajajajajajaja...

sayooooooo!

conexion fuera... XD


	14. Chapter 14

**_yo de nuevo con mi inspiracion nocturna T.T... dentro de poco parecere Panda XD..._**

**_que se diviertan, como a mi me divirtio escribir estas locuras XD Uo.o ojala y sea de su agrado..._**

**Capitulo 14: Un Día Agotador…**

Por la mañana, Lavi era perseguido por un Kanda muy molesto y con Mugen en sus manos.

-¡¿Por qué trajiste a Mugen Yu?- corriendo por donde podía.

- no te interesa.

- además… ¿Cómo pudiste subirla al avión?

- deja de correr conejo.

- ¡Allen-chan!

Por su parte Allen seguía durmiendo, hasta que los gritos de ayuda de Lavi la despertaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- tallando sus ojos.

- Allen… ayúdame… por… favor- siendo estrangulando por Kanda.

- ¡Kanda deja a Lavi en paz!- despertando completamente.

- no te metas Moyashi.

- suéltalo, Kanda- molesta.

Mientras ellos dos discutían Lavi cambiaba de color por la falta de oxigeno, pero Allen logro que Kanda lo soltara aunque fue doloroso para un pie del japonés, pues la peliblanca lo piso.

-gracias Allen- aun de color morado.

- me pregunto que habrás hecho para que Kanda se molestara así.

- nada malo- rio nervioso por la mirada asesina de Kanda- por cierto- sacando algo de su bolsillo- te llego esto.

- ¿una carta?- tomándola.

- una joven la trajo, por cierto Yu-chan parece tener una cita con ella- rio.

- ¡cierra el pico!- muy molesto.

- ¿una cita?- ladeo la cabeza.

Allen leyó el remitente de la carta y su rostro tomo un color muy pálido.

-¿Qué sucede Allen?

- esta carta es de…- con cara de pánico.

- ¡ya vine chibi!

- ¡Cross!- corriendo hacia el- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- molesta.

- ¿qué?

- ¡¿Por qué hay tantos ceros en esta cuenta?- mostrándole la carta.

- ah- sonrió- unas apuestas- rio.

- ¿¡quien te dijo que podías hacerlo?- o.ó

- chibi no te haría mal trabajar un tiempo aquí.

- ¡¿estás loco?- #¬¬- no pienso volver trabajar en vacaciones.

- ¿Por qué? Solo han pasado algunos meses desde que te fuiste.

- ¡aun así no pienso hacerlo!

- no pienso dar la cara por ti chibi, no está tu padre así que tendrás que ir. Lleva a tus amíguetes, así no habrá problema. Además estas en buena condición física ¿no?

- ¡eso no te interesa!- #¬¬- esa mujer esa extraña… a pesar de ser la dueña del local.

- puedo comprobarlo por ella…- sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿comprobar qué?

- que estas en buena forma física.

- ¡olvídalo!- alejándose de Cross lo mas que pudo.

- vamos chibi… solo debo tocar….- interrumpido.

- ¡c-cierra la boca!- sonrojada- tu eres hombre… nunca lo permitiría, ni siquiera de ella me dejaba ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

- solo quería ayudarte chibi…- suspiro- iré a dormir, no me molesten hasta la cena.

Cuando Cross se fue.

-¿de qué hablaban Allen?- pregunto Lavi.

- nada importante…

- escuche que Cross quería tocar algo…

- ¡no es nada!- enojada.

- entiendo- nervioso, cuando Allen se molestaba podía ser peor que Maya y Kanda juntos.

Lavi termino convenciendo a Allen de ir al lugar del que hablaba con Cross, Kanda como era de esperarse fue más obligado que nada.

-bueno vamos.

- de…- viendo a Allen- ¿Por qué esta vestida así?

- ¿eh?- sonrió- ¿no recuerdas lo que había dicho Tikky?

- ¿Qué?

- aquí siempre fui un chico- rio- incluso en la escuela.

- ya veo…- O0O

- no era fácil encontrar buenos trabajos siendo mujer así que… Cross tuvo la brillante idea de vestirme de chico, aunque funciono muy bien.

- ahora entiendo- dijo Kanda.

- ¿Qué Yu?

- porque la Moyashi es tan agresiva.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste Bakanda?- #¬¬

A las afueras del hotel de más de 10 pisos y 5 estrellas doradas en un letrero al frente de la entrada…

-¿aquí Allen-chan?- O.O

- si- sonriendo.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver el rostro pálido de un botones y a un mayordomo, en la pared del pasillo retratos macabros de personas con miradas gélidas y nosotros serenos.

-Allen-chan- abrazándola- me da miedo este lugar.

- no te preocupes Lavi- sonriendo- esto no es nada.

- ¡¿Qué?- O.O

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, hasta que Lavi grito.

-¿Qué sucede Lavi?

- Yu-chan- poniendo sus manos atrás de su retaguardia.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué me tocas?- con ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- #¬¬

- me tocaste mi…- se sonrojo- olvídalo.

- ¡nunca te tocaría conejo idiota!- muy molesto.

- pero lo hiciste Yu-chan- T.T- pensé que te gustaban las mujeres.

- ¿Qué me quisiste decir idiota?- viendo muy feo a Lavi.

- ya basta chicos…

Allen y Kanda se dieron cuenta de que había una persona más con ellos, y lograron detener sus manos antes de que tocara… (O/o) su retaguardia como a Lavi.

-me descubrieron- rio.

- ¿Hana?- sorprendida.

- Cross llamo y dijo que venias con unos amigos- sonriendo- tu amigo pelirrojo está en buena forma, y ustedes dos, se diera cuenta de mi presencia… bien hecho, bien hecho.

En la oficina principal, los chicos esperaban a la loca jefa que los recibió.

-Allen tu jefa me da miedo- T.T

- siempre ha sido así Lavi- sonriendo- aunque aquí es solo…- interrumpida.

-perdona la tardanza chicos- sonriendo- ¿bien y que sucede?

- recibí esta carta…- entregándole la carta.

- ya veo… como sabrás Cross vino hace unas semanas y no pago su cuenta, además de usar el casino del sótano, solicitar la compañía de varias "chicas", ¿Qué más?

- ya entendí- con aura de depresión.

- lo siento Allen - sonriendo- pero supongo que tus amigos te ayudaran ¿no?

- pues… ellos solo me…- interrumpida.

- ¡claro que ayudaremos! ¿Verdad Yu?

- che…- molesto- es problema de la Moyashi.

- ¿Cómo?- sorprendida- ¿ellos saben que eres chica Allen?

- si…

Una linda y tierna chica entro sin avisar, pero al ver a Lavi y Kanda se quedo helada.

-¿Qué sucede May?

-….- seguía viendo a los dos chicos.

- ellos son amigos de Allen-chan- sonriendo.

- ¿Allen-chan?- viendo a la peliblanca- ¡Allen!- corriendo y abrazándola.

- hola May…

- bueno primero que nada chicos- dirigiéndose a Kanda y a Lavi- solo May, ustedes y yo, sabemos de que Allen es mujer… los demás empleados tienen la idea de que es hombre, así que les pido sean discretos con ese tema.

- no se preocupe- sonriendo.

- tsk…

- bueno, Allen tu ya tienes tu trabajo ¿no?- asintió la nombrada- Lavi-kun tu podrías ser un mesero en el restaurante del tercer piso.

- de acuerdo.

- Kanda tu- viéndolo detenidamente- serias perfecto para hacer compañía a las huéspedes- sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¡¿eh?

- Lavi también sería buena compañía, sería muy solicitados y ganaría mucho dinero- con los ojos en forma de signo de pesos.

- Hana-san- llamo Allen.

- ¿dime?

- será mejor que les de empleos normales- #n.n

- ¿celosa?- rio- no te preocupes, bueno Lavi y Kanda… serán meseros. Aunque puede que los necesite en más cosas.

Después de un rato, en los vestidores de los empleados.

-¿ya terminaron?- pregunto Allen desde afuera.

- listo Moyashi-chan.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Allen se quedo un poco embobada con los dos jóvenes, debía admitirlo se veían realmente bien, el uniforme que usaban con Maya era distinto, un poco más discreto que ese.

Este uniforme consistía en un pantalón gris oscuro, un chaleco del mismo tono, camisa blanca con dos líneas rojas en las mangas, además de dos botones desabrochados (por no decir que no los tenía XD). El de Allen era un poco diferente pues era como un botones pero no tenia el trabjo de uno.

-se ven bien- sonriendo.

- muchas gracias May-chan- dijo Lavi sonriendo- aunque me gusta más el uniforme de las chicas… al menos verlo- rio.

-…..- May se puso roja como jitomate o incluso más.

El de ellas consistía en una falda roja, arriba de las rodillas, un pequeña delantal blanco, blusa rosa igual que la de ellos, con dos botones desabrochados, (si la jefa estaba loca, pero era la única forma de que los clientes estuvieran felices Un.n según ella)

-Lavi….- con aura asesina.

- lo siento Allen-chan- nervioso.

- será mejor ir a trabajar- dijo May aun avergonzada.

Allen fue al cuarto piso pues tenía un trabajo diferente cada hora, May, Kanda y Lavi se quedaron en el restaurante.

Las bellas huéspedes, cuchicheaban sobre los dos nuevos meseros, sonrojando de vez en cuando al pelirrojo y molestando al pelilargo.

En el descanso.

-¿Dónde está Allen?- pregunto Lavi.

- debe seguir trabajando- menciono May mientras les dejaba unas charolas con comida.

- ¿todavía?

- así es ella, perdón él.

- ¿Por qué trabaja así?

- ¿Cómo chico?

- sí.

- pues… algunos clientes, como pudieron ver… son….- apretando su falda.

- no tienes que decirlo- sonriendo.

- gracias- sonrojada- bueno, en varias ocasiones los sujetos me acosaban y Allen me defendía, pero después tuvo problemas con uno de los clientes, así que decidió hacerse pasar por un chico, así las cosas no serian tan duras, aunque perdieron ese cliente tan importante.

- ¡¿Qué?- molesto- ¿Por qué no dicen nada a la jefa?

- no puede hacer nada… de hacer quejas, perdería a la mayoría de los clientes.

- ¿entonces es más importante para ella el dinero que el bien estar de sus trabajadores?

- no es eso Lavi- dijo Allen.

- Allen…

- Hana… tiene buena reputación y su familia depende de este hotel… ¿Qué harías en su lugar? No puede echar a los clientes de ese modo, además sin pruebas… es más que imposible.

- pero Allen.

- está bien, desde hace tiempo… no han pasado ese tipo de cosas, al menos eso me dijeron- sonriendo.

- tienes razón- siguió May- ahora son muy pocos los sujetos que se quieren aprovechar de las trabajadoras.

- comprendo- suspiro.

- de todos modos, la jefa está haciendo las cosas necesarias para que estemos más seguros sin perder clientes importantes.

Después de comer, Hana le pidió a Lavi que acompañara a May a hacer unas compras, pues los cocineros y demás, estaban muy ocupados como para salir, además los meseros de segundo turno aun estaban trabajando, Kanda y Allen atenderían algunas cosas que necesitaban las habitaciones del 5 piso.

-¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte?- molesto.

- no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras- sonriendo.

- che….

En algunas habitaciones no había nadie, pues habían salido de paseo o en alguno de los pisos donde se podía nadar, jugar todo tipo de deporte o simplemente el casino.

En una habitación, Kanda llamo antes de entrar y lo que escucho fue la voz de una mujer diciéndole que podía pasar, pero…

-vaya si eres un chico muy atractivo- sonrió.

-…- se quedo estático al ver a la mujer.

- ¿no quieres jugar un rato conmigo?- dijo provocadoramente- no seas tímido, aunque veo que no es tu trabajo hacer compañía.

La mujer se acerco a Kanda y le impidió salir, el nerviosismo del japonés no se dejo ocultar, después de todo la mujer tenía una buena figura, además de solo traer puestas las prendas interiores (que mujer tan descarada ¬¬)

Por el pasillo pasaba Allen.

-no veo a Kanda- suspiro- bueno, esta es la ultima habitación, si no mal recuerdo en esta se hospeda esa mujer- dijo con molestia.

Al abrir la puerta, lo único que vio fue a un Kanda acorralado y a la bella mujer abrazándolo descaradamente.

-vaya- viendo a Allen- si eres el lindo chico, hace tiempo que no te veía.

- por favor señorita Cardona- #ñ.ñ- no juegue con los trabajadores.

- no estoy jugando, este chico realmente me gusta.

- le pediré que sea decente y se vista, está en un lugar público- molesta.

- que malo eres conmigo- abrazando mas a Kanda- solo deja que juegue unos minutos conmigo- Kanda solo trago saliva, la mujer estaba demasiado cerca de él.

- dudo que quiera perder su membrecía de oro ¿no?- sin verla, debía simular bien ser un chico.

- eres listo Allen-kun- sonrió- pero…- soltando al japonés- pediré servicio especial con este lindo chico.

- lo que diga.

- nos vemos después- dándole un beso en los labios, haciendo que aun aura negra saliera de Allen.

Allen caminaba delante de Kanda muy enojada, ¿Por qué se había puesto así? No podía ser que estuviera ¿celosa? Esa mujer siempre hacia lo mismo con los chicos nuevos, pero porque con Kanda fue diferente, era la primera vez que tenia deseos de asesinar a esa mujer ofrecida.

-Moyashi…

- ¡¿Qué quieres?- muy molesta.

- las habitaciones están aquí- sorprendido por la actitud de Allen.

- ¿eh?- dejando su enojo atrás- ¡no es mi culpa!

- ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- poniendo unas toallas en el tocador.

- no estoy molesta, Bakanda- arreglando la cama, aunque decía que no su tono de voz la delataba.

-….- sonrió de lado- ¿celosa?

-…..- vio al japonés.

- debo admitirlo… esa mujer realmente…- interrumpido por una almohada voladora.

- ¡no me digas nada de esa mujer!

Allen salió de la habitación más que molesta, ¿Qué le pasaba a Kanda?

-Moyashi…

- puedes irte a divertir con esa mujer, no es asunto mío- #ñ/ñ

- las llaves…

- ¿Qué?- viendo a Kanda.

- esa mujer tomo mis llaves.

- ¿de las habitaciones?

- sí.

- ve por ellas… seguramente estará feliz de que vuelvas- molesta.

- ¿Qué problema tienes?- molesto, más que Allen.

- tu eres el problema- sacándole la lengua.

- tsk… como quieras- dirigiéndose a la habitación de Cardona.

Allen entro en una de las habitaciones, donde solo estaba un hombre robusto con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-disculpe las molestias, bien a dejarle esto- mostrándole unas toallas.

- claro, déjalas en el baño.

- con su permiso.

El hombre apago su cigarrillo y cerro las cortinas.

-que pase un buen día- disponiéndose a salir.

- espera un poco chico- cerrando la puerta.

- ¿hay algún problema señor?- nerviosa.

- te me haces conocido ¿sabes?- viéndola detenidamente.

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron con mucha sorpresa, ese sujeto era…

-lo siento Yu- sonriendo.

- no me llames así- molesto.

- lo siento- rio- es que realmente eres lindo, lástima que seas 5 años menor que yo…

- tsk…

- saluda a Allen-kun de mi parte- cerrando la puerta.

Cuando llego la mujer ya estaba vestida decentemente, tal vez la advertencia de Allen sirvió pues, solo le dio las llaves y no hiso nada extraño.

-no te resistas- molesto- se que eres tu.

- por favor déjeme en paz. No sé de quien habla.

- tu eres esa mocosa, de hace 1 año.

- no sé de que me está hablando, suélteme por favor.

- no lo hare- apretando mas la manos de Allen- dime que eres esa mocosa.

- que no soy ella… ni siquiera se de quien habla.

- ¡cállate!- asustando a Allen- yo mismo lo comprobare. Sé que eres esa mocosa… te escapaste esa vez… pero hoy no lo harás.

- ¿Qué?

La mano del sujeto comenzó a desabrochar el uniforme de Allen, que no podía hacer nada, sus manos eran sujetadas por la mano izquierda del sujeto y una pierna entra las suyas impidiéndole moverse.

Lamentablemente no había nadie en los pasillos, al principio logro salir de la habitación pero el sujeto la acorralo en la pared frente a la habitación.

-será divertido mocosa- sonrió sínicamente.

-….- unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no podía hacer nada, de estar sujetada con menos fuerza, ese sujeto no volvería a molestar a ninguna chica, de eso se encargaría ella pero…

De la nada, el sujeto estaba en el suelo alfombrado sobando su mejilla izquierda, Allen se dejo caer resbalando por la pared, con la respiración agitada y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Moyashi…

-…...- levanto la mirada y vio a Kanda.

- ¿estás bien?- pregunto secamente, aunque estaba preocupado. (Kawaii Kanda preocupado XD)

-….- la voz no le salió pero asintió.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees mocoso?- levantándose- ¿Cómo te atrevas a interrumpirme?- sacando una navaja.

El sujeto logro herir la mejilla derecha de Kanda pero aun así, al japonés logro tíralo de nuevo pero esta vez la navaja cambio de dueño.

-no lo hagas- con miedo.

-…..- con la navaja en el cuello del hombre.

- Kanda… no lo hagas- agarrando la mano donde tenía la navaja.

- Moyashi- viendo a Allen.

- no vale la pena.

Cuando Kanda lo dejo libre, el hombre se levanto rápidamente.

-malditos mocoso- limpiando su labio lleno de sangre por el golpe de Kanda- me las pagaras mocosa- viendo a Allen.

Después de eso se fue como alma que lleva del viento, Kanda suspiro y sintió un temblor en su mano.

-Moyashi…

- ¿eh?- soltándolo- perdón- sonrió.

El cuerpo de Allen temblaba completamente, además tenia la mirada perdida en la alfombra grisácea.

-ese sujeto…- ganándose la atención de Allen- fue… el que menciono esa chica ¿cierto?

- eso parece…- abrochando su uniforme.

En los labios de Allen había un poco de sangre, antes de salir de la habitación el sujeto la había abofeteado, pero no logro dejarle moretón o marca del golpe solo le saco un poco de sangre.

Kanda limpio con uno de sus dedos ese rastro de sangre, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de la peliblanca.

-vamos- levantándose y comenzado a caminar.

- si- imitando a Kanda.

En la cocina.

-¿Qué te paso Yu?- viendo la herida.

- nada- molesto.

- pero ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

- ya cállate conejo.

- no esas así Yu- T.T

El día siguió tranquilamente, al parecer el sujeto decidió no regresar pues se dio de baja.

-buen trabajo chicos- sonriendo- aunque fue solo un día me hicieron ganar más dinero de lo normal.

- estoy molido- desparramado en el sillón- ¿Cómo aguantan esto todos los días?

- la costumbre- sonriendo.

- espero no tener que trabajar en un hotel de nuevo- suspiro.

- bueno, parecerá increíble pero lograron pagar la deuda de Cross en un día.

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto Allen sorprendida.

- sí, la señorita Cardona me dijo que daba un donativo mas por el lindo chico que la visito hoy- todos miraron a Kanda.

- tsk…..- mirando a otro lado con fastidio.

- vaya Yu- sonriendo- eres bueno con las mujeres.

- morirás conejo- con aura asesina.

- me callo.

Después de unas horas más regresaron a casa, pero se encontraron con la noticia de que Cross estaba muy ocupado, por lo que no pudieron entrar…

-¿a dónde vamos?

- podemos entrar por la parte de atrás- sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo podías aguantar esto Allen-chan?

- casi no estaba en casa…

- por cierto… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar?

- conozco un buen lugar- sonriendo.

- solo piensan en comida.

- ¿tu no tienes hambre Yu?

- no me llames así conejo…- #¬¬

- si- picando una mejilla de Kanda- tienes hambre por eso estas de mal humor.

Después de que Kanda casi asesina a Lavi fueron a comer (Uo.o pobre conejito no es de la suerte XD al menos para el mismo)

Más noche, cuando Cross se había desocupado, Lavi fue el primero en quedarse dormido, después Kanda aunque seguía, debía admitirlo, preocupado por la Moyashi, en la habitación de Allen.

-¿Qué sucede chibi?

- no entres sin llamar- molesta.

- como si no te conociera de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué dijiste degenerado?- #¬¬

- olvídalo- rio- ¿Qué paso?- serio.

- nada importante.

- chibi.

- no te interesa…

- le prometí a Mana protegerte.

- pues no lo haces bien.

- sino me dices… ¿Cómo piensas que lo hare?

Sin previo aviso el pelirrojo abrazo protectoramente a Allen quien solo se sorprendió.

-no soy como el cursi de tu padre pero…- acariciando la cabeza de la menor- puedes confiar en mí.

-….- sonrió levemente.

Cuando Allen se quedo dormida, Cross la acomodo y la miro detenidamente.

-después de todo…- sonrió- eres como la hija que no pienso tener.

Por la mañana Allen era la misma de siempre, despreocupando al japonés, que era molestado pro Lavi que decía a cada rato "Yu estaba muy preocupado por ti Allen-chan" después de eso venia una tunda para el conejito.

**continuara**

_O.O ¿de verdad ese es Cross? XD pobre... ya no e sél... pero yo creo que si aprecia a Allen aunque le de prolemas XD ¿o no?_

_Alice Minatsuki: gracias por seguir mi locura XD y tambien por leer mi nuevo invento jajajajaja la foquita XD se nota que la locura no tiene limites en mi cabeza ¿verdad? muajajajajajajajajaja_

_makuya-love: nn gracias por leer mi locura... que parece extender cada vez más y más y más U-.- y si... tienes razon con lo de Cross XD pero solo lo hace par amolestar a Allen jejejejejejej Unn_

nos leemos en el proximo capi Xb nos vemos... sayoooo!


	15. Chapter 15

**_yo de nuevo con mi inspiracion nocturna T.T... dentro de poco parecere Panda XD..._**

**_que se diviertan, como a mi me divirtio escribir estas locuras XD Uo.o ojala y sea de su agrado..._**

**Capitulo 15: Unos Días Sin Kanda...**

_El día era perfecto para salir a dar un paseo, en pista de patinaje, las personas sonreían y platicaban mientras enseñaban a sus hijos, hermanos etc. A patinar, entre todas las personas se podían distinguir un hombre de cabello rojo platicando muy cómodamente con una linda joven, a su lado una niña pequeña de cabello blanco, no mayor de 10 años._

_-Cross- jalando su saco._

_- ¿Qué quieres chibi?_

_- me llamo Allen- haciendo un puchero- dijiste que…- interrumpida._

_- ¿sabes patinar no? Ve y pasa un rato en el hielo, yo tengo cosas que hacer._

_- pero…- interrumpida nuevamente._

_- tu amiga esa…- pensó un momento- Road ¿iba a venir no? Ve y búscala._

_- no deberías dejar sola a una niña tan pequeña- dijo la joven._

_- se sabe cuidar sola._

_- entiendo._

_- ¡Cross baka!- y le dio un punta pie para después irse a la pista de patinaje._

_- ¡chibi!- enojado._

_Allen se encontró con Road que resbalaba a cada rato._

_-¡qué mala eres!- haciendo un puchero- dijiste que me enseñarías a patinar Allen._

_- lo siento, Cross no me dejaba venir y después me corrió._

En la cafetería de Maya.

-¡Nooo Yu!- abrazado de los pies de Kanda.

- suéltame conejo- #¬¬

- ¡no te vayas Yu!- T.T

- Lavi solo será una semana- dijo Maya.

- ¡ya no regresara!- T.T- lo sé…

- conejo…- con aura asesina.

- ¡Yu llévame contigo! No quiero que te vayas Yu- dramatizo mas.

- bueno, será mejor que me encargue de esto- dijo Maya.

- ¿Maya que piensas hacer con ese sartén?- pregunto Lavi.

- nada…- sonriendo.

Después de un golpe, Lavi quedo noqueado, dejando libre a Kanda.

-que tengas buen viaje, más vale que regreses Kanda- llevándose a Lavi.

- creo que Maya exagero un poco- Un.n

- el conejo tuvo la culpa.

- Kanda…- viéndolo detenidamente.

- ¿Qué quieres Moyashi?

- suerte- sonriendo.

- tsk…- saliendo de la cafetería.

Kanda se iría por una semana a Japón por un asunto de su familia, ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Su edad, era necesario que tuviese la mayoría de edad, aunque aun le faltaba un año, las cosas no podían esperar, así que tuvo que ir a presentarse como el próximo jefe de cabeza de la empresa Kanda.

Cuando Lavi recobro el conocimiento.

-¡¿Dónde está Yu? Allen- T.T- ¿Por qué dejaste que Yu se fuera? Seguramente no regresara…

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro Lavi? Aquí dejo una buena razón- viendo a Allen.

- ¿eh?- parpadeo varis veces y ladeo la cabeza.

- tienes razón- sonrió- pero… y ¿si alguna loca prometida escondida sale?

- deja de ver tantas películas- U¬¬

- lo siento…- XD

Pasaron tres días, Lavi miraba su teléfono cada hora.

-sabes que Bakanda nunca llamara Lavi.

- puede haber una posibilidad- n.n

- si no te conociera… diría que tu eres el enamorado de Kanda- U¬¬

- ¡¿Qué?- O.O- claro que no Maya… es solo que Yu… es mi mejor amigo.

- ¡que tierno eres Lavi!- abrazándolo.

- ¡loca aléjate de mí!

Cuando el trabajo terminaba Lavi iba casi todos los días a casa de Mana, por petición de Maya, pues en los últimos días había muchos asaltos y secuestros.

-gracias Lavi.

- no es nada- sonriendo- ya que Yu no está, yo te acompañare todos los días.

Así paso lo que restaba de la semana pero…

-Yu no ha llamado- molesto.

- debe estar ocupado Lavi- atendiendo a un cliente.

- ya paso la semana…

- las cosas de este tipo no se resuelven tan pronto.

- tratándose de Yu seguramente lo termino desde hace días, pero una bruja lo está reteniendo.

- Lavi…- ¬¬- estas exagerando.

- ya nos libramos de esa cerebro de nuez.

- es verdad, Sakura se mudo a Italia ¿no?

- sus padres fueron transferidos por el trabajo.

- me pregunto como esta Allen- viendo a la peliblanca- han pasado muchos días y no he peleado con Kanda.

- supongo que está bien- n.n- o eso espero.

Cuando salieron.

-¿Allen-chan no extrañas a Yu?

- no…

- ¿Por qué?

-…- sonrió- se que regresara, así que de nada vale preocuparse por eso.

- lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad?- sonriendo.

- ¡c-claro que no!- levemente sonrojada- es un Bakanda ¡¿Quién podría extrañarlo?- o/ó

- tu cara lo dice todo Allen-chan, yo también lo extraño.

- ¡ya te dije que no lo extraño!

En Japón, un hombre de traje entro en una gran habitación, con las cortinas corridas.

-joven… las cosas se complicaron un poco, deberá esperar un poco más para irse.

- tsk…- tapando sus ojos con su brazo derecho.

Pasada otra semana, mientras desayunaban Mana noto un poco distante a Allen.

-¿sucede algo malo?

- ¿eh?- viendo a Mana- no- sonrió- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- te noto mas distraída, desde hace días no comes como siempre.

-….- bajo la mirada.

- ¿es por Kanda?- sonrió al notar un leve sonrojo en su hija- está bien que lo extrañes pero- interrumpido.

- no lo extraño- un poco molesta- es un Bakanda.

- supongo que no ha llamado…

- Lavi está más preocupado y ya no hace las mismas cosas de siempre, incluso lo noto un poco…

- ¿desanimado?- termino Mana.

- sí.

- así estas tu Allen, aunque parece que no lo notas, Kanda les hace falta.

- tal vez… tengas razón Mana.

Ese día los clientes llegaron a montones, sin darles tiempo para descansar un poco, esto emociono a Maya pero al ver a sus dos trabajadores, decidió cerrar por unas horas.

-vamos chicos anímense- dijo la mayor- los clientes empiezan a verlos con preocupación.

- lo siento Maya- dijo Lavi serio- pero… no es lo mismo sin Yu, ¿y si no regresa?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- anoche recibí una llamada de un tal "Edgar" diciendo que Kanda no regresaría- miro el suelo.

- No puede ser posible, Kanda dijo que regresaría.

- Yo tampoco lo creo- menciono Allen.

- ¿Allen-chan?

- Kanda… debe regresar.

- Allen…- sonó muy preocupada.

- ¿estás bien?

Allen se sorprendió igual que Lavi y Maya, ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? Además ¿Por qué? Kanda solo era una amigo… ¿verdad? No significaba nada más para ella, ¿entonces por qué?

Después de comer, Maya reabrió la cafetería, cuando los clientes se fueron, Lavi ayudo a Maya a contar el dinero mientras ella, limpiaba las mesas restantes, por su parte Allen se quedo dormida en una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal.

-me preocupa- viendo a Allen.

- Mana me dijo que no ha dormido bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- han pasado algunos días en que Allen tiene constantes pesadillas y no duerme hasta muy entrada la noche.

- ¿crees que sea por la ausencia de Kanda?

- no lo sé… pero… me preocupa.

Mana invito a Lavi para que se quedara a cenar pero no podía ya que, su abuelo le pidió ayuda con unas investigaciones, cuando la cena estaba lista.

-¿no cenaras Allen?

- ¿eh? Si- sonriendo.

-…- la miro con detenimiento, algo seguía mal con Allen.

- Mana…

- ¿dime?

- Maya hará una fiesta, dentro de dos días ¿iras?

- claro- sonrió- debes en cuando puedo tomarme un día libre. Aunque si Maya es quien cocina, lo pensare- rio.

- ¿Por qué? No cocina tan mal, bueno solo si son cosas dulces.

- por eso mismo lo digo.

- tratare de ayudarle con eso.

- menos mal- suspiro con alivio.

A la mañana siguiente en la cafetería, al llegar, Allen se encontró con todo lleno de humo, Lavi con el rostro negro.

-¿Qué paso Lavi?

- fue Maya- señalando a la jefa.

- ¡claro échame la culpa!

- fue idea tuya.

- bueno si… pero tu me ayudaste.

- ¿Qué hicieron?

- tratamos de hacer postres para ver cuales serian mejores para la fiesta- dijo Maya- pero como saben mi fuerte no son las cosas dulces.

- yo les ayudare con eso- sonrió.

- ¡gracias Allen-chan!- emocionado.

Allen enseño a Lavi y a Maya como hacer comidas dulces, sin quemar la cocina o lo que estuviera a su alrededor, aun así… Maya seguía sin poder hacerlos.

Dos días después, Lavi inflaba globos mientras que Maya los iba pegando en las paredes, se estaban adelantando a Navidad pero era mejor, así ese día los chicos lo tendrían libre.

-ya no tengo aire, Maya sigue tu.

- olvídalo, sigue… solo te faltan unos 30 más- sonriendo.

- ¿me quieres matar cierto?- ¬¬

- como crees- riendo.

Para su suerte, llego Tikky en su rescate.

-¿¡que hace el aquí Allen?- señalando a Tikky.

- le pedí que nos ayudara- sonrió- perdona por no decirte antes.

- ¡¿Por qué? Allen-chan… ya eres igual de cruel que Maya, incluso más.

- no tiene nada de malo que Tikky nos ayude ¿o sí?

- ¿eh? Bueno…- viendo al moreno que platicaba con Maya- mejor no digo nada.

- es un favor que le debo.

- ¿un favor?

- después te digo.

- shonen- sonriendo- solo faltan unos cuantos, ven a inflar mas globos.

- ¡no me digas que hacer!- #¬¬

Lavi ayudo con el poco aire que le quedaba a inflar los globos faltantes.

-no puedo más…- poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza- me duele mi cabeza.

- si quieres puedo darte aire- sonrió.

- ¡no gracias! No digas cosas tan extrañas.

- lo siento- rio.

- eres raro… ¿ya te lo había dicho verdad?

- sí.

- pues lo repito, eres raro.

- gracias shonen.

- ¡que no son cumplidos!- #¬¬

La neblina ocupaba gran parte de la vista, solo podían escucharse las olas rompiendo contra el casco del barco, ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Obviamente podía regresar en avión a Rusia, pero por petición de su "querido" tío Tiedoll, viajo en ese barco, pues el capitán era amigo del sujeto de lentes y sería su último viaje, pues se retiraba del altamar.

Masajeo sus sienes, en tan solo pensar en Tiedoll le hacía doler la cabeza demasiado, por lo menos no había podido acompañarlo por una junta entre los empresarios que deseaban tener a la empresa Kanda como amiga.

-joven Kanda, entre pescara un refriado.

- tsk…

- llegaremos en unas horas más, le recomiendo…- interrumpido.

- deja de hablar…- dijo con molestia.

- lo siento joven- haciendo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa.

- no me molestes hasta que lleguemos.

- entendido.

El mayordomo de Tiedoll, lo acompañaría solo hasta el puerto pues debía regresar esa misma noche, por lo menos no lo seguiría hasta casa.

Entro a su camarote y cerro con seguro, afortunadamente tomo uno alejado de ese mayordomo que parecía perro guardián detrás de él, vigilando cada cosa que hacía, respiro con alivio por fin lejos de esa molestas personas, se quito la corbata y la arrojo poro le importo donde cayó, la gabardina y el saco quedaron en el piso, se dejo caer en la cama, esos días en Japón no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos, 5 de la mañana reunión de quien sabe que cosa, terminaban cerca de las 9 de la noche, después "fiestas" para conocer a las empresa vecinas… un gran fastidio para él.

No paso ni una hora para cuando su celular comenzó a sonar como loco, trato de ignorarlo pero el timbre seguía sonando cada vez más fuerte, sin abrir los ojos busco el aparato y lo apago para después dejarlo caer al piso, no le dio importancia a quien llamaba, después se ocuparía de eso, por el momento solo quería descansar.

No supo cuantas horas durmió pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya casi llegaban al puerto; estando alejados de la gente.

-llamare un taxi para que lo lleve a casa joven.

- no hace falta- molesto.

- pero joven, las ordenes de Tiedoll-sama fueron…- interrumpido.

- ya te dije que no…

- Kanda- sonriendo- estaba esperándote.

- ¿Mana?

- trate de llamarte pero tu celular estaba apagado.

- veo que conoce a esta persona- dijo el mayordomo- con su permiso me retiro. Avise al señor Tiedoll que llego a su casa por favor.

- che…

Después de que el mayordomo se fue, Mana y Kanda subieron al automóvil del primero.

-¿Por qué viniste?

- fue como ese día- rio.

- cállate- mirando por la ventana.

- quiero llevarte a un lugar- sonriendo.

- la cafetería ¿no?- dijo con mucha molestia- ¿Qué idiotez hicieron ahora?

- vamos Kanda- sonriendo- por le menos esta vez.

- tsk…

- además Allen te extraña mucho, y que decir de Lavi.

-….- cerró los ojos con molestia.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de Maya.

-¡que no lo hare! Nunca, ni en un millón de años- grito Lavi molesto.

- tienes que hacerlo Lavi, es la tradición.

- que tradición ni que nada… no pienso hacerlo.

- vamos es solo un beso.

- me daría igual, pero tengo que besar a un ¡hombre!

- por favor Lavi, si casi besas a Kanda cuando se fue.

- pero Yu es Yu…

- pero es hombre.

- pero es mi amigo.

- ¿besarías a tu amigo?- O.O

- ¡no! No manipules mis palabras Maya.

- no importa Maya… comprendo al shonen.

- solo porque Tikky no quiere- viendo feo a Lavi.

Como piensan, Lavi y Tikky se pararon debajo de un muérdago, y como es la tradición se debe dar un beso (XD pobre Lavi jejeje pero no se escapara).

Mana llego y con él la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Yu!- emocionado corrió a abrazar al japonés pero este lo recibió con el puño en la cara.

- ¿Qué demonios haces conejo?- #ñ.ñ

- que malo eres Yu.

- bienvenido Kanda- dijo Maya sonriendo- ya nos hacías falta.

- ¡tardaste mucho Yu!- T.T

- aléjate de mi conejo idiota.

Maya y Lavi fueron a la cocina para comenzar con la cena, Tikky y Mana se pusieron a platicar de quien sabe que cosa, Kanda suspiro pesadamente, quizá no fue buena idea haberle hecho caso a Mana, pero al alzar la vista se encontró con una mirada grisácea.

-Moyashi…

- bienvenida Bakanda- sonriendo.

- chibi- Moyashi- #¬¬

- debo admitirlo…- miro el piso- realmente nos hacías falta Bakanda.

- che… para ti hubiese sido mejor que me…- interrumpido.

Los ojos de Kanda demostraron por primera vez sorpresa, Allen lo estaba abrazando, el abrazo fue rápido ya que si alguien la veía comenzarían de nuevo con esas conclusiones tontas.

Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta del hecho, pues no hicieron comentarios de ningún tipo, después de un rato siguieron con la fiesta.

-Lavi podrías traer más platos de la cocina, por favor.

- claro- levantándose.

En la cocina Lavi no encontraba los platos pues Maya siempre hacia un desastre, movía de un lado a otro las cosas.

-¿Dónde están?

- ¿buscas esto shonen?- mostrándole los platos.

- ¿eh? Si…

- shonen….

- ¿Qué?- viendo con desconfianza a Tikky.

Tikky dejo los platos en la alacena y se acerco a Lavi, sin darle oportunidad de decir algo, se apodero de los labios del pelirrojo, quien el principio lucho por apartarlo pero las fuerza de Tikky era mayor, poco a poco fue rindiéndose.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- con las mejillas sumamente rojas.

- desde hace tiempo sentía esto…- sonrió- no pude evitarlo más shonen…

- no me digas así- mirando a otro lado.

- de acuerdo... Lavi.

-…..- tomo los platos y salió de la cocina.

- lo siento shonen, después no podre decirte nada- sonrió de lado.

Cuando todo termino.

-Lavi podemos llevarte si quieres- dijo Mana.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo.

- ¿estás seguro?

- claro…

- bueno…

- Lavi… avísanos cuando llegues a casa- dijo Allen.

- claro Allen-chan- n.n

- discúlpame Lavi- miro el suelo.

- ¿Qué?- confundido.

- después hablamos- subiendo al automóvil con Kanda y Mana.

Lavi suspiro cuando vio alejarse el auto.

-¿te llevo?

- ¿eh?- sorprendido- pensé que te habías ido.

- no puedo dejar solo a un lindo conejito- sonrió.

- ¡no me digas así!- rojo como jitomate.

Tikky llevo a Lavi a su casa, aunque… las cosas no fueron tan normales como lo esperaba el pelirrojo, pues el moreno se quedo más tiempo del que el mismo quisiera, su abuelo estaba de viaje, así que nadie molestaría.

(AVISO: escenas no aptas para menores XD solo fans de Lucky je, je, je, por eso se dejara a la imaginación de cada persona XD muajajajajaja)

-me voy a dormir Allen- bostezando.

- si… que descanses- sonriendo.

- veo que recuperaste tu animo de siempre.

- ¿Qué?

- no, nada… buenas noches- subiendo las escaleras.

Allen sonrió, aun tenía la sensación de cuando abrazo al japonés, estaba feliz de que regresara y no se quedase en Japón pero… dejo las cosas así, y se fue a dormir, no quería seguir pensando en eso por el momento.

Una neblina muy espesa rodeaba todo el "Darkness" (no existe es de mi invención XD), por entre los arboles cubiertos por la nieve, corría una persona, al llegar a una cueva saco una linterna y busco un hueco entre unas rocas, al encontrar lo que buscaba sonrió satisfecho y salió de la cueva.

-aquí esta… ahora dame lo que prometiste.

- toma- dándole una gran cantidad de dinero en un maletín- nadie debe saberlo.

El sujeto de cabello morado se retiro con una pequeña caja azul con detalles rojos y una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-por fin lo tenemos en nuestras manos, solo faltan dos cosas.

- el libro y esa persona- dijo la voz de una mujer.

- ella estará feliz de saberlo.

- todo debe salir bien… sino sabrás de las consecuencias.

- no te preocupes hermana- sonrió- todo saldrá como lo planeó ella.

continuara

muajajajajajajjaja que mala soy muajajajajajajaja... bueno, ya dejo mi fase de villana de comedia barata XD

como se daran cuenta no se nada de la relacion Lucky XD esque casi no hay T.T y pues... lo que estan no tienen final XD o apenas empieza el Lucky en si nada en concreto T.T por eso... jejejeje no supe que poner XD muajajajjajjajajajaja

por cierto... por ahi hay alguien que hace uso "ilegal" de algunos capis (no de estos fic sino en otros fic) es chafa! solo yo y solo yo... que ya me conocen como escribo... si alguien le conoce digamelo... pondre cartas en el asunto por su culpa tuve que borrar mi historia T.T... y dudo que haya sido un error... si queria hacer eso con mi pobre histotria debio pedir permiso asi se arreglaban las cosas... odio a ese tipo de personas #¬¬ de todos modos... mientras no se meta con estos fic que importa... pero... me conocera si lo sigue haciendo, que coño piensa? O.Ó

cof, cof, cof lo siento... mi lado agresivo XD

cambiando de tema, gracias a Alice Minatsuki, Kotoko Noda, Makuya-Love, y YO me das miedo XD pero gracias por leer mis locuras XD

proximamente un nuevo fic! (se escucha la porra) espero que les agrade, en el ultimo capi de Cold Love, pondre una adelanto del que estoy haciendo ahora, y si les interesa lo publicare sino pues... lo dejo en "la bandeja de pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso" XD

¡ APPREZZA E LI VOULE... GRAZIE! nn

nos vemos!


	16. Chapter 16

**_yo de nuevo con mi inspiracion nocturna T.T... dentro de poco parecere Panda XD..._**

**_que se diviertan, como a mi me divirtio escribir estas locuras XD Uo.o ojala y sea de su agrado..._**

**Capitulo 16: Inicio Del Final…**

Amaneció con ligera nieve cayendo por todos lados, tan suavemente que casi podía decirse que no deseaba caer ni llenar las calles de su blanco velo.

Las personas con sonrisas alegres caminaban hacia sus trabajos, después de la gran fiesta de días atrás, Allen y los demás habían celebrado tal fecha de manera doble por el cumpleaños de la peliblanca.

_Mana no podría tomar el día libre, así que aprovecho la mañana para darle un pequeña sorpresa a Allen, después de eso se fue a trabajar, más tarde Allen fue al consultorio de Mana por petición de este._

_-¿Qué sucede Mana?- abriendo la puerta._

_Al hacerlo Lavi, Maya, Tikky (wow) y algunos de los pacientes de Mana que conocían a Allen, le dieron la bienvenida con serpentinas y confeti._

_-pensábamos ir a tu casa… pero fue idea de Mana hacerlo aquí._

_- gracias- sonrió._

_La celebración duro hasta el atardecer, Maya propuso seguir en su casa pero recibió una llamada, cambiando los planes. Tikky debía regresar a Inglaterra para estar con Road y los demás, el abuelo de Lavi seguía de vago, digo de viaje, Mana tenía trabajo que hacer así que la fiesta termino._

-Allen se te hará tarde- grito Mana al final de las escaleras.

Tim ayudo a que Allen despertara pues dio un salto sobre ella.

-Tim…- debajo de las cobijas- ya voy.

- ¿Allen?- abriendo la puerta- me pediste que te levantara temprano pero no me diste explicaciones.

- ya voy, gracias Mana- aun debajo de las cobijas.

Mientras desayunaban, Allen no dejaba de bostezar, pues eran cerca de las 5:10 a.m. y la cafetería abría a las 8:00, en si debía estar una hora antes para arreglar todo, aunque Maya se hacía cargo de la mayor parte de eso.

-me da curiosidad- viendo a su hija- ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano? La cafetería abre mas tarde.

- le dije a Maya que le ayudaría con unas cosas- sonriendo.

- ya veo… ¿te llevo?

- no te preocupes, tengo que comprar algunas cosas y no quiero que te retrases.

En la cafetería.

-está todo listo- sonriendo- gracias por ayudarme Allen.

- no fue nada.

- espero que Lavi no se moleste, el trabajo que le toco es un poco… extraño.

- no creo que le moleste más que a Kanda.

- en eso tienes razón.

Más tarde, la cafetería seguía cerrada cosa que se le hiso extraño a Mana y a las personas que siempre iban, pero el trabajo de los chicos no se había detenido ese día.

-¡¿Por qué?- T.T

- no te quejes conejo.

- por lo menos tu no estás vestido de gusano aspirante a mariposa- T.T

- estas exagerando Lavi- dijo Maya.

- mira que tu tampoco te ves bien- ¬¬.

- yo soy el capullo- rio.

- pareces orgullosa de usar eso.

- ¡claro!- riendo como sínica.

- ¿Por qué tendremos una jefa tan loca?- Uu.u

- ¿Dónde está Allen?

- dijo que no tardaba… por cierto ¿de qué se disforzara?

- de nada.

- ¿Qué?

- dijimos que Kanda y Allen se encargarían de repartir los folletos de este lugar.

- no se vale, ellos no pasan vergüenzas.

- no es tan malo, así podre conseguir pareja- rio.

- lo dudo.

Allen y Kanda repartieron folletos del invernadero y criadero de mariposas en peligro de extinción, para mala suerte del japonés las chicas le preguntaban cosas que nada tenían que ver con la exhibición.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ayudar? Esto es problema de esa mujer- dijo con molestia.

- este trabajo es mejor que el de Lavi ¿no?- sonrió.

- che…

Lenalee y Komui fueron a la exhibición, para suerte de Lavi, Tikky también se presento.

-vaya shonen- sonrió- pensé que eras un conejito.

- ¡cállate!- mas rojo que una manzana.

- te ves lindo shonen- le susurro al oído.

-….- o/o

Maya estaba platicando con quien sabe que personas por lo que no se percato de lo sucedido entre Lavi y Tikky; en otro lado.

-por fin terminamos- estirándose.

- tsk…

- sabes habrá una feria de dulces dentro de unos días- dijo una chica que iba con su amiga.

- vamos- sonriendo- será divertido.

- seguramente el conejo querrá ir.

- también Mana, me gustaría ir con él.

-…..- miro de reojo a Allen.

- será mejor regresar con Maya i Lavi- sonrió.

En el trabajo Lavi solo hablaba de la feria de dulces, Maya les dio la noticia de que las entradas se habían agotado completamente.

-¿Por qué no se supone que era la entrada gratis?

- solo esta semana será con pases especiales, después será gratis.

- ¿Qué tipo de feria es esa?

- lo normal es que cobren ¿no?

- sí, pero…- molesto.

- me hubiera gustado ir con Mana- murmuro Allen.

- por cierto ¿Dónde está Yu?

- dijo que llegaría tarde hoy.

- ¿otro trabajo?

- eso supongo.

En la hora de comer, Lavi recibió una llamada de Tikky diciéndole que tenía 2 entradas para la feria de dulces.

-que bien- sonrió- ¿Por qué no llevas a Allen-chan?

- me dijo que no…

- ¿Qué?

- me pidió que fuera contigo shonen.

- pero… ella ¿sabe?

- por supuesto shonen- rio- ¿por quién crees que te dije lo que sentía?

- ya veo…

En la entrada.

-Kanda, por fin llegas- sonriendo- ¿Cómo te fue?

- deja de preguntarme- ¬¬

- creo que mal, viniste de un humor pésimo- dijo Maya.

Maya fue a la cocina con Lavi, y Allen se quedo con Kanda.

-¿Qué te paso?- viendo la mano vendada del japonés.

- nada.

- Bakanda- sacándole la lengua.

- toma.

- ¿eh?

- si no las quieres…. Ya veré que hacer con ellas.

- son… ¿pases para la feria?

- tsk… dijiste que Mana adora los dulces ¿no?

- sí, pero son tuyas.

- solo lo hago por Mana, Moyashi.

- gracias- tomando los pases- ¿de verdad puedo usarlos?

- lleva a quien quieras, no es cosa mía.

-….…- miro los pases y sonrió.

Más tarde, cuando caminaban a casa.

-Kanda…

- ¿Qué?- molesto, como ya era costumbre.

- bueno…- saco los pases.

-…- le miro de reojo.

- ¿quieres ir conmigo?- levemente sonrojada, dándole un aspecto tierno.

-….- sorprendido y un poco embobado pro la apariencia de Allen.

- ¿sí?

- Mana…- mirando a otro lado.

- ¿eh? Sé que no podrá ir así que… mejor no lo molesto.

- ¿Por qué no llevas a esa mujer?

- ¿Lenalee? Komui no la dejaría ir sin él, Lavi ira con otra persona así que…

- bien- dijo con fastidio.

- gracias Bakanda.

Durante la cena.

-te veo contenta Allen ¿te sucedió algo bueno?

- ¿eh? Nada en especial- sonriendo.

- ya veo…

Minutos después Lavi llamo a Allen.

-¡¿Allen por qué no me dijiste?

- ¿decirte qué?- sorprendida.

- ¡de Tikky!

- ah eso…- rio nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo es que tu sabias y yo no?

- lo siento Lavi, Tikky me pidió que no te dijera nada.

- ya veo…. Aun así… ¿Por qué?

- la pasas bien con él ¿cierto?- cambio de tema.

- si... Bueno…- se puso rojo aunque nadie lo veía- mejor olvídalo.

- lo supuse- rio.

- Allen… eres mala conmigo, por cierto… ¿Yu te dio los pases?

- ¿eh?

- para la feria, se los dieron en su otro trabajo.

- sí.

- ¿iras con Mana?

- no.

- ¿Lenalee?

- tampoco.

- ¿entonces con quien? ¡¿No me digas que llevaras a Maya?

- no…

- ¿con quién iras? Dime, dime, dime.

- bueno…iré con…

- ¡Yu!

- ¿Qué?

- hola Yu-chan- se escucho alegre- ¿ese milagro que vienes?

- tu me llamaste, idiota- se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

- es cierto- rio.

- ¿Lavi?

- lo siento Allen-chan- rio de nuevo- olvide que había llamado a Yu, bueno dime ¿con quién iras?

- iré con Kanda.

-…- le dio un paro cardiaco x.x

- ¿Lavi estás ahí?

- el conejo idiota se desmayo.

- ¿Kanda?

- ¿Qué le dijiste Moyashi?

- me llamo Allen, Bakanda- molesta.

- solo contesta.

- que iría contigo a la feria.

-….- se quedo callado.

- ¿Kanda sigues….- interrumpida.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- era Lavi nuevamente.

- es que…

- bueno le sacare a Yu la información, nos vemos- colgando.

- ¿Lavi?- Un.n

A media noche, Tim noto que Allen no podía dormir y subió a su cama, ni siquiera Allen sabia porque no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿nervios? Pero solo iría a una feria con Kanda… ¿sería por eso? ¿Por qué?

Sin darse cuenta llego la mañana.

-Allen ¿estás despierta? Se te hará tarde.

-…..- abriendo los ojos lentamente.

- ¿no tenias que irte a las 8:00?- abriendo la puerta.

- ya voy- debajo de las cobijas.

- el desayuno está listo- sonrió- date prisa no querrás hacer esperar a Kanda.

- ¡¿Qué?- viendo como su padre se iba.

En el comedor.

-te preguntaras que como se que iras con Kanda ¿no?

- ¿eh?- asintió.

- anoche… cuando hablabas con Lavi lo escuche, sabes que no me gusta oír las conversaciones de otras personas pero… mi estudio esta después de la sala así que… tenía que pasar por ahí.

- lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? me alegra que se estén llevando mejor- sonriendo.

- pensaba decirte a ti.

- pero hiciste bien en invitar a Kanda- sonrió.

- ¿Por qué? ni siquiera sé porque le dije a él- mirando le mesa- la pasaremos pelando, de eso puedes estar seguro.

- no tiene nada de malo- rio- veras que dentro de poco… las cosas cambiaran mucho entre ustedes dos.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- antes era distinto ¿no? Peleaban más que ahora.

- tienes razón pero…

- lo pasaras bien- levantándose- después de todo, siempre disfrutas mas con la persona que te gusta- sonrió y se fue a lavar sus platos.

- ¿la persona que…- se sonrojo- ¡Mana! ¡Bakanda no me gusta!

- tu cara los dice todo Allen- desde el lavaplatos.

- ¿eh? Eso no es verdad, a mi no me…- mirando el piso.

- se te hará tarde, mejor ve y arréglate.

- lo que digas…- dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Antes de salir Allen hablo con Lavi y quedaron de verse en la feria, para suerte de Allen no estaría sola con Kanda, pues luego del comentario de Mana no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Salió de casa y al cerrar la puerta suspiro.

-Moyashi.

- bueno días Kanda- sonriendo.

El camino fue silencioso, no iniciaron sus típicas peleas.

-Kanda.

- ¿Qué?

- Lavi y Tikky…- mirando el suelo- nos veremos con ellos en la feria. Espero que no te moleste.

- tsk…- bufo molesto.

- lo siento.

- no he dicho nada Moyashi.

- es Allen, Bakanda.

- es lo mismo.

Por lo menos las cosas habían mejorado, la atmosfera no estaba tan tensa.

Llegaron pero Lavi y Tikky no se veían por ningún lado.

-llamare a Lavi.

-…- solo cerró los ojos y se recargo en la pared cercana.

En otro lado…

-Tikky, se nos hará tarde, no quiero que Yu se moleste.

- solo déjame dormir un poco mas shonen.

- no es culpa mía- suspiro- me adelantare.

- no- jalándolo.

El teléfono de Lavi sonó.

-no contestes shonen.

- es Allen-chan- tomando su teléfono.

- ¿Lavi?

- hola Allen, perdona es que paso un inconveniente- mirando a Tikky.

- entiendo- sonrió- no te preocupes, por cierto saluda a Tikky de mi parte- colgando.

- ¡¿Qué?- rojo- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- vamos shonen, quiero dormir un poco- poniéndose una almohada sobre la cabeza.

- ¡el que debería decir eso soy yo!- #¬¬

En la feria.

-¿Qué sucede?

- tuvo un imprevisto- sonrió- llegara un poco más tarde.

- estúpido conejo.

El recorrido por los puestos fue divertido para Allen pero para Kanda, todo lo contrario, después de todo solo había dulces y alguna que otra artesanía.

En algunas ocasiones Allen logro que Kanda probara los dulces que había en los puestos, en un puesto de dangos, el control emocional de Allen se fue lejos.

-¡dangos!- muy feliz.

-….- sonrió de lado y siguió a la peliblanca.

La sonrisa de Allen era más alegre de lo normal, nada le hacía más feliz que los dangos, bueno, aparte de Mana y Tim; de pronto sintió una mirada, al ver quien la miraba se dio cuenta de que era el japonés, quien no se dio cuenta de que le ponía demasiada atención a su acompañante.

Allen se acerco a Kanda y le ofreció dangos a lo que el japonés solo se negó.

-no sabes de lo que te pierdes- comiendo felizmente.

- fanática de Dangos.

- fanático del soba.

- chibi.

- Baka.

- ¡Allen-chan, Yu!- sonriendo.

Frente a ellos Tikky y Lavi caminaban hacia donde estaban.

-lamento la demora Allen-chan, pero alguien se tardo demasiado.

- no me culpes shonen.

El resto del recorrido fue sumamente divertido por las ocurrencias de Lavi, aunque eso realmente no le cambiaba el humor al japonés. En algún lugar de la feria, lograron encontrar unas mesas, por alguna razón Tikky se llevo a Kanda para que le ayudara con unas cosas.

-Allen-chan dime… ¿Por qué invitaste a Yu?

- ¿eh?- mirando a Lavi- no lo sé.

- ¿no lo sabes? Tal vez tu subconsciente esta diciéndote algo- sonriendo- quieres pasar más tiempo con él ¿no?

- realmente… no lo sé Lavi.

- ¿Por qué Allen-chan?

- ni siquiera yo sé porque lo invite a él.

- ¿no crees que cabe la posibilidad de que te guste Yu?

-…..- Allen miro la mesita blanca pero no dijo nada.

- Allen-chan…

- Mana dijo lo mismo. Pero no lo sé- suspiro.

- no me hagas caso Allen- rio- solo son suposiciones mías, además… si aun no sabes bien que sientes hacia Yu, dentro de poco lo sabrás ¿no crees?

-….- miro a Lavi y sonrió.

- pero si algo pasa, ¿me lo dirás verdad?

- sí.

Tikky y Kanda regresaron, aunque las cosas no siguieron tan calmadas como en un principio, pues Lavi molestaba a Kanda con comentarios algo… extraños; sin darse cuenta se les hiso de noche, Tikky amablemente los llevo a casa.

-Mana aun no llega- viendo todas las luces apagadas.

En la ventana vio a Tim rascando desesperado para poder salir, al estar dentro la contestadora recibió un nuevo mensaje.

_-Allen hay un problema, Mana esta en el hospital ven cuando puedas- sonó la voz de Maya._

Los demás mensajes decían cosas similares pero de personas distintas, sin pensarlo más veces salió de la casa.

-Moyashi.

- Kanda- viendo al japonés a un lado de una motocicleta.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mana…- acercándose a Kanda- está en el hospital.

**...continuara...**

_**nn... algo extraño el capi no? jajajajjajajajajaja XD por Dios! Mana lo sabe! (los sentimientos de Allen) y su hija ni en cuenta de loq ue siente realmenteXD ese es un buen padre ¬¬ o no? XD**_

**_de ante mano aviso que no podre subir ningun capi (de ningun fic T.T) pues surgio un imprevisto en mi casa T.T y mi compu sera desmantelada por no se cuanto tiempo XD asi que tengan un poquito de paciencia, por favor! creanme que yo muero si no escribo algo! es mi fobia XD bueno una jajajjajajajajja_**

**_makuya-love: gracias! (llora desconsoladamente) tu me compresndes con eso del copiador XD de historias jajajjaja... que bueno que sigas leyendo mis locuras y que te gustara el capi anterior XD espero que este sea de tu agrado... nos leemos... luego... _**

**_kotoko-noda: que bueno! si escribe Lucky *¬* pues no hay mucho de ellos dos T.T ojala y no me mandes mil bombas por el tiempo en que no subire capis XD_**

**_Alice Minatsuki: O.O de verdad? XD gracias jejejejjeje aunque ahora... tarde más T.T (suspira) morire en ese tiempo... x.x no podre ni leer ni escribir nada (se va a su rincon de mangos) que cruel es la vida conmigo T.T (dramatiza) XD jejejejje ojala y esperes la conti y no me mandes bombas despues XD jjajajjaja_**

**_por el tiempo que tardare les dejo un poco del siguiente capi: (para que sufran muajajajajjajaja no es cierto nn solo para rebajar un poco la espera)_**

**_Allen, Lavi, Cross y Kanda asistiran a una fiesta, la primera vez que Allen usa tacones O.O (pobre) Mana sigue guardando ese secreto, aunque cierto japones lo sabe... O.O que pasara en esa fiesta? ademas una prometida sorpresa para Kanda! x.x aunque de eso LAvi se encargara despues XD_**

**_bueno les dejo! sayooo! hasta dentro de no se cuanto tiempo XD gracias!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_He vuelto! afortunadamente mi hermana y madre se apiadaron de mi y trajeron la compu, aunque parece que se ira de nuevo XD pues los problemas aun no se resuelven por completo T.T..._**

**_lamento la demora... jejejejejeje... sin nada más por el momento... les dejo leer..._**

**Capitulo 17: Vals…**

En los pasillos del hospital, Maya miraba unos recuadros colgados en la pared blanca.

-Maya…

- ya llegaste Allen- sonrió- no era tan grave como pensamos, pero que bueno que estés aquí.

- ¿Cómo esta Mana?- preocupada.

- solo fue un desmayo… bueno eso me dijeron- mintió.

- entiendo…- miro el piso.

- Sra. Maya venga un momento por favor- dijo un médico.

- perdone pero soy señorita- molesta.

Kanda y Allen se sentaron en la sala de espera, en eso el teléfono del japonés sonó.

-¿no vas a contestar?

- no importa- apagando el aparato.

- ¿era de tu trabajo?

- sí.

- perdóname, solo te pedí que me trajeras sin pensar que tenías cosas que hacer.

- tsk…- recargándose en el sofá.

- Allen, Kanda- los llamo Lenalee.

- ¿Lenalee qué haces aquí?

- vine a visitar a Reever- un trabajador de Komui- aunque mi hermano no me deja hablar con él. Kanda…- viendo al japonés- ¿no deberías estar trabajando? Es extraño verte faltar.

-….…..- vio a la oji-violeta.

Lenalee se sonrojo ligeramente cosa que noto Allen.

-bueno- mirando a otro lado- nos vemos.

Después de un rato Maya regreso.

-¿Qué sucede Maya?

- no es nada- sonrió- pero Mana tendrá que quedarse hasta mañana, quieren asegurarse de que no pase de nuevo.

- ya veo- desanimada.

- Kanda ¿no fuiste a trabajar?

-…..- una venita se sobre salto de su frente.

- es mi culpa, le pedí que me trajera.

- te dije que no importa Moyashi- con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

- Kanda… ¿podrías llevar a Allen a casa? Por favor.

- ¿eh?- miro a Maya- pero quiero quedarme con Mana.

- yo me encargo de eso Allen.

- pero Maya…- interrumpida.

- Kanda… te encargo que cuides de Allen ¿de acuerdo?

- tsk… no soy niñero.

- Mana me pidió que… te pidiera que dejaras que Allen se quede en tu casa, al menos por esta noche y esto te lo digo yo… Allen quiere demasiado a Mana y ambos sabemos que no descasara bien, por la preocupación, estando con alguien cercano… se sentirá mejor.

- che…

- no es necesario Maya…

- te quedaras con Kanda- sonrió- los veré mañana en la cafetería.

En casa del japonés, Timcanpy se acurruco a un lado de Mugen.

-veo que él no tendrá problemas para dormir- sonrió.

- puedes dormir en mi habitación- dijo Kanda.

- ¿eh?- viéndolo- pero… pensé que tenias una habitación de mas.

- el conejo se encargo de…- suspiro pesadamente- desordenarla, será mejor que duermas donde te digo.

- no importa- sonriendo- puedo dormir en la sala.

- olvídalo…- secamente.

- gracias.

- tsk…-saco algunas cosas de su cuarto y se fue a la sala.

En la noche, Tim y Mugen soñaban que jugaban a perseguir alguna cosa, haciendo sonreír a Allen, la cama del japonés daba a la ventana, por donde podía ver perfectamente la luna llena de esa noche, igual que en su cuarto, pero había una sensación diferente, sonrió para sí misma y se acostó.

No supo si fue porque había pasado gran parte del día, por no decir que todo el día, con Kanda o por el aroma que había en las almohadas, que soñó con el japonés, aun así… por primera vez durmió plácidamente, ya que últimamente tenia constantes pesadillas, algunas más fuertes que las otras pero… esa noche… no hubo ninguna.

Por la mañana, un aroma despertó a Kanda, al ir a la cocina vio a Allen.

-Moyashi- desde la puerta de la cocina.

- ah- sonriendo- lo siento, la costumbre- rio.

-…- levanto una ceja.

- sabes comer solo soba no es bueno para tu salud, aunque dudo que eso te importe- ¬¬- ¿o sí?

- tsk….

- no cocino tan bien como Mana pero espero que sea de tu agrado- sonrió.

Después de un rato los dos, bueno los cuatro desayunaban, (Mugen y Timcanpy los acompañaban XD) Kanda se levanto y lavo lo que había usado.

-¿ya te vas?

- tengo que hacer algo.

-….- mirándolo detenidamente.

- aun es temprano para que tu te vayas, puedes quedarte si quieres- dijo secamente.

- de acuerdo- asintió.

Después de eso Kanda se fue. Allen se quedo pensando si debía ir al hospital a ver como seguía Mana o esperar a que diera la hora de irse a la cafetería.

El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos, iba a contestar pero recordó que no estaba en su casa así que dejo la contestadora.

_Querido Yu cuanto tiempo sin oírte- la voz de una mujer- iré dentro de unos días, te tengo buenas noticias- rio levemente- pero como no puedo esperar a decírtelo, lo hare ahora…- suspiro- mi padre acepto el compromiso entre los dos, espero que estés igual de feliz que yo. No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento Yu. Nos vemos._

La sorpresa de Allen era notoria, incluso ignoro por completo que su celular sonaba, Tim fue quien le saco de sus pensamientos, pues el móvil seguía sonando, cuando contesto, la voz que escucho no le agrado para nada.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en contestar chibi?

- soy Allen…. Cross- molesta- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿esa es la forma en el que le hablas a la persona que te cuido?

- no me cuidaste.

- olvídalo… necesito un favor.

- no lo hare… tus favores no me agradan. Lo haría si fueses otra persona.

- te conviene.

- ¿en qué?- con poca confianza.

- las deudas se pagarían por completo.

- ¡¿Qué?- sus ojos brillaron.

- es solo una asistencia estúpida a una fiesta…- hiso una pausa para llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca.

- ¿y que mas?

- tendrás que ponerte lo que yo te diga.

- me niego.

- vamos chibi- rio- no puedes ir a una fiesta de gala con la ropa que usas.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- #ñ.ñ

- estaré mañana ahí, iremos a buscar que te pongas.

- ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

- el sábado.

- de acuerdo… ¿Mana sabe?

- si… pero en este momento estoy ocupado.

- seguramente estas en un casino.

- no te interesa chibi, bueno... más vale que no me hagas pasar el ridículo.

- eso debería decirlo yo.

- como sea… puedes llevar a uno de tus amigos, sabes que yo… estaré ocupado en otras cosas.

- no me lo digas…- dijo con molestia.

- bueno chibi… ya te lo dije. Avisare a tu padre después- colgando.

En la cafetería; una gran limusina blanca se detuvo, llamando la atención de todos, menos Kanda.

-¿de quién será?- pregunto Lavi.

- parece que vienen a la cafetería- dijo Maya.

Por la puerta principal dos hombres con traje negro y lentes del mismo tono, entraron, detrás de ellos una joven sirvienta con traje tradicional de Inglaterra, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, quien se acerco a los chicos.

-joven Kanda- sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Yu?- viendo al japonés.

-…- miro a la mucama y después de unos segundos su expresión cambio por una de sorpresa.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo creer que Kanda pusiese esa cara.

-cuanto tiempo sin verlo.

- ¿Quién esta mujer Kanda?- pregunto Maya.

- ¡Yu!

De la nada una joven, no mayor que Kanda se colgó del cuello del japonés, su cabello era bastante largo y oscuro con destellos violetas, piel nívea, (menos que la de Allen) y ojos rosas claro, portaba un bello vestido rojo oscuro, con manga larga y una bufanda en su cuello de color rosa.

-señorita… por favor no olvide su modales- dijo con cortesía pero voz firme.

- lo siento- sonriendo- pero extrañe a Yu.

- Akemi…- hablo molesto Kanda.

- ¿dime?- sonriéndole tiernamente - lo siento Yu, se me olvidaba- acercándose al rostro del japonés.

La sorpresa de los demás fue cuando la chica beso a Kanda, la sirvienta alejo a su joven ama del japonés.

-lo siento mucho joven Kanda, usted sabe que Akemi-san es un poco…- tocio un poco- usted sabe. Se supone que llegaríamos mañana- viendo a la joven- Pero no estamos por eso aquí…

- Yu iras conmigo a la fiesta de presentación ¿verdad?

- no pienso ir- dijo secamente.

- ¿Por qué Yu? Es tu oportunidad para que te conozcan.

- no me interesa, Akemi- alejando a la chica de él.

- iras conmigo ¿verdad?- con tono empalagoso.

- ya te dije que no.

- ¿Por qué no?- haciendo un puchero- no seas así…- agarrando del brazo a Kanda- iras conmigo- sonrió- así que vamos prepararemos todo.

- ¿Qué? oye suéltame.

- vamos Miriam.

- si señorita… lo siento mucho, disculpen las molestias.

Y sin más la chica secuestro, perdón, se llevo a Kanda.

-¿Qué fue eso?- seguía en shock por el beso que Akemi le dio a Kanda.

- esa chica necesita una severa y estricta educación- dijo Maya molesta.

- Lavi- miro al pelirrojo- ¿quieres ir conmigo?

- ¿Qué?- vio a Allen- ¿a esa fiesta?

- sí, Cross tiene pases… así que…- interrumpida.

- ¡claro que voy Moyashi-chan!- sonriendo emocionado.

- en ese caso- hablo Maya- te ayudare a escoger lo que te pondrás.

- está bien… Maya.

- no, yo te ayudare.

Al día siguiente, Cross y Maya llevaron a Allen a una tienda de vestidos de noche.

-Maya, Cross….- llamo Allen.

- no hables chibi…

- soy Allen- molesta.

- no te preocupes Allen, no dejare que Cross escoja el vestido.

- oye ira conmigo.

- pero es una joven… no una de tus mujeres.

El segundo piso del centro comercial, estaba especializado en vestidos de noche y demás cosas para una fiesta de gala, el primero que escogió vestido fue Cross pero…

-es demasiado corto- dijo Maya.

- no lo es…

- que sí.

- no lo es.

- Allen es una linda joven de 16 años, no una mujerzuela de las tuyas.

- no te interesa eso…- ¬¬

El vestido llegaba al muslo de Allen, un color rosa bajo con un moño en el hombro izquierdo.

-No es adecuado.

- sí lo es.

- este será un día largo- suspiro.

El siguiente vestido fue escogido por Maya, un vestido azul celeste, con mangas ¾, que llegaba un poco debajo de la pantorrilla de Allen.

-no me gusta- dijo Cross con fastidio.

- a mi sí.

- es muy largo.

El siguiente fue un vestido color salmón (XD) ajustado hasta la cadera y lo demás era extendido.

-parece un pescado con eso- dijo Cross.

- tienes razón…

El que colmo la paciencia de Allen fue uno con el que parecía señora desesperada por conseguir matrimonio (ya saben quien lo escogió ¿no? XD)

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Allen se canso y se sentó a un lado de Maya y Cross que seguían discutiendo sobre que vestido usaría la peliblanco, Cross optaba por el primero pero Maya sugería el segundo.

-¿Allen?- sonrió.

- Lenalee- sorprendida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- bueno….

Después de contarle todo a Lenalee, la joven china sonrió.

-¿se supone que te están ayudando?

- lo estaban haciendo, hace media hora.

- entiendo- rio delicadamente- ven, conozco un lugar donde están unos lindos vestidos, incluso… ellos mismo te dan algunos que se acople a ti. Tu estatura, tu color de piel, en fin, son muy buenos.

- de acuerdo, pero…- viendo a los dos mayores- ¿y ellos?

- déjalos, en un momento le avisare a Maya, vamos.

En un local modesto, del mismo centro comercial.

-hola Lenalee-chan- sonriendo- me sorprende que vinieras sin Komui.

- está trabajando y pensé en dar unas vueltas- sonrió- pero quería pedirte un favor Bryan.

- ¿y cuál es?

- nos podrías ayudar, Allen necesita un vestido de noche.

- ¿para cuándo?

- el sábado que viene.

- vaya, vaya- sonrió- de acuerdo… ¿Dónde estás Allen?

- es ella- poniendo a la peliblanca delante del joven.

- ¡oh por Dios!- sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron las dos muchachas.

- ¡pero que linda eres Allen-chan!

- g-gracias, supongo.

- no será mucho problema- viéndola de pies a cabeza- vengan conmigo- poniendo el letrero de cerrado- esto es solo para nosotros.

En la parte de atrás del local, distintos modelos de vestido, colores, tamaños etc.

-bueno Allen, deja que tome tus medidas.

- ¿eh?- sonrojada- no, yo no….- interrumpida.

- ella es Amelia- sonrió- mi hermanita- con tono "rarito"- no te preocupes.

La mujer tomo las medidas de Allen, para después ir a un lado de su hermano.

-bueno, veamos tu color de piel, tus ojos- Lenalee sonrió al ver al tierno sonrojo de Allen.

Después de varias horas (nótese Allen ya estaba desesperada) Bryan y Amelia suspiraron y se sentaron en el sofá junto a Lenalee.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Amelia- Allen-chan…

- lo siento…- mirando el piso apenada.

- no te disculpes- sonrió Bryan- aun queda una opción y esta te quedara bien, además de gustarte.

- ¿eh?- viendo al joven modisto.

Después de varios minutos Bryan regreso con un hermoso vestido, incluso Lenalee y Amelia se sorprendieron de verlo, pero Allen…

-me parece lindo Allen- sonriendo.

- en un gancho y en un aparador si…- suspiro cansinamente- dudo que se vea bien en mi- rio apenada.

- ¡no digas eso!- un poco molesta.

- ¿Lenalee?- asombrada por el comportamiento de Lenalee.

- bueno ahora vayamos por los zapatos, según Bryan debían ser del color…- pensando un momento.

Más tarde las dos chicas se encontraron con Maya, quien les dijo que Cross se había cansado de esperar y se había ido con una mujer.

En la tienda de zapatos…

-¿Qué tal esos?- pregunto Lenalee.

- ¿no es muy alto el tacón?

- Bryan dijo que debía ser así…- viendo a Allen- aunque creo que sí es muy alto.

- ¿y si buscamos otros?

- estoy de acuerdo.

- oigan…- quitándose los zapatos.

- ¿Qué sucede Allen?

- es que yo… bueno… nunca he usado zapatos de tacón- sonriendo.

-….- O.O Maya.

-….- Uo.o Lenalee.

- esto será más difícil de lo que pensé Lenalee- viendo a la china.

- tienes razón.

- Allen, tendremos que enseñarte a caminar con tacones altos.

- no será fácil pero te acostumbraras rápido.

Después de un rato y varias caídas por parte de Allen con los tacones…

-Allen- hablo Maya- Lenalee y yo te ayudaremos a arreglarte el sábado ¿de acuerdo? Le pediré a Lavi que pase por ti a mi casa.

- bueno, nos veremos ahí en la mañana- dijo Lenalee.

- pero…- interrumpida.

- Allen no llegues tarde, ¿bien? Bueno nos vemos tengo unas compras que hacer- dijo Maya para después irse.

En casa…

-¿puedo ver lo que te pondrás Allen?- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- miro el piso- ¿para qué? no creo que luzca bien.

- vamos Allen… deja que tu padre vea como vestirá su hija.

- de acuerdo...- sonrio.

El sábado llego y con él, los nervios a flor de piel en Allen, que estando en casa de Maya, no paraba de jugar con lo primero que encontraba, su suéter, las cobijas de la cama, para calmar un poco sus nervios.

-Allen-chan tranquilízate por favor- pidió Maya.

- l-lo siento…- dejando de jugar con su suéter.

Antes que nada Lenalee y Maya vieron una revista con distintos peinados para Allen después de todo su cabello no era muy largo pero tampoco muy corto.

Horas más tarde, Lavi y Cross llegaron por Allen.

-¡chibi! Date prisa- grito cerca de las escaleras.

- ya casi esta lista- Maya bajo las escaleras con cara feliz.

- ¿aun no?- dijo con fastidio.

- óyeme…- molesta- nunca apresures a una dama ¿oíste?- #¬¬

Lavi sonrió y miro la gran cantidad de escalones, pero lo que vio al principio/fin (no sé si arriba es el inicio o el final, pero ustedes entienden XD) lo dejo boquiabierto al igual que a Cross pero este lo disimulo más.

En el automóvil de Cross.

-vaya chibi- sonrió de lado- viéndote vestida así… no pareces la chibi que conozco. Pensándolo bien, puede que me quede contigo la fiesta entera.

- ¿Por qué?

- está más que claro ¿no?- sonrió con malicia- viéndome con una joven que se ve tan bien, me tendrán envidia y ganare mas.

- ¿ganaras más?- U¬¬

- olvídalo…

Allen suspiro y miro por la ventana, mientras Lavi jugaba con su teléfono celular.

En un gran y elegante salón, los jóvenes que atendían la puerta principal, se quedaron anonadados por la bella chica que paso junto a ellos.

-¿ese era Cross Marian?

- si… pero ¿Quién era la joven con quien iba?

- no lo se... pero era muy linda- con las mejillas sonrojadas.

En la ya iniciada fiesta.

-Yu…- pegada a su brazo- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

-…- no respondió.

- aun así- sonriendo- gracias por venir conmigo.

- no vine contigo.

- ¿no? Pero…- interrumpida.

- vine por petición de Tiedoll.

- ya veo- tristemente- pero ¿bailaras conmigo? Tan solo una pieza.

- tsk.

- tomare eso como un "si"- feliz- iré con mi madre, regreso en seguida.

Kanda tomo una copa de vino tinto y le dio un sorbo, debía admitirlo no sabía tan mal a pesar de que no le gustase ese tipo de vino, en aquella ocasión le había mentido a Allen, bebía pero no al grado de perder la conciencia, una o dos copas por la noche, pero solo para calmar un poco lo nervios, además de ser solo en contadas ocasiones.

Las voces chillonas de las mujeres que deseaban bailar con él lo tenían arto, sin decir nada se acerco a una mesa solitaria y se sentó, aun así la plática no cesaba, fue muy mala idea haber ido, aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Por el extenso pasillo, alfombrado de color rojo.

-¿estás bien Allen?- pregunto Lavi.

- si no te preocupes… es solo que- viendo sus pies.

- no estás acostumbrada a los tacones ¿verdad?

- es la primera vez que los uso- sonrió.

Cross se adelanto, Lavi iba platicando quien sabe que con Allen pero de pronto no escucho respuesta.

-¿Allen?

- lo siento Lavi- rio apenada.

- ¿estás bien?- ayudándole a pararse.

- odio los tacones.

- sujétate de mi brazo- sonriendo- así no caerás y si lo haces te ayudare.

- g-gracias Lavi- sonrio.

- apresúrense, par de enamorados- dijo Cross.

- ¡C-Cross!- molesta.

El pelirrojo mayor solo rio descaradamente.

-Lo siento mucho Lavi.

- no te preocupes- sonrío- me agrada estar contigo Allen-chan. No me importaría que pensaran eso, realmente- un ligero tono rosa se torno en sus mejillas.

- Lavi…- mirando al pelirrojo.

- siempre te lo he dicho Allen-chan- la miro- siempre he dicho que me gustas… y no es solo juego- dijo serio.

- pero Lavi tu…- interrumpida.

- es verdad… también me gusta Tikky- casi como jitomate- pero… Allen también me gusta mucho- sonriendo.

En la puerta decorada con rosas rojas y amarillas, un hombre recogió los abrigos de los invitados, incluyendo el de Allen.

Un pequeño grito, llamo la atención de la mayoría.

-¿Por qué gritas Allen?

- es que…- agarrando más fuerte el brazo de Lavi- yo no encajo en estos lugares.

-….- caída estilo anime por parte del oji esmeralda.

- chibi no puedes echarte para atrás- mirándola- ya estamos aquí.

- pero…- sintiendo muchas miradas sobre ella.

- no te preocupes Allen-chan- sonriendo.

Allen se dio cuenta de que no solo algunos de los hombres se la comían con la mirada, también a Cross y a Lavi, pero en su caso las mujeres, Cross portaba un traje negro, con un moño del mismo tono en su cuello, su típica media mascara y guantes blancos, Lavi llevaba un traje blanco, con aun corbata azul que resaltaba con el blanco del traje, los zapatos al mismo tono de su vestimenta, su cabello y ojos resaltaban, dándole un aire más atractivo de lo normal.

-Cross- emocionada- pensé que no llegarías.

- gracias por esperarme señoritas.

Un grupo de jóvenes mujeres se pusieron a platicar animadamente con Cross, mientras Lavi y Allen buscaban donde sentarse, pero al pasar los invitados murmuraban cosas, sonrojando a la menor.

-vaya Allen-chan eres famosa- rio.

- no es gracioso Lavi.

- lo siento… mira es Yu- feliz- vamos.

- ¿eh?- viendo al japonés.

Kanda estaba solo, como se lo esperaba, tenía un semblante molesto seguramente ya estaba arto del ruido de los presentes.

-Yu- sonriendo- pensé que no vendrías, aunque esa mujer loca te obligo.

- che…. ¿Qué haces aquí conejo?- levantándose de su lugar.

- acompañando a Allen- sonriendo.

- ¿la Moyashi está aquí?

- sí, Cross tenia los pases así que… aquí nos tienes.

- tsk…

- buenas noches Kanda- dijo Allen, poniéndose a un lado de Lavi.

Kanda se sorprendió al verla, no se parecía del todo a la Moyashi; un hermoso vestido largo con falda en "A" (así decía XD) la parte superior era cuadrada sin tirantes, pero torneaba bien la delgada figura de Allen, perfecta para una joven de 16 años, el tono era perfecto para la peliblanca, un azul oscuro, resaltaba sus ojos grises, esa piel nívea parecía aun más suave y tersa de lo normal, su cabello recogido en un delicado chongo, con dos caireles a los lados, un juego de aretes y collar en tono azul oscuro, igual que el vestido, en su muñeca una rosa blanca, (las mujeres jóvenes llevaban una blanca, las de mayor edad una amarilla), un ligero maquillaje, sombras azules claras, además… su mejillas estaba ligeramente sonrojadas y sus labios, delgados y rosas, solo tenían un brillo transparente que los hacía verse más apetecibles y suaves, ante eso ultimo el japonés trato de apartar su mirada de ella, aunque le fue imposible, simplemente se veía muy bella pero ¿Cómo demonios se ponía a pensar eso? Por su parte Kanda portaba un traje blanco, una corbata oscura en contraste del traje, su cabello como era costumbre en una coleta alta, el traje le daba como a Lavi, un atractivo imposible no voltear a ver.

Los dos se quedaron viendo, a lo que Lavi sonrío.

-esta será cruel pero…- pensó el pelirrojo y rio quedamente- sigo aquí- dijo entre toz fingida.

- ¿eh?- ambos apartaron la mirada del otro.

- ¿Yu no tienes que decirle algo a Allen-chan?

- ¿Qué?- viendo a Lavi.

- ya sabes…- solo lo escucho Kanda.

- no lo hare….

- vamos Yu…- un poco molesto.

- che….

-…- Allen los miro sin comprender que pasaba.

- ¡YU!- abrazándolo- vamos a bailar.

- tsk, suéltame.

- solo esta pieza ¿sí?- jalándolo a la pista de baile.

- esa niña me está cayendo mal- dijo Lavi.

- déjala Lavi- sonrío.

- bueno… ¿Qué tal si seguimos su ejemplo?

- ¿eh? Te refieres a… ¿bailar?

- sí, ¿Por qué no?

- no, yo no sé bailar y menos con tacones.

- vamos, yo seré tu guía.

- no me hagas esto Lavi.

Sin darse cuenta, bailaban cerca de Kanda y Akemi, los demás invitados los miraban detenidamente, esos 4 chicos resaltaban de los demás, Akemi portaba un vestido celeste, un poco escotado de la espalda, con delgados tirantes.

-¿disculpe joven?- llamo a Kanda- ¿puede cambiar de pareja conmigo?

- conejo…- #ñ.n

- vamos Yu- guiño un ojo.

Akemi se fue con Lavi y siguieron bailando, Allen y Kanda se quedaron parados ahí, se habían alejado del centro de baile, ninguno se miraba.

-creo que será mejor que…- no termino su frase al ver que Kanda extendía su mano en señal de que bailaran.

No supieron como pero llegaron el centro del salón, siendo el centro de atención de todos.

-no bailas tan mal para ser una Moyashi- dijo en tono burlón.

- lo mismo digo para ser un Bakanda.

-…- sonrío de lado.

- gracias- apenada.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

- yo no sé bailar…- bajo su mirada- tu estas guiándome.

- no sería fácil si estuvieras tensa Moyashi.

-….- alzo su mirada, grave error.

Esos ojos que se contrarrestaban se perdieron unos en los otros, aun así, Allen tenía una sensación diferente de cuando bailaba con Lavi.

-¿así que ella es hija de Mana Walker?

- si… deberías cuidar a tu querido yerno ¿sabes?- rio- esa chibi tiene lo suyo y no solo hablo pro su físico.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- molesta.

- quiero que tu hija tenga un reto- bebió un poco de su vino- dudo que le gane a Allen- dijo con seriedad.

- eso ya lo veremos.

- inténtalo… acabaras perdiendo Carmen… mejor deja que tu hija siga siendo feliz. Debes dejar esa idea de que se case con Kanda Yu.

- no lograras nada con eso Cross…

Lavi sonrío triunfante, pues ya habían pasado dos canciones más, y esos dos seguían bailando, sin cambiar de pareja.

Carmen la madre de Akemi, le dijo a la joven que debería estar con Kanda, ella y no esa chica de cabello blanco/plateado, Akemi se negó pero su madre insistió, logrando que su hija interrumpiera ese momento.

Después de eso varios jóvenes bailaron con Allen para molestia de Lavi y sobre todo de cierto japonés que no la perdía de vista, por su parte Cross jugaba póker con sus amigos.

-¿Yu pasa algo malo?- pregunto preocupada Akemi.

-…..- dejando de bailar.

- ¿Yu?

- deja de llamarme así- molesto.

Sin decir nada más se fue a sentar junto a Lavi.

-¿Qué paso Yu? Ya no quieres bailar con tu prometida- dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada asesina.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes perdía de vista a la peliblanca, hasta que Cross se puso a bailar con ella.

-¿Cross?- sorprendida.

- para ser chibi, ya aprendiste a bailar, pero debe ser doloroso aguantar esos tacones ¿o me equivoco?

- cállate- molesta.

- la mujer de cabello verde, es la madre de Akemi.

- ¿y que con eso?

- mira chibi- se puso serio- si no quieres que te quiten a esa persona… tienes que hacer algo- hiso énfasis en la frase "esa persona"

- ¿de qué hablas?- confundida.

- me refiero…- suspiro pesadamente- en verdad eres igual que el tonto de tu padre- dijo en tono burlón.

-…- el pie de Allen pisó a uno de los de Cross.

- ¡chibi!

- tu te lo buscaste. No insultes a Mana.

- como quieras…- sonrió de lado- pero…- acercándola más a él- no dejes que esa vieja bruja fea te gane.

Cross la saco de la pista de baile, así podría descansar un poco, así que fue con Kanda y Lavi.

-debes estar cansada Allen-chan- sonriendo.

- nunca en mi vida vuelvo a usar vestido y zapatos de tacón- sentándose a un lado de Lavi.

- pero si te ves muy bien Allen-chan.

- sabes que no me gusta resaltar.

- no digas mentiras que no se creen conejo - dijo con cierta hostilidad.

- Yu- viendo al japonés.

- déjalo Lavi- sonrió levemente- siempre será un odioso Bakanda- levantándose.

- ¿A dónde vas Allen-chan?

- no te preocupes- sonrió.

Cuando Allen estuvo lejos.

-¿Qué te sucede Yu? Nunca le habías hablado así.

- tsk….

- Yu te he dicho que esos celos no ayudan.

- ¿Qué celos?- molesto- no estoy celoso idiota.

- eso dices tu… por favor Yu, se te nota en cada gesto de tu rostro- sonrió- desde que Akemi pidió que bailaras con ella no perdiste de vista a la Moyashi-chan.

-che….- recargándose más en la silla.

- pero creo que ahora…- miro por donde se fue Allen- si la hiciste enojar.

- ¿crees que me importa?

- Yu…- viéndolo detenidamente- por favor… no le hagas estas cosas a Allen-chan, sabes que eres importante para ella, puede que más que Maya o yo, incluso igual que Mana… o más- sonrió al ver que la expresión de Kanda cambiaba.

Allen salió del salón al jardín, donde se sentó en la orilla de una fuente, las luces prendidas, el agua corría suavemente, la brisa fresca dio una ligera caricia a sus mejillas.

-¿en que estaba pensado?- suspiro.

Alzo un poco su largo vestido y vio las zapatillas plateadas, adornadas con pequeñas piedras brillantes, suspiro de nuevo y se quito las zapatillas dejándolas a un lado.

-esto es doloroso- viendo sus pies lastimados, por la falta de costumbre.

Frente a ella, un mana conocida le ofreció unas banditas.

-si no estás acostumbrada… no deberías usarlos Moyashi.

-…..- tomando las banditas- ¿de dónde las… has sacado?

- el conejo me pidió que te las diera.

- ya veo…- seguía un poco molesta.

- ¿no piensas entrar?

- no, quiero descansar un poco de los tacones.

- tsk…- sonrío.

- no te burles, Bakanda.

- ¿vienes?

- ¿A dónde?- parándose.

- solo ven…

Allen siguió a Kanda, el pasto del jardín estaba mojado pero eso aligero un poco el dolor de los pies de Allen. Llegaron a un gran árbol de hojas verdes.

-vaya- sonrío- aun hace frio y ya está verde.

Kanda subió a una rama y extendió su mano para que Allen subiera.

-toma…- extendiéndole una fruta pequeña de color amarillo con un poco de rojo.

- ¿un durazno?

- es un árbol duraznero.

- gracias…- su enojo se fue por completo.

El viento rozaba los pies descalzos de Allen pero eso aliviaba mas su dolor, definitivamente no volvería a usar zapatos de tacón. Un suspiro por parte del japonés, la saco de sus pensamientos negativos acerca de usar vestido y tacones.

-¿Qué pasa?- viéndolo.

- nada- cerró los ojos y se recargo en el tronco del árbol- sobre lo que dije…- Allen seguía mirándolo- no quise decir eso.

- Kanda…- sin dejar de verlo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuánto quieres a Mana?

Esa pregunta logro que al japonés casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Moyashi?

- pues…- miro las hojas verdes- Mana me conto que cuido de ti desde que tenias 5 años.

- chismoso- murmuro Kanda.

- dime… ¿Cuánto lo quieres?

- che, eso no te interesa Moyashi.

- supongo que tanto como yo- sonriendo.

- tsk…- mirando a otro lado.

- me alegro que él cuidara de ti.

- ¿Por qué?- mirándola de reojo.

- quiere decir que no eres tan mala persona… me refiero a que tienes un lado que solo él conoce.

- ¿Qué demonios te dijo?- #ñ.ñ

- nada que tu no sepas.

- che.

- de no ser por la mujer del orfanato hubiéramos sido… hermanos ¿verdad?- sonriendo.

- eso parece.

- sabes me alegra que no lo fuéramos.

-…- ¬¬

- solo… porque no me llevaría igual contigo y eso…- miro a otro lado.

- no sería lo mismo- termino Kanda.

- además….- viendo al japonés- no podría sentir esto por ti- pensado lo último.

- ¿además qué?

- eh, nada- sonrió.

- será mejor entrar.

- yo me iré a casa… ya no quiero seguir bailando- rio.

- te llevare.

- no importa, puedo irme sola.

- deberías saber que odio estos lugares Moyashi.

- es Allen.

Por la puerta de atrás.

-¿no te meterás en problemas?

- ¿crees que me interesa?

- tienes razón, eres un Bakanda irresponsable.

- mira quien lo dice Moyashi.

- yo no soy irresponsable, Bakanda.

- lo que digas- en tono sarcástico.

Ambos regresaron a casa y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento… "no fue tan mala idea asistir".

**continuara**

mi regreso y con un capi chafa T.T jejeje no en realidad me gusto... aunque el final estuvo extraño pero no soy buena para los finales, lo notaran cuando llegue el final del fic XD

ojala y les agradara el capi n.n estoy feliz porque mi compu regreso! (avienta serpentinas, cofeti y globos) espero que tarden un poco más para que se la lleven de nuevo T.T...

jajajajajajajaja... U¬¬ bueno... espero sus comentarios... nos vemos en el proximo capi...

sayoooo! n.n


	18. Chapter 18

**_He vuelto! afortunadamente mi hermana y madre se apiadaron de mi y trajeron la compu, aunque parece que se ira de nuevo XD pues los problemas aun no se resuelven por completo T.T..._**

**_lamento la demora... jejejejejeje... sin nada más por el momento... les dejo leer..._**

**Capitulo 18: Recuerdos, Bella Melodía**

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

En una abadía, las luces completamente apagadas a excepción de la habitación del abad principal.

-todo estará listo dentro de una semana- su sonrisa se dibujo torcida.

- ¿Qué es lo que falta?- pregunto una voz femenina.

- la sangre de esa persona.

- la conseguiré- sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama- será fácil.

- eso espero hermanita.

- para mi nada es difícil- miro con seriedad a su hermano mayor.

- ya lo sabrás hermanita.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

Las clases habían comenzado de nuevo, en la cafetería de Maya cuatro nuevos meceros tomaban el turno matutino, pues en la tarde Kanda, Allen y Lavi se hacían cargo.

En la casa de Mana, el despertador de Allen sonaba pero la peliblanca no hacía caso.

-¡Allen despierta! Se te hará tarde- grito Mana.

-…- hiso una mueca de molestia y abrió los ojos.

- hoy empiezas una nuevo año- abrió la puerta- no querrás llegar tarde- sonriendo.

- es cierto- sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

- vamos, el desayuno está listo.

- ya voy…- suspiro.

Después de tomar un baño Allen bajo y desayuno con Mana quien se fue primero, por su parte Allen termino de lavar los platos y arreglar las camas.

Cuando salió de casa se encontró con Kanda.

-buenos días Bakanda- sonriendo.

- Moyashi…

- veo que no te agrada la idea de volver a la escuela- rio.

- tsk…

En el cuello del japonés un lazo negro se lograba ver, puesto que tenía algunos botones desabrochados y la corbata la tenía en las manos, Allen sonrió al recordar que tenía ese lazo al final.

-¿piensas ir así?- U¬¬

- no te interesa como voy Moyashi.

- me llamo Allen, Bakanda- #¬¬

- ya te lo he dicho… para mi es lo mismo.

El camino estuvo lleno de discusiones y miradas de extrañeza por las personas que los veían; en la escuela, Allen no había puesto un pie dentro del plantel para cuando Lysander salió de la nada.

-¡Allen-chan!- con los ojos llorosos- te extrañe mucho, en las vacaciones no pude verte ni una sola vez.

- buenos días Lysander- sonriendo.

- Allen-chan…..- rojo como jitomate- que kawaii eres- pensando lo último.

- Yu, Allen-chan- sonriendo- pensé que era tarde- dijo Lavi.

- ¿Por qué llegaste con él? Allen-chan- pregunto Lysander viendo feo a Kanda.

- ¿no lo sabes Lysander?- pregunto Lavi con intención de hacerle pensar otra cosa Lysander.

- ¿saber qué?- con cara de preocupación- no me digas que…- viendo a Kanda y luego a Allen- ¿son novios?- su alma salió de su cuerpo.

- ¡por supuesto que no!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- son vecinos…- dijo Lavi mientras reía.

- ¿vecinos?- O.O- eso quiere decir que… ¿se ven todos los días?

- eso es obvio querido amigo.

- ¿Por qué no lo sabía? Allen- tomando las manos de la peliblanca- hare todo lo posible por ir a tu casa, y traerte a la escuela.

- suelta mis manos- dijo Lavi con mucha molestia.

- ¿eh?- viendo que era verdad- ¿y Allen?

- se fue con Yu hace un momento.

Kanda había empezado a caminar mientras Lavi le decía a Lysander sobre que eran vecinos con Allen, a lo que la peliblanca lo siguió, regañándolo por irse sin escuchar el resto de la conversación., aunque ella hiso lo mismo pero sin darse cuenta.

-…..- se quedo hecho de roca, literalmente.

- suerte la próxima vez- sonrió- nos vemos… ¡Yu, Allen! Espérenme.

En el pasillo principal de la escuela, los alumnos que llegaban miraban las listas del nuevo año.

-espero quedar de nuevo en el mismo salón que Yu- sonriendo.

- es cierto, aquí cambias de salón cada año- dijo Allen.

- Yu… ¿crees que nos tocara en el mismo salón?

- espero que no- enviándole una mirada asesina.

- que malo eres Yu….- T.T

- pero…- viendo a los alumnos amontonarse frente a las listas- ¿Cómo veremos?

- déjamelo a mí Moyashi-chan- sonriendo.

Lavi sonrió y amablemente le pidió a las chicas que estaban por ahí, que lo dejasen pasar para ver las listas, a lo que ellas solo gritaron emocionadas y lo dejaban pasar como si de un rey se tratase.

-vaya… Lavi es más famoso que al año pasado.

- tsk…

- Kanda-kun- varias chicas se acercaron al japonés- que bueno que estés de nuevo en esta escuela.

-…..- alzo una ceja a lo que las chicas gritaron emocionadas.

Kanda termino lleno de regalos con envolturas extravagantes.

-no solo Lavi es famoso- dijo Allen.

- ¡Yu-chan!- llorando dramáticamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Lavi?

- ¡Yu estamos en clases distintas! Además me toco con la miserable cucaracha de Lysander.

- ¡¿a quién le dijiste miserable cucaracha?- #o.ó

- a ti… nunca le ganaras a Yu.

- Lavi no deberías hablarle así- menciono Allen.

- pero Allen-chan.

- ¡gracias Allen!- *u*

- Moyashi…

- ¡me llamo Allen! Bakanda.

- Allen-chan no has visto en que salón te toco ¿verdad?- pregunto Lysander.

- ¿eh? No.

- me fijare por ti.

Lysander se interno en la muchedumbre, cosa que no debió hacer si apreciaba su vida.

-es cierto Allen, te toco en el mismo salón que Lenalee.

- gracias Lavi- sonriendo- ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Lysander…- interrumpida.

- no te preocupes por él, vamos a llegaremos tarde.

- aun es temprano Lavi.

- lo sé- rio- pero… es mejor que tomes un buen lugar.

Después de unos minutos, Tikky pasó por donde estaban las listas y noto algo poco peculiar en el piso.

-¿shonen estas bien?

- Allen-chan…- con pisadas en todo su cuerpo y ojitos llorosos.

- ¿la shojo?- se pregunto a si mismo Tikky- ah, tu debes ser Lysander ¿no?- recordó que Lavi le había mencionado a un tal Lysander que era como una "miserable cucaracha" que quería algo con Allen.

Después de llevarlo a la enfermería, Tikky retomo su camino a clases, ya se le había hecho tarde así que… apresuro mas el paso.

En la clase de segundo año.

-Allen- sonriendo- ¿iras al viaje que se hace después de los primeros exámenes?

- ¿de qué viaje hablas Lenalee?

- es solo para los alumnos de segundo año, Lavi y Kanda fueron el año pasado.

- ¿Cuándo fueron a la playa?

- sí. Pero cada año cambian el destino del viaje, creo que esta vez será a las montañas.

- no lo sabía.

- y eso que llevas un año- rio.

- en eso tienes razón…

- Allen-chan- acercándose- uno de los profesores te llama.

- ¿un profesor?

- creo que es Tikky Mikk…

- ya voy…- levantándose.

Cuando Allen salió del salón.

-¿sabes qué relación tienes con ese maestro?

- no tengo la menor idea- dijo Lenalee.

- me parece extraño, se dirigió a ella con demasiada confianza.

- ¿y eso es malo?

- ¿Qué tal si la esta acosando?- con cara de asombro.

- lo dudo…

En el salón de Lavi.

-shojo- sonriendo- que bueno que vinieras.

- hola Allen-chan- abrazándola- cuanto tiempo sin verte- T.T

- solo han pasado 15 minutos.

- es mucho tiempo- dramatizo.

- a mi no me dices lo mismo shonen, y paso más tiempo lejos de ti.

- no es lo mismo- U¬¬

- bueno, con respecto al viaje que harán los de segundo año, es dentro de unos días pregúntale a Mana si te dejara ir…- dándole una hoja- si dice que si, llena esto y me lo traes mañana.

- está bien, ¿solo era eso?

- supongo que sí.

- pudiste hacerlo cuando saliéramos- viendo a Tikky.

- no me veas así shonen- rio- es que los demás alumnos ya saben como se manejan estas cosas y Allen no… además… esta hoja solo se les da a dos o tres alumnos.

- a mi no me dieron nada cuando fui.

- pero a Kanda si ¿o no?

- ahora que lo pienso… tienes razón. Pero ¿Por qué solo a unos cuantos?

- es cosa del director… la verdad yo tampoco lo sé muy bien… pero es algo importante.

- y eso que eres maestro.

- acabo de llegar, aun no se muchas cosas de las tradiciones de esta escuela, solo me han dicho las más importantes.

- no inventes excusas.

- bueno Allen, será mejor que regreses a clases- dijo Tikky- y tu también shonen.

En receso, Lysander almorzaba con los chicos pero faltaba alguien en la mesa.

-¿Dónde estará Yu?- pregunto Lavi.

- tal vez no tenga hambre- dijo Lysander.

- quizás… pero…- viendo la entrada de la cafetería.

- iré a buscarlo- levantándose.

- no te preocupes Allen-chan, yo iré.

- gracias Lysander, pero tengo decirle algo importante.

- ¿algo importante?- imaginándose una confesión amorosa- ¡no Allen-chan! No puedes salir con Kanda Yu- dramatizando- ¡no es una buena persona!

- oye tu miserable cucaracha, no conoces a Yu, no tienes derecho de hablar así de él.

Sin decir más Allen fue a buscar al japonés, pero no estaba en su salón así que seguramente estaría en la azotea, al abrir la puerta logro divisar al japonés pero parecía dormir.

-¿Qué quieres Moyashi?

- ¿eh?- la puerta la traiciono abriéndose por completo y dejándola caer al piso.

-…..- dirigió su mirada a Allen.

- si…- apenada- lo siento es que esa melodía…- aun el piso.

-…..- ¬¬

- lo siento…- levantándose- pensé que dormías- sonrió.

- no soy tu- cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué me quisiste decir?- molesta #¬¬

- no te interesa, Moyashi.

- amargado…- molesta.

Miro a Kanda y noto que su expresión era tranquila y no como siempre malhumorada, sin darse cuenta se perdió observando a Kanda., la campana de regreso a clases la hiso despertar y bajo junto con Kanda, aunque al ver esto Lysander hiso un gran drama que nadie entendió por decirlo entre lagrimas.

En la salida, Allen estaba muy pensativa, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Lysander la invitaba al cine, aunque Lavi tuvo que ver con que Allen no le hiciera mucho caso.

Cuando llego a casa.

- Mana, llegaste temprano- viendo a su padre.

- Maya me pidió un disco pero me encontré con esto- rio.

- Mana…- viendo que su padre se perdida en algún lugar del estéreo- ¿estás bien Mana?

- ¿eh?- viéndola- si, no te preocupes- sonriendo.

-… -sentándose junto a su padre- vaya, tienes muchos discos Mana- Uo.o

- la mayoría son de Cross, además muchas personas me han prestado música así que… en si no son míos…- rio.

Más tarde en la cafetería de Maya.

-Allen no es normal que llegues tarde- dijo Lavi.

- lo siento…

- seguramente te quedaste dormida Moyashi- dijo burlonamente Kanda.

- ¡nadie pidió tu opinión Bakanda!- molesta.

- entonces que es lo que tienes en la mejilla.

- ¿eh?... bueno esto es porque…- limpiando su cara.

- te quedaste dormida.

- ¡Cállate!- #¬¬

- ya empezaron- dijeron Lavi y Maya.

Más tarde, Maya cerro momentáneamente la cafetería pues un cliente de su hermano había llegado para hablar de negocios.

-Lavi- jugando con una taza.

- ¿Qué pasa Allen-chan?- recargado en la caja registradora.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Kanda?

- ¿eh?- sorprendido- bueno fue gracioso.

- ¿puedes contarme?

- claro- sonriendo- pero ¿Por qué tan curiosa de saberlo?

- bueno- mirando el suelo- me gustaría saber… como es que un amargado como Kanda tiene un amigo como tu. Siendo que los demás le tienen miedo.

- que buena razón- rio- bueno… la primera vez que vine a Rusia… tenía 6 años…

**Flash Back… (Es que no veía otra forma XD)**

_Lavi y sus padres caminaban por las frías calles de Rusia, el pelirrojo desde pequeño era muy activo, estaban de vacaciones, primeras en que los tres estaban juntos; unos pequeños ladridos llamaron la atención del menor que corrió para ver a los cachorros, rascando el ventanal de la tienda de animales, pidiendo con sus ojitos los llevasen a casa con ellos, tan emocionado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que sus padres ya no estaban, cuando lo noto…_

_-¿papá, mamá?- buscándolo con su mirada._

_Había muchas personas pero ninguna era conocida, se sentó recargado en la pared de ladrillo, donde estaba el ventanal de la tienda, abrazo sus rodillas y ahogo pequeños sollozo, su abuelo ya se lo había dicho muchas veces "no te separes de tus padres y si lo haces quédate en ese lugar"_

_La lluvia se hiso presente, miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas a las personas caminando frente a él, nadie se paraba a preguntar si estaba bien o ver si podían ayudarle, cada quien tenía cosas de que preocuparse._

_-tengo hambre…- sus estomaguito gruño._

_- toma…_

_- ¿eh?- alzando su mirada._

_- tómalo- sonrió- puedes comerlo._

_-…..- miro al niño de cabello oscuro y mirada del mismo tono._

_- ¿no lo quieres?_

_- si- tomando lo que le daba- gracias- sonriendo._

_- ¡Yu date prisa!- grito un hombre no muy lejos de ellos._

_- ya voy Mana- viendo al hombre- nos vemos._

_Segundos después, los padres de Lavi regresaron por él, su madre lloraba de angustia, y su padre acaricio la cabeza de su hijo, no demostraba su preocupación como la joven a su lado pero al igual que ella, tenían una gran angustia al perder de vista a su pequeño y único hijo._

**End Flash Back…**

-así conocí a Yu- sonriendo- bueno ese fue el primer encuentro con Yu.

- ¿el primero?

- si, después de 2 años mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión, mi abuelo se hiso cargo de mi desde ese entonces. Decidió que viniéramos a vivir a Rusia, aunque yo debía terminar la primaria… así que me quede con un conocido del Panda, hasta que cumplí 13 años. Cuando llegue tuve el mismo problema que tu Allen, me quede sin dinero- suspiro- pero Maya me ofreció comida, como me negó que le pagara ayudándole un poco, le pedí que me diera empleo.

- así conociste a Maya… en eso nos parecemos- rio.

- si… pero después… cuando entre a la secundaria conocí a un chico parecido a ese niño que me había ayudado, en ese entonces no sabía que era Yu…- rio.

- ¿Qué más pasó? cuenta- emocionada.

- ¿a qué hora llegaste Maya?- sorprendido.

- alcance a oír algunas partes- rio- pero sigue… yo también quiero saber.

**Flash back…. Otra vez**

_La primera semana de clases de Lavi como estudiante de secundaria de segundo grado, se le había hecho tarde según él, pero logro llegar a tiempo, al estar dentro de la escuela suspiro de alivio, unas chicas de tercer años le mostraron su salón, además de pedirle su número telefónico (XD)._

_El salón estaba medio vacío, (el primer año lo había pasado en otra secundaria pero su abuelo no la vio a la altura de los Bookman, así que lo cambio) tomo la ultima banca cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle, pero…_

_-disculpa…- lo llamo una chica._

_- ¿dime?_

_- sería mejor que te cambiaras de lugar._

_- ¿Por qué?- sonrió- ¿es tuyo?_

_- no, pero… te meterás en problemas._

_- ¿Por qué? los lugares son libre ¿no?_

_- si- nerviosa- pero… este…_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- este lugar ya tiene dueño- se escucho una tercera voz._

_- Kanda-kun- viendo al joven._

_- quítate de ahí._

_- llegue primero- alego Lavi._

_- dije que te movieras…_

_La mirada de ese joven de rasgos orientales daba miedo, pero Lavi no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente._

_-no veo tu nombre en esta banca._

_- estas hartándome, idiota._

_- Kanda-kun, por favor no….- interrumpida._

_- cierra la boca- viéndola con mucho enojo._

_- oye esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica._

_- a ti no te importa, como hable._

_- claro que si me importa- molesto._

_Después de eso los golpes se hicieron presentes, terminando así, en la oficina del director, Lavi no tuvo un castigo severo por ser nuevo pero Kanda, no tuvo tanta suerte._

_Una semana después, Kanda pudo regresar a la escuela, una semana expulsado, le traería problemas con los apuntes de las materias; Lavi llego y vio que el japonés miraba por la ventana distraídamente, no muy lejos de él, unos chicas mirándolo detenidamente, una de ellas le dio un golpecito a otra que tenía una libreta en las manos._

_-vamos ve y dile…-murmuro una de ellas._

_- pero…- mirando el piso- me da pena._

_- solo le pasaras los apuntes… no te comerá._

_- pero… también me da miedo._

_- ¿Quién te entiende?- dijeron sus dos amigas._

_Al parecer Kanda era famoso entre las chicas, pero a la vez le tenían miedo, claro con su manera de mirar y decir las cosas, ¿Quién no le tendría miedo? Se sentó en su lugar, a una banca de distancia de Kanda._

_Las clases comenzaron y con ellas, el martirio de Kanda o al menos eso pensó Lavi, cada uno de los maestros tenían comentarios desagradables para Kanda, ninguno tenía intención alguna de darle una oportunidad de pasar apuntes, aun así el japonés respondía bien a las preguntas que le hacían, pero los superiores lo tomaban a mal y lo sacaban del salón o le ponina puntos menos por responder mal._

_-son respuestas correctas- pensó Lavi- ¿Por qué son así con él?_

_- bueno joven Kanda- con tono de superioridad- veo que no tiene problemas, pero ¿no cree que debería irse a otra escuela?_

_-…- mirándolo con desprecio._

_- escuche que…- sonrió- sus padres murieron trágicamente y que usted tuvo que ver en eso ¿es verdad?_

_-….- su mirada se llenaba cada vez de más odio y ganas de golpear al supuesto profesor._

_- vamos, responde joven Kanda._

_Kanda apretó sus puños pero…_

_-Kanda-kun…- llamo una de sus compañeras._

_- ¿Qué pasa señorita Alice?_

_- no… ¿no una falta al reglamento preguntar cosas personales, a los alumnos?_

_- joven Kanda siéntese- la alumna tenía razón._

_Lavi sonrió al ver el ligero sonrojo de la chica de cabello azulado y ojos lavanda, cuando el japonés pasó junto a ella._

_En el almuerzo, Lavi llego tarde junto con Alice por arreglar algunas cosas para la reunión de padres de esa tarde._

_-creo que no alcanzaremos comida Alice- dijo Lavi desanimado._

_- no te preocupes- sonriendo- las cocineras son amables._

_- eso espero…_

_Tal y como lo dijo Alice, las cocineras les dieron comida, a pesar de que ya estaba cerrada la cafetería donde pedían las cosas, no muy lejos de la mesa en que se sentaron, estaba Kanda, solo como ya era costumbre, pero esta vez Lavi escucho murmuraciones nada agradables sobre el japonés, cosas como "se dice que tuvo que ver en la muerte de sus padres" "¿y si fue él?" "me da miedo" "debería cambiarse de escuela" y demás cosas que para una persona, que no fuese Kanda, serian mil agujas clavándose en ella._

_-¿por dicen esas cosas?_

_- desde la primaria son así con Kanda-kun- dijo tristemente Alice._

_- tu lo tratas diferente… ¿Por qué?_

_- es que lo conozco desde jardín de niños, él no era así…_

_- pero ¿Por qué cambio?_

_- en 5° golpeo a un maestro por hablar mal de sus padres… eso le dio muchos problemas, desde entonces se volvió así._

_Kanda salió de la cafetería y no lo vieron en las siguientes clases._

_-¿Dónde crees que este?- pregunto Lavi._

_- tal vez en la azotea…_

_- claro- sonriendo._

_Cuando llego, observo que Kanda dormía tranquilamente o eso pensó._

_-¿Qué quieres?- molesto._

_- lo siento- rio- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- no te importa._

_- oye trato de ser amable contigo._

_- no necesito tu compasión- pasando a un lado de Lavi- ni tu lastima._

_Desde ese día, Lavi estaba con Kanda, a pesar de que este ultimo casi lo mandaba a la enfermería, los demás se asombraban de que el pelirrojo no le tuviera miedo al japonés, Alice hacia los mismo que Lavi, aunque a ella, Kanda solo podía pedirle que se fuese, no quería maltratar a una chica._

_Una tarde en la azotea, Kanda escuchaba una canción de su celular, con los audífonos puestos, tenía una tranquilidad en el rostro, muy difícil de verla en él._

_-esto será divertido- rio para sí mismo- ¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuu!- quitándole un audífono._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa conejo?- molesto._

_- ¿Qué escuchas?- poniéndose el audífono._

_- no te interesa- quitando la canción._

_- ¡oye!- haciendo un pucherito- deja escuchar._

_Después mil y un intentos Lavi logro poner la canción nuevamente. La misma melodía que Allen había cantado en el festival, pero la voz que cantaba la letra era diferente._

_Pasados unos meses, Lavi no se despegaba de Kanda, aunque este no lo soportara._

**End Flash Back…**

-vaya Lavi, realmente eres un suicida.

- no lo veo así- rio.

- pero… ¿Qué paso con esa chica Alice?

- ¿eh? Bueno… le confesó sus sentimientos a Yu pero… este la rechazo… siguió siendo la misma con los dos pero… falleció un mes antes de pasar a tercer año, su padre la maltrataba demasiado, hasta que un día… termino con su vida- dijo tristemente.

- pobre chica…

- pero… lo gracioso fue que- rio- hiso un promesa con Yu, antes de que yo los conociera.

- ¿Cuál?

- cuando iban en primaria y cuando Yu no era como lo es ahora, le hiso prometer que se casaría con ella cuando crecieran- rio- la personalidad de Alice cambio mucho desde la muerte de su madre.

- vaya…- sonriendo.

- Lavi… ¿recuerdas la letra de la canción?

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

- no, por nada, olvídalo- sonriendo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

-no- dijo con molestia.

- por favor Kanda… solo enséñame a tocarla en el piano.

- olvídalo Moyashi.

- vamos Bakanda, no te cuesta nada.

- ¿para qué?

- es que… la verdad es que… a Mana le gusta así que…- suspiro- por favor.

- vamos Yu-chan, yo también quiero oírla de nuevo.

- che…

En el salón de música, Kanda dudo por un momento en tocar la melodía, era verdad que le traía tranquilidad pero también malos recuerdos. Allen y Lavi aun no llegaban, tenía la oportunidad de irse pero no era un cobarde, no podía seguir huyendo de esos recuerdos…

-shonen ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Tikky- deberías estar camino a casa ¿no?

- si… pero tengo algo importante que hacer.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- no puedes saberlo. Es se-cre-to.

En otro lado Allen llego al salón de música y vio a Kanda perdido en las teclas del piano.

-¿estás bien Kanda?

- sí.

- ¿Dónde está Lavi?

- yo que sé.

- que genio, deberías conseguirte una novia ¿sabes?- ¬¬

- tsk…

-gracias Kanda- sonriendo.

-….- miro hacia la ventana.

- ¿Dónde estará Lavi? Se está haciendo tarde.

- no tengo todo el día Moyashi.

- espera… ¿no te molesta si la grabo?

- me da igual…

- bueno, puedes comenzar- sonriendo.

- che…- molesto.

Kanda comenzó a tocar la melodía y Allen puso una grabadora que Lavi le prestó, así Mana escucharía de nuevo la melodía, pero…

-este sentimiento es diferente a la primera vez - pensó Allen mientras miraba a Kanda.

Los labios de Allen se movieron ligeramente, hasta que su voz salió, llamando la atención de Kanda quien no dejo de tocar, miro de reojo a Allen.

Lavi y Tikky escuchaban afuera del salón la canción, cuando termino, Lavi entro y apago la grabadora.

-Moyashi-han- abrazándola.

- ¿Lavi a qué hora llegaste?

- desde antes de que cantaras- sonriendo.

- ¿también tu Tikky?

- sí.

Allen enrojeció por completo, de no ser porque Lavi la abrazaba hubiese caído al piso; en el trabajo Lavi le mostro la grabación a Maya, haciendo que Allen se apenara de nuevo. Kanda miraba de reojo a Allen, le había transmitido una sensación de calidez cuando canto dentro del salón, quizá fue el único en notarlo pero fue muy agradable.

Mana sonreía feliz, la melodía de Kanda y la voz de Allen, era más de lo que podía pedir.

continuara

O.O...

gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras T.T (llora dramticamente) arigato (sale una botarga de az de diamantes y la golpea) O.o? lo siento XD es que como estaba jugando cartas XD se me quedo esa idea jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

gracias a:

Makuya-love lo de Lavi solo fue para dramatizar y enredar un poco todo XD (si es que se puedas más muajajajajajajaj) cof,cof lo siento me emociono... despues de todo soy "maldad pura" o eso me decian XD en la escuela jejejejeje

Alice Minatsuki jojojo opino lo mismo XD ojala y leas mi siguiente locura, O.o pero falta para eso jejeje... aunque creo que muchas personas querran matarme po rlo que hare T.T por eso tratare de hacer la trama interesante... (se va su rinocn de mangos) espero inspirarme...

YO: pues creo que no falta mucho XD o eso espero Uo.o esque no me salen los finales! T.T en si deberia hacer una historia sin final XD porque cuando los hago... creo que es mas bonita una novela dramatica mexicana XD

arigato! nuevamente XD

**siguiente capi: Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee y la miserable cucaracha, digo, Lysander, siguen a Allen pues tiene varios compromisos que no les agradan... sera acaso que Allen tiene un cita? O.O aunque se descubra la verdad... la cucaracha la pasara muy mal XD**

**nos vemos luego! sayooo! (corre como loca)...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Estudio Y Unos Malentendidos…**

En el salón de Lavi, Tikky daba la primera guía de estudio, pues los exámenes comenzaban en una semana.

-¿Por qué hay exámenes tan pronto?- T.T

- no es tan difícil- dijo Lenalee.

- eso lo dices porque eres buena estudiante- con el mentón sobre la mesa.

- también Yu-chan es bueno estudiando, no he visto que se quede a los exámenes extra al terminar el año escolar.

- pero Lavi…. Eres buen estudiante ¿Por qué no pasas?

- es que mi abuelo me obliga a estudiar todos los días en casa, es cansado y aburrido… espero que nunca lo vivas.

Minutos después llego Allen.

-Allen-chan ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Pensé que no vendrías.

- lo siento- sonriendo- es que me quede ayudando a Mana y no me di cuenta de la hora- río apenada.

- Allen- viéndola detenidamente- ¿no dormiste bien verdad?

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas Lenalee?

- tu blusa esta al revés.

- ¿Qué?- comprobado que era verdad.

Después de que Allen se cambiara, se fueron a almorzar a la azotea con Kanda, aunque para el japonés solo fueron una molestia.

-¿Qué les parece si estudiamos juntos?- sonriendo.

- bueno idea Lavi… pero ¿en qué lugar?- hablo Lenalee.

- podemos usar la biblioteca de la escuela o la de la ciudad ¿no? Al menos por un rato, después veríamos si podemos estudiar en casa de alguien.

- me parece bien.

- ¿Qué dices Allen-chan?- viendo a la peliblanca pero…- Allen… despierta Allen, aun estamos en la escuela.

-…- hiso un gesto de molestia y siguió dormida.

Más tarde Allen llego a casa, pero se quedo dormida en el sofá; por alguna razón Mana salió del trabajo y fue a casa.

-Tim…- sonriendo- ¿Qué pasa?- viendo que el canino le jalaba el pantalón para que lo siguiera.

Al ir a la sala vio a Allen.

-Allen- moviéndola suavemente- despierta, ve a tu habitación.

-…- sonrió pero no abrió los ojos.

Mana sonrío y la subió a su habitación, después de eso llamo a Maya para decirle que Allen no iría a trabajar ese día. Desde unos días atrás Allen le ayudaba a Mana con unos trabajos que tenía pendientes y se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde.

En la escuela, Allen se quedo dormida en su banca.

-Allen- preocupada- ¿segura que estas bien? Deberías ir a casa, después paso y te dejo los apuntes de la clase.

- no te preocupes Lenalee- sonriendo- solo necesito dormir un poco más- recargándose de nuevo en la banca.

En receso fue lo mismo pero esta vez sobre la mesa donde almorzaban.

-Allen-chan… deberías ir a la enfermería podrías dormir mejor ahí.

- está bien… no es necesario- viendo a Lavi.

- ¿Por qué estas tan cansada Allen?

- no es nada importante- sonriendo levemente.

- pero Allen, te has quedado dormida en varias clases- dijo Lenalee.

- no es anda…- quedándose dormida- tengo que ayudar a… Alex-san.

- ¿Alex-san?

- ¿Quién es ese Allen-chan?- pregunto Lysander preocupado.

- es mi…- el sueño le gano por completo, pero una sonrisa tierna adorno sus labios- Alex-san…- murmuro.

Kanda la miro de reojo. Por idea de Lavi, Lenalee, Lysander (que se fue de chicle) y Kanda (que fue obligado) siguieron a Allen, era extraño que estuviese tan cansada, Mana nunca dejaría que se esforzara tanto, además la duda entro en ellos desde que Allen dijo que debía a ayudar a un tal Alex, Lysander solo fue para ver si era el novio de la peliblanca.

Llegaron a un lindo y verde vecindario, en una casa modesta de color azul, con un bello jardín lleno de rosas.

-Alex-san- sonriendo- buenas tardes.

- llegas temprano Allen- volteo a verla, dejando ver unos ojos verdes agua, piel blanca y un cabello oscuro- pasa.

- lo siento- entrando- pensaba llegar más temprano pero me quede dormida- rio.

- no te preocupes…

Desde el lugar donde estaban Lavi y los demás, pudieron ver como Allen abrazada al joven de cabellos oscuros, poniendo de muy mal humor a Lavi y Lysander, aunque eso no fue precisamente lo que paso, Alex regaba las plantas y había dejado una pala en el caminito de piedra, cosa que provoco que Allen se tropezara.

-¿estás bien Allen?- preocupado.

- si… lo siento- sonriendo.

- tienes algo en la mejilla…- viendo el rostro de Allen.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué?- tocando su mejilla.

- espera te lo quitare- acercándose mucho al rostro de Allen.

Lavi y Lysander no soportaron más y salieron de su escondite, Lenalee puso su mano sobre su rostro en señal del error que esos dos habían cometido, Kanda solo suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Oye tu!- grito Lysander.

- ¡aléjate de Allen-chan!- siguió Lavi.

- ¿eh?- miro a los chicos- ¿son amigos tuyos Allen?

- ¿Lavi, Lysander?- sorprendida- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los dos se dieron cuenta de su error.

-bueno, veras es que… Lavi- viendo al pelirrojo.

- vinimos a dar una vuelta- rio nervioso.

- pueden pasar- sonriendo.

Lenalee y Kanda los alcanzaron, así que Lavi no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad; dentro de la casa de Alex, había muchas fotografías de plantas y cosas naturales.

-lo sentimos mucho Alex-san- apenados.

- es normal que me confundan con un hombre- rio- me gusta el cabello corto.

- les había dicho que Alex-san es mi maestra de matemáticas ¿no? Además le estoy ayudando con su jardín y cosas de su casa.

- pues no terminaste la frase en la escuela…- ¬¬

- no hiciste pensar cosas que no Allen-chan- dijo Lysander.

- pero Allen, después de venir aquí vas a la cafetería de Maya ¿no? y después ayudas a Mana.

- por eso he estado cansada- rio- pero he mejorado en matemáticas- *0*

- lo dudo Moyashi- ¬¬

- ¡Bakanda!- molesta.

- ¿quieren algo de comer chicos?- sonriendo.

- gracias pero…- el estomago de los chicos hiso ruido, poniéndolos al descubierto.

- les daré algo, no tardo mucho.

Después de comer, los cinco chicos ayudaron a Alex con las cosas de su casa, acababa de mudarse y tenía muchas cosas que hacer de su trabajo así que no tenía tiempo suficiente para acomodar todo, Allen la conocía de Inglaterra, era una de sus vecinas.

Los exámenes pasaron, afortunadamente Allen saco buenas calificaciones, por lo tanto no debía preocuparse hasta los próximos exámenes, por su parte Lavi tenía que hacer de nuevo uno.

En la cafetería.

-Allen, te hare una pregunta y quiero que me contestes sinceramente ¿bien?

- ¿eh? Si…- viendo a Maya.

- ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas con la persona que te gusta?

- ¿con la persona que me gusta?- pensó un momento- supongo que muy feliz…- sonriendo.

- ya veo…

- que tierna eres Moyashi-chan- abrazándola.

- Lavi…-¬¬- últimamente abrazas mucho a Allen ¿no te parece?

- no tienen nada de malo ¿o si Allen?- con cara de conejo regañado.

- no- sonriendo.

Después del viaje del los grupos de 2° año, Lysander casi siempre se les pegaba como chicle a los demás.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer helado?- sonriendo.

- lo siento Lavi… tengo algo que hacer.

- está bien Allen-chan. Iremos después.

- gracias Lavi- sonriendo.

El domingo, Lavi caminaba tranquilamente buscando una librería pues su vecino de edad avanzada, le pidió de favor que le comprara un libro sobre botánica, en el camino se encontró con Lysander quien leía una revista de automóviles.

-Lysander ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- hola Lavi- sonriendo- mi padre me pidió esta revista, pero como me gusta también me puse a verla- rio.

- ya veo…

Frente a ellos paso Kanda, a lo que los dos fueron con él para su mala suerte.

-¿Qué hacías Yu no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?

- no te interesa.

- ¿te dieron el día libre como Maya?

- ya te dije que no te interesa conejo.

- Allen-chan.

- ¿Qué? viendo a Lysander.

- ahí esta Allen-chan y se ve tan bien con esa ropa- *¬*

- óyeme deja de ver así a Allen- dándole un golpe a Lysander.

- ¿Quién es ese sujeto?- pregunto Lysander con enorme chichón en su cabeza.

Un joven no mayor de 23 años se acerco a Allen y de saludo beso su mejilla, la peliblanca sonrió parecía conocerlo. El joven era alto, de piel morena clara, ojos azules con tonos grises, cabello corto y castaño oscuro.

Lavi y Lysander observaron como ambos se alejaban.

-es posible que Allen-chan este…- empezó Lysander.

- ¿teniendo una cita con ese sujeto?- y termino Lavi.

- están sacando conclusiones estúpidas de nuevo- dijo con molestia Kanda.

- pero Yu… ¿no te preocupa? ¡Ese sujeto bien podría ser el padre de Allen!

- ¿y a mí que me importa con quien salga la Moyashi?- un venita apareció saltada en su frente- es su vida no la mía.

- Yu-chan….- mirándolo detenidamente- no será que ¿estás más celoso que la cucaracha y yo?

- vaya… que gran descubrimiento Lavi… y no me digas cucaracha- ¬¬

- estás muerto conejo- sacando a Mugen de algún lado.

- ¿Por qué siempre traes a Mugen contigo en donde no puedo verla Yu?- con cara de pánico.

El grito de dolor de Lavi llego hasta Allen quien volteo hacia donde estaban los chicos pero no vio nada.

-¿pasa algo Allen-chan?

- me pareció escuchar una voz familiar.

- ya veo…

- pero no era nada- sonriendo- vamos.

Lysander hiso un esfuerzo sobre humanos para llevarse a Lavi y Kanda a un lugar donde Allen no pudiese verlos.

Cuando Lavi se recupero, siguieron con su "operación cuidar de Allen".

Allen y el hombre a su lado visitaron distintos lugares, los lugares que una linda pareja de enamorados visitaría, además Allen se veía feliz.

-esto confirma mis dudas.

- ¿Qué pasa Lavi?

- Allen está feliz, eso quiere decir que ese sujeto le gusta- T.T

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Allen y compañía se sentaron en un café con terraza, donde se pusieron a platicar, el hombre dijo algo que hiso sonrojar a Allen, cosa que molesto mas a Lavi.

-me voy…- dijo Kanda.

- ¡no Yu! Debes quedarte, ¿Qué tal si ese sujeto se quiere propasar con Allen?

- no me interesa.

- Yu admite que estas muy, muy celoso.

- no estoy celoso conejo idiota.

- si lo estas Yu-chan.

- no.

- que sí.

- no.

- que sí, que sí.

- no.

Lysander comenzaba a espantarse, pues Kanda despedía un aura negra a su alrededor y al parecer Lavi no lo notaba.

Lavi menciono algo que colmo la paciencia de Kanda y Lysander pago las consecuencias pues Lavi corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaban.

-estúpido conejo…

- ¿Kanda?

- Moyashi…- viéndola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías trabajando.

- no te interesa Moyashi.

- ¿Qué hace Lysander en el suelo? Y el que está en la esquina es Lavi ¿verdad?

- Allen-chan, ¿el es el chico que te gusta?- sonriendo.

- p-por supuesto que no- sonrojada y moviendo las manos efusivamente.

- el que está en el piso debe ser… Lysander o "la cucaracha" como le dice tu amigo Lavi ¿no?

- sí.

- nunca pensé que los conocería tan rápido- rio.

Kanda tenía cara de no entender nada así que Allen presento al hombre.

-es amigo de Mana, Helios Vakhotov.

- mucho gusto Kanda- sonriendo.

-….- solo asintió.

- ¿Qué te parece si vienes a comer con nosotros Kanda?

- ¿eh?

- pero Helios-san…

- no te preocupes, entre mas seamos mejor ¿no crees?

- sí, pero…

- no hace falta… tengo cosas que hacer.

Minutos después, Kanda estaba sentado junto con Allen y Helios, el mayor se las arreglo para arrastrarlo hasta la mesita blanca sin que lo matase.

-¿Qué hacían aquí Kanda?

- no te interesa.

- dime…- molesta- seguramente me estaban siguiendo de nuevo.

- yo que sé.

- lo sabes, estabas con ellos… ¿Qué pensaban que hacia?

- el conejo y la miserable cucaracha pensaron que tenias una cita con él.

- ¿Qué?- sorprendida- se hubiesen acercado a preguntar, no deberían sacar conclusiones tan tontas.

- eso fue lo que dije.

- aun así…- viéndolo- estabas con ellos.

- me obligaron.

-….- viéndolo con desconfianza.

- sabes que no me interesa lo que hagas Moyashi.

- me llamo Allen, Bakanda.

Helios rio, era verdad lo que decía Mana sobre Allen y Kanda, a pesar de estar peleando había algo en ellos que te decía lo contrario de que se odiaran.

-Bakanda, ahora helios-san pensara que me volví rara.

- ¿y no lo eres?- dijo con burla.

- ¡Bakanda!- pisando el pie de Kanda.

- Moyashi….- molesto.

- lamento interrumpir su conversación pero… sobre lo que te quería hablar Allen-chan es sobre Mana.

- ¿eh?- también se gano la atención de Kanda.

- los estudios que se hiso…

Después de un rato.

-lo siento chicos- sonriendo- tengo que irme. Gracias Allen, sin ti me hubiese perdido- rio- me dio gusto conocerte Kanda, espero que cuides de Allen-chan.

- ¿eh?

- ¡Helios-san!- sonrojada.

- lo siento… lo olvide- rio- bueno, nos vemos.

En el camino a casa.

-¿de qué hablaba ese sujeto?

- se llama Helios, de nada que te importe Bakanda.

- Moyashi…- #¬¬

- por cierto… siento que olvidamos algo.

- no debe ser importante.

- quizá tienes razón- sonriendo de nuevo.

En otro lado, Lysander seguía en el suelo, inconsciente, nadie lo recordó…

-Allen-chan- con lagrimitas y tierra en la cara.

continuara

hoy vengo sin comentarios XD solo que... el final se acerca T.T o eso espero jajajajajaja... U¬¬ mi lado paranoio no me deja dormir, mucho menos escribir XD pero lo intentare... (rincon renovado de Mangos) nos vemos... bye bye

P.D: gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras XD esperen las ideas proximas... o.o?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Maratón/Comienzo**

La mañana comenzó bien para Lavi, hasta que los profesores anunciaron el maratón que se celebraba cada 3 años.

En el almuerzo…

-¿Qué le sucede a Lavi?- pregunto Lenalee al ver al alma del pelirrojo saliendo por su boca, literalmente.

- lo del maratón lo puso así…- dijo Allen.

- oh, ya veo…- sentándose a un lado de Lavi.

- lo peor de todo…- murmuro el pelirrojo- es que las chicas usaran pants… y no short- T.T- que decepción.

- ¿solo era eso?- preguntaron Allen y Lenalee.

Tikky citó a los alumnos en el auditorio, pues el director tenía algo importante que decirles.

- ¿Dónde está Yu?

- lo vi subir al tercer piso- dijo Lenalee.

- iré por él…- sonriendo- no tardo.

- gracias Allen.

En el salón de música.

-Kanda…- entrando al salón- debemos ir al auditorio.

-….- siguió tocando el piano.

- es diferente a las que he escuchado que tocas- sonriendo.

Después de un rato, los dos fueron al auditorio, entraron con cautela pero Lavi, les echo a perder su entrada discreta, Tikky los saco del lugar, pues fue petición del subdirector.

-lo siento- dijo Tikky- pero debieron llegar temprano.

- lo lamento.

- ¿Dónde estaban?- viéndolo pícaramente.

- ¡no pienses cosas raras!- vio al cara del maestro.

- estábamos en el salón de música- dijo Kanda.

- ya veo… ¿una nueva melodía Kanda?

- tsk…

- después le diré al director que los mande a que me hicieran un favor, así no se meterán en problemas.

En la cafetería de Maya.

-¿un maratón? Vaya… será interesante.

- no lo es….- casi como chicle derretido por el sol.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- está decepcionado porque las chicas usaremos pants y no short.

- ya veo…- U¬¬- pero si usasen lo que pide Lavi se congelarían, ¿Por qué no pensaste eso?

- no…- T.T- no he visto lindas chicas desde hace meses- dramatizo.

- pobrecito de ti…- con tono maternal.

Allen sonrió y después miro a Kanda que estaba viendo por el ventanal, distraídamente cosa nada común en él.

-toma…- dejando un té delante de él.

-…..- viendo la taza y después a Allen.

Aun estaban en invierno después de todo, pues era febrero.

-Estas muy distraído- sentándose frente al japonés.

- no te interesa…

- tú no eres así…

-….- cerró los ojos por un momento y después miro a Allen.

- ¿es sobre lo que dijo Helios-san? Sobre Mana.

- tsk…

- te pido que no se lo digas.

- ¿Qué?

- no quiero que sepa… que Helios…- mirando la mesa.

- no te preocupes Moyashi…

- gracias- sonriendo.

Las mejillas de Kanda se tornaron rosas, pero miro a otro lado para que Allen no lo viera, era verdad que le preocupaba Mana pero también… lo que había dicho Helios "el chico que te gusta" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, ¿acaso le gustaba alguien a la Moyashi?

-¡que lindos se ven juntos!- grito Maya.

- ¡apoyo a Maya!- ambos con fondo de florecitas.

- están dementes ¿o qué?- dijo con molestia Kanda.

- vamos Yu, admítelo…- sonriendo pícaramente- te gusta la Moyashi-chan.

- no- dejando inconsciente a Lavi de un solo golpe.

- oye Bakanda no trates así a Lavi.

- tu no te metas Moyashi.

- clámense ustedes dos… y tu Lavi…- cargándolo- no te metas en ese tipo de problemas- llevándoselo.

Cuando Maya y Lavi entraron a la cocina.

-Kanda…

- ¿Qué quieres?- Lavi lo dejo de mal humor.

- yo…- mirándolo detenidamente.

- habla de una vez Moyashi.

- es que…- jugando con sus dedos- no puedo decirlo…- suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿te gusta alguien?- sin mirar a Kanda.

-…..- alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-…..- alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de Kanda.

El ambiente al contrario de ponerse tenso, fue extraño, se sentía bien ese ambiente que se había creado, al parecer no le había molestado la pregunta pero aun así no le contesto nada.

-si- dijo entre dientes.

-…- lo miro con sorpresa, nunca había esperado esa respuesta.

-¡Yu, Allen! Es hora de irnos- grito Lavi desde la puerta.

- ya vamos- sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, Lavi y Kanda cargaban unas cajas llenas de hojas blancas.

-¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte si no estoy en tu salón? Conejo.

- es que Lysander alias cucaracha miserable… no podía con ellas, además Yu… te salve de la clase de ingles.

-…- U¬¬

- ¡eres genial Allen-chan!- gritaron varias alumnas emocionadas.

- ¿Qué pasara? Vamos a ver Yu.

En la pista de la escuela, las alumnas de segundo año practicaban para el maratón, Lenalee corría junto a otras chicas pero Allen estaba sentada en los escalones limpiando su cara con una toalla.

-Allen-chan- sonriendo.

- hola Lavi, Kanda. ¿No deberían estar en clase?

- bueno eso…- viendo distraídamente la pista.

- escaparon de clase ¿verdad?

- no, solo estamos ayudando con unas cosas.

- pero… Kanda no está en tu salón.

- pedí permiso para que lo dejaran salir.

Dos alumnas se acercaron a ellos.

-Allen-chan corres muy bien.

- sí, seguramente ustedes 3 serán los primeros en llegar.

- Lenalee también corre bien- dijo Allen.

- sí, pero si hacemos una competencia seguramente tu ganarías Allen.

- tienes admiradoras Allen-chan- dijo Lavi.

- no soy la única.

- Lavi-kun… ¿competirás en el maratón?

- claro… tengo que ganarle a Yu-chan.

- ¿tu también participaras Kanda-kun?

- tsk…

- Allen, Kanda y Lavi son tan geniales- emocionadas.

- están exagerando chicas- dijo Allen.

- no… yo digo que terminaran Allen y Kanda en primer lugar.

- no, yo digo que Allen y Lavi.

- que no.

- que sí.

- que no, no, no.

- que si, si, si.

- chicas… cálmense- sonriendo- no importa si ganamos o perdemos lo importantes es divertirse.

- Lavi-kun tiene razón.

- ¿verdad Yu? Lo importante es divertirse.

- no me interesa.

Las dos chicas gritaron, llamando la atención de los tres chicos.

-Kanda-kun es tan…- las dos alumnas se apoderaron de los brazos de Kanda- ¡sugoi!

- suélteme.

- pobre Yu…

- no lo dejaran hasta dentro de un buen rato- dijo Allen.

- ¿Por qué?

- ellas son así…

En la noche, el pronóstico del tiempo (que casi nunca es certero U¬¬) anuncio que el día siguiente seria solo de sol, un buen día para cualquier evento, pero… muchos irían con antorchas y todo tipo de armas puntiagudas a "platicar amablemente" con el pronosticador del clima.

-¿mañana es tu maratón verdad?

- si…

- entonces duerme temprano.

- eso hare- sonriendo- tratare de llegar en primer lugar.

- solo diviértete- sonrió tiernamente.

- de acuerdo… buenas noches Mana.

- que descanses.

_Las burbujas de aire salían por debajo del agua, cristalina y llena de piedras que reflejaban los rayos de luz que atravesaban la ligera capa de hielo, unos ojos rojos le miraban desde el fondo, un sensación de temor se apodero de todo su cuerpo, que además de estar entumecido por el frio del agua, estaba adolorido por alguna razón. _

_-no me dejes…._

_Su vista volvió hacia la superficie que se alejaba cada vez más, unos ojos oscuros se acercaban._

_Estiro su mano derecha para que esta se encontrara con la contraria, pero una fuerza la jalaba hacia el fondo._

_-ven conmigo, querida hija… no tienes porque estar con ninguna persona que no sea yo._

_- ¿hija?- bajo un poco su brazo._

_- no me dejes así…- los ojos oscuros la llamaron._

_Seguía sin poder ver el rostro de ninguna silueta, pero esos ojos oscuros le daban una sensación cálida y tranquila, le gustaba, pero al agua seguía llevándola hacia el fondo…_

-¡Allen el desayuno está listo!

-…- se despertó con la respiración agitada y sudor en su frente.

La sensación de frio seguía en su cuerpo, pero si solo había sido un sueño ¿verdad?

En la escuela.

-Maya, nunca pensé que fueses a venir- dijo Lavi.

- no puedo perderme esto.

- Yu…- viendo al japonés a su lado- ganare.

- eso lo quiero ver conejo.

- no me dejare vencer aunque seas mi mejor amigo.

- che… lo mismo digo.

- no sabía que Kanda consideraba a Lavi su mejor amigo- O.O

- yo tampoco…- dijo Allen igual o más sorprendida que Maya.

- da lo mejor Yu, no me dejes ganar.

- eso quisieras.

Miles de rayitos azules salían de sus miradas, dirigidas al otro, nadie se imagino que fuesen tan competitivos esos dos.

Los primeros en salir fueron, como era de esperarse, Lavi y Kanda que dejaron atrás a los demás alumnos.

-se cansaran más rápido- dijo Allen.

- pero llevan mucha ventaja, dudo que alguien los alcance- dijo Lenalee.

- tienes razón pero…- suspiro.

- sigamos.

Las nubes comenzaron a agruparse, dejando claro que se aproximaba una "ligera" lluvia. En el camino Allen y Lenalee se encontraron con una pequeña niña que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- viendo a Allen.

- esa pequeña…- acercándose a la niña.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?- pregunto Lenalee con voz suave para tratar de calmar a la pequeña.

- mi perrito se cayó al hielo.

El pequeño perro café, aullaba, sus diminutas patitas se resbalaban por el hielo, y cada vez se alejaba más de la orilla.

-iré por él- sonriendo.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Allen con lagrimitas en los ojos- ¿de verdad?

- sí, solo quédate aquí ¿bien?

- si- sonrió.

Lenalee se quedo con la pequeña, pero le preocupaba Allen, el hielo no parecía muy resistente.

-Allen regresa, veremos otra forma de sacarlo- dijo con preocupación.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo- no pasara nada.

- pero Allen.

Allen llego a donde estaba el cachorro, pero cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos el hielo comenzó a romperse, por lo que no podían moverse o sería peor, unos ojos rojos miraban a Allen y una sonrisa se formo en los labios de esa persona, todo había salido como lo planeo.

-¡Allen! Iré por ayuda.

- no… solo toma al cachorro- se movió un poco pero el hielo crujió.

Allen cerró los ojos y tomo aire, corrió hacia donde estaban Lenalee y la pequeña, la china tomo al cachorro y se lo entrego a la niña pero cuando iba a ayudar a Allen, el hielo rompió por completo.

-¡Allen!- asustada.

En la escuela, Lavi y Kanda descansaban en una banca con la respiración agitada de correr tan rápido y tanto tiempo.

-me alegra… que… no… me… dejaras ganar Yu- sonriendo entre respiros de aire.

- tsk….

- mira es Lenalee… ¿no se supone que venía con Allen?

- ¡Lavi, Kanda!

Allen trataba de sostenerse de la orilla pero sus manos estaban algo heladas por lo que era doloroso hacerlo, la pequeña insistía en ayudarle de algún modo pero Allen solo le pedía que se quedase donde estaba, las cosas empeorarían si la niña caía al agua.

Su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse frio, además de que el sueño le ganaba, no podía significar nada bueno. Solo escuchaba los llamados de la pequeña pero después no escucha nada más, solo sentía el agua…

En otro lado…

-genial- dijo con sarcasmo- tenía que empezar a llover.

- se supone que no llovería- dijo Lenalee.

- tu lo dijiste, se supone.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban Allen y la pequeña.

-¿Dónde está Allen?- pregunto Lavi buscándola.

- el hielo…- dijo entre sollozos la pequeña.

Los tres miraron el hielo que tenía un gran agujero que se hacía cada vez más grande, gracias a la corriente.

-¿¡qué Allen esta bajo el agua?- pregunto alarmado Lavi.

-….- la pequeña asintió.

Las fuerzas de Allen comenzaban a irse, además de escuchar una voz conocida, pidiéndole que fuera a donde estaba.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dando vueltas como loco.

- cálmate Lavi…

- pero… ¿qué haces Yu?

Kanda entro al agua, alarmando a los tres chicos afuera, tardo unos minutos en salir, preocupando a Lavi; Kanda vio a Allen pero un extraño brillo blanco la rodeaba.

-gane esta vez… no dejare que pase lo mismo, alejare a mi hija de ti, aunque sea necesario acabar con su vida.

Allen comenzó a desaparecer pero Kanda logro tomarla de la mano, los ojos de la peliblanca se abrieron y tomo con más fuerza la mano del japonés.

-¡no! ¿Cómo te atreves? Acabas de firmar su sentencia.

Cuando salieron Lavi y Lenalee les ayudaron a subir a la tierra.

-¡Allen!

Abrió los ojos y vio el techo blanco.

-Allen.

- ¿Mana?

- menos mal- sonrió con alivio.

- ¡Moyashi-chan!- abrazándola y con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- ¿Lavi?

- menos mal que despertaste Allen- dijo Lenalee con voz tranquila.

- regreso en seguida, iré por unos papeles- saliendo del consultorio.

- Allen-chan nos preocupaste mucho- sin dejar de abrazarla.

- perdón Lavi- sonriendo.

- pero sabes...- sonrió pícaramente- fue la primera vez que vi... - rio- una respiración boca a boca.

- ¿qué?- parpadeo varias veces.

- Kanda te saco del agua pero… no respirabas así que...- dijo Lenalee con las mejillas ligeramente rosas.

- que Kanda...-entendiendo lo que había pasado.

- conejo...- entrando al consultorio.

- Yu... dijiste que te quedarías ¿no?

- no pienso hacerlo- molesto.

- vamos Yu... no debes avergonzarte de haber besado a Allen-chan- sonriendo- pero como hermano mayor de Allen, debo reclamarte ese hecho.

-...- alzo una ceja y un aura negra comenzó a rodearlo.

- Lavi... hablaste de más.

Allen solo podía ponerse de mil colores, Mana regreso y encontró una escena un poco macabra pero divertida, Kanda estrangulando a Lavi que estaba morado y Allen con la cara roja, la china y Lavi (casi muerto) se fueron, para no dejar que Lenalee se fuera sola Kanda la acompaño parte del camino.

- ¿cómo te sientes?

- lo siento Mana.

- descansa un poco más ¿bien?

Más tarde, Allen volvió a despertar.

-¿Mana?- incorporándose para ver a su padre.

- fue a comprar algunas cosas- dijo Kanda.

- ¿Kanda?- viendo al japonés que estaba sentado un lado de ella en una silla.

- Mana me pidió…- suspiro pesadamente- que te cuidara.

- gracias- sonriendo.

- tsk… solo lo hago por Mana, Moyashi.

- no es eso….- miro las sabanas.

- ¿eh?

- gracias por ayudarme a salir del agua y de esa mujer.

- ¿escuchaste la voz?

- si… ya sabía que esto pasaría- sonrió nostálgicamente- el Conde me lo dijo, Tikky está aquí para cuidarme.

-…..- viéndola detenidamente.

- lo único que me dijeron fue que…- miro a Kanda de nuevo- si venia solo pondría en peligro la vida de las personas que aprecio…y también la mía.

- ¿por qué no les hiciste caso?

- quería ver a Mana… debes saber que… Mana es todo mi mundo.

- Moyashi…

- aunque no sea mi padre biológico…. Lo aprecio mucho- apretando sus puños.

El silencio lleno la habitación, Kanda sabía lo que le pasaba a Mana pues se lo había comentado, pero Allen no debía saberlo, de lo contrario no sabían como se pondría, en ese momento, Kanda tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle nada.

-lo siento…- sonriendo- siempre te aburro con estas cosas- rio.

- está bien- dijo con ligera molestia- Moyashi.

- gracias… no me equivoque contigo Bakanda.

- ¿Cómo que no te….- se vio interrumpido por un dulce y tierno beso de Allen en su mejilla.

- ya vine- sonriendo- vaya Allen, ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

- mejor- sonriendo- ¿puedo irme a casa?

- claro… pero primero…- enseñando unas bolsas- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos?

- ¡si tengo hambre!

- ¿Kanda quieres cenar?

- tsk….- seguía un poco asombrado por el acto de Allen.

Después de cenar, regresaron a casa… pero no todos parecían felices de que Allen estuviera bien…

**continuara**

XD el nuevo capi quedo medio raro (como todos T.T) pero se hace lo que se puede XD... el ultimo capi que tengo escrito XD el siguiente... a duras penas esta sliendo, mi computadora mental esta aberiada jajajajajajaj y la impresora... se quedo sin tinta (entiendase se quedo sin inspiracion XD) bueno... dejando las excusas fuera...

**GRACIAS: Kotoko-Noda, Alice Minatsuki, makuya-love, izue-chan**

creo que se hara un poco más largo el fic Un.n error de calculo jajajaja a penas presentare a los malos malosos XD y aun falta... mucho... Yullen? ñ.n... XD bueno ... necesito y pido su opinion... ¿quien deberia confesarse primero? Allen o Kanda... que posiblemente les guste otra persona pero nada pierden o eso digo yo muajajajajajajajaja... Un.ñ bueno ustedes diganme... Allen una confesion tierna o Kanda dramatica... o al reves XD jajajajaj ¿como seria eso? O.O¡! posiblemente en el proximo capi sera la confesion de alguno asi que... por lo que mas quieran, su gato, perro, cotorro... guacamaya? U¬¬ diganme quien deberia hacerlo primero... por mi parte pondre a cierto malhumorado joven XD pero ustedes decidan... recuerden "al publico lo que pida" n.n

bueno... nos vemos luego... eso espero XD sayoo! Uo.o (estas cada segundo que pasa más loca x.x)

P.D: cada review deja un cartucho de tinta para mi impresora y compu XD...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Oscuridad**

La mañana había comenzado como todos los días, aunque había un sentimiento de preocupación en Allen.

-¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Mana.

- no…- sonriendo.

Mana se fue antes que Allen pues se le había hecho un poco tarde, mientras Allen lavaba los platos, la taza donde Mana siempre tomaba su café y demás, cayó al piso y se partió, afortunadamente no se rompió. De nuevo ese mal resentimiento llego a ella.

En la escuela, Lenalee y Lavi la notaron un poco preocupada.

-¿algo te preocupa Allen-chan?

- es que desde esta mañana tengo un mal presentimiento, además la taza donde Mana…- miro la mesa donde estaban almorzando.

- cuando eso me pasa, mis gorrito para dormir se pega a mi cabeza- dijo con intención de hacer reír a Allen- y… no puedo quitarme las orejas de conejo- rio.

-…..- silencio de parte de Allen y Lenalee.

- lo siento, mal chiste.

En las siguientes clases Allen estuvo muy distraída, cosa que noto Lenalee, en la clase de educación física.

-¿te sientes bien Allen?- pregunto Lenalee.

- sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- te veo algo pálida.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo.

Cuando estaban corriendo, el aire se le fue a Allen provocándole un mareo.

-Allen ¿estás bien?- acercándose.

- si…- sentándose.

Lenalee la llevo la enfermería, después de un rato Allen regresaba a su salón cuando vio a Kanda.

-Kanda… aun es hora de clases ¿A dónde vas?

- Moyashi.

- Yu espérame yo también voy- grito Lavi corriendo.

- Lavi…

- hola Allen- sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- es que vamos con Yu al hos….- interrumpido por Kanda.

- cállate idiota, muévete.

- ¡me dolió Yu-chan!- haciendo un puchero- nos vemos Allen.

Después de clase, Allen llego a casa donde estaban Lavi y Maya esperándola.

-Allen… perdona por entrar así a tu casa pero hay algo que debemos decirte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- tu padre nos dio las llaves… pero...- miro el piso.

- ¿Qué pasa con Mana?

- Allen-chan, esta mañana hubo un accidente y…- suspiro- Mana estuvo entre los heridos además de que… su enfermedad empeoro las cosas.

- Kanda nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada pero no podemos ocultarte algo así.

- ¿es una broma verdad?

- Allen-chan…- acercándose a ella.

- ¡nada pudo haberle pasado nada a Mana!

Allen salió de la casa, como Lavi lo pensó se dirigía al hospital pero alguien la detuvo a unos pasos de la casa.

-Moyashi.

- hazte a un lado Kanda, Mana… Mana esta…

- ya lo sé- dijo secamente.

- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- molesta.

- Mana… dijo que no deseaba que te pusieras así Allen.

- ¿tu también lo sabías Lavi?

- no, Yu me lo dijo.

- ahora está en una cirugía.

- Allen, iremos después juntos- sonriendo- por ahora… solo tranquilízate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Si Mana esta…-por alguna razón Allen se desvaneció.

-¿Qué hiciste Yu?- preocupado.

- solo dormida un poco…

- Yu-chan…

- regresare al hospital, no dejen que la Moyashi vaya. Por lo menos en unas horas más.

- de acuerdo…- cargando a Allen.

Más tarde Allen abrió los ojos, Tim estaba echado a su lado mirándola mientras movía su colita.

-Allen- sonriendo- pensé que dormirías un poco más.

- Yu exagero un poco- rascando su cabeza.

- supongo que seguirán sin dejarme ir con Mana.

- no… de hecho vamos ahora, Yu llamo y dijo que la operación había terminado, aunque Mana despertara en unas horas.

En el hospital.

-¿Cómo esta Mana?- pregunto Allen.

-…..- no respondió solo se limito a cerrar los ojos.

- responde Kanda- molesta.

- Allen tranquilízate… estamos en un hospital- dijo Lavi.

Minutos después, Allen pudo entrar para ver a Mana quien dormía profundamente. Afuera de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas Yu?

- no tardo- dirigiéndose a la salida.

A unas calles del hospital, un automóvil rojo se estacionaba cerca de la acera, Kanda se acerco y el conductor bajo de su auto.

-me sorprende que aceptaras hablar conmigo Kanda.

- solo habla- secamente.

- este no es un buen lugar- sonrió- vayamos a otro lado, sube- entrando al auto.

- tsk…- subiendo.

Llegaron a la casa de Tikky, donde una sorpresa esperaba a Kanda….

-tardaron ¿no creen?- sonriendo.

- lo siento…- quitándose el sombrero- pasa Kanda.

-…- siguiendo a Tikky.

- con que eres Kanda Yu, siempre igual ¿no?

- habla… no vine para charlar- dijo con molestia.

- y el mismo carácter- rio- no te preocupes tenemos tiempo de sobra.

- es importante Kanda- con una paleta en la mano- Allen…

- tenemos tiempo de sobra… porque no platicaremos aquí- dijo Tikky.

De un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuridad para Kanda.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Lavi y Maya salieron para comprar algo de comer, Allen se quedo con Mana.

-¿Cuándo despertara?- le pregunto al doctor.

- en unas horas, no te preocupes- sonrió.

-…..- miro de nuevo a Mana.

- ¿Qué parentesco tienes con Mana?- acomodando unos papeles.

- soy su hija- sin dejar de mirar a Mana.

- ya veo- sonrió con malicia- te encontré….- murmuro.

- ¿dijo algo?- viendo al doctor.

- ¿eh?- sonriendo normalmente- no, hable solo- rio.

-…..- sonrió levemente.

- regreso en unos minutos.

- sí.

Allen se quedo sola con Mana, la habitación estaba muy tranquila, solo el goteo del suero podía escucharse y el reloj de pared, las cortinas corridas.

-te quitare lo más importante para ti.

Un frio inmenso lleno la habitación, además de una presencia extraña detrás de Allen.

-te dejare sola como la ultima vez… pero puedes regresar a mi lado y los dejare en paz.

Al voltear lo único que Allen pudo ver fue a una enfermera entrando a la habitación, además de que la presencia y el frio desaparecieron.

-¿estás bien?- preocupada- estas muy pálida.

- no es nada- sonrió levemente.

Maya y Lavi regresaron, cuando la hora de visita termino se fueron a la cafetería.

-perdón Maya. Lo que está pasando- miro el suelo- no dejo que abriéramos la cafetería.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo- Mana es más importante.

- Yu no ha regresado…

- ¿A dónde fue?

- no me dijo, sabes como es Yu.

- ¿lo llamaste?

- no contesta- sacando su teléfono.

- Allen… te veo un poco distraída. ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿eh?- mirando a Maya- no- sonriendo.

- Maya… es normal que Allen-chan este distraída, Mana esta en el hospital.

- Allen… será mejor que vayas a casa- sonrió- trata de descansar, le diré a Kanda que vaya.

- no es necesario… ¿Por qué no abrimos? Aunque sea solo unas horas.

- tienes razón… hace frio, seguramente algunos clientes vendrán.

Dicho y hecho, algunos clientes llegaron poniendo feliz a Maya. En la noche, Allen miraba el cielo estrellado con Tim en los escalones, fuera de la casa.

-Kanda…- mirando al japonés.

- ¿Qué?- molesto.

- Lavi y Maya… estaban preocupados por ti.

- tsk… no me interesa.

- por lo menos pudiste llamar.

- no les interesa donde o que haga, Moyashi.

- somos tus amigos- molesta.

- eso creen ustedes…

- si no lo fuéramos… no harías esas cosas por nosotros.

-….- sacando las llaves de su casa.

- ¡hazme caso! Bakanda- levantándose.

- mejor descansa Moyashi…- abriendo la puerta.

- ¡no! Hasta que me digas que… realmente nos consideras tus amigos.

- por mi puedes esperar toda tu vida- dijo molesto- no oirás de mi esas palabras.

- aunque digas eso…- mirando el suelo- se que piensas lo contrario.

- sigue soñando- entrando a su casa.

Allen siguió afuera con Tim, la brisa nocturna era tranquilizante en ese momento, mientras Kanda seguía recargado en la puerta mirando el azulejo perdido en sus pensamientos.

_-solo tienes esta semana Kanda._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- las cosas han empeorado…- seriamente._

_- ¿solo una semana?- pregunto intranquila- pero… es poco tiempo._

_- lo sé… pero no hay opción._

_- Kanda…- lo llamo Tikky- solo tienes dos caminos… debes escoger uno- suspiro- y sabes cual es el mejor ¿no?_

_- tsk….- cruzándose de brazos._

_- no importa si lo arruinamos- sonriendo- siempre habrá solución._

_- eso espero- levantándose._

_- ¿Qué decisión tomaste?- pregunto curiosa._

_- no te interesa…- secamente._

_- huy que genio… no entiendo porque eres tan amigo de Allen. _

_Tikky llevo a Kanda a su casa, pero antes de que se alejara._

_-toma- lanzándole un pañuelo que tenía algo pesado dentro._

_-….- mirando el pañuelo rojo._

_- por si decides… terminar con esto._

_- tsk…- guardando el objeto._

Saco el objeto que Tikky le había dado y observo cada detalle, debía tomar una difícil decisión… y no tenía mucho tiempo.

El domingo llego con una tarde lluviosa y para mala suerte de todos, Mana seguía durmiendo, según el doctor algo había salido mal con la anestesia pero la vida de Mana no estaba en peligro o eso esperaba.

- debo decirles algo importante acerca del estado de Mana.

- ¿es grave?- pregunto Maya.

- me temo que si, en pequeña escala pero…- miro su block.

- ¿Qué pasa con Mana?- pregunto ansioso Lavi.

- me temo que… Mana no vaya a despertar… en mucho tiempo o quizá…

El doctor no pudo seguir pues un ruido llamo su atención, frente a ellos Allen había dejado caer su mochila.

-Allen-chan- acercándose a la peliblanca.

Allen comenzó a correr hacía la salida del hospital, Lavi la siguió pero un enfermera obstruyo su paso, minutos después.

-no contesta- cerrando su celular como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

- cálmate Lavi… llamaré a Kanda.

- ¿para qué?

- quizá este con él…

- ¿y si no lo está? Allen no debía escuchar eso…- dándose topecitos en la cabeza.

- deja de hacer eso- quitándole el celular- no queremos a otro internado.

- lo siento…- sonrió levemente- es solo que estoy preocupado.

- no eres el único… llamare a Kanda- saliendo del hospital.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, las personas corrían a buscar refugio… menos Allen que caminaba muy distraída, en un cruce no se dio cuenta de que un autobús iba pasando.

-oye…- logro detenerla antes de que pasara la calle.

- ¿eh?- viendo el autobús pasando muy cerca de ella.

- ¿en qué piensas?

- lo siento…- mirando a la persona- ¿Kanda?

- ¿quieres suicidarte? No valdría la pena que perdiéramos a una Moyashi.

- es Allen…- dijo sin ánimo.

-…- era más claro que el agua que Allen no estaba bien- Moyashi….

Allen apretó sus puños y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Kanda, las lagrimas se fundían con el agua de la lluvia, pero las mejillas y ojos de la albina estaban rojos, además de tener la ropa completamente empapada.

En casa de Kanda, Allen estaba sentada en la alfombra de la sala y miraba la chimenea como si fuese la única cosa en el mundo, su cabello estaba mojado, pero tenía puesta una camisa de Kanda, que le quedaba demasiado grande.

-bebe esto…- dejando una taza con té delante de ella- entraras en calor.

-…..- miro la taza y después siguió viendo el fuego.

-…..- se enojo ante ese acto- Moyashi…. deja ese drama ¿quieres?

- Mana….

- ¿Qué?

- puede que Mana…- las lagrimas salieron a relucir nuevamente- no despierte.

- ¿Quién dijo eso?- sonó un poco preocupado, aunque era mucho mayor esa preocupación.

- el doctor que lo atiende.

-…- se sentó en el sofá más cercano a Allen.

El silencio se apodero de la sala por completo, el crujir de la madera consumiéndose por el fuego, lograba escucharse a la perfección.

-puedo alejarte de ese dolor…- murmuro Kanda.

- ¿eh?- mirando al japonés.

Kanda se acerco a Allen dejando muy poca distancia entre los dos.

-¿K-Kanda?

- Allen…- se gano una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la peliblanca.

Kanda puso sus manos en los hombros de Allen y la recostó en la alfombra.

-¿Kanda?

-…..- no quitaba su rostro de serenidad.

En la mano derecha de Kanda, una especie de daga plateada con un zafiro y un rubí en el mago negro.

-¿Qué haces Kanda?- nerviosa.

- dije que te ayudaría a olvidar ese dolor- seriamente.

- ¿Qué?

Kanda tomo firmemente la daga, Allen no podía moverse por lo que solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, segundos después…

-Kanda…

-…..- su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

La daga estaba a un lado de la mejilla de Allen, la cual recibió un pequeño rasguño, Kanda se alejo de la peliblanca y se recargo en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa Kanda?- preocupada.

- Moyashi…

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- aun temblaba por el temor.

- es una solución…

- ¿un solución? ¿Para qué?- sonó molesta.

- para los dos…

- ¿dos?

- no lo entenderías…- sonrió de lado.

- ¿no entendería que?- acercándose al japonés.

-…..- miro los ojos platinados de Allen- es mejor si me odiaras después de esto… Moyashi.

- es Allen… Bakanda- sonrió levemente- no podría odiarte…

-….- se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.

- eres muy importante para mi…- sonriendo.

Cualquiera diría lo contrario después de lo ocurrido pero tratándose de Allen, podía ser amable con la peor persona del mundo.

-Moyashi….

- debes tener una buena razón… ¿o me equivoco? Seguramente Tikky y el Conde te dijeron algo.

- no lo entiendes…- molesto- no es tan fácil como piensas.

- ¿Qué?

- si estuvieras en mi lugar…- mirando la alfombra- tampoco podrías… terminar con la vida de la persona que amas. Al final siempre termina repitiéndose la historia- murmuro.

-….- esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Allen pero…- ¡no juegues así conmigo!- molesta- no mientas de esa manera tan hipócrita- apretando sus puños- tampoco me interesa lo que te dijeron Tikky y los demás… no cuenta que juegues así con los sentimientos de las personas.

- no es mentira… Allen- dijo seriamente.

-….- miro los ojos de Kanda quien la miraba detenidamente.

- eres la persona que mas me importa…- sin dejar de verla- pero es mejor que sigas pensando que juego con tus sentimientos- levantándose- así… las cosas cambiaran.

Kanda salió de la casa, dejando sola y confundida a Allen, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Acaso… ¿era verdad lo que había dicho Kanda sobre lo que sentía? Por su parte el japonés se alejo de ese lugar, lo había arruinado, todo por ese estúpido sentimiento que debía tener siempre hacia Allen, esa era su condena… "amar a la misma persona, verla morir y seguir esperando un final donde ambos pudieran estar juntos", cada vida en que renacía debía encontrar a Allen, tratar de cambiar la historia que se suponía debía seguir siempre, y por lo menos salvarla a ella… pero cuando tenía esa oportunidad, ese sentimiento lo traicionaba…

Allen se puso su ropa y se fue a su casa, espero unas horas a que Kanda regresara pero al parecer no lo haría… tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, no entendía del todo lo que el japonés había dicho pero tenía claro que se relacionaba con lo que el Conde le advirtió antes de que fuera con Mana.

Pasaron tres días y Kanda seguía sin aparecer, ni siquiera Lavi sabia de él, preocupando a Maya y sobre todo a Allen, no había señales de que estuviera en su casa, incluso la puerta seguía sin llave por lo que se quedaba en las noches cuidando de la casa de Kanda.

En la escuela…

-¿de qué querías hablarme Lysander?- pregunto Allen.

- bueno es que yo…- nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucede?- sonrió.

- lo que pasa es que…- rojo como jitomate- Allen-chan… quiero decirte que… ¡me gustas mucho y quisiera que salieras conmigo!

-…..- sorprendida- Lysander….

- te gusta alguien más ¿cierto?- mirando el suelo.

- lo siento mucho…- mirando a otro lado.

- ¿de casualidad es Lavi?

- no, Lavi es como mi hermano mayor aunque algunas veces cambiamos de papel- rio.

- ¿el profesor Tikky?

- es mi pariente… tengo cariño hacia ellos dos pero… no al grado de gustarme.

- ¿Kanda?- aseguro- supuse eso desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Qué te hiso pensar eso?- sonriendo.

- ¿no te gusta Kanda?

-…..- parpadeo varias veces y luego sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿entonces quien?

- bueno…- pudo ver a una persona por encima del hombro de Lysander- ¡Kanda!

- ¿Qué?- volteando.

Por su parte Kanda siguió con su camino, tenia puesto el uniforme, Allen lo siguió y dejo solo a Lysander…

-espera Kanda…- corriendo detrás del japonés.

-….- se detuvo antes de salir del plantel.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

-…- no respondió.

- ¿Por qué no habías venido?

-…- siguió igual que antes.

- no has ido a tu casa… ¿Dónde te quedaste estos días?

-…- cerró los ojos solamente.

- ¡respóndeme!- molesta- no te quedes callado… dime algo…

- ¿es todo lo que tienes que decir?- fríamente.

- ¿eh?- sorprendida por el tono de Kanda.

- si no tienes nada más que decirme… me voy- comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

- entonces…- Kanda se detuvo- fue mentira lo que dijiste esa noche… ¿verdad?- mirando el suelo.

- no.

- pues no lo parece…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo quieres que actué?- molesto- ¿que venga y te diga lo especial que eres para mí?- mirando a Allen- no soy ese tipo de persona.

- Kanda….- viendo que la mirada del japonés era completamente diferente a la normal.

- Kanda Yu… ¿Qué le dijiste a Allen? – molesto.

- no te metas- mirando a Lysander quien sintió un gran escalofrió.

- tu no eres el Kanda que conozco… - nervioso.

- idiota…- sonrió de lado- solo me hacen perder el tiempo- retomando su camino.

- Kanda espera…

- Allen-chan no puedes salir de la escuela sin permiso- la detuvo.

- pero… lo siento Lysander- soltándose del agarre del chico- me importa más Kanda que las reglas de la escuela.

Allen siguió a Kanda.

-entiendo…- sonrió- Kanda… es…

Por un momento Allen perdió de vista a Kanda pero se encontró con Road.

-tenemos que hablar Allen- seria.

- ¿Road?- sorprendida.

- es importante.

Por el momento debía dejar de buscar a Kanda, era raro ver a Road con una expresión tan seria, debía ser algo importante y demasiado para poner así a la menor de los Noah.

**continuara**

pues agradezco a todos quienes leen esta locura, pero por el momento no tengo animos de hacer nada... por lo que me disculpo por no agradecer uno a uno... bueno... los veo luego... hasta luego...


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: Revelación**

En la mansión de los Noah.

-¿de qué querías hablar?

- es sobre Kanda.

- ¿Kanda?

- si… ¿Qué sientes por Kanda, Allen?

- ¿Qué siento por Kanda?

- ¿supongo que te dijo lo que eres para él ¿no es así?

-…..- asintió.

- ¿y para ti? Dime que no sientes lo mismo.

-….- Allen quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salieron.

Road tenía razón, se había dado cuenta hacia poco tiempo pero lo que sentía por Kanda era diferente a lo que sentía por Mana, Lavi o los demás.

- se supone que debía terminar con esto pero al parecer no pudo- molesta.

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso Road?

- Kanda Yu tenía terminar con tu vida, así esto pararía de una vez- dijo Tikky.

- ¿Qué?

- ustedes dos están en una especie de… "condena eterna" Allen se supone que el destino de Kanda está siempre unido al tuyo, donde sea que estés encontraras a Kanda en tu camino, terminaran las cosas como ahora…

- no entiendo…

- a lo que me refiero es que esta historia se ha repetido muchas veces Allen.

- ¿esta historia, que quieres decir?

- es normal que no lo recuerdes pero has vivido esto una y otra vez durante mucho tiempo. Tanto Kanda como nosotros lo recordamos porque jugamos un rol importante dentro de esta condena.

- Allen eres el centro de esa condena, por decirlo de algún modo, si tu no cambias tus sentimientos hacia Kanda la historia seguirá repitiéndose.

- Topacio, fue quien causo todo esto. Esa mujer siempre arruinando la vida de las personas- dijo con molestia Road.

- Topacio era una vieja amiga del Conde, como él tenía extraños dones… pero por una gracia del destino conociste a Kanda, la persona más importante para ella.

- ella insistió en que le robaste el amor de Kanda, por eso… ha hecho que se repita esto una y otra vez. Para tener el cariño de Kanda de nuevo en sus manos y… que se olvide de ti. Pero no funciona.

-…- miraba el suelo aun no entendía muchas cosas.

Ahora entendía porque el japonés había dicho que la historia terminaba repitiéndose siempre.

-¿Por qué?

- Allen, esto no es cosa de nosotros, de Kanda o tuya… esa mujer es la obsesionada con Kanda.

- ahora resulta que dice que eres su hija…- estrujando un pobre cojín.

- ella… fue quien me ha estado llamando ¿cierto? Quien me dijo que se llevaría lo más importante para mi si no regresaba con ella.

- ¿ha estado hablando contigo?- preocupado.

- solo escucho su voz…

- eso quiere decir que no tarda en despertar…

- ¿hay alguna forma de terminar con esto?- pregunto Allen.

- sí.

- ¡Tikky!- grito Road molesta.

- puedes olvidar lo que sientes por Kanda Yu o… regresar con nosotros a Inglaterra, son las únicas opciones.

- pero Mana esta aquí.

- entonces la primera opción es la mejor.

- pero… ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

- es imposible que olvide lo que siente por Kanda- dijo Road más molesta- sería mejor que regresaras con nosotros a Inglaterra, Allen. Mana puede visitarte.

- lo mejor es que lo olvide- menciono Tikky con seriedad- si tiene el sentimiento será difícil para Allen estar lejos de Kanda, entiéndelo Road, es normal que quieras estar con la persona que quieres, el alejarte de ella puede ser doloroso ya sea relación fraternal o no.

-…..- la menor de los Noah no dijo nada más.

- ven conmigo Allen, el Conde y Lero prepararon todo.

Road se quedo molesta en la sala pero la decisión era de Allen y de nadie más. En el cuarto del Conde, que curiosamente no parecía cuarto sino un laboratorio (Uo.o).

-¿estás segur de esto Allen-chan?

- sí.

- Lero prepara lo que falta.

- si~ lero.

- shojo…- viendo a Allen- ¿de verdad es lo que quieres?

-…..- no dijo ni hiso nada, solo tenía una cara seria.

- no estoy de acuerdo con esto… en lo personal si tuviera que olvidar lo que siento por Lavi… preferiría vivir lejos con ese sufrimiento.

- basta Tikky-pon- en tono serio, raro en el Conde.

- debe haber otra forma.

- está bien Tikky- sonriendo.

- aun así… no es posible borrar la memoria de las personas, solo reprimiremos esos sentimientos.

- en pocas palabras, la misma gata pero revolcada- dijo molesto.

Más tarde, Tikky fue con Road, quien seguía enojada con ambos, a la casa de Allen.

-gracias por traerme- sonriendo.

- no fue nada Shojo.

- Kanda….- dijo Road.

El japonés se acerco a la puerta de su casa pero…

-Kanda…- lo llamo Tikky- espero que recibieras mi mensaje.

- por eso estoy aquí ¿no?- molesto.

- entiendo- sonrió- nos vemos Allen.

- sí.

Road y Tikky se retiraron, por su parte Kanda seguía frente a su puerta.

-Kanda…- mirando al japonés.

- Mana tiene mejor condición, deberías ir a verlo.

- ¿quieres ir conmigo?

- no.

- ¿Por qué Bakanda?- molesta.

- dije que no, Moyashi.

- ¿te molesta mi presencia?

-….- no dijo nada.

- si es así puedes decírmelo.

Kanda no percato de que Allen se había acercado hasta donde él estaba.

-no pude- sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?- mirándola.

- no quiero… olvidar nada de lo que ha pasado.

- Moyashi… ¿Por qué no lo…- fue interrumpido.

Allen abrazo al japonés por el cuello, pero ese abrazo fue muy distinto a otros, pues el japonés sintió una gran y grata calidez, que solo una persona le había dado… Mana.

-bueno… yo…- mirando el suelo- iré a ver a Mana- sonriendo apenada- ¿quieres ir conmigo? Bakanda.

- no me llames así… Moyashi- sonrió levemente.

En el camino Allen pensaba en porque había hecho eso, estaba bien que fuera de las personas que demostraban sus sentimientos pero ¿con Kanda?

Lavi los recibió con una gran sonrisa pues el doctor había dicho que Mana no dormiría por más tiempo, afortunadamente lograron hacer algo para que eso no pasara.

Las luces del hospital se fueron por un momento, después de que regresaran, Lavi entro muy alterado a la habitación de Mana.

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?

- ¡Yu desapareció!

- ¿Qué?

- Kanda…

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

En un lugar oscuro, un par de ojos violetas miraban su nueva adquisición con satisfacción.

-las cosas no podían ser mejor- sonrío.

- ¿Qué haremos si vienen ellos?

- no te preocupes… tengo todo listo.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

En la casa de Allen, Tikky y Lavi acompañaban a la peliblanca aun era temprano pero Kanda no deba señal alguna de regresar.

-¿no contesta?- pregunto Allen preocupada.

- no… me dicen que esta fuera del aérea de servicio- dijo Lavi guardando su celular.

- esto no me agrada… -dijo Tikky.

- ¿no podemos hacer nada? El Conde… puede ayudarnos ¿no?

- no lo sé shojo… si esa mujer está metida en esto… dudo que pueda ayudarnos.

- ¿tu no puedes hacer algo?

- lo siento… no debo meterme en esto, más de lo que lo hice. Tampoco debemos meter a más personas- mirando al pelirrojo.

Lavi ya estaba al tanto de toda la situación.

-entiendo… pero- mirando por la ventana- espero que Kanda esté bien.

- no te preocupes shojo- sonrió.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

-Allen…

- no te preocupes querido Kanda- acariciando su mano- hare que olvides a esa chica- sonrió- no se interpondrá en mi camino de nuevo.

-…..- abrió los ojos pero eran completamente negros sin vida alguna.

- es momento de que pagues… Allen Walker- sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- Topacio- mirando a la mujer a su lado.

- por fin estamos juntos querido hijo- beso suavemente la mejilla de Kanda.

-….- asintió.

- pero debes hacer algo por mi…- dibujo una sonrisa torcida.

- si- secamente.

**_(==Fallen==Yullen===)_**

**_tres capis más y esto termina! T.T pues mi mente no da para más XD o bueno tal vez eso cambie jajajajaja U¬¬ esta bien... no se jejeje (0)_**

**_recuerden que... al termino de este fic pondre un tipo de "avance" sobre mi nuevo fic n.n... aunque parece que seran dos y ustedes decidiran cual publicare y cual no... o si lo desean se publicaran los dos pero cada uno a su debido tiempo... espero su apoyo en eso... anegaiii! (se pone una botarga de pinguino con un letrero de "ayude al pinguino")_**

**_jajajajajaja XD ¿que onda con mi vida? U¬¬ ya se volvio loca... mas... XD si, lo se si es posible... mi locura ya pasa el maximo de locuras XD- solo le falta aventarse del bongy (o como se escriba XD)- algun día no muy lejano lo hare! *0*_**

**_GRACIAS: kotoko-noda, YO, makuya-love, Alice Minatsuki (no te mueras! no cortes de nuevo esas venas T.T)..._**

**_espero que se despejaran algunas dudas XD pero creo que meti más jejejeje si enredo cada vez mas las cosas jejejeje pero asi son mis historias, fic y demas, no lo se, me gusta complicar las cosas *u* (lanzan un ladrillo y la golpea)... x.x_**

**_gracias por seguir leyendo mi locura... T.T (llora de emocion y saca un pañuelo) arigato gozaimasu! U¬¬_**

**_bueno... tardare un poco en el siguiente capi pues no lo he escrito XD pero ya tengo mas o menos la idea jajajajaja espero que no vuele como pajaritos en invierno en busca de un lugar calido XD que comparacion no? jajajajajaja (un nuevo ladrillo sale a escena) Ux.x_**

**_ok, ok... ya me voy... n.n... sayooooo! _**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: Pasado**

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos semanas, Tim cerca del fuego de la fogata y Mugen acurrucado en las piernas de Allen, que miraba por la ventana hacia la casa del japonés.

-¿Dónde estás Kanda?

Mugen maulló y subió al hombro de Allen para restregar sus mejillas peluditas y suaves con las de Allen.

-debes estar más preocupado que yo- sonriendo.

Timcanpy subió al sofá y puso una patita en las manos de Allen.

-tienes razón Tim… es hora de dormir.

Los dos pequeños animalitos subieron las escaleras, mientras Allen apagaba las luces y el fuego de la chimenea, en la mesita de centro en la sala, el libro de Cross, lo tomo entre sus manos y subió a su habitación.

-la oscuridad lleno el corazón de las personas. Topacio…- se detuvo en ese nombre- es el mismo de esa mujer…- retrocedió al principio y el mismo nombre aparecía en muchas ocasiones.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el libro tenía muchas semejanzas con lo que pasaba en su vida, desde como se conocieron los protagonistas hasta cuando el joven declaraba su amor a la chica, había sutiles cambios en como conoció a Kanda y las demás situaciones en las que estaban juntos.

-¿Por qué hay tantas semejanzas? – Negó con la cabeza- debe ser coincidencia.

- no lo es…

Allen miro al otro lado de la habitación y no vio a nadie, cerro el libro y entro a su cama, ya estaba imaginando cosas, se quedo dormida abrazando el libro, Tim y Mugen a su lado.

Esa misma noche, Allen despertó pues escucho ruidos extraños en la puerta de su habitación, se levanto y Tim rascaba la puerta.

-ya voy Tim…- bostezando.

El pequeño perrito salió bajando las escaleras rápidamente, Allen regreso a su cama pero no vio el libro por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde lo deje?

- Moyashi.

- ¿eh?- viendo hacía la puerta de su cuarto- ¿Kanda?

-….- sonrió levemente.

- ¡Kanda!- abrazando al japonés- ¿Dónde estabas?

- no importa…- alejándola un poco de él- Moyashi… hay algo que debo decirte.

- ¿Qué?

- ese libro… no lo olvides, no importa a donde vayas llévalo contigo… solo así… podre hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- no estoy aquí realmente… sigues dormida- señalo la cama.

Allen se sorprendió de verse a sí misma durmiendo con el libro abrazado, pero este tenía un brillo rojo extraño.

-¿Cómo es posible?

- el libro… Cross te lo dio para protegerte de Topacio. Mana… esta en ese estado por culpa de ella.

- esa mujer… ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué nos trata de esta forma?

- Moyashi…- poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de Allen- te veré pronto.

- Kanda…- diminutas luces azules comenzaban a elevarse- ¡no te vayas!- abrazándolo de nuevo- quédate. Me haces falta.

- Allen- alzando el rostro de la albina- esta no eres tu, no eres una chica débil.

- no puedo ser como siempre… las dos personas que… adoro no están conmigo.

- Mana estará contigo dentro de poco- sonrió- te lo prometo.

- si…- sonrió débilmente- pero tengo algo que confesarte… Kanda yo te….- se vio interrumpida.

Antes de que el japonés desapareciera completamente, dejo un beso en los labios de Allen.

A pesar de haber abierto los ojos mientras seguía en su cama, había una neblina densa en todo el lugar, Mugen y Timcanpy no estaban por ningún lado, podían escucharse ruidos en el piso inferior, seguramente serian los pequeños animalitos jugando o buscando algo para comer, pero al salir al pasillo una oscuridad inmensa, no se veía nada, el libro de Cross despidió una luz roja tragándose todo a su paso, incluida Allen.

Cuando abrió los ojos, una fría brisa llego a su rostro, la sombra de un gran árbol cubría su rostro, los débiles rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las ramas cubiertas por la nieve.

-¿Dónde estoy?- tocando su cabeza.

_-Allen-san… su padre la está llamando._

Frente a Allen una joven con vestiduras de sirviente inglesa, pero su sorpresa fue más cuando vio a otra joven idéntica a ella, solo que su cabello era más largo.

_-gracias…- acercándose a la joven- ¿Qué quiere ahora?_

_- parece que vendrán unos invitados muy importantes._

_- ¿la fiesta de navidad?_

_- sí._

_-…- suspiro pesadamente- vamos._

Allen (Allen Walker será con letra normal y los del pasado con manuscrita para evitar confusiones XD) seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que vio que la joven parecida a ella tenía el mismo libro de Cross.

-¿Qué está pasando? Acaso….- siguió a las dos jóvenes.

La mansión de los Noah, parecida a la que tenían actualmente, solo que esta parecía más nueva, no tan gastada por los años, a comparación de la otra; en la biblioteca, el Conde (forma humana) platicaba con Tikky.

_-¿me llamaba Conde?- entrando._

_- Allen-chan- sonrió- en la fiesta de esta noche… vendrá la familia Kanda, y como sabes se quedaran un tiempo en la mansión._

_- ¿y que con eso?_

_- espero que hagas lo posible por llevarte bien con su hijo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tikky y los demás saldrán del país, Road por su parte… sabes que esta mudándose, por lo que eres la única que puede hacer que se sienta cómodo, además… eres casi de su edad._

_- no quiero._

_- ¿Qué?- molesto._

_- no lo hare… Conde._

_- Allen-chan no seas maleducada._

_-…..- molesta salió de la biblioteca._

_- que niña- suspiro pesadamente._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- tratare de convencerla- dijo Tikky._

En el jardín trasero.

_-Allen- sentándose a un lado de la peliblanca._

_- no me gustan las demás personas Tikky, y todos saben porque._

_- entiendo como te sientes- sonrió- pero… es necesario._

_-…- miro el suelo blanco._

_- todos pasamos una vez por eso Allen… nunca sabes que puede pasar._

_- Tikky…- mirando al moreno._

_- saludare a Lavi de tu parte- levantándose- se buen con Kanda-kun ¿de acuerdo?_

_- está bien…- sonrió._

La fiesta dio comienzo (se puede leer cuando Kanda y su familia llegan en el capítulo 7 y 8). Allen llevo a Kanda a la biblioteca por petición del Conde.

_-espero que encuentres algún libro que te interese, Kanda-san._

_- solo dime Kanda, es molesta la formalidad- dijo secamente._

_- pensamos igual- sonriendo- Kanda._

Kanda tomo un libro amarillo con letras verdes, pero al parecer era un idioma algo antiguo.

_-es el favorito del Conde- sonrió- ¿sabes leer ese idioma? Kanda._

_- un poco…- mirando el libro._

_- sorprendente- acercándose al japonés- mi hermano mayor me estaba enseñando, solo se leer algunas palabras._

_-….- cuando se dio cuenta Allen estaba a escasos centímetros de él._

_-…- miro a Kanda y al notar lo cerca que estaban se alejo un poco con las mejillas encendidas._

La biblioteca se quedo en total silencio como solía estar, aunque el sonido de el cambio de una hoja a otra, hacia acto de presencia.

_-Kanda…- mirando el libro que tenia._

_- ¿Qué?- viéndola._

_- ¿podrías decirme de que trata el libro?- sonrió tiernamente._

_-…..- parpadeo varias veces- supongo que sí._

_- ¿de verdad?- alegremente- gracias._

Ambos tomaron asiento en el gran sofá roja que estaba cerca de unos estantes con libros viejos y un poco gastados, aunque Kanda le explicaba a la albina de que trataba el libro, la joven ponía más atención en cada movimientos del japonés.

_-es algo extraño encontrar ese tipo de historias en un libro._

_- ¿eh?- saliendo de su mundo._

_- no me pusiste atención- dijo con ligera molestia._

_- lo siento…_

_- no importa._

_-…..- bajo la mirada apenada._

_- ¿Quién te enseña a leer este idioma?_

_- mi hermano Tikky, pero salió de viaje._

_- ¿Qué tano sabes?_

_- algunas cosas básicas, las primeras letras de su abecedario, también como se leen algunas preguntas._

_- entiendo…_

_- discúlpame- sonrió- es normal que no haga caso a lo que me dicen._

_- por eso eres la hija rebelde ¿no?- dijo con burla._

_- ¡oye!- molesta- bueno… solo un poco._

_-…..- sonrió levemente._

De nueva cuenta Kanda le conto sobre que hablaba el libro, pero esta vez Allen le puso atención aunque en algunas ocasiones miraba detenidamente al japonés.

Más tarde, cuando la fiesta termino, una joven de la servidumbre fue en busca de Allen y Kanda pero al entrar a la biblioteca.

_-¿señorita Allen?_

_- solo está dormida- dijo secamente Kanda._

_- ya veo… joven Kanda, sus padres y el Conde-sama saldrán, llegaran un poco tarde, solo quería avisarle eso a la señorita._

_- se lo diré._

_- muchas gracias, con su permiso- retirándose._

Allen dormía tranquilamente a un lado de Kanda, quien seguía leyendo el libro favorito del Conde.

Cuando la heredera de los Noah abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación, lo último que recordaba era que Kanda leía a su lado, pero después no recordaba nada, se levanto y salió de su habitación, escucho ruidos en el jardín, se asomo por una ventana y vio a Kanda practicando con una katana.

_-te enfermaras…-sonrió._

_- ¿eh?- viendo a la albina- ¿Qué haces afuera?_

_- se me quito el sueño. Pero eso debería preguntártelo yo ¿no?_

_- siempre lo hago- guardando su katana._

- así que… desde esta época Kanda ya tenía a Mugen- sonrió.

_- ¿podrías enseñarme?_

_-…..- la miro detenidamente._

_-…- miro el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_- no creo que sea… apropiado para una chica como tu._

_- ¿Por qué?- un poco molesta._

_- eres la ultima hija del Conde, ¿crees que sería bueno que le dieras esa imagen?_

_- no me interesa que piensen las demás personas._

_-….- pasando a un lado de ella._

_- Kanda…- tomándolo del brazo- por favor, no quiero que todo el mundo me vea como la hija perfecta del Conde._

_- tu…_

_- por favor, hare lo que sea._

Días después, cada noche Kanda le mostraba a Allen como usar una katana, para sorpresa del japonés la albina aprendía rápido, a pesar de que lo hacía enojar pues debes en cuando lo ignoraba por completo.

El Conde y demás residentes en la mansión, comenzaron a notar cierta atracción entre ellos dos, para mala suerte de Allen su padre no aceptaría eso tan fácilmente.

_-la familia Kanda se irá dentro de poco._

_- lo sé…- dijo con tristeza._

_- Allen…- mirándola- quiero que dejes de hablar con Kanda Yu._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_- no es correcto lo que hacen._

_- ¿Qué hacemos? Es malo que me lleve bien con alguien._

_- no me refiero a eso… en esta sociedad no es bien visto que una joven este con un hombre de más edad._

_- pero si solo me llevo por dos años, no tiene nada de malo._

_- para ti no, pero para la fama de las dos familias sí._

_- ¿te importa más lo que digan las personas?- molesta._

_- claro que si, en este momento no podemos hacer nada Allen._

Allen salió del cuarto de su padre, azotando la puerta detrás de ella, salió al jardín y se quedo sentada en una de las ramas del árbol que tanto le gustaba.

_-el Conde te regaño ¡cierto?- recargado en el tronco del árbol._

_-…- mordió sus labios._

_- ¿Qué hiciste para que se molestara tanto?_

_- solo me gusta una persona- murmuro._

_- rompe con las reglas ¿no?_

_- sí._

_- no deberías preocuparte por eso- subiendo al árbol._

_- ¿Qué?- viendo a Kanda que se sentó a su lado._

_- si te gusta… simplemente díselo. Podrás pensar en la solución después._

_- no es tan fácil._

_- ¿Por qué no? Eres la chica rebelde de la familia, no debería importarte._

_- tienes razón- sonriendo- gracias Kanda._

_-….- asintió con su rostro lleno de seriedad pero ocultando otro sentimiento._

_- ¿sabes? Esa persona es….- interrumpida._

_- ¡Allen ven aquí ahora mismo!- grito el Conde molesto._

_- ¿no piensas ir?_

_- no. _

Horas después tanto Allen como Kanda entraron al mansión siendo la primera regaña por el Conde, desde ese día eran pocas las veces que los dos jóvenes podían verse. Para suerte de Allen, el Conde casi siempre daba fiestas los fines de semana así que tendría una buena oportunidad para estar a solas con al japonés.

En el pequeño estanque de la mansión, donde había un puente de madera para cruzar del otro lado.

_-¿querías hablar conmigo?_

_- sí._

_- te meterás en problemas._

_- no importa._

_-…- sonrió de lado._

_- Kanda… hay algo que debo decirte._

_- sabes que debo irme mañana ¿no?_

_- por eso, es importante…- girándose para quedar frente a Kanda- que me escuches._

Kanda la miro detenidamente, pero había algo en esa mirada, algo diferente a las demás.

_-Kanda yo te….- fue interrumpida por las manos del japonés que acariciaban sus majillas._

_- lo sé…_

Al sentir los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos, unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, se sentía feliz de que el japonés correspondiera a esos sentimientos pero lo difícil daría inicio cuando Kanda se fuera.

-¿Por qué siento esto?- pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos grises- Kanda.

Una luz blanca inundo todo el lugar, al abrir los ojos Allen estaba en una gran mansión adornada para un fiesta, entre los invitados logro divisar al japonés pero parecía distinto. En otro lado.

-_Te regañaran._

_-Lo sé- sonrió- pero quiero divertirme un poco._

_- Allen- suspiro- no me metas si te el Conde te regaña._

_- no te preocupes, después de todo esto fue idea mía._

_- ten cuidado._

_- claro._

Las miradas se posaron en el joven recién llegado, cabello platinado con ropa elegante y su antifaz dorado, resaltaba, llamando la tención de las damas que estaban en el salón.

Junto a Kanda, una joven de ojos violetas y cabello oscuro platicaba amenamente con el japonés quien parecía estar en otro mundo.

_-¿Qué sucede Yu?_

_- no me llames así- molesto._

_- es normal que lo haga, después de todo soy tu prometida._

_- aun no lo eres, Topacio._

_- pero Yu…_

_- pensé que no te vería de nuevo Kanda- pensó para sí Allen._

El codiciado chico de cabello platinado, bailo con la gran mayoría de las jóvenes invitadas, ¿Qué caso tenia? Solo simple diversión, desde que Allen se había peleado con el Conde, hacia lo que quería sin importarle que su padre se enojara o no, y con Road y Tikky de complices secretos…. Que más podía pedir.

De un momento a otro Allen bailaba con Topacio.

_-Nunca te había visto- dijo la joven._

_- Soy nuevo en este lugar- sonrió._

_- tienes suerte…_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- no conoces a nadie, tampoco estas enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde._

_- quizá… si lo estoy._

_- ¿eh?_

_- bueno, gracias por el baile. Debo irme._

Topacio siguió con la mirada a ese chico y no solo ella poso sus ojos en él; en el jardín trasero detrás de unos grandes arbustos, había una caja blanca y dentro había un vestido.

_-Es hora de la fase dos- sonriendo- al parecer nadie me reconoció, eso es bueno._

_- no estaría tan seguro._

_- ¿eh?- mirando al otro lado- ¡¿Kanda?_

_- no me engañarías a mí, Allen- recargado en el árbol._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- tapándose con el vestido, pues había comenzado a cambiarse de ropa- ¡vete!_

_- no vi nada, no te preocupes- cerrando los ojos._

_- ¿Qué haces fuera de la fiesta?- poniéndose el vestido- deberías estar con los invitados ¿no?_

_- es aburrido._

_- lo supuse…- sonrió._

Desde aquel momento, se quedaron juntos gran parte de la fiesta, pero este hecho no le agrado a Topacio y a su madre, que curiosamente tenía el mismo nombre que su hija.

_-Kanda-kun no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con esta chica- dijo topacio (madre)_

_-…..- viendo a la mujer con molestia._

_- después de todo, dentro de unos meses te casaras con mi hija._

_- madre…- hablo la menor pero su progenitora la mando callar._

_- lo siento mucho- dijo Allen- no sabía de ese compromiso, con su permiso me retiro._

_- Allen…_

_- Kanda-kun, no vayas tras ella._

_- tsk, no te importa lo que haga- molesto._

_- ¿Qué? eres el futuro esposo de mi hija, no deberías…- interrumpida._

_- no me casare con tu hija, entiéndelo de una vez._

Sin más Kanda fue tras Allen, afortunadamente logro alcanzarla pues la albina tropezó.

_- ¿estás bien?- acercándose a ella._

_- Deberías estar con tu prometida Kanda._

_- no lo es…_

_- ¿entonces por qué dijo eso?_

_- es lo que mis padres y ella quieren._

_- ¿y tu no? Topacio-san parece una linda chica._

_- lo es pero…. _

_- ¿pero qué?_

_- la única persona que me ha gustado siempre eres tu Allen._

_- Kanda…_

Topacio (hija) salió y vio una escena que logro hacerla llorar, su disque prometido, le daba un tierno beso a la joven albina.

_-¿ella es de quien me has hablado?- dijo tristemente._

_-Topacio._

_- entiendo- sonrió._

_- Topacio-san…_

_- no te preocupes Allen-chan- sonriendo- entiendo que los sentimientos de Kanda no cambiaran por más que me trate de parecer a ti._

_- ¿Qué?_

Ahora entendía porque Kanda no quería casarse con esa joven, seguramente su madre le había dicho que tenía que comportarse como Allen para cambiar los sentimientos del japonés.

Las cosas no serían tan fáciles como uno podría pensar, pues Topacio (mayor) no lo permitiría, a pesar de que el Conde se había dado por vencido, a la relación de Kanda y Allen algo saldría mal de todo eso.

Como era costumbre Allen y Kanda salían en la noche a un pequeño lago detrás de la mansión, internándose en el bosque, algunas veces Tikky o Road los acompañaban pero esa noche fue la excepción, Topacio (mayor) apareció frente a ellos pero lucia completamente diferente a la normal, sus ojos violetas se habían vuelto amatistas y su cabello oscuro tomo un rojizo extraño.

_-No se quedara así Allen Walker._

_-Madre…- saliendo de entre los arboles- no puedes hacer esto._

_- Cierra la boca- molesta._

_- ustedes dos nunca podrán estar juntos como lo desean._

Las cosas se complicaron, pues la mayor utilizo una especie de magia que controlaba el destino de las personas, para su mala suerte el afectado fue Kanda y no Allen como lo había planeado, Topacio (hija) también se vio afectado por eso, pero no tuvo tanta suerte como Allen, pues su vida termino antes de lo pensado, al igual la de Kanda.

_-renacerán pero… su destino siempre será separarse de una forma dolorosa- rio- es tu castigo Allen Walker, por destrozar la vida de mi hija. Repetirán la misma historia durante toda su vida, a menos que logren terminar con mi vida, lo que es imposible ahora- sonrió con malicia- Kanda recordara lo sucedido desde este día, pero tu siempre olvidaras todo lo que vivieron._

Cross y el Conde lograron crear un libro (el que tiene Allen) para proteger por lo menos un poco, a la albina, pues Topacio no descansaría hasta no ver que su vida terminara por completo sin la opción de renacer nuevamente para encontrarse con Kanda.

-shojo…

-….- abrió lentamente los ojos- ¿Tikky?

- menos mal, estas despierta- sonrió.

- Moyashi-chan- sonriendo- ¡dormiste durante tres días! Pensábamos llevarte al hospital si no despertabas hoy.

- ¿Qué?

- el Conde… nos aviso que esto pasaría…- dijo Tikky- por eso estamos aquí.

- por lo menos ya despertó…

- ¿han sabido algo de Kanda?- viendo las cobijas.

- aun no… pero no te preocupes Allen lo encontraremos.

-….- apretó las cobijas con sus manos.

Allen tenía en mente las escenas de la muerte de Kanda en el pasado, no podía quitarlas de su cabeza, ni siquiera quería pensar en cuantas veces había pasado lo mismo y ella ni siquiera lo recordaba, Kanda siempre cargaba con ese dolor y angustia.

-preparare algo de comer- dijo Tikky acercándose al a puerta.

- te ayudo. ¿Quieres algo en especial Allen?

-…- negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- shojo debes comer algo, pasaron 3 días.

- está bien.

Lavi y Tikky bajaron para cocinar algo, no sabina específicamente como se sentía Allen pero era notorio que no se encontraba bien.

-Kanda- mirando por la ventana.

En las noticias vespertinas anunciaron que las lluvias anormales en la ciudad seguían, a pesar de no ser época de lluvias las nubes grises no mostraba tregua con el sol.

-¿Cómo sigue Mana?- aun viendo por la ventana.

- está en mejor condición… pero parce que aun no puede despertar.

- entiendo…

- Allen… no te preocupes tanto, encontraremos a Yu, además Mana… nos aseguraron que despertaría dentro de poco.

- eso espero Lavi.

- bueno, baja hay que comer… no sé como sepa la comida de Tikky pero no creo que nos enfermemos.

- ¡te escuche shonen!- desde abajo.

Pasados dos días, las cosas seguían igual, la lluvia no paraba un solo momento; en la escuela.

-odio que llueva…- suspiro- sobre todo si debemos venir a la escuela.

- vamos Lavi no es tan malo, gracias a eso no tenemos muchas clases- dijo Lenalee.

- en eso tienes razón pero… odio mojarme.

- por cierto… ¿Qué paso con Allen? La veo un poco distante de todos.

- ¿eh? No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Debe ser por lo de Mana.

- además… Kanda no ha venido.

-…..- mordió su labio- Yu… vendrá cundo menos lo esperemos, quizá esta en un viaje de negocios.

- entiendo…

En el salón, Allen estaba recargada en sus brazos mirando distraídamente por la ventana, se levanto y se acerco más al vidrio pero al hacerlo…

-Kanda…

Al otro lado de la escuela pudo divisar a Kanda, no podía asegurar que fuera él pero debía comprobarlo, salió del salón y tropezó con Lavi.

-¿Qué sucede Allen?

- lo siento Lavi- siguió corriendo.

Por curiosidad y a petición de Tikky siguió a Allen, debía cuidarla al menos cuando estuvieran en la escuela o en la cafetería de Maya, al salir logro ver a Kanda, los dos chicos le siguieron pero entre la multitud lo perdieron de vista.

-¿era Yu?

- eso creo…

- Allen… debemos regresar.

- hazlo tu, quiero comprobar que era Kanda.

- iré contigo.

- pero Lavi.

- no te preocupes, si me enfermo culpare a Tikky- rio.

Horas después, los dos llegaron a la cafetería de Maya, afortunadamente Lavi tenía llave.

-¿Es la primera vez que me mojo tanto?- quitándose el suéter.

- perdóname Lavi- haciendo lo mismo que el pelirrojo- espero que no te enfermes.

- no te preocupes- sonrió- he comido muchas mandarinas y naranjas… gracias al panda y Tikky- dijo con molestia- ¿sabes? es aburrido comerlas durante mucho tiempo.

- tienes razón- sonriendo- espero que Kanda esté bien.

- estamos hablando de Yu… seguramente esta mejor que nosotros- rio.

- si…- estornudando.

- iré por los uniformes de la cafetería… - entrando a la cocina- no quiero que te enfermes Allen.

Después de cambiarse.

-agradezco que debemos cambiarnos aquí y no en casa.

- lo mismo digo.

- ¿Cuándo dejara de llover?

Más tarde cuando abrieron la cafetería, Allen y Lavi no dejaban de estornudar, preocupando a Maya, por lo que decidió cerrar temprano.

-me pregunto yo ¿Por qué demonios salieron corriendo bajo la lluvia?

- lo sentimos Maya- estornudando- el Panda me regañara.

- ¿Allen estas bien?

- ¿eh? Si…

- tienes fiebre- tocando la frente de la albina- te llevare a casa.

- puedo irme sola- sonriendo- solo es un poco de fiebre.

- pero sigue lloviendo Allen, no será bueno caminar en la condición en que estas- dijo Lavi.

- pero….

- yo te llevo shojo- entrando.

- Tikky…

- vamos… Road está esperando en casa.

Lo único que les faltaba, Allen enferma, Kanda desaparecido, esa extraña lluvia interminable, Mana en coma (casi) ¿Qué más podía pasar?

**continuara**

**eh aqui la continuacion de mi locura XD que casi termina! O.O o eso espero verdad? jajajaja**

**gracias: **

**kotoko-noda: n.n jojojo... que bueno que estes ecribiendo fic (corre en circulos) hurra, hurra! Unn lo siento...mi lado loco salio XD**

**Alice Minatsuki: que bueno que te recuperaste de esa herida (las venas) U¬¬ no te tortures o me sentire culpable (se va a su rincon) ademas no tengo dinero para pagar la hospitalizacion XD si! odia a Topacio... para eso es su personaje XD jajajajajaja**

**YO: no te mates! no los separare por el momento si... XD pero puedes esperar de todo en mis locas ideas... XD si a mi tambien me trauma el manga T.T... sin Kanda no sera lo mismo (llora en su rincon)...**

**bueno mientras salgo de la depresion de que Kanda no saldra mas en el manga (esperemos que solo sea un corto tiempo) les dejo este capi... bueno tambien buscare trabajo en un cafe XD o en el cine? O.O- XD bueno el caso es que ire trabajar! T.T ya que...**

**sayoooooo! digo... Adios Bye XD (me pegaron esa frase) jajajaja...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24: Olvido**

Tikky miraba preocupado a Allen que dormía pero constantemente se quejaba pero no abría los ojos.

-Tikky es hora de irnos- dijo Road.

- deberíamos quedarnos.

- la jefa de Allen dijo que vendría en unos minutos.

- me sentiría mejor si me quedo.

- tenemos cosas que hacer… Allen estará bien.

- eso espero.

- además el médico dijo que estaría mejor en la mañana.

Tikky y Road salieron de la casa de Allen, dejando a Tim cuidando la puerta hasta que Maya llegara.

En la habitación de Allen, una mujer de cabello verde y ojos rosas se acerco a la peliblanca.

-así que tu eres Allen- sonrió- me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver a Kanda.

- déjate de tonterías… solo necesitamos un poco de su sangre y el libro.

- busca el libro- rasguñando la mejilla de Allen- supongo que será suficiente.

- no está… ¿Dónde puso ese estúpido libro?

- aquí esta- sacándolo de la almohada.

- vamos, es todo lo que debíamos hacer.

- quiero hacer algo mas- sonrió con malicia- espera un poco.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y con ella la preocupación de Lavi crecía, así que fue a la casa para ver a Allen, Maya había llegado desde hacia unas horas pero salió para comprar algunas cosas.

Lavi se sentó a un lado de la cama de la albina y la miro detenidamente.

-Allen- acaricio su cabello con suavidad.

- Kanda- murmuro.

- lo encontraremos Allen- sonrió- te lo prometo.

De un momento a otro Lavi se quedo dormido, Maya se encargo de bajar un poco la fiebre de Allen y después se fue a dormir; más tarde.

-¿Allen?- tallando sus ojos- ¿Qué pasa?

-….- miraba por la ventana.

- ¿Allen?

Una mano pálida traspaso la ventana y llamaba a Allen, para suerte Lavi logro tomarla del brazo pero también fue arrastrado a la ventana, que curiosamente los llevo a otro lado, el agua fría caía sobre todo su cuerpo, calaba de una forma dolorosa pues las gotas eran gruesas y caían con demasiada fuerza y velocidad.

-¿Dónde estamos?

- Lavi…- acercándose al pelirrojo.

- ¿estás bien Allen?

- si- sonrió.

- menos mal… Yu me mataría si te…- fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Allen.

- Lavi.

- ¿Qué pasa?- sorprendido aun por el acto de la albina.

- te quiero Lavi.

- ¿Qué?- alejándola un poco de él- ¿Qué pasa Allen?

- olvidemos a Kanda- sonrió.

-…- abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- no me interesa ya… solo quiero estar contigo.

- ¿Moyashi-chan?

Allen acercaba más y más su rostro a Lavi, por un momento la mente del pelirrojo se nublo pero algo no estaba bien, cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse Lavi alejo bruscamente a la albina de él.

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?- levantándose.

- Allen tu nunca dirías esas cosas…. Mucho menos te olvidarías de Yu, además….

- ¿Qué?

- no sientes esto por mi- sonrió- solo nos vemos como amigos o quizá como hermanos pero… nunca harías esto.

-…- lo miro detenidamente.

- lo supe hace un momento. Llamaste a Yu entre sueños… ese dice mucho de tus sentimientos.

- idiota- sonrió.

- ¿Qué?

- tu solo estas interfiriendo en esto- la imagen de Allen desapareció.

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- me llamo Almel…. Ayudare a Topacio-sama en lo que sea y si tengo que acabar con tu vida lo hare.

- ¿Dónde está Allen?

- con la señora…- una voz masculina se dejo escuchar detrás del pelirrojo- ella se hará cargo de lo demás.

En otro lado, Allen despertaba.

-por fin despiertas- con mirada de arrogancia.

- ¿Topacio?- levantándose con dificultad.

- no dejare que te quedes con Kanda-kun, no de nuevo- molesta.

- ¿Qué?

- Kanda-kun… ahora está en un mejor lugar.

- ¿Dónde está Kanda?

Al japonés apareció a un lado de Topacio pero su mirada estaba perdida.

- Kanda.

-…- la miro pero era como si viera a la nada.

- ¿Kanda?- acercándose un poco.

- deberás llegar por ti misma… pero no te será fácil mocosa.

-…- la imagen de aquella mujer y la de Kanda se desvanecieron y pudo ver claramente una cueva.

Camino por unos minutos pero la cueva parecía alejarse con cada paso que daba, el agua y el viento helado calaba su cuerpo pero quería ir a donde estaba Kanda, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien, a la mitad del camino un dolor inmenso se apodero de los pies de Allen, aparte de estar descalza, en el suelo mojado había espinas negras en todo el sendero hacia la cueva.

-debes pasar por este dolor… Allen Walker… o Kanda será mío para siempre, es decisión tuya.

Las espinas, el agua y ese viento helado no eran el único problema de Allen, el resfriado no le ayudaba mucho, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y las fuerzas a abandonarle, varias veces sus manos se vieron lastimadas por las espinas.

-no es suficiente- dijo con una sonrisa- querido Kanda- mirando a Allen- no dejare que esa mocosa siga en tu vida.

-…..- estaba a un lado de Topacio.

- mi querida hija… esto es por ti.

- Kanda…

- Mo…Ya…shi.

- eso no…- molesta- no dejare que recuerdes a esa mocosa insolente.

Allen llego por fin a la cueva, donde vio a Kanda parado frente a ella.

-Kanda- sonrió.

- termina con ella Kanda-kun.

- si- sacando a Mugen (katana XD el gato no)

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo pero no era precisamente la de Allen.

-Lavi.

- ¿tu de nuevo? Veo que pudiste salir de mi ilusión…

- Yu…- escupiendo un poco de sangre- tu no lastimarías a Allen.

- ¿Allen?

- Moyashi-chan… está preocupada por ti Yu… y tu… haciéndole caso a esa mujer.

- cierra la boca, entrometido- molesta.

- ¡Yu despierta, esa mujer está controlando tu mente!

- ¡dije que te callaras!- unas lianas moradas tomaron control sobre el cuello de Lavi.

- Yu-chan…

- conejo….- mirando el suelo.

- no…- alejando a Lavi y estrellándolo contra la pared de roca, lo que provoco que el pelirrojo quedara inconsciente.

-Lavi.

- acabare con lo que más amas- sonrió- esos Noah… también están sufriendo por tu culpa.

- ¿Qué?

Frente a Allen aparecieron unas imágenes, Tikky y los demás dormían pero con una expresión de dolor en sus rostros, además de que unas lianas como las que tenían preso a Lavi los rodeaban.

-soñaran con lo que más temen por el resto de su vida, viviendo una y otra vez ese sufrimiento, no solo será un sueño… si llegan herirse en ellos será real.

- ¿Por qué? Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto… a la que odias es a mí.

- pero… si ellos sufren tu también.

- hare lo que sea… pero déjalos en paz.

- Kanda-kun… termina con ella.

- sí.

Nuevamente Mugen tenía como presa a Allen pero.

-Kanda-kun- sorprendida.

La misma daga que Kanda había usado para tratar de tomar la vida de Allen ahora estaba clavada en su costado derecho, Mugen cayo el suelo y pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Kanda.

- incluso lastimas a la persona que amas.

La sangre del japonés llego a las manos de Allen.

-Kanda…- impidiendo que se estrellara en el suelo.

- ¿Moyashi?- escupió un poco de sangre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Kanda… lo siento… no quería…

- no importa… tenias que hacerlo…- el dolor le impedía hablar mucho.

-…- mordió sus labios.

-quería verte…- tocando su mejilla.

- la daga de Jikan… absorbe lentamente la sangre de su presa… si es hombre… pero si es mujer le da una muerte instantánea.

- ¿Qué?

- anda-kun sufrirá un poco antes de morir- realmente eres una mala persona Allen Walker. Lastimando a la gente que amas.

Cuando Allen iba a tomar la mano de Kanda, Topacio se lo impidió, alejándola con sus lianas.

-hagamos un trato.

-…- sintiendo más presión sobre su cuello.

- dejare a todos libres pero… a cambio me darás ese sentimiento especial hacia cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué?

- no mejor… le quitare ese sentimiento a Kanda-kun… tu sentirás lo mismo que mi hija cuando le quitaste a Kanda-kun por primera vez.

Topacio le mostro un mundo donde Kanda la trataba como a las demás personas, y simplemente la llamaba Walker pero con sentimientos secos.

-Topacio- tocando la mano de la mujer.

- ¿eh?

- tu no eres así…

- ¿Qué?

- no eres… así con las personas.

- claro que sí.

- tu… pasaste por lo mismo… que tu hija.

-….- las lianas soltaron a Allen.

- pero… nunca harías este tipo de cosas…

- no es verdad.

- le prometiste a tu hija… que… no lastimarías a nadie…

- cállate.

- Topacio….- acercándose a la mujer- lo que está pasando…

- dije que te callaras, no es verdad lo que dices.

- eres una mujer amable Topacio.

- no.

- aunque las personas te lastimaran… podías perdonarlas.

-…..- fue abrazada por Allen.

- topacio-san me lo dijo… esa noche.

**_Una noche antes de que Topacio se volviera literalmente, loca…_**

_-¿sabes Allen-chan?_

_- ¿eh?_

_- Kanda no sería feliz a mi lado y eso… me pondría triste a mí._

_- pero Topacio-san…_

_- convenceré a mi madre de que los deje en paz…- sonriendo._

_-…..- sonrió._

_- a pesar de conocerte hace poco Allen-chan… eres especial para mí. Sé que mi madre entenderá esto._

_- gracias Topacio-san._

_- mi madre puede parecer de carácter difícil pero… en realidad es muy amable con las demás personas, aunque sean malas con ella… aunque…- rio- tu le ganas en eso Allen-chan._

_- ¿Qué?- sonrojada._

_- perdonarías a las personas por más daño que te hicieran ¿o no?_

-Topacio… tu no eres de esta manera…

- Allen-chan…- su voz cambio por completo.

Un aura negra salió de la mujer y se apodero del cuerpo de Kanda.

-no dejare que me arruines las cosas- una voz extraña.

- Kanda…- acercándose el japonés que comenzaba a desaparecer.

- Moyashi…

- no te vayas…

- lo siento Allen-chan- hablo topacio- ese ser… completara lo que no pude hacer…- molesta.

- ¿Qué?

- se llama "Pokol" es un espíritu que se apodera de las emociones negativas de los seres vivíos, los controla a su placer, para hacer realidad lo que los humanos nunca harían… a pesar de ser muy lastimados.

- esa mujer… tenia gran odio y dolor dentro de ella…- rio- así que solo me encargue de llevar a cabo lo que quería pero que no llevaría a cabo.

- Moyashi…

- Kanda….- tomo la mano del japonés- no te vayas….Yu.

-….- sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre.

- Kanda… yo…- el japonés solo vio sus labios moverse pero no logro escuchar lo que había dicho Allen.

- siempre hay algo a cambio…- rio- aunque ella no terminar el trabajo… yo cobrare mi recompensa… en este caso es la existencia de este joven.

Unas pequeñas luces azules se esparcieron por el lugar, pero una rosa negra, quedo donde estaba Kanda, antes de que pasara algo, Lero se comió la rosa.

-hace mucho que no camia~lero- feliz.

- ¿Lero?

- para esto me crearon Allen~lero.

- ¿Qué?

- mi alimento favorito son estos seres~lero. Pero solo puedo comerlos cuando están en esa forma~lero.

- ¿Cómo están los demás?

- iré a vellera.

- Allen-chan.

- ¿dime?- sin verla.

- lo único que puedo hacer es ayudar a tu amigo Lavi… ya que lo lastime demasiado.

- gracias.

Era notable a grandes rasgos la tristeza de Allen, Topacio desapareció pero as heridas de Lavi, menos lo que le hiso Kanda, desaparecieron.

-¿Qué paso? Me duele todo.

- ¿estás bien Lavi?- sonriendo.

- si… ¿tu Allen?

- no te preocupes.

- ¿Dónde está Yu?

-…..- apretó sus puños- salgamos de aquí.

- pero Allen-chan.

- vamos…- sonriendo.

**continuara**

que mala soy que mala soy muajajajajajajajajaja... oh ya estamos al aire? O.O lo siento mi lado psicopata XD

pues... el proximo capi FInal! O.O jajajajaja... en realidad me gustaria seguirlo pero no tengo ideas XD bueno quiza pongo un capiextra... jejejeje ese sera un dia en la vida de Allen y Kanda" una cita onde Lavi tendra mucho que ver... XD tambien se vera como Moyash y Bakanda comienzan salir juntos como pareja... pero antes cierta cucaracha interrumpira al japonés cada que puede para que no le pida a Allen que sea su novia XD (golpea a Lysander) ojala y les guste... pero eso despues muajajajajaja

GRACIAS por seguir esta loca idea mia T.T.. proximo capi... agradezco con nombre XD porque ya es tarde (mira el reloj 1:00a.m) mi lado vampiro XD luego porque parezco mapache jejejeje... so vemos enel pxomo digo poximos capis!

esperenlo mañana! XD o el viernes ustedes digan... nos vemossssssss

sayooooooooooooooooooo! nn


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25: Final E Inicio Nuevo**

Las cosas no terminaron como se habían planeado pero… al menos las demás personas inocentes estaban a salvo, "dar algo a cambio de otra cosa" vaya destino.

-¿Qué sucede Moyashi-chan?

- ¿eh?- mirando a Lavi- nada- sonrió levemente y volteo nuevamente a la cueva-¿Kanda?

- ¿Quién más?

- ¡Kanda!- corrió y abrazo al japonés tirándolos a ambos.

- ¡Yu!- sonriendo.

- shonen no te muevas tanto, estas herido- dijo Tikky preocupado.

- ¿Tikky?

- algo debió cambiar- sonrió.

- Moyashi…- con cara de dolor- ¿Qué haces? - incorporándose un poco.

- Kanda…

- ¿Qué?- sobando su cabeza.

- ¡Bakanda!- sonriendo inocentemente y abrazándolo de nuevo.

- Te golpeaste la cabeza ¿cierto? Genial…- dijo con sarcasmo- ahora tendré que darle cuentas al conejo- suspiro pesadamente- Moyashi…

- ¿dime?

- lo que dijiste en la cueva…- mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿podrías repetirlo?

- ¿Por qué?

- no leo los labios baka Moyashi.

-…- sonrió- Bakanda.

- tsk.

- yo solo dije…- se quedo callada.

- ¿Qué?

- que… te amo Yu- sonriendo- no quiero que te alejes de mí.

- Allen tu…- noto las heridas en todo el cuerpo de la albina- ¿P-por qué hiciste eso?

- ya te lo dije.

- eres un tonta- molesto.

-…- sonriendo- realmente quiero mucho a Bakanda.

-….- mordió sus labios.

- Kanda….- sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- vamos Yu… acéptalo- sonriendo- déjate querer- rio.

- ¡Cállate conejo!- molesto.

- ¿Allen?- viendo que el rostro de Allen se ponía demasiado pálido.

- Moyashi…

- me siento mareada...

- Moyashi-chan- preocupado se acerco a ellos.

- Moyashi.

- quiero… dormir un poco-desvaneciéndose por completo.

- esto no es bueno, debemos llevarla a un hospital.

Después de eso regresaron a la ciudad donde todo era normal, la lluvia dejo de caer y toso estaba seco como si nunca hubiese llovido, y al parecer nadie aparte de ellos recordaba lo que había pasado. De paso dejaron a Allen en el hospital.

En el interior de la cueva una rosa amarilla comenzó a crecer, acompañada por varias rosas blancas, Lavi y Allen se encargarían de ir todos los días para cuidarlas de que no les faltara nada.

Horas después.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Kanda?- volteando un poco a su derecha- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- incorporándose un poco.

- tu resfriado empeoro, además perdiste mucha sangre.

- es cierto…- tocando su cabeza- aun tengo sueño.

- Mana despertó hace unas horas.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

- sí, no creo que tarde en venir.

Dicho y hecho, Mana llego en ese momento, Lavi y Tikky se quedaron con Allen mientras Kanda se retiro sin que nadie lo notara, tenía algo que hacer antes de seguir con la vida cotidiana de siempre.

Poco tiempo después…

-buenos días Kanda- sonriendo.

- Mana.

- ¿te llevamos?

- prefiero caminar.

- entiendo… nos vemos más tarde- subiendo al automóvil- nos vemos Allen.

- que te vaya bien- sonriendo.

Mana se alejo en el automóvil, tenía una junta muy importante y se había quedado dormido, Allen se quedo parada en la puerta de su casa, tratando de arreglar su cabello.

-buenos días Kanda- sonriendo.

- te levantas tarde… como siempre Moyashi- sonrió con burla.

- ¡Bakanda!- molesta.

- date prisa se nos hará tarde.

- no me presiones Bakanda- alcanzando al japonés.

Cuando casi llegaron a la escuela…

- me sorprende que no crecieras nada en este tiempo- haciendo un ademán de que no creció de estatura.

- ¡déjame en paz!- enojada- y claro que crecí… un poquito pero crecí.

- si claro- sarcásticamente- sigue comiendo así y crecerás más.

- ¿Qué me trataste de decir? Bakanda idiota.

- tan temprano y pelando- sonriendo- me alegra que su relación este yendo tan bien.

- Lavi- se sonrojo por lo que dijo el pelirrojo- no digas eso.

- cierra el pico conejo- levemente sonrojado.

- vamos no se pongan colorados- riendo.

- ¡dije que te callaras!- golpeándolo con la mochila.

- ¡Yu que cruel eres conmigo!- con cascaditas en los ojos y un gran chichón en su cabeza- ¡Allen controla a tu novio!

- Bakanda no… es mi novio- mirando a otro lado.

- ¿de verdad?- sorprendido- ¡Yu! ¿Cuándo piensas….- siendo golpeado de nuevo por Kanda.

- tu te lo buscaste- molesto.

En receso, Lenalee almorzaba con ellos y como era costumbre Lysander se colaba, seguía buscando una oportunidad de salir con Allen pero Lavi se lo impedía además… Kanda casi siempre estaba con ella, peleándose por cualquier cosa pero al fin cerca de ella.

-¡Bakanda era mi último Dango! ¿Por qué lo comiste?- T.T

-…..- sonrió con malicia.

- Mana se levanto temprano para hacerlos- con cascaditas en los ojos.

- Yu-chan no seas así con Allen.

- tsk….- siguió comiendo como si nada.

- ¡Bakanda te odio!

- come de los míos Allen-chan- dijo Lysander sonriendo.

- ¿de verdad?- con carita ilusionada.

- claro.

- oye tu cucaracha no te aproveches.

- lo siento Lavi, no tengo muchas oportunidades como esta.

En ese momento la nueva mascota de la escuela, un lindo pato blanco, salto sobre los dangos de Lysander y huyo con ellos.

-no tenía idea de que a los patos les gustara esa comida- Uo.o

- la Moyashi tiene la culpa- dijo Kanda.

- solo le he dado un par de veces dangos.

- Allen-chan… esa comida no se les da a los patos.

- pero… parecía tan hambriento y triste… no pude evitarlo y cuando comió el dango se puso muy feliz- sonriendo.

En la cafetería de Maya…

-Oye Allen-chan ¿te preocupa algo?

- ¿eh? No- sonrió.

- pues no lo parece, desde hace unos días estas así.

- Lavi… ¿no dijiste que debías regresar a la escuela?

- ¡es cierto! Yu es hora de…- viendo que el japonés iba saliendo- ¡oye espérame!

- me parece grandioso que esos dos se gradúen en unos días- sonriendo.

- si- sin ánimos.

- ¿es lo que te preocupa?

- un poco.

- ¿Por qué no se los dices?

- no se podría hacer nada…

- Allen…

- tratare de ayudarles con los exámenes- sonriendo.

- me parece buena idea, tengo entendido que Lavi se está quedando en casa de Kanda ¿no?

- sí, para estudiar, aunque lo único que se escucha son los gritos de auxilio de Lavi- rio.

- me lo imagino.

Los exámenes de admisión a la universidad fueron una pesadilla para ambos chicos, aunque quedaron en la universidad que deseaban.

Una tarde mientras los alumnos de primer y segundo año arreglaban el auditorio para la ceremonia de graduación, Allen, Kanda y Lavi estaban en la azotea.

-extrañare este sitio- dijo estirando sus brazos.

- tsk.

- Allen-chan está muy seria ¿pasa algo malo?

-…..- mordió sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa Allen?

- no quiero que se vayan- murmuro.

- Moyashi-chan- sonrió y seguido paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Allen- no te preocupes, vendremos a visitarte ¿verdad Yu?

- che… lo harás tu.

- ¡Yu!- molesto.

- no quiero que se gradúen- apretando sus puños, cerro sus ojos y lagrimas gruesas cayeron de ellos.

- Allen-chan.

- no nos iremos del país Moyashi- mirando a otro lado.

- tiene razón, te prometo que obligare a Yu a visitarte, aunque me cueste la vida.

Allen se tranquilizo un poco pero aun así…

Antes de la ceremonia, los alumnos de segundo grado entregarían a los de tercer año un broche con la insignia de la escuela, Lenalee se lo entrego a Lavi y Allen a Kanda.

-espero que me visites Bakanda- poniéndole el broche.

- tsk.

- por lo menos… los seguiré viendo en la cafetería ¿no?

- no lo creo Moyashi, al parecer estaremos más ocupados de lo normal.

- entiendo.

- aun así el estúpido conejo me arrastrara hasta aquí, no creo tener más opción- poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Allen.

- gracias Kanda- sonriendo.

**Pasado un mes…**

-esto es aburrido sin Yu- jugando con la escoba- ¿Por qué se fue a Japón?

- dijo que tenía algo que hacer, Tiedoll le pidió ese favor.

- además parece que esa chica loca… sin vergüenza alguna… Akemi está a punto de saber que su compromiso con Kanda ya no es necesario.

- algo bueno salió de eso. Allen-chan ¿no lo extrañas? Ya paso un mes desde que se fue.

- ¿eh? No…

- ¿Qué? no será que…- dramatizo- ¡¿te gusta alguien más!

- ¡claro que no! Es solo que…

- Kanda la llama todos los días- dijo Maya.

- Maya…- apenada.

- ¿Qué? a mi no me llama ni dos veces a la semana.

- es que no eres tan importante para él.

- ¡¿no soy amigo de Yu?- en un rincón- ¿Por qué? no es justo… Yu eres malo conmigo. Entiendo que adores a la Moyashi-chan pero… también los amigos cuentan.

- no lo dije en ese sentido Lavi- Un.ñ

- pero Lavi, Yu te llama siempre pero tu no contestas.

- entiendo… seguramente es cuando estoy en la biblioteca de mi….- se dio cuenta de algo- Allen-chan ¿desde cuándo le dices Yu?- viéndola pícaramente.

- ¿eh? Bueno… eso… pues…- nerviosa.

- desde que Kanda hiso su tarea- sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tarea? Allen-chan…

- ¡no pienses mal! Maya se refiere….- hiso una pausa- antes de irse… Yu me prometió algo- sonrío tiernamente-por eso llegue tarde a la escuela- sonriendo.

**_Flash Back…_**

_En el aeropuerto de la ciudad, Kanda esperaba que su vuelo saliera, las cosas con la empresa Kanda iban bien pero necesitaban su presencia para completar algunos trámites para compañías amigas, desafortunadamente el vuelo que tomo fue un día de clases por lo que nadie podría ir a despedirlo, o eso pensó._

_-Kanda….- agitada._

_- ¿Moyashi?- levantándose de su asiento- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela._

_- es que yo… quería despedirme de ti… no me sentiría bien si no lo hacía- sonriendo._

_- llegaras tarde._

_- no importa._

_Los dos se sentaron en las bancas de la sala de espera, aun quedaba un poco de tiempo para que Allen llegara a tiempo a la escuela pero no quiso irse._

_-Moyashi…_

_- no quiero…- recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kanda- y me llamo Allen._

_- si te castigan por llegar tarde no me culpes._

_- no te preocupes- sonrió- Mana me dio permiso de venir así que… es lo único que me importa._

_- así que ahora eres la Moyashi rebelde- dijo burlonamente._

_- cállate Bakanda- molesta._

_- Moyashi- suspiro pesadamente- te resfriaras._

_- lo siento, no tuve tiempo de tomar un suéter._

_-…- poniéndole su chamarra._

_- gracias…_

_En el altavoz la voz de la mujer que anunciaba los vuelos, dijo el vuelo saliente, que era el de Kanda._

_-joven Kanda es hora de irnos- dijo el mayordomo que fue por el japonés._

_- ya voy…_

_- lo espero en el avión joven- retirándose._

_- te veo en unos meses… _

_- si…- mirando el piso._

_- Moyashi…_

_- lo siento… pero no quiero que te vayas- pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos._

_Kanda se acerco al rostro de Allen limpio las lágrimas de la albina y deposito un beso en sus labios._

_-no te preocupes…_

_- Kanda….- sonrió- suerte Yu._

_-…..- se sorprendió por como lo llamo Allen, no era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre pero seguía siendo extraño- prometo que volveré por ti Allen._

_El avión de Kanda despego, Allen se quedo unos minutos más en el aeropuerto pero recordó que debía ir a la escuela, así que se fue, Lenalee la regañaría seguramente, tenia suerte de que Lavi no estuviera ahí sino… le iría realmente mal._

**_End Flash Back…_**

-con que eso paso… vaya… ese Yu… debió pedirme permiso a mi también.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Maya.

- Allen-chan es como mi hermanita, debo cuidarla. Y debe pedirme permiso para besarla- fingió molestia.

- Lavi…. Déjate de dramas ¿quieres?

Sin darse cuenta pasaron tres meses, por alguna razón Kanda dejo de comunicarse con Allen y los demás, aunque Tiedoll fue a Rusia y les aseguro que Kanda estaba bien, la preocupación de todos no disminuyo, pero ese no era el verdadero problema.

Una tarde en el aeropuerto.

-¡no te vayas!- abrazando a Allen- moriré sin ti Moyashi-chan- llorando dramáticamente.

- solo serán dos meses Lavi- sonriendo apenada pues todo el mundo los veía.

- ¡es mucho tiempo! Primero Yu no llama, Tikky se fue a Inglaterra y ahora tú te vas. Ahora solo me falta que Mana también se vaya.

- no me iré a ningún lado- sonrío Mana.

- ¡di algo! No puedes dejar que Allen se vaya- viendo al mayor.

- solo será poco tiempo Lavi- sonriendo- además pienso ir a visitarla.

- ¿podre ir contigo?- ahora abrazaba a Mana.

- claro.

- aun así…- con carita de conejo a medio morir- ¡Allen!

Los dos meses pasaron lentos y aburridos, especialmente para cierto pelirrojo, pero Allen no regreso en ese tiempo, Mana y Lavi fueron a Inglaterra pocas veces por el trabajo del mayor, gracias a Tikky, el pelirrojo supo que Allen estaba ocupada terminando las clases en la preparatoria de Londres, y Road no dejaría que se fuera en un largo tiempo; nadie podía hacerse a la idea de que Allen regresaría en un año.

**Un año después…**

Una mañana mientras Lavi se dirigía a la universidad, choco con una persona.

-lo siento- ayudándole a pararse.

- no te preocupes- sonrío.

- ¿¡Allen?- sorprendido.

- hola Lavi.

En una banca del parque, Lavi fue por unos cafés, pues apenas comenzaba la época de frio y esa mañana hacia bastante.

-me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi- dándole un café.

- gracias- sonrío- pensaba buscarte en tu casa pero… no imagine encontrarte así- rio.

- ¿Mana sabe que estas aquí?

- no- viendo a las demás personas- es que…

- ¿Qué paso?

- me quede sin dinero- sonrojada.

-….- caída estilo anime.

- además vine sin permiso del Conde, si Mana me ve en este momento… seguramente lo llamara.

- entiendo…- Unn.

- ¿Cómo has estado? Cambiaste mucho.

- lo mismo digo Allen, dejaste crecer más tu cabello.

- ¿eh?- tocando su cabello que llegaba un poco mas debajo de su espalda- Road no me dejo cortarlo- rio- y Tikky la apoyo.

- lo regañare- fingió molestia.

- no te preocupes, Road lo amenazo para que la apoyara. Por cierto- sacando un sobre blanco- Tikky te mando esto.

-eso quiere decir que él sabe que estas aquí- aseguro recibiendo el sobre.

- sí, él fue quien me ayudo a venir.

- se que no debería preguntar esto pero… ¿no has sabido nada de Yu?

- nada- negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- suspiro- espero que este bien.

- lo estará- sonrío y un brillo apareció en su mirada, cosa que noto Lavi y sonrío.

- veo que sigue gustándote mucho ¿no?

- ¿eh? No es eso…- sonrojada notoriamente.

- lo siento- rio.

- Por cierto, antes de venir pase a la cafetería de Maya.

- la vendió.

- ¿Por qué?- tristemente.

- vayamos a su casa para que veas la razón- sonriendo.

- sí, pero… ¿no debes ir a clases?

- no te preocupes, no es por presumir pero soy el mejor alumno de la universidad.

En la casa de Maya.

-¡Allen!- abrazándola por no decir estrujándola.

- ¡Maya la mataras antes de que vea a Mana!

- lo siento- dejándola libre- Allen- viéndola detenidamente- te veo muy diferentes y no solo porque creciste.

- ¿verdad?- dijo Lavi- yo también lo note. Pero sigo sin saber que…

- ¡mami! Joshua me pego un chicle en el cabello- llorando.

- ¡¿mami?- grito sorprendida Allen.

- lo mismo hice yo cuando lo supe- rio.

- así es Allen- sonriendo- me case y tengo dos pequeños hijos, mellizos- suspiro- aunque…. Se llevan peor que tú y Kanda.

- Maya….- murmuro Lavi haciendo un gesto de que guardar silencio.

- oh- tapo su boca- lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?-quito la cara de tristeza que tenia y dibujo una sonrisa- no me entristece pensar en Kanda.

- pero Allen…- viéndola con preocupación.

- me alegra que te casaras Maya- sonriendo.

- gracias… ¿se quedaran? Hace mucho que quería hablar con ustedes.

- lo siento Maya, debo ir con Mana.

- entiendo…. Lavi cuida de Allen ¿sí?

- no te preocupes, mi hermanita está a salvo- abrazándola.

En el camino…

-dime la verdad Allen, ¿has visto a Kanda?

- pues….- interrumpida.

- ¿Allen?

- ¿eh?- mirando al otro lado de la acerca- Mana- sonriendo.

Mana llego a ellos y abrazo a su hija.

-no esperaba verte aquí, Tikky llamo y me dijo que vendrías pero no especifico.

- creo que matare a Tikky cuando regrese.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto con tristeza Lavi.

- no pienso irme- sonrió- Tikky vendrá.

- Lavi… ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?- pregunto Mana.

- si…- rasco su mejilla distraídamente- ya me voy, alcanzo a tomar algunas clases. Nos vemos después.

En casa de Mana, Timcanpy salto sobre Allen tirándola.

-Tim creciste demasiado.

- no sé como lo hiso pero… después de un tiempo creció así.

- ¿en serio? Mana…- alejando al canino de ella- ¿Qué le dabas de comer?

- lo de siempre.

De la sala salió un maullido.

-¿mugen esta aquí?- levantándose.

- sí, debes en cuando se va a casa de Kanda pero regresa en la noche.

- hola Mu…- O.O

- si lo sé…- sonrió- nadie diría que pasaría esto ¿o sí?

- ¿de quién son? Mugen es macho ¿verdad?- pregunto no muy convencida.

- creo que… nos lo oculto por mucho tiempo- rio- seguramente Kanda ya lo sabía.

- Bakanda- molesta- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo?

- quizá porque nunca le preguntamos.

- buen punto…

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

- ¿no podemos quedarnos con ellos?- acercándose a Mugen y a sus gatitos.

- son muchos gatos ¿no te parece?

- si solo son 4 y Mugen.

- si quieres podemos regalar a Tim- el aludido bajo las orejas y se escondió debajo de la mesa de la sala.

- ¡claro que no!- los del perrito brillaron- Timcanpy es mío pero… es que los gatitos son tan lindos- cargando uno.

- no podemos tener tantos animales Allen, la casa es grande pero… no lo suficiente.

- entiendo… entonces me encargare de buscarles un buen hogar.

En la noche.

-extrañaba mi cama- dejándose caer sobre el suave colchón.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron y se quedo dormida, hasta que los maullidos de Mugen la despertaron.

-¿Qué pasa Mugen?- tallando sus ojos.

Allen se acerco a la ventana y vio que las luces de la casa del japonés estaban encendidas, pensó en decirle a Mana pero debía levantarse temprano, así que solo fue con Tim y Mugen.

-la puerta está abierta.

Timcanpy fue el primero en entrar y corrió a la cocina donde se escuchaban mas ruidos, después se escucho un quejido de dolor, seguramente Tim le había caído encima a la persona.

-¿Timcanpy? - asomándose.

- quítame de encima a este perro ahora- molesto.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- es mi casa. Moyashi.

- ¿¡Kanda?

Tim movía felizmente su colita y lamia el rostro molesto de Kanda quien seguía en el suelo.

-Timcanpy levántate.

- vaya… ahora no puedo entrar a mi propia casa sin que tu me ataques- viendo al "perrito".

- no es culpa de Tim, entraste sin avisar. Bakanda.

- tsk, no tengo porque hacerlo.

Por la mañana, Lavi caminaba a la universidad aunque quería ver a Allen de nuevo, sabía que la peliblanca se quedaría por un tiempo largo pero ya había pasado mucho desde que no hablaban y el día anterior no conto mucho pues solo pasaron unas horas juntos, además parecía que Allen sabía algo sobre Kanda.

El día se le hiso largo, pero al recibir una llamada de Allen sonrió feliz, la peliblanca lo citaba en el parque pues tenía una sorpresa para él; cuando sus clases terminaron ni siquiera dejo que el maestro terminara de hablar para cuando ya estaba fuera del plantel.

Cerca de la fuente diviso la cabellera de Allen, que era inconfundible pero estaba con otra persona, sentada frente a ella pero la peliblanca le tapaba.

-¡Allen-chan!- abrazándola.

- hola Lavi- sonrió.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- no te iba a decir nada… pero… él sí.

- ¿Quién?- mirando hacia el frente- ¡¿Tikky?- O.O

- también me da gusto verte shonen- dijo sarcástico al no recibir saludo.

- ¿y ese bebé?- pregunto desconfiado.

- es de Allen- sonrió.

- ¡¿Qué?- casi le dio un paro cardiaco.

- Moyashi.

- que me llamo Allen, Bakanda- molesta.

- ¡¿Yu?

- no me llames así conejo.

- ¡Yu!- abrazando al japonés.

- ¡suéltame idiota!- tratando de alejarlo de sí.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Yu-chan?- con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- alzo una ceja.

- y tu Allen-chan- viéndola.

- ¿Qué?

- ya soy tío y no lo sabía- dramatizo.

Tikky rio por lo bajo, mientras Allen y Kanda miraban extrañamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?

- Lavi no…- interrumpida.

- no Allen… Yu eres malo- viéndolo feo- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- conejo…- comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Allen-chan aun es muy joven para tener hijos. Eres muy apresurado Yu.

Tikky seguía riendo a nivel muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchara.

-idiota…- dándole un golpe- no es mío.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Allen-chan engañas a Yu.

- tampoco es mío Lavi- molesta.

- ¿entonces?

- es de una vecina, pero me pidió que lo cuidara- dijo Allen.

- ya veo…- sonrió- menos mal- suspiro con alivio- Yu pensaba que debería demandarte por violación a menores.

- ¿Qué?- una venita se sobresalto de su frente.

- no podría ver a mi mejor amigo en la cárcel- con lagrimitas falsas.

- ¿y a ti que te importa lo que hacemos la Moyashi y yo? No te debe importar si ella y yo…- interrumpido.

- ¡Bakanda!- le dio un golpe en las costillas- no hemos hecho nada Lavi- viendo feo al japonés- y tu no digas esas cosas- muy molesta pero con las mejillas rojas.

- si Allen-chan lo dice entonces es verdad…- sonrió.

- Moyashi…- un aura negra salía de él.

- tu tienes la culpa Bakanda.

Y así empezaron una de sus discusiones, Lavi sonreía hacia tiempo que no veía esas escenas entre sus amigos, aunque… ahora era diferente pues estaban juntos.

-shonen no deberías hacerlo pelear.

- el culpable de todo este mal entendido fuiste tu.

- ¿Por qué? tu solito lo malinterpretaste shonen.

- eh… bueno si… pero tu no me dijiste las cosas completas.

- no me culpes shonen.

- aunque lo admito Allen-chan- ganándose la atención de sus amigos- te verías tierna con un hijo.

- ¿eh?- enrojeció por completo y miro el suelo.

- más bien seria una amenaza- dijo Kanda.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste Bakanda?

- ya tienes mal carácter… con un hijo serias peor.

- pero Yu, tu me dijiste alguna vez que querías tener un hijo- sonriendo.

- cierra el pico idiota. ¿Y que si lo dije?

- si molestas mas a Allen-chan no podrás casarte con ella y por lo tanto no tendrás un lindo hijo con ella. Y yo no seré tío.

- ¿Quién dijo que me casaría con Bakanda?

- ¿no lo harás shojo?- pregunto Tikky sonriendo.

- ¡Tikky!

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Allen?- viéndola detenidamente.

- me refiero a esto- tomando la mano izquierda de Allen.

- ¿Qué? yo solo veo el guante de Allen-chan. ¿Se casara con el guante?- o.o

- no…- quitándole el guante dejando ver un lindo anillo.

- eso es lo que pienso que es… Yu ¿Cuándo pensabas pedirme permiso?

- ¿permiso de qué?

- de casarte con mi hermanita.

- no tengo porque hacerlo.

- pero, pero, pero, pero….- interrumpido.

- Mana es al único al que debo preguntarle, no a ti conejo entrometido.

- ¡no seas cruel Yu! No dejare que te cases con Moyashi-chan.

- es Allen.

Kanda y Lavi siguieron discutiendo sobre ese tema, hasta que el pequeño bebé comenzó a llorar, como Tikky "no sabía" que hacer, Allen se hiso cargo, ganándose la atención de Lavi y Kanda.

-¿Por qué me miran así?

- cambie de opinión- sonriendo- Yu quiero ser tío.

- cállate de una vez conejo.

Lavi jugaba con el pequeño en los brazos de Allen, mientras Tikky iba comprar quien sabe que cosas, Kanda miraba detenidamente a la peliblanca, quien al sentir esa mirada volteo para encontrarse con los ojos del japonés, quien sonrió levemente haciendo sonrojar a Allen y mirar de nuevo al pequeño.

Aunque no dijo palabras Allen había entendido perfectamente lo que Kanda dijo con esa leve sonrisa…

**~FIN~**

**el final no fue como esperaba XD pero... mis ideas se revolvieron y pues quedo asi jajajajaja (le caen tomates de todos lados)... x.x**

bueno despues de la lluvia de tomates, sandias y melones y uno que otro artefacto de metal, agradezco que siguieran este locura mía... **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Alice Minatsuki, Kotoko-noda, Makuya-love, YO, **quienes siguieron mi locura a pesar de estar super loca.. XD

bueno como lo habia dicho antes, un adelanto de la proxima creacion de mi locura...

_Broken Wings: en una ciudad rodeada de montañas heladas y un inmenso lago, un ladron se a vuelto famoso por llevr años sin ser capturado ni siquiera se sabe su genero, una famlia poco peculiar llega a la ciudad, entre ells la persona clave para arrestar por fin al criminal, pero no solo se veran casos de roba, sino que hay una rebelion de vampiros y hombres lobo, no con las tipicas peler por saber quien es mas fuerte de esas dos razas, lo unico que desean e apoderarse de una llama (de fuego, el animal no XD) q cumplira uno de los dos destinos, para la tiera. advetencias del fic: sera un AllenXKanda (lo siento no se como se abrevia XD mi cabeza de chorlito no se lograba) ademas de que Kanda sera mujer o tal vez no XD aun no se decide eso... T.T pues mi vida dependera de ese cambio XD jajajajajajaja (se esconde en su rincon de mangos con su nueva fortaleza de acero blindado)_

_Moon Flower: en si no se tiene la idea bien decidida, pero tratara acerca de detectives y un asesino que realmente no lo parece, nadie sospecharia de que esa persona seria quien tiene a la ciudad en la palma de su mano, no solo la repuacion y vida del jefe de policias corre peligro, la vida de su hijo (y sucesor) tambien pendera de un hilo, eso si el famoso asesino le tiene compasion... Yullen y un poco de AllenXKanda XD (la golpean por no saber escribir) T.T advertencias del fic: por el momento ninguna XD._

la ultima decision es de ustedes nn (solo espero que no me golpeen por eso XD) en caso de elegir la primera se publicaria el 30 de octubre, de ser la segunda tomara mas tiempo pues aun no tengo ni una pagina escrita XD... su opinion es sumamente importante para mi T.T por favor decidan y pidan XD cual quisieran que se publicara, de nuevo en ser el caso de la primera se publicaran las dos de se la segunda slo se publicara esa. nn mi vida terminara con esto pero ya que...- suspira- esperare las opiniones bomba atomica con virus extraño y ltal para mi compu y salud XD...

nos vemos... o eso creo XD sayoooooo! (huye del pasi donde se supone vive)

NOTA: regresare cuado el peligro haya pasado XD es decir en unos días para ver cual es su opinion y decision...

bye bye bye


End file.
